Golden Opportunities
by Messrmarauder017
Summary: The war is over. The light won. Albus now calls an 18 year old Harry Potter into his office with an offer.[WARNING! I've been told to note that this story contains SLASH!]
1. Damn that Twinkle

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little

**Word Count: 1,105**

* * *

**Golden Opportunities – Damn that Twinkle.**

Harry Potter was looking at his former Headmaster with a mixture of uncertainty, confusion and utter disbelief. He was having difficulty processing the words that had left Albus Dumbledore's mouth. Had anyone else been in his position they would have already been in touch with St Mungo's and arranged for the old man to be committed to a secure psychiatric ward. The fact that his damn twinkle had come back with a vengeance was leaving Harry with a nervous feeling in his gut.

Shaking his head free of the cobwebs and closing his mouth, Harry gazed stupidly over the polished desk belonging to the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry looking for any glint, gleam or hint that the old man was joking but there was none. Groaning out loud, he ran a hand over his face then glanced back at Dumbledore – who seemed to be enjoying the moment immensely - and groaned again.

"You simply cannot be serious, Albus," Harry spoke after some minutes of silence. "Firstly, it's illegal and despite what certain people may think about my total disregard for rules, I do try to keep myself within the boundaries of the law," he scowled at his mentor and Grandfather figure. "Secondly, I just defeated Voldemort. I want to rest, settle down... Hell, I want a decent twelve hour sleep. And I fail to see how my gallivanting about would help me in achieving that." His eyes bore into Dumbledore's and sighed in defeat when the old mage didn't back down.

"Harry, come now. You will be able to get the rest you require. Honestly, teaching isn't that hard a task." The headmaster waved a hand and a stack of parchment appeared before him on the desk. "I was under the impression you formed a small group in fifth year and taught them Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Well, yes but-"

"And did you not carry on with the group into 6th year? As well as forming another, less advanced group as well?"

"You know I did Albus but-"

"And in your 7th year you taught both DA groups as well as a duelling club? I dare say that's experience enough." Dumbledore was smiling broadly at his former student. He saw the scowl on the 18 year olds face and beamed. It had gone over much easier than previously expected.

"Albus, ok! I've taught before. We all know this. But Defence against the Dark Arts? Merlin I'm only 18!" Harry realised he was fighting a loosing battle. He didn't care that he was going; more that he had lost to Albus' planning once again.

"Harry I would not offer this to you if I didn't think you could handle the job. You were born to teach Defence against the Dark Arts!" Albus exclaimed happily and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Well we all learn something new every day. Anyway, how am I to travel there? And what about Remus? Draco? Won't they be worried as to where I am?" He stood up and walked over to Fawkes' perch. The phoenix trilled a long calming note before lowering his head hinting to Harry he wanted to be petted. Harry obliged and smiled at the magical creature that had saved his life on more than one occasion.

"My dear boy, don't fret. Everything has been taken care of. Remus knows where you are going and wishes you good luck as well as sending along some teaching materials he thought you may find useful." He caught the look Harry sent him and chuckled quietly. "For reference purpose only. You are more than qualified for the job. Trust me." Ignoring the raised eyebrow from the boy-who-lived, Albus rose from his seat, picking up the wad of parchment he'd conjured before and walked over to where Harry was stood still petting his phoenix.

"Albus you really are infuriating," Harry sighed in defeat, choosing to ignore the Headmaster's laugh.

"So Severus keeps informing me. Now," He handed the parchments to Harry, who flicked through them quickly. "Those are your graduation confirmation, Professorship Certification and your reference forms. You are to seek out the Headmaster when you arrive and explain why you are there, give him the papers and bob's your Uncle."

Harry thought it best not ask Dumbledore where he heard the muggle phrase before knowing full well, from experience, that it would only end in a very long, detailed description of the event. And Harry really didn't fancy that at the moment. He shrunk the papers with a click of his fingers and pocketed them within the confines of his robes.

"What about my belongings? Will they be sent with me?" Asked the young wizard as he moved away from the phoenix's perch to stand behind the chair he'd previously occupied. Dumbledore nodded with a smile.

"Of course; you don't think I'd allow you to go without supplies? What do you take me for?" Harry raised an eyebrow at the man, regarding him sceptically.

"I don't think I'll be answering that one any time soon Albus." Dumbledore chuckled.

"They will be sent along with you. I will tell young Mr Malfoy that you have gone away from a while. Now, stand in the middle of the room... there, thank you." The old mage walked around to the front of his desk with his wand in hand and aimed it squarely at Harry's chest. "Good luck. Rest up and don't let those students walk all over you." Harry thought he saw a mischievous spark in Dumbledore's eyes but ignored it.

"Very well, see you in a year Albus." He braced himself for the impact of the spell that was coming.

_"Il trasporto sostiene venti anni_." With one last smile at his mentor, Harry's world spiralled out of focus. The colours were blurry and meshing together to form a black void-like space with bright blue streaks appearing every so often. Half a minute after the spell had been cast on Harry, he found himself in front of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry once more. This time he had a nervous twinge in his gut.

He looked around him to find his large trunk to his right with a few luggage bags on top of it and to his left lay his Firebolt broomstick along with his thick, black cloak. He shrunk his brook, trunk and luggage and put the cloak over his shoulders before pocketing the shrunken items. Sighing, he turned his attention back to the large castle in front of him and muttered to himself before heading up to the entrance doors.

"Well Harry, welcome to 1977."

* * *

Written by Messrmarauder. (**REVISED **- when looking back over previous chapters I was appauled to notice how many mistakes I'd made, so I'm going over each chapter and correcting spelling and grammatical errors. Thanks :) 

Be nice please. Review!


	2. Draught Coated Lemon Drops

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.

**Word Count: 1,626  
**

**

* * *

**

**Golden Opportunities - Draught coated Lemon Drops.**

As he got closer to the huge castle, Harry noticed certain familiar things about his surroundings. In the distance he saw the Whomping Willow swaying calmly in the end of summer winds. He saw the dark edges of the Forbidden Forest and grinned at the thought of how many times he'd broken the school rules with his friends to go in there and _explore _it's vast confines. A genuine smile fluttered onto his face as Hagrid's hut came into his line of sight. 

The smile faltered though as he rememberd how it had been destroyed beyond all recognition in the final battle. Hagrid himself had died in that battle; he'd stepped in between Headmaster Dumbledore and the Avada Kedavra ultimately saving the life of the man that gave him a chance all those years ago when Tom Riddle had framed him for the murder of a girl called Myrtle.

Harry had taken the death of one of the first people that had been kind to him hard and had taken revenge not only for Hagrid, but for his dead Godfather Sirius also by striking down Bellatrix Lestrange with the butt end of his sword, aimed directly at the back of her head. And if the blow alone hadn't been enough to kill her, the stab in the back straight through her heart most certainly did.

Shaking himself out of the painful memory, Harry gave one last pained smile at the Keeper of Key's and Grounds at Hogwarts' home and continued walking towards the school entrance. His musings were suddenly cut short when he heard heavy footsteps coming up behind him. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face the owner of the footsteps with a huge smile.

"Wha'a yer doin' ou' 'ere? Who are yeh?" Rubeus Hagrid asked the unknown person from behind his bushy beard. The young man looked a lot like James Potter but older and his eyes were different too. The smile on the young man's face put him at ease slightly but he didn't let his guard down once.

"Good Morning. You must be Hagrid." Harry said brightly. Inwardly he was aching to run up to his old friend and hug him, tell him not to go sacrificing himself in the future, thank him for things he'd not done yet. But he kept himself in check and simply basked in the internal glee he was feeling right now. "I'm Harry Potter. You really don't know how long I've waited to meet you." He shook the half giant's hand firmly, still smiling broadly.

"Well 'er..." Hagrid blushed underneath all his facial hair at the statement he'd just heard. "Yeh. I am Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." He met the handshake happily. "Another Potter, aye?" He heard the young man who called himself Harry Potter chuckle before controlling himself again.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Now, Hagrid my friend. Would you be so kind as to escort me to Headmaster Dumbledore's office? I am actually here to apply for the Defence against the Dark Art's teaching position." Harry started to turn back towards the castle.

"Oh, righ'. Yeh. I'll show yer the way up there." Hagrid led Harry up to the castle, wracking his brain for something to say that would break the awkward silence between the two. He was saved however, when Harry finally spoke up after sensing his discomfort.

"So, are you interested in magical creatures at all?" This seemed to have broken the proverbial ice between them nicely. Magical Creatures was one subject they both loved.

"O' course!" This was the only warning that Harry received before Hagrid launched into a detailed tirade about the hows, why and whereabouts of numerous kinds of magical creatures. He explained about a select few that had actually housed themselves in the Forbidden Forest. He spoke of how many different species he'd seen throughout his time here at Hogwarts, how many he'd met up close and too personal for his liking. He even told Harry about Aragog and the other Acromantula that had made a home for themselves in the forest.

By the time they had reached the Gargoyles that were stationed outside Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Harry and Hagrid were speaking to one another as if they were life long friends. And neither of them seemed too bothered by this.

"Well Hagrid, if I manage to get this teaching position, I'll be sure to come down to visit you in the hut for a chat... or maybe we can go into the forest together too." He paused a moment whilst looking directly at the grounds keeper. "Your knowledge on Magical Creatures is extensive. You should ask the Headmaster if you could possibly teach Care of Magical Creatures. You would certainly be the best man for the job." Harry smiled at the modest blush playing on his friends face.

"Yeh, well..." The half-giant fidgeted slightly. "Thanks 'n all but am alrigh' there I am at tha momen'. I'll keep tha' in mind though. I suppose teachin' could be fun." He shook hands with Harry and with a swift "Goodbye." He left the young man, but not before speaking the password to the Gargoyles.

The huge stone guardians leapt out of the way so Harry could walk through to the moving, spiral staircase. When he reached the top, he raised a hand and knocked sharply on the large oak doors.

"Come in." A muffled, but clearly male voice called out from inside the office. Harry opened the door with ease and stepped over the heavily warded threshold. He felt the wards run through him like a warming spell would and smiled at the old Mage's safety precautions.

"Really Headmaster, how many wards does one castle need?" The eighteen year olds eyes were twinkling with suppressed mirth. The feeling the wards had always left in him (ever since he had become strong enough to actually feel them) was a giddy one. And on previous occasions, it had irritated the life out of him, but right now he was not inclined to mind in the slightest.

"Well young man, in these dark times, one can never be too careful." The headmaster replied from behind he large, finely carved desk looking twenty years younger than Harry remembered him to be.

"Too true. But rest assured, Voldemort will one day be gone and the world will be in peace once again." Harry stepped up to the desk and allowed his hands to drop to his sides loosely.

Dumbledore raised a silver eyebrow at his mysterious guest. The young man before him had spoken the name all but a few feared to even think; he being one of the few.

"You speak Voldemort's name without fear. That is a rare trait to come by in such a young man... or woman, especially at this point in time." Harry smiled politely at the old man.

"My mentor taught me that '_fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself'_. And anyway, I don't remember a time that I ever called Voldemort any other name than that or Tom Riddle." His face turned serious. "I neither fear not care for egotistical dark lords who go around terrorising innocent bystanders because of their blood. If his Death Eaters knew his lineage I doubt they'd be so quick as to follow him," he watched as Dumbledore simply stared back at him. It was after about half a minute of silence that Harry felt a sharp prod on his outer mental shield. If the Dumbledore from my time couldn't break my walls, neither can this one. It's bloody annoying though. He raised an eyebrow, regarding the Headmaster evenly.

"Sir, I would appreciate it if you asked permission before delving... or rather, trying to delve into my mind. We wouldn't want you slipping into a place where you can't get out now... would we?" he smirked at the look of surprise on Dumbledore's face and strengthened his mental walls. Not that he really needed to, but it's better to be safe than in pain.

Dumbledore blinked and drew out of his shock and quickly putting back up his impassive expression before verbally addressing his guest.

"My apologies young man. You must be extremely powerful to be able to feel my presence within seconds of my entering your mine... Or rather, hitting very solid mental shields," Harry smiled.

"Sir, you should be proud that it took me that long to sense you. Normally it doesn't even take _that_." Dumbledore nodded and picked up a brightly coloured, expensive looking round tin. Relieving it of it's lid, he held it out to Harry with his eyes back at full-twinkle mode.

"Lemon drop?" Harry had to force himself not to laugh out loud at the simple offer or groan in frustration because of all the times he'd been offered one of those infernal sweets. Instead he nodded and took one, popping it into his mouth. Then and only then did he groan out loud. They were laced with the same darn Cheering draught that the Dumbledore in his time had in his own batch. The headmaster, it would seem, chose to forego any mention of his groan, which Harry was secretly pleased for.

"Thank you sir. Now, the reason for my visit..." He reached into an inside pocket and removed the shrunken stack of papers that his annoyingly cheery Dumbledore saw fit to give him. With a wave of his fingers, the parchments reverted back to their normal size. He then handed them to the Headmaster. "I am here to apply for the Defence against the Dark Art's teaching post."

A lengthy interview commenced from there on, ending two hours and a written test later.

* * *

Written by ******Messrmarauder** - (REVISED). 

Please review!


	3. Cauldrons and Sirius

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little

**Word Count: 1,881

* * *

**

**Cauldrons and Sirius. – Golden Opportunities.**

"Congratulations Mr Potter. And welcome to Hogwarts," Headmaster Dumbledore smiled at Harry as they shook hands. The younger wizard was happy that Dumbledore had not given him the position straight away; that he'd been tested over and over to make sure he was right for the job. He vaguely wondered why the man couldn't have taken the same precaution when interviewing Quirrel before the wraith of a man had requested the position in which-ever year he had done so.

"Thank you sir, I'll try not to let you down," he smiled broadly at the old mage. "I had better take a small trip to Diagon Alley. My friend gave me a few reference books but nothing concrete... or that I didn't know already," he stood up from his chair and clipped on the cloak he'd been forced to remove when Dumbledore had wanted a demonstration of his abilities.

"Very well then my dear boy. And do call me Albus; you are a staff member now," Harry nodded. "Oh, if you by any chance happen to pop into The Leaky Cauldron, could you bring back with you the young man who is currently residing in room 12. Tell Tom that I sent you to fetch him." He walked Harry to the door, holding it open for him.

"Of course, what's his name?" The 18 year old asked.

"Sirius Black." Dumbledore replied in a somewhat saddened tone. Harry's head snapped up at the mention of his Godfather's name.

"Why would Mr. Black be at the Leaky Cauldron?" He knew the answer to this of course. Remus had told him the previous year why Sirius had left his parents house. Of how they called him a blood-traitor at every opportunity, they treated him like he wasn't a part of their family... and if you were to ask Sirius himself where his mother was, he would reply 'What mother?' then trying to draw up a different topic of conversation. With this said, he thought it better to feign ignorance with Albus.

"Well, his family... the Blacks are famous for their old-fashioned pure-blood attitude. They don't agree with the whole Muggle born/ half breed malarkey and don't make a point of hiding their views either. Now Young Sirius, he was the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor in little under a century, the rest, of course, having gone straight into Slytherin. And as soon as the Sorting Hat had called out Gryffindor Sirius was labelled a blood- traitor," the Headmaster blinked a couple of times before smiling down at Harry. "To cut a long story short, Sirius left his home because he couldn't stand being around his family anymore. Now, have fun. Your room will be ready when you return" he ushered the newest edition to the Hogwarts' staff out of his office and closed the door firmly.

Outside the office standing on the marble stairs, Harry stared dumbly at the doors. After about 10 seconds of silent gazing, he shook his head clear of the cobwebs that had no doubt been forming in the small crevices of his brain, then turned to walk from the castle and down into Hogsmeade, where he would apparate to the Leaky Cauldron.

As he walked down the long road leading from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, he cast his mind back to the conversation he'd had with Dumbledore about himself.

_Flashback_

_"Well I think the first and foremost matter to get out of the way would be your name." The mage's eyes were twinkling and Harry merely nodded._

_"My name is Harry Potter." He watched with barely suppressed laughter at the shock shown on the Headmaster's face at his last name. Harry knew that his father hadn't had any siblings, nor did he have any cousins that went by the name Harry... He also knew that these very same thoughts were ploughing through the old wizards mind right now._

_"A Potter?" was the only thing Albus could think to say._

_"Yes. At least, that's what I've been told."_

_"Are you any relation to Pandora and Harold Potter? And their son? James?" The Headmaster had thought that the Potters had no other relations. James was the sole heir to their fortune. Pandora's twin sister and younger brother were killed in a Deatheater attack two years previous and Harold's younger sister had died three years previous; victim to yet another one of Voldemort's Deatheater attacks._

_"No, I don't believe I am. My parents were killed when I was a baby and I never met any of my grandparents. My godfather was sent to prison so he couldn't take care of me. I grew up with my muggle Aunt who despised the very ground I walked on."_

_The pair sat in a rather awkward silence for minute or two before the Headmaster cleared his throat. Harry looked up at the man and inwardly growled at the sympathy... no, pity in his usually twinkling eyes. If there was one thing Harry simply could not stand, it was pity. He'd had enough of it to last him two life times. And he wasn't about to start receiving it again now._

_"Sir, I do not want, nor do I need yours or anybody else's pity." He said sharply causing the other wizard to put up his expressionless mask once again._

_"Fair enough then, I apologise. Now, I would like to know where you live and where exactly you come from. I have your papers here so this shouldn't take too long." Harry nodded at the Headmaster and proceeded to tell him the cover story he'd made up as he walked and talked with Hagrid on the way up here._

_"Well, I'm Harry Potter, I'm 18 years old. I come from a small village not far from Hogsmeade. When my parents died I was moved to Surrey to live with my Aunt, her husband and their son. To cut a fairly long story short... I hated every second I was there and only when I enrolled in the Gryffin School of Magic, was I able to be happy. The rest as they say... is history." He leaned back in his chair casually, smiling faintly at Dumbledore._

_End Flashback_

Before he knew it, he'd reached Hogsmeade and the end of the anti- apparition wards that surrounded Hogwarts. Gathering his bearings, he apparated from the small village and into a small alley way in London not a minutes walk from the Leaky Cauldron.

After looking around to check he'd not been seen by any stray muggle, he made his way down the busy high street and stepped into the dark looking pub. Once he'd walked through the door, he immediately sought out Tom the Bartender. The younger looking barkeep was currently serving a couple of teenagers some butterbeer so Harry decided to look around.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on something. When he next opened them, he could see the aura of everyone around him. A small party of four wizards in dark robes were sat at the very back of the pub, hunched over their drinks talking in hushed tones. Harry recognised their aura as that of the Deatheaters aura's and quickly moved on. The last thing he wanted was a bar room brawl on his first day here.

By the window there was a group of 5 teenage girls all giggling about something or other. _Boys no doubt._ He mused absentmindedly. Their aura was one of partial innocence; definitely lights witches. He saw two of them look his way and smiled over in their direction politely. This however, caused them to giggle more so than they had been doing.

Before he could look at anyone else, a voice brought him out of his thoughts from behind him. He turned around quickly and saw the younger version of Tom stood behind the bar, smiling at him.

"Can I help you sir?" Asked the bartender, already preparing to pick out something from the selection stocked under the bar, no doubt under a spell to keep fresh. Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on his regular sight. When he opened them again, all the auras around him were gone.

"Ah yes. I was wondering if you could fetch Sirius Black from room 12. Headmaster Dumbledore has asked for me to come collect him and bring him back to Hogwarts for the remainder of the holidays." Harry saw Tom look at him sceptically and grinned. He produced a small note from the inside of his cloak and handed it to the cautious barkeep. It read:

_Tom,  
I am sending young Harry here to pick up your guest in room 12. He is to stay here at Hogwarts for the remainder of the holidays. Do not worry, Sirius will be perfectly safe with Harry._

_A. Dumbledore_

Tom looked up at Harry and nodded. "Alright, I'll be down with him in five minutes." With that, he headed through the door behind the bar only to return a few minutes later as promised with a dishelved looking teenager. "Now then Mr Black, this here is Harry and he'll be escorting you back to Hogwarts per Dumbledore's orders. You behave yourself," Tom warned the teen who in turn smiled back at him innocently. Harry had to suppress a snort at his young Godfather's antics already.

"Tom, my good fellow, it hurts me to think you think me incapable of behaving myself for one trip to school." Tom raised an eyebrow at him and the teen sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll be good." He was rewarded with Tom ruffling his neatly combed hair. "Hey! Off the hair! It takes me ages to get right!" This time Harry snorted out loud, and succeeded in getting the attention of both Tom and Sirius.

"Well if you are quite finished Mr Black." He grinned. "I'm sure your hair will live. Thank you Tom." The bartender waved off the thanks and gave another warning glare at Sirius before moving to serve a customer at the other end of the bar.

"Hey! You look like James! I didn't think he had any brothers!" Sirius exclaimed all of a sudden, effectively catching Harry off guard. The latter just stared at the teen. _So this is my Siri' aged sixteen... or was it seventeen? He looks good; better than he did after Azkaban, that's for sure_. Harry laughed at Sirius' statement and lead the energetic teenager to the back of the pub.

"No Mr Black. I'm not James' brother. Now I have to collect a few items before we head back to Hogwarts," he proceeded to tap the bricks on the back wall of the small alley behind the Leaky Cauldron. They both watched as the wall parted into an arch way, allowing them access into Diagon Alley. There Harry bought his books and some other odd items whilst talking with his teenage Godfather about anything and everything; mostly Quidditch. Harry also learned that Sirius and Tom the bartender at the Leaky Cauldron were good friends and had known each other years.

When their trip was over, Harry led them back to the pub and over to the fireplace, where they then flooed over to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade and after having a quick Butterbeer, the pair headed up to Hogwarts.

* * *

Written by Messrmarauder (REVISED - Author note deleted) 


	4. Enter Dolly the House Elf

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.

**Word Count: 1,988  
**

* * *

**Golden Opportunities – Enter Dolly; the House Elf.**

It was a little after five when Harry and Sirius arrived at Hogwarts. The pair had unknowingly spent over an hour in the Three Broomsticks idly chatting with Madam Rosmerta and it was only when one of the school's Professors came into the small pub and introduced himself as Filius Flitwick, that Harry realised that he was meant to be bringing Sirius back to 'school'. After saying quick goodbye's, the pair were walking at a fast pace towards the huge castle that was Hogwarts.

As they reached the castle doors, a very stern looking woman stepped out of them wearing emerald green robes and a quite large pointed hat. As soon as she caught sight of the duo, she immediately narrowed her eyes at Harry. The young Professor merely smiled innocently back at her and watched as her lips formed a thin line.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly, sounding much too cheerful for the woman's taste. She turned her gaze from Harry, over to Sirius and inwardly groaned. Black had come back to Hogwarts. Hell was going to break loose. She didn't even have the sanctuary of the summer holidays now. What in the world Albus Bloody Dumbledore was thinking was totally beyond her comprehension. But instead of voicing this thought, she nodded at the student then turned back to Harry.

"Mr Potter. You were only asked to collect Mr Black! I fail to see how that simple task could possibly take half the day to complete." She put her arms on her hips in a way that reminded Harry of Mrs Weasley when she'd been shouting at the twins for one of their pranks, or rather, all of their pranks.

"Well, to be perfectly honestly my dear lady, I lost track of time. But not to fear, I'm quite capable of taking care of Mr Black and myself for a few hours. Now, could I possibly have the honour of escorting you to dinner?" He smiled an award winning smile and it paid off as his future Transfiguration Professor's cheeks blushed crimson. Behind him he heard Sirius try to hold in his laughter but the lady hadn't seem to notice, for she'd taken Harry's arm and was currently being led through the castle doors and across the Entrance Hall.

"So, Mr Potter, how had your summer been so far?" McGonagall questioned, turning to look at the man who's arm she'd attached herself to.

"My summer... yes. Well, it's been... how can I say it?" He paused a moment, seemingly in thought. "Eventful." He finished, looking back at her with a forced smile on his face.

"Oh? How so? I dare say you-know-who's forces are keeping everyone on their toes at the moment." A slight hint of sorrow laced itself into her voice as she spoke and Harry couldn't help but sympathise with her. Voldemort was indeed a problem that needed to be solved, and needed to be solved soon. And even though he had more than enough power to destroy this time's Voldemort, he couldn't. No matter how much he wanted to do it, no matter how much he wanted to grow up with his parents, Sirius, Remus... He simply couldn't change time.

He mentally scowled at that last thought.

"My summer was as good as burying four life-long friends in the space of three weeks can make it." He noticed the shock on McGonagall's face and smiled, albeit a rather pained smile. But before the woman could voice her sorrow for him, they'd reached the doors to the Great Hall.

The doors opened on their own, granting them entrance and the three of them silently walked into the huge hall. The ceiling, being as charmed as it was, was now a beautiful array of oranges, pinks and reds that told anyone who looked up that it was sunset. Harry, with McGonagall on his arm and Sirius not far behind him strode down to the fairly but not overly large table that Albus had undoubtedly conjured for the few that stayed over at the school in the holidays.

He led the usually stern woman to her seat beside Albus and even pulled out her chair for her, pushing it back in as she sat. He then instructed Sirius to sit down at the chair beside the deputy headmistress, and then finally he sat himself down beside Sirius. It was then and only then that Dumbledore stood up from his seat and raised his goblet.

Harry, after realising what the Headmaster was set to do, groaned and made a point of not hiding it from anyone. This earned him sharp glares from the few staff members that were in attendance. The Headmaster himself just beamed, his eyes twinkling mockingly in Harry's direction.

"In a few short days, our corridors will be alive with activity once again," his voice was at the borderline between chipper and hyper, causing the table's entire inhabitants to groan inwardly. "And I for one am greatly looking forward to it." The old man's eyes moved from one professor to the next and noted with growing amusement that most of the adults had grimaces on their faces. He noticed Harry had perked up slightly and was trying to fight the grin that was playing on his lips.

The only student in attendance that evening however, seated next to his new Defence Professor; Sirius Black, was looking positively ecstatic. No doubt many prank's for the upcoming year already in mind.

"With that in mind, I'd like to introduce to all present that we have our new Defence against the Dark Arts Professor... Professor Harry Potter." Polite claps were heard over the table as each of the adults offered their congratulations and mentally adding on their condolences for being landed with the jinxed position.

"Potter? You must be related to James!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly, transferring all the attention from Harry to himself.

"I assure you Sirius; I have no relatives at all. It is my belief that the last one died just over a year ago," the new Professor said firmly, but this didn't deter the heir to the Black fortune one bit.

"But you look so much like him!" The student exclaimed. _So people keep telling me_. He thought. "Your last name is Potter and you look almost exactly like James! How in Merlin's name can that be a coincidence?" Sirius gave the man he'd been chatting to all afternoon a pointed look, not wavering in the slightest.

"I don't know the answer to that Sirius, but the situation is just that; a coincidence." Harry's tone of voice left no room for future discussion on the matter and the young man beside him huffed loudly. Harry almost snorted at his young Godfather's stubbornness. The Sirius that he'd lived with for a few weeks back in his own fifth year was nothing like this version.

Must be Azkaban. He thought absentmindedly. _I'll never know how his could have survived twelve years in the presence of Dementor's when my own first encounter left me out cold and feeling foolish._ His mental musings were interrupted as someone cleared their throat. He shook his head and looked up, smiling apologetically at Dumbledore.

"Now, let's eat!" The headmaster clapped his hands and the food appeared in front of them all. No matter how much he ate anywhere else, no food would be better than the food the Hogwarts elves dish out.

The small feast passed by relatively pleasant. Harry and the Potions Professor and coincidentally the Head of Slytherin House, Professor Julianus Austin, had a nice conversation on the different Potions Austin would be teaching each of his classes this year. Harry suggested teaching the 6th years the how's and whys of Veritaserum and the 7th years some Draught of the Living dead... just to start with of course.

"Headmaster Professorship Dumbledore, sir!" A small house elf that had appeared behind the Headmaster's seat squeaked, getting the attention of the whole table. The elf had blushed through its olive green skin and tried to hide the best it could. Dumbledore smiled warmly down at the small creature and gestured for it to say what it came to say. "Well Professor Dumbledore sir-ship-sir. Dolly is being here to inform you and Mister Potter-Sir that the chamber for Mister Harry Potter-sir is all ready and correct. Sir." The house elf fumbled its stubby fingers anxiously waiting for a reply from Dumbledore.

"Thank you Dolly. If it's not too much trouble for you, could you make the spare room in Mr Potter's chambers ready for young Mr Black to stay in for the rest of the week?" At the sound of Sirius' name the house elf's large, deep green eyes lit up. They darted round, looking for Sirius and found him sat just a chair away. Immediately, Dolly threw herself at Sirius, hugging his legs tightly.

"Master Sirius Sir! Dolly is very happy to be seeing you sir! Dolly has missed Master Sirius a lot Sir!" She squeaked happily.

"Thanks Dolly. I missed you too." The not-so-shocked teen patted the elf's head lightly. When Dumbledore cleared his throat for the second time that night, Dolly stood bolt up right and bowed to Sirius, then Dumbledore and finally the table as a whole.

"Oh of course, Headship Professor Sir! Dolly is happy to be helping Master Sirius! Dolly is on her way Sir! Good-Byez Sir!" With a short wave in Sirius' direction, the house elf disappeared with a sharp 'pop'. After about a minute of silence, everyone turned to look at Sirius with - in McGonagall's and several other Professors case – disapproval. Professor Austin was giving the only student there an odd look and both Harry and Dumbledore seemed to be finding it extremely difficult to keep in their laughter.

Sirius himself on the other hand, was getting uncharacteristically tired of having everyone staring at him. "What? So I made a friend! So I can't have friends outside James, Remus and Peter? I say I'm rather insulted in your lack of faith in me." He cried defensively. Sirius Black, ever the drama queen.

"Mr Black! Friends like Dolly are only made in one place!" Professor McGonagall had her stern don't-mess-me-about look plastered back on her face. "And we are under no illusion that you keep your circle of friends within your little Marauder squad!" She narrowed her eyes at the innocent look playing on Sirius' features.

"Actually, Professor, Dolly was cleaning Gryffindor tower when I first met her," retorted the teen defiantly, ignoring the jibe at his social circle. Harry had to bite the insides of his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He chanced a glance at Austin and saw him with a slight smirk on his lips.

"A likely story! You were no doubt in the kitchens pigging out because you missed dinner due to one of your many detentions!" That was below the belt, even for McGonagall. Several of the Professors now had their napkins up to cover their mouths and the obvious smiles there.

"Alright then!" Harry said suddenly, effectively stopping the amusing yet annoying argument. _Dear Merlin! I always wondered why those two were always at each other's throats, constantly bickering._ He stood up and put his napkin down on his now empty plate. "Sirius? Are you ready to go?" He saw the hesitant glance at the still huge amount of food left on the table made by Sirius and grinned. "You can ask Dolly to get you something later on if you're that hungry," he looked over at the Deputy Headmistress and smiled. "Unless you'd rather stay here and chat with these fine professors about the Homework you've yet to-"

"OK then." Sirius rose from his chair quickly. "Goodnight you fine Professors." He bowed dramatically and fled the hall faster than you could say 'Quidditch'.

Laughing quietly, Harry followed suit, nodding his Goodnight to the table's occupants.

* * *

Written by Messrmarauder (REVISED)  



	5. Of Heroes and friends

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.

**Word Count: 2,209  
**

**

* * *

**

  
**Golden Opportunities - Of Heroes and friends.**

When they'd arrived in their assigned chambers, Harry and Sirius had stayed up for around an hour playing chess, exploding snap and talking more about the current Quidditch league. When the clock stuck 10, they both decided to call it a night. Harry watched Sirius drag himself to his room and close the door behind him. 

Ignoring his protesting muscles, Harry got up out of the comfy chair that he'd put by the fire and walked tiredly across the magically warmed stone floor towards his own bedroom. When inside, he shut the door firmly and locked it using an advanced locking charm. He had also put up a one way silencing spell around the rooms. He could hear if there was any movements from outside but no one could hear inside these walls.

Totally ignoring the rooms' décor, Harry made a beeline for the Queen sized bed. As he approached it he shed his outer robes, throwing them haphazardly anywhere that was away from his person. When down to his boxers, Harry slipped into the luxurious bed, confirming what he'd thought about it looking comfortable. Within minutes of laying his head on the pillow, sleep washed over him, sending him falling into the blissful world of dreamless sleep; courtesy of the fine potions available at The Apothecary in Diagon Alley.

The next morning Harry woke up at 5:30. He hated always waking up at this time in the morning, but if his body chose that to be the time it decides it wants to get up and move around, then who was Harry to argue? The said professor just groaned at the mental question and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He sat up and rubbed his eyes in the age old attempt to relieve himself of the mountains of sleep attained in a few short hours. Doing this with the ball of his hand however, doesn't have the affect one would wish for.

Growling in annoyance, he gave up his task and stood up, letting the quilt to fall back on the bed and leave Harry stood there in nothing but the boxers he went to bed in the night before.

All of a sudden, the memories of the previous day came flooding back to him; his meeting with Albus, him being momentarily peeved that the old coot had interrupted his sleep, the offer Albus had laid out for him, him being a prat and actually taking it. One year in the passed to rest up and teach what he loved to teach. Not that he'd ever tell Albus that he loved the job; no, that would mean the senile old fool would be right again, and he couldn't have that; even if he was 20 years in the passed.

Mentally cursing, Harry stretched. His arms out high above his head, back arched, mouth wide open in mid-yawn. Then 'crack'. He smiled as the tension in his left elbow eased a little after that crack. It happened every morning, without fail.

With a wave of his hand, the wards around Harry's room were removed and he exited via the door into the main living space of the chambers. The cold air sent a shiver down his spine and he quickly hurried across the room to the door to the bathroom where he proceeded to have a long, hot shower.

Though he was in there to actually clean himself, Harry spent most of his time in the shower leaned up against the tiled wall and letting the steaming waterfall beat down on his body while he lost himself in his thoughts. These thoughts consisted of his old friends, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville to name but a few. His breath caught in his throat as his memories turned to that of the final battle.

_Flashback_

_The Great Hall doors blew open, almost knocking them straight off the hinges and every head in the room turned to the Hogwarts Potions Professor. He was looking more pale than his usually did and he was out of breath, indicating to those who bothered to think about it that he'd run here from somewhere, and he'd done it in a hurry._

_"Severus. What is going on?" Headmaster Dumbledore rose from his seat at the Head Table, closely followed by each and every staff member there also. The usually expressionless face of the Potions Master was a wash with fear, worry and rage._

_"The Dark Lord is here. Whatever is going down, it's going down today, and very soon." As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a flurry of activity over at the Gryffindor table. Harry Potter had jumped from his seat and was walking towards the doors, but his friends were trying to stop him._

_"Harry please! Stop now!" Ginny begged, trying to grab a hold of his arm only to have her hand shrugged off._

_"Harry, stop! You can't do this alone! Let us help." Seamus tried and it was then that Harry stopped dead. He turned around to face his friend of seven years with determination in his eyes._

_"You, Ginny and the rest of the DA keep all of the students in here safe. You're trained well enough to hold down the fort for a while. By which time, at least one of the staff members should be back." He started to turn again but Ginny reached out and spun him around forcefully._

_"Harry James Potter! You listen and you listen good," The youngest Weasley fumed. "We are your friends! We've trained; we've been by your side every step of the way. Do not make us stay behind and 'hold down the fort'! We all want to be out there helping you win this blasted war!" There were murmurs of agreement flooding in from the students surrounding Harry and the boy-who-lived sighed._

_"You're not helping anybody stood here keeping me from what I have to do! You're all to stay here and protect these students!" He looked around the whole hall and found all eyes were on him. His eyes met those of Dumbledore's and the old mage nodded. "6th years, 7th years and the DA are to stay IN THIS HALL! PROTECT your fellow students and do NOT leave unless the threat is gone." There were cries of outrage coming in from everywhere._

_"Why do YOU get to go out and fight?" –Slytherin._

_"Why should we stay here and wait to die?" –Ravenclaw._

_"We want to fight!" –Gryffindor._

_"We want to show you-know-who we aren't scared!" –Hufflepuff._

_Harry's patience was wearing very thin very fast and as soon as that last comment was made, his head snapped in the general direction it came from._

_"Oh, you want to show you-know-who you're not scared do you?" The crowd nodded. "NO ONE BUT THE BLOODY DA CAN EVEN SAY HIM NAME. You call him You- Know-Who OUT OF FEAR!" he bellowed, causing most to flinch. "You may think you can handle yourself against a Deatheater but you wait till they get you under the Cruciatus Curse. Then you come and say to me you're not afraid of them. Only THEN can you fight outside. But until such a time..." He glared at the whole student body. "You. Will. Stay. Here." His friends sent him pleading looks but he shook his head. "Stay here." And with that, he turned on his heel and left the hall. The staff members bar Dumbledore followed suit._

_The headmaster cleared his throat, thus grabbing the attention of everyone in the hall. "You all heard what Mr Potter said. Listen to him and do not leave this hall. Miss Weasley, Mr. Finnigan and Mr Thomas, you three are in charge, being the highest rank next to Harry himself in the DA. Good luck." He smiled warmly at all his students before following the rest of the faculty and Harry out of the hall. Only this time, he closed the doors himself, putting in place an extremely advanced locking charm on them so the students wouldn't be able to get out._

_Harry had heard what Dumbledore said to the others and lowered his head. Soon it would be all over and they could all live relatively normal lives once more. He walked out of the Entrance Hall, nodding to Dumbledore and into the daylight. The battle was raging and Harry was as ready as he'd ever be._

_He would kill Voldemort now, as he had promised when Ron and Hermione died._

_End Flashback_

Harry had never seen Ginny, Neville, Dean or Seamus again after that. After Ron and Hermione had died, he had gotten close to the four of them, despite the warnings of his heart and his mind, they wouldn't listen and they stuck by him. Deatheaters had bombarded the school, destroying the doors to the Great Hall completely and after half an hour of extremely intense duelling, the four best friends of the boy-who-lived fell to the Avada Kedavra curse.

Dean was shot down by Lucius Malfoy, Seamus was killed by Narcissa Malfoy, Neville had unintentionally decapitated McNair before he was shot down by one of the Malfoy's. Ginny was the last of the four to go down. She'd put up the bravest fight of all, killed 5 Deatheaters, permanently injured 7 others, stunned 2 more and she'd just thrown the killing curse over at Lucius Malfoy when none other than Peter Pettigrew shot her down with his magical silver hand. She had had a lot to prove to herself, and revenge for her family… and for Ron.

They'd all died heroes and no one would forget their contributions.

Tears rolled freely down Harry's face as he stood there underneath the cascading water.

Peter had paid the price for his betrayal. He had died at the hands of the remaining Weasley clan. Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Arthur and even Percy had all sought revenge for the death of their youngest family member. Molly had to be sedated and taken off to the hospital wing because she'd reacted so badly to the deaths of her only daughter, so soon after losing Ron.

Pounding on the bathroom door brought Harry out of his depressing thoughts. He shook his head and stepped out from behind the curtain. After picking up a towel and wrapping it round his waist, he crossed the room to the door and opened it, revealing a very annoyed looking Sirius Black.

"What's wrong Sirius?" Harry asked, silently praying that his wet hair covered his red-rimmed eyes. Sirius didn't seem to notice his Professors attitude though, and for that, Harry was thankful. Instead, the teen was looking rather miffed about something.

"What's wrong Sirius?" the boy repeated dramatically. "I've been banging on this bloody door for half an hour!" Harry inwardly winced. Had he really been that long in there? Mind you that said - he was in his own world for quite a while back there.

"Sorry about that. I didn't realise I was so long." He smiled sheepishly at his soon-to-be student and walked over to his bedroom where he got dried, dressed; making himself look at least semi-presentable. Two words had plagued his mind since the day of the final battle. They haunted him day and night; not allowing him to forget.

"If only..."

He shook his head to clear the fog and headed down to the Great Hall for Breakfast. No doubt Sirius was already down there hogging all the pancakes as he'd heard the energetic Gryffindor leave before he had come out of his bedroom. So Harry, not one to be out-done by a 16 year old, quickened his pace a notch.

After breakfast, Harry told Sirius he should go back up to their chambers to complete the homework he knew hadn't been done yet. And true to form, Sirius had whine, complained, tried every trick in the book, as well as a few un-written ones. But Harry was adamant, so the teen begrudgingly left for the staff quarters while Harry left the confined of the castle walls for a walk outside in the fresh air.

**----**

The following days leading up to September 1st were peaceful for Harry. He'd had no major relapses in concentration; he'd gotten to know his Godfather more than he had done in his own time. He and Hagrid had become fast friends, and on their walks through the Forbidden forest, would talk about every creature imaginable.

Dumbledore called a staff meeting the night before the rest of the students arrived and outlined the basic criteria set by the ministry for competent teachers. The parchment or criteria soon found itself at the butt end of 3 'Incendio''s. He, along with everyone else wished Harry good luck for the upcoming week they all seem to call "watch your back-week". Harry had found this in itself hilarious and when he'd questioned Sirius on it, the teen simply smiled at him with that 'I'm-so-innocent-butter-wouldn't-melt-in-my- mouth' look and claimed he knew nothing of anything.

This year was sure to be a hoot and a half and Harry was greatly looking forward to it.

* * *

Written by Messrmarauder (REVISED)  



	6. Welcome Feast Duels

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.

**Word Count: 2,547

* * *

**

**  
Golden Opportunities – Welcome Feast Duels**

The time was turning to the seven o'clock in the evening on September the first; the students would be arriving in half an hour and all the preparations were made. All anyone had to do now was wait nervously playing with thumbs, biting nails, fear the up-coming week... fear the Marauders and try to guess who will be first on the so-named 'hit list'.

Harry and Sirius were stood on a platform that Harry had conjured at the front of the Great Hall where the Head Table would normally be stationed. Each had their wand out and were just stepping into a duelling stance. Sirius had been begging Harry all day to have a duel with him, just to test out his duelling skills as the Headmaster had granted Harry permission to start a small duelling club for the top two years.

So now here they both were, wands out, aimed at the other, spells already planned out in their heads. Unbeknownst to the two on the platform, Headmaster Dumbledore had just entered the hall via the entrance doors and was now stood with his hands clasped behind his back, waiting in anticipation for the show his new Professor and student were about to put on. Had Harry seen him, he would have surely groaned out loud at the amount of twinkling going on in the man's eyes.

Up at the platform, the two duellists were looking in each other's eyes, each waiting for the other to start. After just five seconds in his waiting stance and, quite frankly getting rather tired of it, Sirius jumped into action.

"Expelliarmus!" cried the teen and there was a flash of scarlet light burst from his wand, heading straight for Harry.

The young Professor, having been waiting patiently for his opponent to begin the duel, grinned at the first spell that had fallen from Sirius' lips. With feline grace, he dodged the spell easily, already raising his wand to fire off his own attack.

"Rictusempra!" Harry called out, a stream of silver light sprang out of his wand at hurtling speed and made it's way very quickly into Sirius' chest, leaving the Gryffindor doubled over, coughing. "Wingardium Leviosa!" yelled the Professor, wand pointed at his student.

Sirius was raised in the air by some unknown force and was looking around wildly, searching for the cause. His eyes found Harry and narrowed. He discreetly moved so his wand was aimed at his Professor, but out of his line of sight and muttered something under his breath.

Harry just had time to widen his eyed before Sirius' spell hit him. His arms snapped to his sides and legs shot quickly together. He mentally cursed himself for under-estimating his godfather's abilities. He'd grown up in the Black household... one had to learn how to take care of oneself quickly... especially someone like Sirius. He released the breath he'd been holding through his nose and watched as Sirius fell to the ground, finally released from the hovering charm.

Sirius noticed with annoyance that Harry's hadn't fallen over and was just standing stock still, staring at him. He got up and rubbed his back-side free of the dull ache that had made its way there. Standing up straight, he raised his wand again, aiming it at Harry, fully ready to perform another spell but something stopped him. Harry was glowing...

_Great_, Thought Harry. _Just what I need. Ok Harry. Concentrate_. He cleared his mind of stray thoughts and focused on releasing himself from his future godfather's damn body bind. He saw Sirius aim his wand, open his mouth but as he was about to say his next spell, stop and stare at Harry. The time travelling boy-who-lived inwardly grinned. He knew he was glowing bright green; it happened when he did wandless magic. He also knew how to mask it if needs be, but he wanted to stall Sirius, so thought a little light show might be in order.

The green light flashed slightly and Harry felt his toes begin to move. With another great flash, he was released from his bind and standing in his duelling stance with a great grin on his face. Sirius was still stood at the other end of the platform, gaping wide-eyed at Harry.

"You caught me off guard... Not bad. Be proud in the fact that you are one of the few that have ever done that to me." Spoke the Professor. Sirius shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"How'd you do that?" He questioned. "No one ever gets out of body-binds without outside assistance."

"Bar me, obviously. Now, let's continue." They duelled in a similar way for the next 20 minutes. Each had their high points and each had their lower points. Harry had lowered his level to match that of a seventh year to keep a relative par with Sirius... to make it a fair fight, so to speak. And after a while, Sirius had seemed to catch onto this, leaving him feeling rather irritated.

"Hold up!" He shouted, causing Harry to pause in mid-spell and send his student a questioning look. "You're not using your full power." Sirius yelled in an accusing tone. His opponent merely raised an eyebrow.

"I'd have thought that would have been obvious Sirius. You asked me for a duel, and I don't think the Headmaster will be pleased if one of his students wound up dead." Harry said flatly, watching Sirius carefully.

"Why would I end up dead?"

"The last person I duelled died... Well, second to last. That's beside the point. The point is, I am not using my full potential when duelling you because you 'will' end up getting hurt." He raised his hand to stop Sirius from protesting. "However, I will raise it a few notches, if you like." He was inwardly laughing at his student's attitude. He'd have expected this from Snape perhaps... but a 16 year old Sirius was simply too much. Sirius; ever the proud Gryffindor.

"Fine, but don't expect me to hold back!" Harry nodded his acknowledgment and resumed his stance, gesturing for Sirius to make the first or, if you want to get technical _seventy-sixth_ move to start. 

"Lacamum Inflamaray!" A short stream of fire shot from Sirius' wand and flew at Harry.

"Aqua-aspergo!" Harry countered, sending a jet of water soaring through the air towards the approaching fire, effectively dousing the flames.

"Tarantallegra." The Professor dodged the hex he'd remembered being used on Neville in his fifth year and sent low level-almost harmless cutting hex in Sirius' direction in return.

The pair continued to throw spells, jinxes, hexes at each other, causing minimal damage but successfully draining a little of the others power at the same time for the next 15 minutes. That was until Sirius yelled out a spell Harry figured he must have learnt in a book at the Black home.

"Ulna Confringo!" Violent purple light erupted from the wand in Sirius' hand and spiralled towards Harry, or rather, his arm. The light hit Harry's wand arm and Harry himself gasped in pain. He sent a disbelieving look at his opponent before raising his left hand as he cradled his right arm to his chest.

"Stupefy!" He put almost none of his true power into that spell but it was effective enough; Sirius' eyes rolled back into their sockets and he collapsed into unconsciousness. Harry manoeuvred his hand into a claw-like position before calling out "Accio wand!" ultimately calling Sirius' trusty wand to him.

Harry looked down at the arm cradled to his chest and winced. He had to admit though, it was a good spell for Sirius to use in a duel, or for anyone to use in a duel for that matter. It hurt like a bitch though. He pressed his left hand on the pain ridden arm and closed his eyes in concentration. He glowed, that same bright green colour for a few seconds then with a slight flash; he opened his eyes and smiled.

Flexing the fingers in his right hand and moving the arm around a little, he confirmed that the arm had healed correctly. Then, he turned his attention to the bundle on the floor of the platform that was Sirius Black. He walked towards his opponent and aimed his wand.

"Enervate." He said quietly and the bundle began to move into a more comfortable position.

Sirius opened his eyes and sat up, groaning at the aches in his muscles. He then looked up at the smiling Harry and realisation hit him. So he groaned again. Harry only chuckled.

"It was a good duel Sirius." Commented his Professor as he held out a hand for Sirius to take. Reaching up, the teen clasped the offered hand and was hauled up into a standing position. The two bowed and shook hands firmly. There was a sudden burst of applause coming from the rest of the hall.

The students had arrived while Harry and Sirius were duelling and the pair had failed to notice. This might have been due to the fact that The Headmaster had gestured for everyone to be quiet and watch the duel in complete silence. So now the mostly full Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables were cheering loudly and the occupants of the Slytherin table were sneering in Sirius' direction.

Professor and Student looked at each other and smiled broadly before turning to their audience, bowing their thanks. They bother stepped off the platform and Harry banished it.

"You should go to the Hospital Wing Mr Black." Commented the Headmaster who had walked up to them after viewing the whole affair with a mixture of fascination, enjoyment and pride that one of his students could duel so well.

Sirius turned to look at Dumbledore and grinned. "Ah Sir, I'll be fine. I just need some food inside me." He said cheerfully as if he didn't have numerous cuts and scrapes over his person. Just then a shout from the group's left caught all of their attention.

"Padfoot!" They all turned their attention to the approaching group of three Gryffindor teenagers. One of which had the most unruly mop of black hair known to date, Harry's hair not withstanding, one was looking rather pale and had concern etched on his features and the last was rather short and slightly chubby. Harry recognised them as James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

"Hey guys." Sirius greeted. He patted James and Peter on their shoulders then turned to Remus with an award-winning smile. "Ah fair Remus, for whom my heart yearns. How I have missed you." He leaned over and kissed his partner fully and passionately on the lips, in front of everyone. Remus would kill him for this later on; that much was true, but it felt good now, so he didn't much care.

A few catcalls, wolf-whistles and rather crude comments later, the lip- locked pair broke apart... but only when Harry cleared his throat, loudly. Remus was blushing crimson and Sirius had the decency to blush along with him; though he had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Ah Sirius, hospital wing, now please." Harry looked at the flushed Remus Lupin and stifled his laugh. "Mr Lupin can accompany you if you like. I will be up shortly." Sirius bowed his thanks and bolted from the hall with Remus hand in hand.

"How come we don't get that kind of reception?" James pouted dramatically and Harry laughed.

"Well Mr Potter. I'm sure Sirius would be happy to accommodate your needs, if you asked him." James looked at his new Defence Professor for the first time properly, and then shrugged.

"Remus would throw a fit. Bye Professor! Great duel by the way!" Then, dragging Peter along behind him, James made his way to the far end of the Gryffindor table deep in thought. He'd been told the new Professor looked a lot like him by Sirius through their customary letters, but he'd not really thought much on it. Even with the Professor's last name being Potter, he didn't think he'd look exactly like him... well, bar the eye colour. He would talk to the others about it all later on, but now... Food.

"_Why_ in Merlin's name were you having a duel with the bloody Professor, Sirius?" Remus asked his boyfriend in a loud tone that made the latter wince. The two were walking towards the hospital wing in silence before Remus decided to finally blurt out what he'd wanted to ask his mate ever since he and his friends had entered the Great Hall.

"I asked for the duel, Moony." Was all Sirius could think to say. It was lame, and Sirius knew that.

"Oh, you _asked _for the duel. _Why _would you ask for a duel with a Defence Professor that most definitely has the power to kill you?" demanded the irate brunette and Sirius sighed.

"Because he's been told he can start a duelling club. I just wanted to test my abilities and duelling one of you guys isn't the same as duelling a fully qualified Professor. No offence" He added as the pair rounded the corner to the Hospital Wing.

Silence followed that last remark and Sirius thought that Remus had forgotten the whole 'kiss-in-front-of-the-whole-school' thing. But luck, as it were, was not on the young Gryffindor's side and Remus launched into yet another tirade when they'd entered the Hospital Wing. Sirius just laid on one of the beds and smiled at his partner, apologising every now and then and finally kissing him to shut him up. This would be a sure fire way to end the discussion but again lady-luck had left Sirius high and dry.

The two were interrupted by Harry clearing his throat. Remus disconnected himself from his bed-ridden boyfriend and glared, slapping him up-side the head. Harry just chuckled at the couple's antics.

"There is a time and a place Sirius... inside the Hospital wing with the Defence Professor... isn't one of them." Remus scowled and folded his arms stubbornly, a faint hint of a pout forming on his lips. Their Professor laughed again.

"Mr Lupin really. You really need not be ashamed of being in love." He smiled at them warmly. "Anyway, how are you feeling Sirius? Some of those hexes were nasty." He quickly gave Sirius a once-over and deemed him physically fine. During the war, one had to be able to determine ones injuries correctly. You could be in a very sticky and painful situation if you had deemed your injuries minor and they turned out to be painfully... not minor.

"Sir, I feel fine. I'm more concerned about your arm. That last curse I sent your way was one my father made up; breaks a persons arm, leaving hem in great deal of pain." The teen's worry-filled eyes wandered over Harry's right arm.

"It's fine. Wandless magic, my own core-magic... I healed myself and feel perfectly fine. But congratulations on getting in the hit... a very effective spell indeed." He paused a moment. "Though I don't recommend you use that on any student's any time soon. It's on its way to being a dark spell." He nodded to the couple then turned to walk out of the Hospital wing.

* * *

Written by Messrmarauder (REVISED) 


	7. Timetables and the First Lesson

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.

**Word Count: 3,031

* * *

**

**Golden Opportunities – Timetables and the First Lesson.**

"Julianus!" Harry called down the corridor in an attempt to get the Hogwart's Potions Master's attention. So far though, all he'd been receiving was the cold shoulder. Frowning, he raised his hand in Professor Austin's direction and waved it slightly. The man some twenty-five meters from Harry stood stock still and the Defence Professor smiled in triumph.

As he walked over to Julianus Austin, Harry had a thought. The Potion's Professor would be quite angry that he'd been frozen in the middle of the corridor; and even more irritated at the fact that he could be seen at any moment by a student. So Harry opened the door to a near by classroom and spelled Austin to float inside behind him. After the door had closed, fingers were clicked and Julianus was free, almost tripping over himself as he stepped into a desk.

"Julianus." Harry spoke again, more quietly than he had last time. The Head of Slytherin's head snapped up and his eyes narrowed.

"What is the meaning of this?" he demanded in a harsh tone. "How dare you bring me here against my will," and he made for the door, only to be stopped again by Harry.

"Julianus," Harry repeated, this time, his tone had a forceful tint to it. "Will you kindly shut up and listen to me for one minute," a muffled '_yes_' came from the bound Potions Master and he was released from his body bind. "Good," the younger wizard smiled jovially.

"Mr Potter, why have you brought me here?"

"Ah, you see. Well it was your own fault really," Harry received only a raised eyebrow accompanied with a questioning glance. "I called out your name; you ignored me. I called your name again, and yet again, you ignored me. So I did what any persistent, stubborn, impatient 18 year old would do in my position... I placed you in a body bind." The tone in Harry's voice made the words flowing from his mouth, seem like what was being said was the most obvious thing in the world.

Julianus simply looked at his young colleague in disbelief. "Your logic astounds me," he drawled sarcastically.

"You remind me of my old Potions Master... tell me, you wash your hair regularly, don't you?" Harry grinned at the look he'd roused from the other wizard; shock and concern for the Defence Professor's sanity.

"You are joking, right?"

"Of course; your hair looks well washed. Anyway, my reason for kidnapping you in broad daylight; I want you to look at these formulae and get back to me on your thoughts," he handed Julianus a small wad of parchment that had been sealed tight and bound with wax and twine. "No one should know about this; it's nothing illegal, it's just sensitive information." Turning away from the still-shocked Professor Austin, Harry walked to the door and opened it, intending to leave there and then.

"What are these about, Potter?" The 18 year old grinned, pausing at the threshold. Now all he needs is for Severus Snape to give up his hair and he'll be set.

"You'll see when you open them. But remember, no one must know. I will be telling the Headmaster in due time, fear not." With one last wave, Harry was gone, leaving Julianus Austin pondering the contents of the papers he grasped tightly in one hand.

It was the morning after the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry had all arrived back from their summer holidays. And in true Hogwarts fashion, all anyone was talking about was one thing and one thing only. Though Harry was scowling at the fact that he was the figure on the lips of every student, Professor and ghost in the school, he was proud in the fact that he'd brought Sirius down with him.

This morning he was decked in black, right down to his underwear. He had on black jeans, a black tank top covered slightly by a black button-up shirt. And to top off the ensemble, he'd found his old black Dragon-hide full length jacket. As he walked down the corridors on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, he passed several small groups of gossiping teenagers.

One thing he'd learnt pretty quickly was that he was not able to escape the eye of Hogwarts female population. The first group he'd come across on one of the Defence corridors (which in itself was an odd occurrence because none of the common rooms of either house were any where near the Defence corridors) was a party of five Hufflepuff 6th years. Harry smiled at them and they dissolved into fits of uncontrollable giggles.

After casting another strained glance at the girls, Harry quickly moved on. He'd encountered three more similar events and was quite frankly starting to get annoyed. When he entered the Great Hall via the large entrance doors, it was almost full; there were a few empty spots around here and there but no doubt they'd fill up soon. He just stood at the doors and let his eyes wonder over all his future students. Then grim realisation sunk in. He was actually expected to teach these, kids, to defend themselves against 'things' like Voldemort and his gang of not-so-merry men. They shouldn't have to be put through the hardships of war, but that was not for Harry to decide. War was a part of life, no matter what anyone wished.

His eyes fell on the Gryffindor table finally and he strolled over to it, smiling at the small group that were sat at the end. He turned his gaze towards the rest of the table, scanning it for signs of- There! He'd located what he'd been searching for and with determination; he set off walking towards the Marauders.

Any hopes of him taking them by surprise were dashed when Remus looked up abruptly; making eye contact with his Professor, then quickly telling his friends that Harry was heading their way. He noticed with slight annoyance that Remus had grinned at him when the teenage werewolf had seen the slight scowl present on his face.

Wiping the scowl from his features, he stopped just behind Sirius.

"Good Morning Gentlemen." He greeted with a smile and inwardly turned that into a grin when he saw how nervous the four were looking at him – as if he'd caught them with their fingers in the cookie jar when it was off limits.

"Morning Professor!" Sirius shook his nervousness away and turned to look up at Harry with a toothy grin. "What brings you to our neck o' the woods?" The new Professor looked at all four of them individually, then at the table that separated two from the other two and it was there he saw what he'd been looking for.

He reached over Sirius' left shoulder and grasped the four slips of parchment that sat in the middle between two Goblets' of Pumpkin Juice before any of the teenagers could stop him.

"I wanted to check something out with your timetables. It won't take long." He ignored the feeble protests coming from James, Peter and Sirius and scanned all four pieces of parchment with interest. The smirk that had plagued his features before was now gone from his face completely; in its place was a slight frown. He looked from the parchment pieces to the Marauders and back to the timetables, his frown increasing.

"Miss Evans," he called out, not looking up from the slips in his hand. He did however; look up when his future mother was close enough to converse with. Harry smiled at the young woman and opened his mouth to speak. "Can I look at your timetable a moment please?" He ignored the groans coming from behind him and took Lily Evan's timetable to compare with the Marauder's. Things were not looking good for Sirius, James, Remus and Peter. And it was only Monday.

Where Lily had Defence against the Dark Arts (Monday-period 1), James, Sirius and Remus had Transfiguration. And where Lily had Potions (Tuesday- period 5), all four Marauders had Care of Magical Creatures. The rest of the comparisons made didn't bode well for the Gryffindor-famous-four either...

"Thank you Lily." Harry handed the redhead back her timetable and turned his attention back to the four teenagers that now looked extremely guilty. "All this, because I wanted to look at your timetable?" His eyes were twinkling, thriving on the fact that it made the Marauders squirm. "One would think you were up to something. Now, could I please look at your timetables? I won't be long with them."

Reluctantly, the four gave up their real timetables and Harry quickly scanned them all before handing them, and the fake timetables, back to their owners. With a bow and a wish of a good first day, Harry moved to take his seat at the Head Table. But before he sat down he stepped up to Dumbledore, leaned over a whispered something in the old man's ear. The Headmaster, nodded in answer to the silent question with a wide grin that shone through his beard.

The rest of breakfast was spent with Harry talking animatedly with Professor's McGonagall and Hooch about the up and coming Quidditch season. Harry had told them of how he used to be the Quidditch captain for his old school team and that he'd played the Seeker position, as well as getting chosen first year despite the fact of having no previous experience on a broomstick before.

It was soon time for the first lesson of the new school year and everyone; students and staff alike, were all heading somewhere. Harry had 6th year Gryffindor/Slytherin and was strangely looking forward to it. Participating in a class with your rival house not five meters away form you is not fun, but the thought of teaching it was making Harry giddy inside.

As he rounded the corner he saw what would have promised to be the start of a duel had he not entered the picture. Sirius Black and Severus Snape had their wands out and aimed at each other's chest. Harry could practically feel the hate radiating from these two students and he was yet to get within ten feet of them.

"Mr Black, Mr Snape. I hope you both have a good explanation for attempting to use the space outside my classroom door as a duelling platform," he called out to the group of mixed-house 6th years. Everyone turned to face him bar Sirius and Severus, who were still glaring daggers at one another and still had theirs wands aimed at the other. "Stand down this instant!" Harry's raised voice was enough to shake Sirius out of his daze. The Gryffindor blinked a few times, and then turned to face the Professor. Snape however, was still in the duelling stance and didn't seem to want to get out of it any time soon.

"Mr Snape I would hate to be you if your fellow house-mates find out that you are the reason they are down 10 points before first period even started!" snapped Harry and slowly but surely, Snape put his wand away but didn't stop glaring at Sirius. "Thank you. Now... before we go inside, I want to know 'exactly' what happened." No one answered straight away. "When we are still young!"

"Professor, Snape was calling all the muggleborn's and those with one magical parent only... Mu-"Harry held up his hand to stop James from saying the word he knew his father detested.

"Very well Mr Potter. Mr Snape, do you have anything to add?" All he received was the cold glare he knew and loved from his future Potions Master. "Alright then. Inside!" He waved his wand in the direction of the classroom door and it swung open, allowing the student's access.

Once everyone was in the room and seated, Harry stood up at the front and stared hard at them all before going into a short speech. "Let me make one thing totally and utterly clear to ALL of you. The word 'Mudblood'," gasps rang out throughout the room but Harry ignored them. "Is banned from use in my classroom, this corridor, or anywhere in this whole school. It's a vile word that Tom Riddle uses to describe people like himself. I do NOT expect you to use it." He paused for a moment to look at his students. Giving them a lecture wasn't in his original lesson plan but he took what he got.

"And furthermore..." He directed his gaze at Snape, then Sirius. "I don't want my corridor to be turned into a Duelling Platform. Aside from the 'no magic in the corridors' rule that is already in place, duelling can be... screw it, Duelling IS dangerous. Without the proper supervision, at least until you are of age, you might land yourself in serious trouble." He heard a few of the Gryffindor's snort at that last comment and couldn't help be smile a little. "If Mr Snape and Mr Black wish to duel one another, then you can do so at the duelling club I will be setting up in the coming weeks. Now before I begin this lesson, any questions?" Almost straight away, a hand shot up from in the middle of the Gryffindor side of the room and Harry noticed a few people roll their eyes. "Miss Evans?"

"Professor, who is that person you referred to... Tom Riddle?" The redhead asked with a curious expression on her face. Harry stared dumbfounded at her. You have got to be kidding Me. he mentally groaned.

"It would seem, you are in need of a History lesson." He raised his hands to quieten the groans coming from everyone but Lily and Snape, who looked interested.

"But Professor Potter! It's a defence lesson!" The Gryffindor girl beside Lily Evans pointed out with another groan.

"It's all relative Miss Ainsworth." Harry sat himself on the edge of his desk and sighed, trying to think of the best way to word this. "You have all heard of Voldemort I take it, yes?" There were gasps and cries at the use of the Dark Lord's name and Harry snapped. "Silence!" The room quietened to such a level, had a pin dropped, you would have most definitely heard it. "Voldemort is just a name! It's the person you should fear, if indeed you can call such a creature a person. A name is a name. I am Harry, James is James, Severus is Severus...It is just a name. You should fear the Dark Lord, but not his bloody name. Now, no more interruptions please.

"Voldemort used to go to Hogwarts. Some of you may or may not know this already. He was in Slytherin; the model student. Prefect, Head-boy; the whole show. But when he went home in the holidays, he didn't go back to a loving family like most of you do. He went back to an orphanage that treated him like shit because he was a wizard... and it was a muggle orphanage.

"Now I am by no means trying to help justify his actions towards muggles or muggleborn's, but his motive was there already. His mother had died during childbirth and his father... his father, being a muggle, had fled when he'd found out that his wife had been a witch all along without telling him. So he left the woman he bore a child to, to fend for herself in the world that was still picking itself up from the reign of Grinnewauld.

"The child's name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He was a wizard child in a muggle world. His full name is an anagram of his current title." He took out his wand and wrote in the air in golden letters "Tom Marvolo Riddle." The waved the wooden object a little, causing the letters to rearrange themselves to spell out "I am Lord Voldemort."

"So you see, Voldemort is half muggle himself, yet most pure-blooded families follow him like he's the second coming...Sorry, muggle term. Anyway, that is who I meant by Tom Riddle; Voldemort. Any more questions?" Snape's hand shot up. "Mr Snape?"

"Why do you say the Dark Lord's name like it was something you did quite often?" asked the Slytherin.

"Because it is. I have never called Voldemort You-Know-Who, or He-who-must- not-be-named or any of those stupid, idiotic names. One of my friends' requested I not say the name around him, so I referred to Voldemort as Voldy, or some other belittling endearment that would surely make the hypocritical old fool boil with rage. And I have yet to care for my safety as I say them. It's how I learnt." He sat there and watched his class gape at him in disbelief.

"All right then, I want 3 ft of parchment on how to recognise a werewolf. Then your own view on the creatures. And answer me this; if given the chance to either help find a cure, or a potion that helps Lycanthropy or kill every werewolf you see, which option would you choose and why. Dismissed." There was a flurry of activity and soon the classroom was empty save for one 6th year Gryffindor, who had told his friends that he'd catch up with them later.

"Mr Lupin, what can I do for you?"

"Sir, why did you choose this essay for us to write?" asked the young werewolf.

"A great friend of mine is a werewolf... Well, had it not been for him, I would have been dead along time ago. I'd almost ended my own life a few years back. He helped me through the bad times, cheered me on through the good. He's been like a life-line I didn't realise I needed until I got him. The reason I chose this assignment is to try and open people's eyes a little. Have a nice day Mr Lupin." Professor Harry Potter smiled as the 16 year old Remus Lupin thanked him, smiled and left the room.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Harry began chuckling. "Good luck Minnie." He grinned to himself before exiting the room.

* * *

Written by Messrmarauder (REVISED)


	8. Black! Potter! Lupin! Pettigrew!

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.  
  
Golden Opportunities – Black! Potter! Lupin! Pettigrew!  
  
It was lunch time at Hogwarts and all the students were piling into the Great Hall. Harry was already sat at his seat at the Head Table with a huge smile on his face and the Headmaster wasn't looking any different. The other staff members were looking at them with curious expressions, but the pair didn't seem to notice. Instead their gaze was trained on the entrance doors.  
  
After five minutes, their waiting had finally paid off. The Hogwarts Transfiguration Professor walked stiffly into the Great Hall with a murderous look on her face. A few pupils noticed her and snickered under their breaths. When Harry saw his future Professor, he chocked on his pumpkin Juice then glanced over at the Headmaster and saw that the old man was covering his mouth... or the smile on his lips, with a napkin.  
  
Professor McGonagall glared in the Headmaster's direction as if sensing his amusement, and made a beeline for the Gryffindor table. At the far end she found Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew trying desperately to hold in their laughter.  
  
Sirius was the first to crack, with James and the others following almost straight away. McGonagall didn't seem to be finding the situation amusing though, in fact, she seemed livid. With her hands on her hips and lips drawn into a thin white line, she narrowed her eyes at the boys.  
  
"Black! Potter! Lupin! Pettigrew!" She said in a far-too-calm tone for someone who looked the way she looked. "Would one of you 'kindly' un-do whatever it was that you did?" Sirius coughed and attempted to form speech, only to dissolve back into laughter once again. Remus had more luck in that department however.  
  
"P-professor..." He chocked back a laugh. "Why would you think w-we had anything to do with your... rather flattering choice of attire?" with the best I'm-innocent-don't-look-at-me look he could muster, Remus smiled brightly at his Head of House. The woman wearing the neon pink robes eyed Remus and his friends angrily.  
  
"Detention! All of you! My office, tonight at eight!" and she stormed up to her seat beside Dumbledore at the head table, glaring at anyone who made the slightest attempt at conversing with her.  
  
Harry grinned and looked from the snickering Marauder's to the Headmaster with a hand held out. The old man scowled slightly but his eyes showed his hidden amusement. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore conjured a small money bag. He then picked it up and handed to the Defence Professor.  
  
"How did you know?" Dumbledore asked as Harry pocketed the bag.  
  
"Some may call it guess work and some would call it logic." Harry's eyes had a twinkling in them that rivalled his own.  
  
"Mr Black told you?"  
  
"Albus, he is a Marauder. Do you honestly think he would reveal plans for pranks on faculty members to an actual faculty member?" With that, Harry made his way down from the Head table, beaming all the way to the doors.  
  
*  
  
Over the next two days a total of three more Professors had been pranked by the Marauders and the Messr's had received a weeks worth of detention already. This week was turning out to be incredibly amusing in Harry's point of view. He had been the Marauder's fourth (or fifth if you wish to count McGonagall) victim and all he'd done was laugh.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
It had been the final lesson of the day and Harry was about ready to sleep for eternity. That day he'd had no free periods at all and his only break had been the hour everyone had at lunch time. He would have had the morning half hour break between period's two and three but he was stuck in his office sorting out an incident that had occurred in the corridor earlier between a Slytherin and Gryffindor.  
  
So here he was, sat at his desk, rubbing his temples using both for-and- middle fingers in slow circular motions in an attempt to rid himself of the headache forming there. The class he had was a 4th year Ravenclaw/Gryffindor mix and they were all working silently on their assigned work when there was a great bang on the classroom door.  
  
A few startled screams were emitted from a couple of students that had been stationed by the door but other than that, everyone just seemed to look at each other in confusion, then at the door, then at the Professor and then back towards the door. Sighing, Harry stood up and began to walk towards the back of the room where the door was.  
  
"Calm down." He said to his class. "Carry on with your work please." The students cast another curious glance at their Professor before returning to their work. After checking that the class' attention was away from him and the door, Harry turned to open it. When he did he saw nothing. There was no one standing outside waiting for him to answer, and there was no one running away down the corridor.  
  
Before he closed his door however, he felt something brush past him. The feeling felt familiar but he shrugged it off and closed the door, turning back to walk to his desk. He sat down and reverted back to his temple rubbing. A few minutes after the knock at the door, the students in the room had begun whispering and pointing at Harry. A couple of minutes of this without it letting up, only becoming more frequent, Harry sighed and looked up at the class.  
  
"What, pray tell, is so fascinating that you feel the need to stop your work and whisper?" He asked them all, tiredness lining his tone of voice. He made himself snap to attention when some of his fourth years were staring at him wide-eyed, some were biting their lips to keep in the laughter bubbling in the back of their throats and a few were staring at him in horror.  
  
"Mr Caine, would you tell me why I suddenly seem so fascinating?" He looked at the fourth year Ravenclaw, who in turn, blanched at the attention directed at him.  
  
"Um-well... You," He gulped. "You should really look in a mirror Sir." Harry raised an eyebrow at the blushing boy then turned to the blank wall to his left and conjured up a full length mirror, positioning it against the stone wall. As he turned to look at his reflection, all he could do was gape and slowly but surely, he laughed.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
It turned out the Marauders had somehow got into the room, when he'd opened it during the class Harry suspected, charmed all his clothes to be skin tight (the reasons for which were totally and utterly beyond his comprehension), and then change his pants and t-shirt a striped mixture of neon orange and black.  
  
At Dinner that evening, Harry had walked into the Great Hall with a bright smile on his face. He ignored the laughter and pointing fingers and made his way over to the doubled-over Marauders. With a grin, he sat down next to James facing away from the table but leaning back onto it for support.  
  
"Just tell me one thing guys." He spoke, turning to look at them all in turn with a smile. "Is it time-spelled?" He saw the four nod and then burst into fresh bouts of laughter. Chucking himself, Harry made his way to the Head Table and stopped in front of Dumbledore and bowed dramatically. "Headmaster Dumbledore, Sir. I'd like to make an announcement to the school, if you don't mind?" Dumbledore nodded and Harry turned to the student body.  
  
"I would like to inform any and all 6th and 7th years that an advanced duelling club will be held here, in the Great Hall on Friday evening at 9pm. So any lower years out of their common rooms and attempting to get into this club, will receive a 20 point fine and a detention with Mr Filch. Have a nice night." With yet another smile, he took his seat beside the school's Potions Master.  
  
"Harry, those formulae you gave me to look over the other night..." Harry looked at the man beside him. "They're... well," He leaned over to whisper in the defence Professors ear. "These formulae could mean the breakthrough most Lycanthropes have been waiting for." His eyes travelled to the Gryffindor table and landed on the Marauders. "Including our young resident werewolf himself."  
  
"That's what I thought." Harry's gaze followed Austin's. "One of my old friends is a werewolf and he's been using this Potion for a few months," He lied easily. "He's kept his mind while in wolf form but the pain is still there when he transforms."  
  
Julianus Austin was confused at his younger colleagues' attitude. The man had just shown him the necessary formulae to allow a werewolf to keep his mind during the Transformation period... and he was feeling bad about it? This guy just didn't make sense to him. If it wasn't one thing, it was another. He'd all but given the Marauders house points for their charm work for the prank they'd pulled on him; no point deduction, no detention like the other faculty victims had administered.  
  
"You can't be serious?" Harry looked at the man in confusion.  
  
"No, I can't. But he can." He pointed to Sirius at the Gryffindor table with a wry grin and Julianus scowled.  
  
"How his mother expected him to get through life without being at the butt end of that very joke is beyond me." Austin shook his head, chuckling and Harry shrugged.  
  
"She no doubt expected him to be a proud, good looking Slytherin that would hold up the family name honourably." He glanced at the 16 year old, and then turned back to his colleague. "Well, he's part way there. I don't expect him to be holding up the Black family name anytime soon, do you?" The pair laughed lightly.  
  
"I suppose you're right. But Harry, in all seriousness – no, not him – you shouldn't beat yourself up about not getting as far as you'd hoped with the potion. If we suggested this to Mr Lupin he'd be forever grateful to you. You and I both know that." With a sigh, Harry gave in and nodded his reluctant agreement.  
  
*  
  
It was Friday, the 5th of September and the past week had been both tiring and humorous; in Harry's point of view anyway. It seemed that only Harry and the Headmaster had found the pranks that had been played on them amusing; the rest of the staff had either deducted house points from the Gryffindor four, placed them all in detention or occasionally both.  
  
Monday lunch time saw McGonagall in her flattering Neon pink robes and earned the Marauders a detention with her that evening – no house point deduction as yet.  
  
At dinner on Monday evening, the Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Professor Kettleburn had not been in attendance. Three Korain flies(1) had found their way onto the Professor's robes and had seen fit to lift her clean off the ground and drop her off at the far end of the lake, at least a mile and a half hike back to school. When she'd returned, she'd immediately rounded on James and his friends; but having had no proof of their involvement, she could not punish them. Instead, she settled for glaring at each of them every time she saw them.  
  
Tuesday came around and the entire Professor's bar Dumbledore, McGonagall, Potter, Kettleburn and Austin were looking edgy. Harry found this incredibly amusing and made a point not to hide his mirth. All the Professors did though was scowl at him and curse him for his ability to not to fear the Marauders' antics.  
  
As it were, Tuesday didn't disappoint. The four boys had purposely waited till the final lesson to act out their prank and their victim; Professor Kathleen Baines, the Muggle studies Professor. They had charmed a wooden spoon and fork to chase her around calling out "Oh Kathy, dance with me!" every so often as they danced around her feet making it almost impossible for her to walk anywhere. That particular prank had cost the Marauders a weeks worth of detention and 20 point deduction from Gryffindor's ever growing pile.  
  
Wednesday lunch saw Professor Austin walking around with a banner above his head singing "Gryffindor Rules!" as well as flashing red and gold. The Potions Master didn't seem to find this prank as amusing as Harry seemed to and deducted a full 50 points from Gryffindor. Dinner time rolled around, and so did Harry in skin tight neon orange and black striped clothes. Austin found that one particularly humorous.  
  
At breakfast on Thursday morning three staff members had fallen victim to 'Watch-your-back week' at the same time, providing quite the show. Professor's Sinistra, Silvian and Vector had taken one sip of their morning cups of tea and immediately jumped up from their seats. So for half an hour the three Professors' danced around the hall with random students.  
  
The Marauders particularly found it hilarious that Severus Snape had been dragged from his seat by the Astronomy Professor and had been forced to endure ten minutes of a very slow waltz.  
  
During the break between periods two and three on Thursday morning, Professor Flitwick, the charms Professor, had been seen on one knee in front of a very flustered looking Transfigurations Professor reciting the muggle playwright, William Shakespeare. Sirius had received two nights detention because he was the only Marauder in the vicinity and a ten point deduction.  
  
Professor Canis, the Divination Professor, hadn't been forgotten either. She had 6th year Gryffindor's before lunch and that was when the Marauders struck. They had placed a 'gibberish' charm on the young woman during the last ten minutes of their lesson. Sirius had commented that she made much more sense with the charm in place than she did without it, but that went unnoticed as the schools only Divination source ran up to Dumbledore at the Head table during lunch and started shouting something about rabbits being chased by tea leaves.  
  
At dinner that same day Professor Canis had been administered the counter- charm and had deducted 10 points each from Sirius, Remus, James and Peter. The group had nodded at their Professor and proceeded to ignore her presence for the remainder of the day. That didn't seem too hard though as Madam Hooch, the Flying instructor stalked into the Great hall with her hair flashing all the colours of the rainbow. She'd been a good sport about it however and laughed it off.  
  
Friday morning came and so did Herbology. Having been running out of ideas fast, the Marauders settled for charming one of Professor Sprouts' Snap- Dragon plants to call out random insults to her, nothing so bad, but amusing just the same.  
  
That prank on Professor Sprout had signalled the end of 'Watch-your-back week' and now all the Professors had left to do was worry about the off chance that Sirius got bored and started to plan something against one of them during the year, which was a definite possibility.  
  
Harry had been slightly impressed at the small group's planning but resolved in saying that the Weasley Twins could have possibly done a better job. Going through a whole week of pranks with one after the other continuously... the novelty wears off slightly after a while. It had been fun though.  
  
~~~  
  
My mind drew total blanks there. I just could not think of anything 'new' or 'outrageous' to write down. So I've decided that I do not like this chapter at all and if my mind had been working correctly, the whole thing may have been of better quality.  
  
*  
  
(1) – Korain flies – small, wood dwelling insects that have the strength to lift the weight of the average ten year old boy. They are rarely seen out of their preferred habitat not being an avid fan of sunlight, but occasionally they will venture out of the shade. Their skin changes colour with the seasons; spring – bright green. Summer – bronze. Autumn – dark brown. Winter – Olive green.  
  
I figured they needed an explanation, however lame.  
  
*  
  
Review!  
  
Thank you!! 


	9. Remembrance

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.  
  
Golden Opportunities – Remembrance.  
  
The following weeks had been amazing in Harry's opinion. He'd quickly gained the respect of every student, including Slytherin's, and showed no favouritism in any area of his work. The first time Sirius and James had tried to use his classroom to hex a Slytherin he'd deducted 5 points each and a detention with him that same night. He'd told them that as a staff member he couldn't show favouritism in any way to anyone or anything. Then he'd asked them to write all the spells they knew, no matter how minor they seemed. Two hours after they'd started, they hadn't even gone through half the spells they knew so Harry gave them two days to complete it.  
  
Progress on the Wolfsbane potion enhancement hadn't been going to well however. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't find the correct ingredient to lower the Moonstone's potency without subtracting from its mass and maintain the Wolfsbane's stability at the same time.  
  
Julianus had suggested a mixture of Nymphs hair and powered scarab-shell but Harry had quickly dismissed the thought saying the Nymphs hair would react badly with the bats eyes. So the pair had been back at second base with the basic Wolfsbane potion and not an inkling of where to go from there.  
  
Harry's duelling club had gone as well as expected, if not better. The first duel that had taken place was between Sirius Black and Severus Snape. Though it hadn't lasted long because Harry had called it after Severus had performed a dark spell on his opponent, rendering him blind for the next two days.  
  
The two days following were probably the hardest Sirius has ever lived through and Snape was looking particularly smug about the whole episode. That was, until Sirius had regained the use of his eyes whilst the Slytherin had been making some belittling gesture aimed in his direction.  
  
The Gryffindor had retaliated with his friends at his side, wand in hand and hexes flying from his mouth faster than they ever had before. By the time he was done with Snape, Sirius was out of breath and he was beginning to get light headed from the shear amount of magic he'd used. With the help of James and Remus, the tired 16 year old was helped up to the Hospital wing. Peter had haphazardly floated Severus behind him, dropping him accidentally at the doors of the great hall unconscious and forgetting to pick him back up again as he followed the other Marauders.  
  
When an enquiry into Severus' injuries was made, everyone knew who'd done them and people either agreed that Sirius' actions had been justified, or were too frightened that the 'white sheep of the Black family' would turn on them next. The Headmaster had called Sirius to his office the day after Snape had been found and asked him if he knew anything regarding the injuries inflicted on the Slytherin. Sirius' expression remained impassive as he answered.  
  
"I was responsible for Snape's injuries but as far as I'm concerned, it was justified. We had the opportunity to have a fair duel in the duelling club and he turned around and used the first dark spell that came to mind, which just so happened to be one that would have allowed him to seriously injure me more so than I had been had Professor Potter not interrupted.  
  
"The spell he used was not permitted in the rules set for that duel, therefore, he owed me. I collected my debt and I fail to see the problem. He got was he richly deserved and he won't make the mistake of challenging me like that again." His expression didn't waver in the slightest as he spoke to Dumbledore and when he was done, the Headmaster smiled slightly.  
  
"You are correct. Severus did show bad form when you two were duelling. Even Professor Austin was appalled at his behaviour but he has been punished enough already. And so have you, so I want no more duels outside of Duelling Club. Understood?"  
  
Sirius had agreed and left the office. Only when he'd stepped outside of the castle and onto the grass did he allow himself a small smile. The system seemed to be thrown out the window when the laws of duelling came into affect. And for that, the Gryffindor was thankful.  
  
*  
  
It was the afternoon of Halloween and it found Harry sitting leaned back against the Great Oak Tree that he'd enjoyed sitting under when he attended Hogwarts. He found it easy to think here with the rough but soothing bark that rubbed against his back every time he shifted position, the small breeze there always seemed to be here when someone decided here was a good place to sit. He was beginning to realise why the Marauders were often seen sat here either after last period or at the weekends.  
  
Now Harry was sat looking at a conjured simulation of his duel with Sirius almost two month earlier analysing it for reference to use at the duelling club. He deduced from all the hits Sirius had taken, that the teen needed to work on his shield charms. The 6th year Marauder relied too much on his Quidditch trained reflexes and never took into account that one hex from an opponent could render him paralysed from the waist down and that thought made Harry shudder.  
  
He resolved that the next duelling club session he taught, he would go over basic shield charms then onto some more advanced ones with the help of Professor Flitwick if the man wasn't busy. He was so busy analysing, he failed to noticed four teenagers walk up and sit beside him, gaping at the simulation itself, as if the duel wasn't enough.  
  
"Sir, how did you conjure that?" Remus asked him, abruptly bringing Harry out of his daze and looked around surprised at the fact that the Marauders had actually sat down without him realising it. Sighing, he put it down to determination to get the students ready for the inevitable war raging outside these safe haven grounds... or stress.  
  
"Sorry. What did you say Remus?" He smiled apologetically at the lycanthrope before he paused the simulation with a flick of his wrist.  
  
"I asked you how you conjured that, um, image thing? I don't know what you want to call it."  
  
"It's a simulation taken from my memory. I sift through my vast array of thoughts, find one – in this case, I found the duel – and used a mixture of a minds-eye view charm and a small audio jinx. It's all relatively new, in fact I wrote the spells myself. They help me when I want to look over things." He shifted slightly to get more comfortable. "Here, look. I'll show you."  
  
He raised his fore and middle finger and pressed them to his forehead then closed his eyes and concentrated. The next time he opened his eyes the party of five were staring at images taken from his mind that were flashing by at a high speed on the screen.  
  
"Ok, let's see." He pointed a finger lazily at the screen. "The burrow." The images stopped on a shot of the veil in the Department of Mysteries then quickly started again, showing random images of the Weasley home. Harry inhaled sharply at the memory or that night at the Ministry Department.  
  
"Wait... Go back!" Sirius prompted from Harry's left.  
  
"I'd really rather not, if it's all the same Sirius. That memory is a particularly painful one for me." The Professor's eyes were locked on the images of his old friends. Ron and Hermione were bickering in the corner about something, the Twins were being reprimanded by Molly for the Canary cream they'd just slipped their brother Percy, causing bright yellow feathers to spontaneously burst out of his body. Harry could be seen on the couch sitting next to Ginny and opposite her older brothers Bill and Charlie.  
  
"Those two painfully in love-birds in the corner are Ron and Hermione, they were my best friends. The twins are called Fred and George, or Gred and Forge... it depends on the mood you catch them in." He pointed them all out a he spoke their names. His voice broke off a few times as he tried to fight back the tears. "That girl sat beside me, that's Ginny. She got engaged to my other friend Neville earlier this year. Those two guys opposite us," He pointed, enhancing the image slightly.  
  
"The sexy one? Who's he?" Sirius grinned as he ducked the hand aimed at him by Remus and Harry laughed.  
  
"The sexy one... yes. That would be Bill. He's the flirt." He feigned a glazed over look. "Ahh, I remember our time together well." He grinned as the other laughed at him. "He is the oldest out of the kids in that family. His mom, Molly, was always trying to get him to cut his hair. I even remember her whining at me to get mine cut because it was far too long." He smiled at the memory. Molly Weasley was essentially, his mother and now she was stuck in the psychiatric ward in St.Mungo's.  
  
"Who's the other one? Next to Bill?" Sirius again drew him out of his thoughts and memories.  
  
"That is Charlie. He was the one who... well; let's say he taught me a thing or two." He grinned and sifted through his memories for while, showing the teenagers a few of the good times he'd had with his friends. The he landed on one that he didn't seem to be able... or want to be able to get out of.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"But how do I even know I'll be any good at Quidditch?" Harry sulked as he and his friend Ron walked down an open landing on the first floor.  
  
"Because it's in your blood." A familiar voice spoke up from behind them causing Harry to jump slightly. Upon turning round and seeing that it was only Hermione Granger, one of the other Gryffindor first years, Harry sighed.  
  
"Don't do that again!" Ron snapped, looking rather pale. "You scared me half to death." The girl just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The redhead's ears went pink and he mumbled something about living with the twins he lived with would make anyone jumpy.  
  
"Anyway." Harry said, focussing again. "It's in my blood? What do you mean by that?" Hermione tutting at him, followed by a heavy sigh was the only warning either him or Ron got before they were both dragged down to the ground floor Entrance Hall area and towards a large Trophy case.  
  
When they stopped in front of it, the large shield plaque in the centre immediately caught their attention. At the top of the shield, it has a smaller, gold shield with "Gryffindor" engraved into it and right in the centre of the shield it had another gold shield saying "James Potter" with the word "Seeker" and the year "1972" written underneath his name.  
  
"You see. Your father was seeker for the Gryffindor team Harry, so you should have no problem at all." Hermione beamed at her own deduction. Harry just gaped at the plaque that had his fathers name engraved on it.  
  
"Hey mate," Ron grinned. "She knows more about you than you do."  
  
*Who doesn't* he thought.  
  
"Wow." He grinned stupidly. "My dad was a Seeker! This is great!" He gasped in awe of the plaque once more before running down the corridor with Ron in tow, yelling a "thank you" back to Hermione.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
With a click of his fingers Harry banished the screen, still looking at the space where his secret had been revealed. He wondered how that had happened. It hadn't before; he'd always had control over what memories could be seen, when to turn them off... This was the absolute last thing he'd wanted to show these four. And yet, they still saw it.  
  
Taking a chance, Harry turned his head to see what the teens were doing and he groaned out loud when he saw that they were looking at him with a mixture of curiosity, apprehension and realisation. But the smug look he was getting from Sirius was what was worrying him. Harry eyed the Gryffindor warily.  
  
"Sirius, why are you looking at me like that?" He questioned hesitantly and a grin formed on Sirius' face.  
  
"I knew it! I told you I knew it but you said it was all coincidence. Well, Ha!" The teen whooped in triumph and the Professor smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand.  
  
"So, you're from the future?" Harry silently thanked Remus for interrupting Sirius' 'I was right after all' banter and smiled a genuine smile.  
  
"That would be correct." He looked at the four with regret filling his eyes. "You realise I'll have to erase any memory of this, right?" The teenagers' eyes widened to an almost comical size. "Oh come on. I'm from 20 years into the future. You seriously think that I'm going to let you sit on this information?"  
  
"Well, I guess you have a point there but," Harry interrupted his future Defence Professor.  
  
"No buts Remus. You know the dangers, I could get sent to Azkaban and I do not want any more exposure to those Dementors, alright?" Reluctantly, the four nodded and Harry raised his wand, aiming it first at Peter. "Obliviate." He repeated the procedure three times more and smiled broadly at the Marauders as they came round. "Well I now know never to let you look into my memories again. If they bore you so much they're best kept up here." He tapped his head lightly.  
  
"Uh, wha?" Sirius muttered groggily as he blinked his eyes trying to gather his bearings.  
  
"You all fell asleep watching my memories." The Defence Professor clarified as he stood up. "I'll see you all later on. Bye!" He waved cheerfully and disappeared around the back of a bush heading straight for the castle and to his chambers.  
  
As he walked he had to hold himself together with almost every fibre of his being and not break down in the middle of the corridor and cry. Those memories had been painful ones. He hadn't looked at them in months for fear of completely loosing all control he had gained since he'd got the news of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville. He'd not break down now; not after coming so far.  
  
"Hyacinthus." Harry spoke the password to his chambers and stepped inside the room. He went straight to the over-stuffed sofa by the fire and got himself comfortable. Then he held out his hand and conjured the same Memory simulation screen as he'd been using earlier. Sifting through each memory, he found what he'd been searching for.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Harry found himself checking out the abandoned building just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. With it being not the most perfect location for Voldemort & co to hang out, it was the most convenient. He'd searched all the ground floor and was not heading up the stairs to the second. When he reached the top however, he found no landing, just a small hall-sized room with one light fixture in the centre creating a spotlight affect.  
  
So Harry, being the arrogant, full of himself, brave bloody Gryffindor Snape seemed to like to name him, walked in a straight line towards the light. Always he had his senses on high alert. He'd sent Albus a message a few minutes ago by means of magical parchment and the Order were due there any minute. With any luck, they'd notice what Harry was going to try to do before any of them made any noise alerting any possible Deatheaters to their presence.  
  
The stakeout, it seemed, did not disappoint. Snape had been wrong. That last attack had been two days ago and Voldemort was still alive. His friends however, were not but Harry needed to focus right now. If his plan were to work, he needed time.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't the little Potter brat. You really don't know when to give up do you boy?" A voice growled to the left of Harry as he stood in the centre of a large room with one singular light above his head.  
  
"Lucius Malfoy." Harry spat. "Well, you're here. Where is your lovely stuck- up-her-own-tight-arse wife? And her sister? Oh now I remember, I killed her." He looked around but saw nothing. "Oh do come on Luci-kins. This waiting around is getting tiresome. I don't want to fight you; I want to kill that wife of yours. Then I want Tom." He heard Malfoy senior chuckle and not to Harry's total surprise, seem too worried about Narcissa.  
  
"Tom? You idiot. There is no one called Tom in these halls." Harry almost laughed out loud then but thought it not the best option considering he didn't know how many Deatheaters he was faced with.  
  
"Oh really? Where is the one you prats call Master then? Now there's a Tom is ever I saw one." He punched the air in mock-triumph. "Tommy boy, come out come out wherever your snake-face self is hiding. I don't have all day. I've got a bitch to kill in say..." He glanced down at his watch free wrist. "10 minutes, maybe 15."  
  
"BOY! Don't get smart! No one going by the name Tom enters his-masters lair." This time Harry did snort with laughter.  
  
"You truly are an idiot aren't you? I mean, I figured you'd be this smart, knowledgeable hoity-toity buearocrat that knows all." He allowed a small grin to grace his lips. "Well, we've all been disappointed at some stage of our lives haven't we? I mean you follow the guy around like a lost puppy, kissing his moth eaten robes, crying out in pain at his hands... and you don't even know his past? Wow, you bring the whole stupid meaning to a new level."  
  
He twirled his wand around in his fingers to show his immediate boredom at tha entire situation.  
  
"How dare you call *me* stupid?" Lucius roared. "If I'm not mistaken, it isn't me who is stood in the middle of a room with no idea how many foes he is surrounded by." Harry cocked an eyebrow in the older man's general direction.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
"How could you possibly know? You're a teenager for Merlin's sake." The Gryffindor's grin widened. He held up a finger and wagged it back and forth as though he was admonishing a child.  
  
"Now now Lucius. You are allowing your emotions to cloud your line of sight. Who knows what could happen if you loose it completely? You could end up dead for all we know." He heard the Slytherin snort.  
  
"Yes, and we'll all start calling me Arthur Weasley." The voice was laced with confidence and sarcasm. Harry frowned slightly.  
  
"I don't think Mr Weasley would be happy you marred his good name by speaking it. In fact, I think he'll be very angry indeed. I dare say that stunt you pulled at the school with his children fuelled him and his remaining children enough to kill Wormtail... Just imagine what they would do to you if given the chance..." He pretended to think, drawing this out as long as he could. "They wouldn't use the Cruciatus curse on you, no, they're too nice-a-family to attempt that. They'd no doubt pin you down whilst a free Dementor administered the kiss. Then it wouldn't matter what they did to your pretty little body as you'd be essentially, dead." He added as an after thought.  
  
"The wizarding world's resident blood traitors, pin ME down for the kiss? Their brat couldn't aim the killing curse correctly... what dream world are you living in Potter? They couldn't kill me if I were chained up to a wall and splayed out for them to take as their own." He sneered and Harry just grinned.  
  
With a short discrete wave of his hand, light filled the room. Lucius was momentarily blinded by the sudden light and it was all Harry needed to mutter a spell that chained him to the wall.  
  
"Let's see what Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy and the twins have to say in response to that, Mr Malfoy." Six robed figures made their way towards the struggling chained man leaving Harry to survey the current situation.  
  
There was a total of 30 Deatheaters in this room and 20 order members. They could handle themselves fine.  
  
"POTTER!" Harry's unspoken question was answered as the door on the far side of the room blasted open clean off its hinges.  
  
"Ah Tom, so nice of you to join me. I must say playing banter with Lucius isn't nearly as fun as it is with you." The Gryffindor pocketed his wand and flexed his fingers.  
  
"Don't call me by that disgusting name you fool!" Voldemort bellowed amongst the screams and shouts of activity around him. "You'll pay for that boy! CRUCIO!" Violent red light erupted from the Dark Lord's wand but instead of hitting Harry with the pain curse, it hit someone else. Harry heard Voldemort cackle with glee as Draco Malfoy writhed on the floor at his feet having stepped in front of the curse, saving Harry the pain of it.  
  
The boy-who-live just stood there slack-jawed, gaping at his school-time rival. He'd known that Draco was in indecision regarding which side he should ultimately be on, but he never thought this was the way that he'd intended to prove himself. Never in a million years would he wish this on any soul.  
  
Suddenly he snapped to attention, cursing himself for allowing Tom to hold the Malfoy heir under the curse for this long. He waved his right arm sharply and in one swift movement, Voldemort was thrown back against the wall. Seeing that the Dark Lord was disorientate, Harry quickly moved to Draco to see the extent of damage the curse had done. When he found out however, he'd wished he'd never looked. Draco was as sane as Frank and Alice Longbottom.  
  
Breathing heavily, Harry rose from his crouched position and made a beeline for the now recovered Dark Lord with fire in his eyes. His body glowed a dark red colour and everyone could feel the magic crackling in the air; even Voldemort himself looked a little fearful.  
  
The glowing Gryffindor raised both hands and focused his power on this final spell.  
  
"Exsul Aduro Perennis Aevum!" The body that had been the most feared Dark Lord in... well, a long time slowly burnt to ashes as Voldemort's soul disintegrated into a black oblivion, never to be seen or heard from again. No matter what the hope. All that remained of him was a pile of dust.  
  
Harry spat on the dust to add insult to the fatal injury and turned on his heel, walking with purpose to collect Draco from where he still lay, drooling on the stone floor humming softly to himself a tune Harry recognised as a muggle nursery rhyme.  
  
"Remus!" He called out before he apparated out with the Malfoy heir in his arms.  
  
"Yeah?" the werewolf responded as he ducked a curse sent his way by Narcissa Malfoy.  
  
"Be sure to get the last Black sister, will you? However 'Malfoy' she may seem." The older wizard smirked and nodded.  
  
"For Sirius, of course." With that heard, Harry smiled and apparated to the edge of the Hogwarts wards.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
The Defence Professor sat there for the remainder of the day, not bothering to move, not bothering to attend the Halloween dance, not bother to answer the door when several faculty members had knocked. He just sat staring into the fire, remembering.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, what can I say? Sorry for the shabby Latin? There's not much I can comment on really.  
  
Oh large host of thanks to all who reviewed. They are all greatly appreciated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ b I apologise profusely for my lack of brain power when writing this chapter before. I think now it's a little better, but what's done is done. I will forever be known as 'she-who-contradicted-her-own-work'. Or something shorter with a catchy hint to it. My apologies anyway. I lower my head in shame at the thought of it. /b ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Um, Review!  
  
Thank you!! 


	10. Arguments at the top

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little  
  
Golden Opportunities – Arguments at the top.  
  
The Halloween Dance had been on the Saturday evening and Harry had not attended as he was required to do as a Professor. He had not left the confines of his chambers for anything at all. Whenever he had been hungry, he'd merely called up Dolly to order something. He'd spent the hours flicking through memories he'd hoped that he would never have to re-live again. But something had made him look at them all; it felt odd to him, but it had helped in a way.  
  
He'd recalled Hermione once telling him that bottling away all the painful areas of his life would only lead to him sinking into a pit of depression that she really didn't want to see him ever in. So now, months after her advice, he'd cracked open the memories he'd thought it best to name 'The Potter Vaunt of Horrors' and watched. He watched long into the night, eventually falling asleep on the sofa at around 3 am before waking up 4 hours later at 7. Then after calling up Dolly for a short breakfast he returned to the sofa to carry on sifting through his past.  
  
At 8pm on Sunday evening, Harry emerged from his room looking not exactly his best. He noted with relief that no one had stayed around the entrance to his chambers on the off chance he might appear. He straightened his robes out the best he could before closing the Portrait door.  
  
"Ah, young Harry. Did the castle's choice of allowing you alone time turn out well?" The Elven Prince, Favian Marcellus questioned just as Harry was going to step around the corner, ultimately stopping him from doing so.  
  
"Prince Favian, yes. The castle was most gracious when granting me a small leave of absence. I needed the time to sort my head out a little bit. Get my priorities right and at least attempt to recognise my memories' significance." The Professor answered with a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
"I'm glad. If it were up to me, I'd have given you more time to think. But you know Hogwarts, she's a stubborn one." They both chuckled lightly. "In any case, it is my duty as guardian of your chambers to inform you of the vast array of visitors that this corridor has seen over the past day or so. Her loveliness, Professor McGonagall came by not half an hour after you arrived and after I 'calmly' informed her that you were not to be disturbed, she left in a huff. Merlin's hat, I love the woman dearly but she gets angered at the simplest things, I swear!" Harry laughed at the Prince and leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest waiting for Favian to continue.  
  
"Yes, an hour after that, the four young Gryffindor's I've been hearing so much about came up to see if you were alright. Apparently the pale one, Remus, said that he sensed saddened vibes coming from you as you rushed off in a hurry. So they, being the loyal, noble, kind, caring boys they are, came up to see if you were alright." Harry cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Sirius told you to get that bit in didn't he?" he commented dryly as a smile broke out on his face.  
  
"Yes, the noisy one did request that I inform you of their few 'good' qualities." Favian grinned.  
  
"Who else saw fit to impede on my personal time? Or at least try to?"  
  
"Yes, the Headmaster himself came down to see if his 'higher' ranking stature in the school would be enough to grant him access. Alas, he was sadly mistaken. I refused anyone access. The good Headmaster was none too pleased with my refusal however and even went as far as to threaten me with that damned Incendio charm." Harry snorted at the face Favian had pulled. The prince had regarded the fire-creating charm with an air of distaste, as Harry was sure anyone who lived on canvas would.  
  
"I'm not too fond of that charm myself." The man commented. "What, pray tell, did you say to deter Albus from setting alight to your fine self?" At the question, Favian smiled a smug smile.  
  
"I told the lemon-drop loving old coot that I was under strict orders from Hogwarts herself and if anyone even tried to remove or destroy my portrait, they would be subjected to a handful of nasty little hexes that date back to the days Godrick and Salazar bantered with one another." Harry had out- right laughed at that and commended Favian on his bravery.  
  
"I imagine that that answer didn't sit too well with Albus." The wizard said, still chuckling lightly.  
  
"You would imagine correct. If I remember rightly, he started scowling, then mumbling something about rebellious castles, and then he said something else I couldn't quite catch because he'd whispered too low." The canvas-ridden prince scowled. "Can't they invent a charm that allows a portrait the healing capabilities of a werewolf? A werewolf's ears are amazingly sensitive to the slightest of noises." A glazed look washed over the Elf's face and Harry looked on in curiosity.  
  
"You wouldn't happen to know what would lower the moonstone's potency without decreasing from its mass whilst maintaining the Wolfsbane's stability at the same time, would you?" he questioned after a minutes of silence. Though his immediate answer was silence, it was a thoughtful one.  
  
"A mixture of phoenix tears and willingly donated unicorns hair and one petal from a Lupine flower picked on the new moon." The elf replied after five long minutes of careful thinking. Harry's eyes widened to an almost comical size.  
  
"You're kidding?" he said in disbelief.  
  
"Not at all young Harry; why would I kid you on such a matter?" Harry shook his head free of the momentary cobwebs and stood up straight.  
  
"I have to go Favian. Thank you so much for this! You don't know how long I've been trying to work out that puzzle." He bowed to the prince in respect the bolted down the corridor, around the corner and down to the Great Hall as fast as he could.  
  
As he ran, it occurred to him that he was taking the longer route. So after cursing himself for his stupidity he slipped behind the portrait of Morgana Le Fay (earning him an earful from the sorceress) and ran down many sets of stairs and a few short corridors until he came to the door labelled "Entrance Hall". He stepped through the door, closing it behind him only to have the outline disappear immediately and walked quickly to the Great Hall.  
  
The doors were open and the hall was bustling with activity. Students were talking, laughing and Harry could have sworn he heard Sirius singing a song Harry didn't recognised but found amusing all the same. As he stepped up to the threshold of the hall his eyes found the Marauders and confirming his thoughts, Sirius was singing, very badly. Harry chuckled at the Gryffindor.  
  
He walked with purpose down the centre of the hall in between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor house tables towards the Head Table; or more precisely, Julianus Austin. Ignoring any attempts to bring him into a conversation by the surrounding figures, Harry stepped up to the Potions master.  
  
"I know the answer to our puzzle and I need for you to come with me now." He then spun around, seeking out one particular student. "Mr Lupin, I will need you to come with me also." He watched at the Gryffindor rose slowly from his seat, blushing slightly at the attention directed at him and walked up to where Harry was stood. "Julianus, are you coming? I really need you help on this one." He stared at the still seated man, pleading with his eyes.  
  
"Wh-"but the Potions Master was cut off by Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Harry I think we ought to have a talk with each other in my office. Now please." Harry growled in frustration.  
  
"Albus this must be done tonight!" He lowered his voice so only the Headmaster could hear. "I do not want Remus to go through the pain of transforming anymore! Let me go tonight!" To say Albus Dumbledore was shocked would be the understatement of the century... including the future of it. He was sat in his seat, eyes wide, jaw dropped and stock still. Well, until he shook himself out of it.  
  
"Harry that is not possible and I do not want you giving Mr Lupin false hope! Especially in these times!" Harry's patience was wearing thin, and fast. He took a deep breath to forcefully calm himself and stop from lashing out at the old man in front of him.  
  
"This will work Albus. I don't care if you don't trust me on it, you will learn to trust me in your own time. That I know but you must let me go, with Julianus and Mr Lupin. Now or he will have to go through that pain twice more before we get another chance!" He was gripping the table so tight that his knuckles had turned white and his entire being simply screamed determination. But Albus was having none of it.  
  
"Harry, no! I will not allow you to do this to him. He had lived with the pain since he was 8 years old. More will not matter in the long run, he'll still be the same Remus we know in... say 20 years time." Harry snorted out loud at that and before he could stop himself from saying what he said next, he did.  
  
"That's what you think you old coot." It wasn't even the 'old coot' insult at the end of the sentence, but the first bit. How could he be led into that trap so openly? His own eyes widened as his slip up, then narrowed at the now thoughtful Dumbledore.  
  
"And how would you know this?" The old man asked in a calm but firm voice. Had he been still in school he would have surely flinched at the seriousness of the tone and tried to find the nearest exit. But he wasn't a student, he wasn't even afraid of Dumbledore.  
  
"That is for me to know. Now let me, Remus and Julianus go. Remus 'must' be there. If you don't let him go now, then you condemn him to that literally back-breaking pain twice a month for the rest of his life." *or until I get home* he added with a mental growl. "I will not be making this potion again, or giving anyone the recipe." He started pacing in front of the large table. By now they had the whole hall's attention.  
  
"Do you even know what you are doing old man?" He glared at Dumbledore before turning quickly to Remus. "It's ok Mr Lupin, you are no longer needed. It seems your Headmaster wants all students within in the castle tonight. You may rejoin your friends." The teenager nodded warily and went to sit back down at the Gryffindor table next to Sirius. Harry then snapped back to attention, turning to Dumbledore. "I want to talk to you in your office. Now!" His eyes flashed with rage and pent up power before he disappeared from the hall in a fountain of water, leaving everyone to gape at the space he'd just occupied.  
  
~Up in the Headmaster's office~  
  
Harry had been pacing up and down the length of the rug in front of Dumbledore's desk for five minutes until the Headmaster himself had stepped through a door Harry hadn't noticed was there before in the back left corner of the room. The mage looked positively livid.  
  
"How dare you leave the hall like that!" he almost yelled but Harry regarded him evenly.  
  
"How dare I do what? Show the extent of my abilities? Show everyone what I am? Tell everyone I alone hold the power to defeat Voldemort but have to wait 20 years to do so during which time I loose practically everyone I held close to my heart to that maniacal bastard leaving me with the Headmaster I'd come to know as a surrogate grandfather figure and the werewolf you just condemned to 20 years of pain filled transformations!" Harry was shouting towards the end and was secretly pleased that the room had a natural silencing charm around it.  
  
"How Dare I Do What, Albus?" He growled out in a in a deadly low, but forcibly calm tone.  
  
The Headmaster of Hogwarts had his back to the far wall as Harry's magic was leaking. From experience, Albus knew that leaking magic and an enraged individual were not good combinations AT all.  
  
"You who are so high and mighty in your big chair and your bloody lemon drops... you don't realise what is going to happen at all. You're so hopeful that the light will beat the dark. Just as you, the unofficial icon of the light side, defeated the dark once before in 1945. You have no idea." Harry shook his head, trying desperately to calm down. He may be angry with Dumbledore but he didn't want to kill him.  
  
"I expect more people will die... muggleborn's, half bloods..." the Headmaster trailed off, not taking his eyes off Harry.  
  
"OF COURSE More people will die! Muggleborn's will die; half bloods, giants, pure-bloods, werewolves, vampires... you name it, a member of their race will die. Yes, I am from the future, I know what will happen from now till 1999. I know the hardships people will be faced with. Hell! It seems the only safe family for twenty freaking years are the bloody Malfoy's!"  
  
The Headmaster moved from the far wall to his desk then sat down in the chair behind it, still not taking his eyes from Harry. The other man was still pacing and wearing a hole through his new rug so Dumbledore sighed, getting Harry's attention.  
  
"Take a seat Harry." With a slight wave of his wand, he conjured a comfortable looking chair at the other side of his desk for Harry to sit in. The Defence Professor reluctantly took the seat offered to him and looked Dumbledore straight in the eye. "How did you leave the Great Hall in such a way? Apparating in Hogwarts grounds is impossible. Even I can't do it."  
  
Harry's eyes bore into the old man's, his face hardened.  
  
"I am an elemental, and these wards do noting to stop me from entering and exiting from the school via apparition. That little show I did in the hall was to aid ME in releasing some of my energy." He answered calmly. Dumbledore stared at him in disbelief wandering just how powerful someone had to be to get through his wards. "What powers I possess are not relative in this discussion. What I want to know is why you refused to allow me to make the potion for Remus." At this, the Headmaster sighed.  
  
"I didn't want you to get the boys hopes up Harry. Mr Lupin is a very strong individual, he has lived with his painful transformations since he was eight years old and if this potion wasn't to work on him, I fear he would be crushed." Harry's eyes flashed and he jumped up from his seat, banging a fist on the desk in front of him.  
  
"Remus J Lupin is the strongest man I know! The Remus from MY time would trust me with his life!" He was fuming, and he knew it. He didn't care.  
  
"Harry, calm yourself this instant! We are not talking about the Remus Lupin from your time... As good a person as he may be, the Remus Lupin from this time is 16 years old not 36." Dumbledore tried to pacify the angered Defence Professor.  
  
"You made the mistake of underestimating Tom Marvolo Riddle, Albus. Now look where the world is! I wanted to save the one person I have left that links me back here, 20 years of pain with ONE POTION that would have most definitely worked! And you deny me that? Who died and made you Merlin!" he spat and a glass vase from across the room smashed to pieces, followed closely by the glass cabinet on the far wall.  
  
"Tom's situation is very different from Remus'. And you know it!"  
  
"Is it really? Tom didn't have anyone to love him when he went home for the holidays, he didn't have anyone to send him gifts, remind him that he matters. Remus has two parents that lock him up for fear that he will wolf out at any moment and kill them all! How different is that? What chance are you giving Remus? Did you ask him if he had something to tell you too?" More glass objects around the room smashed.  
  
"I... How do you know of Remus' home life?" The Headmaster glared at Harry. It was something Harry thought he would never live to see coming from the old man.  
  
"It was over no Sunday lunch." He shook his head. "Stop going off topic. I'll tell you this once. In 1999, when I return and Remus asks me what happened, I'll be telling him you were the one to condemn him to the pain he's lived with twice a month for the past 20 years. You had absolutely no right to do that Dumbledore! No right AT all." With that, he turned around and made to leave the room via the door but as he reached out to turn the handle, Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"He will survive."  
  
"Yes, he will. He'll know soon enough that I'll be there for him when it's all over." And he left.  
  
*  
  
After the meeting, Harry had decided to visit some people he knew would be able to calm him down greatly. From the corridor outside the Headmaster's office, Harry apparated, this time in a shower of flames and reappeared in front of a small cottage with nothing but fields surrounding it. Smiling at the fond memories he'd collected here, he walked up to the front door only to have it be opened before he could even knock.  
  
Harry was looking directly ahead but saw nothing. Frowning, he looked left, then right and then finally downwards and it was then that he was the very young, very adorable looking Bill Weasley stood with his short arms folded across his chest and an impatient look on his face and Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Who're you mister?" The younger version of the flirt he knew asked, eyeing him warily. But before Harry could answer there was a shout coming from further in the house and Bill jumped, totally forgetting that there was a strange man at the door and bolted back inside the house leaving the front door wide open.  
  
Chuckling, Harry stepped into the home he'd grown to call his own during his time at Hogwarts and closed the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Bill Weasley!" the unmistakable voice of Molly Weasley boomed throughout the whole house. "Move your toys this instant, I'm going to fall!" It was at the last phrase that Harry rushed through to the front living area to see what was wrong. He found the boy that answered the door on his knees and moving a number of old looking toys out of the path of the woman stood on one of the steps looking like she was indeed about to fall. She had a baby in one hand and the banister in the other.  
  
Raising both hands, Harry levitated Molly Weasley and the baby down the stairs and sat them on the sofa. After making sure the woman and baby were safe, he spelled all of the toys that no doubt Bill had thrown on the floor to the boxes at the side of the room. He then walked over to the stunned Bill, picked him up and put him down beside his mother on the sofa before walking out of the room and into the kitchen, making two cups of tea and pouring a glass of juice. Charming them to hover without spilling behind him, he strolled back into the living area and to the still-stunned family.  
  
"Mrs Weasley, do you have a coffee table I can sit these on?" The woman pointed to the small table that had been pushed to the side of the room. Harry moved it back to its original spot in front of the sofa without magic, and then set the three drinks down.  
  
Suddenly, the woman snapped to her senses and started to thank the strange man profusely for helping. Harry just waved it off with a smile.  
  
"Nonsense Mrs Weasley. It was my pleasure." He sat down on a near by chair after giving the juice to Bill and picking up his own cup of tea. He then noticed the woman whom he thought as the only mother-figure in his life looking at him strangely.  
  
"Not to seem rude or anything, but who are you and why are you in my home?" Harry's eyes widened to an almost comical size and he cursed himself for his stupidity.  
  
"Merlin I apologise Mrs Weasley. I'm Harry Potter." He saw her looking thoughtful and chuckled lightly. "As I am related to James Potter, I'm not... how can I say this without seeming crazy?" He thought a moment. "I'm from the future."  
  
He'd expected a reaction, that much was for sure, but Mrs Weasley laughing in his face wasn't the one he'd been looking for.  
  
"Merlin..." the woman breathed. "I... oh lord, I'm sorry Mr Potter. It's just..." then she burst into a fresh bout of laughter.  
  
"Well I guess I can see the funny side of things. But I am telling you the truth, I can show you proof if you like." He raised a questioning eyebrow and the woman nodded her consent. Sitting on the edge of his seat, Harry concentrated on forming the simulation screen with the mindseye link and almost immediately image after image of his past came into view.  
  
"The Burrow, Christmas, 1996." He stated loudly and the images stopped at the memory of his last Christmas with Sirius before they started up again, showing the Christmas at the burrow. Grinning at the shocked reaction, Harry showed Mrs Weasley a snippet of her future.  
  
"Good lord, how many children do I have?" She exclaimed after seeing the array of redheads scattered around the room and Harry laughed out loud.  
  
"Well you have Bill," He pointed to the tallest of the redheads who just happened to be flirting with Harry himself at that point. The Hogwarts Professor groaned at his timing and looked sheepishly at Mrs Weasley. "Ah, well... he becomes a little outgoing as he gets older."  
  
"That's me?" The three year old version of Bill said pointing to the long haired Weasley. Harry nodded and watched at the child's eyes lit up.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"How many more do I have?" Mrs Weasley asked the young man in her front room after a while of watching her oldest son and Harry get significantly closer. Harry quickly moved the shot away from them and to a shot of Charlie and Ginny.  
  
"That's Charlie. Your second oldest, he works with dragons and is an expert in his field. He trained a Horntail I once... knew perfectly. Couldn't fault him once." He covered his slip easily and continued. "The girl beside him is your youngest, Ginny. We used to call her firecracker because of her temper." He laughed at the memories he had with his surrogate family.  
  
"Well Arthur keeps telling me I have a bad temper." Mrs Weasley mused with a smile.  
  
"Where is Arthur? At work?" the woman nodded. "Ah, a great man that Arthur is. Ah, the one in the suit, there..." He pointed at another redhead. "That's Percy, he's the model student." Mrs Weasley beamed with pride at the definition of her third son and Harry smiled, moving on. "Now, these two," he pointed at the twins. "Are called Fred and George. Or Gred and Forge...anyway, you've heard of the Marauders at Hogwarts haven't you?"  
  
"Ah yes," the woman could hardly hold back a smile. "I'm friends with James' mother, Pandora. No nicer folk around if you ask me."  
  
"The twins here idolise the Marauders." He laughed out loud at the look on Mrs Weasley's face at this news; horror, disbelief and dread. "They're alright though. They tow the line and all you need do is send a look their way and they stand to attention." She at least seemed pleased that she could denote a sense of order in her children.  
  
"The one who is now talking to the girl with the bushy hair and the older man with the greying hair is your youngest son and my best friend, Ron." He smiled at the image of his friend. "He's the best friend I could have ever asked for, you would... no, 'will' be proud of his accomplishments."  
  
The pair talked for another half an hour before Harry had to leave, but not without making her the promise to come and see her and her husband once more before he had to leave. Harry had also requested that Mrs Weasley not tell anyone other than her husband about him being from the future. The woman readily agreed.  
  
When Harry returned to Hogwarts he went straight to the kitchens for something to eat then went back to his chambers and straight to bed, falling asleep before his head had even touched the pillow.  
  
~~~  
  
Well, there you go. If I had to use one word to describe this chapter, I think it would be 'filler'. I couldn't think of anything half decent to write about, so I did this. Enjoy!  
  
Oh! And I have to thank Chris for his contribution to this chapter. Most helpful was my Scottish friend. I thank you very much so.  
  
Review!  
  
Thank you!! 


	11. The Elven Royal Circle

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little  
  
Golden Opportunities – The Elven Royal Circle.  
  
~~~  
  
The morning following his trip to the Weasley's saw Harry in the Great Hall, sat at the Head table talking in hushed tones with Julianus Austin. He didn't even look up when the Headmaster walked in and looked in his direction. Giving the man the cold shoulder was immature, childish and could be described in a number of other degrading, belittling ways... but he deserved every second of it. So Harry sipped his tea and spoke with the Potions Master.  
  
"The Headmaster is looking at you Harry." Julianus pointed out with a smirk. Harry merely waved the comment off.  
  
"He can look at me until he is blue in the face. It's his own fault." The Defence Professor clenched a piece of toast between his teeth and stood from his chair.  
  
"Where are you going? You've hardly had anything to eat?" Austin protested to being left alone at breakfast with chatty Professors that want to talk about lesson plans. He shuddered at that very thought. Harry just pushed his chair under the table, reached down and grabbed his cup of tea.  
  
"Sorry Julianus. Lesson's to plan. 6th year Gryffindor and Slytherin need 'a lot' of planning, trust me." He said through his toast and exited the hall through the side door at the far end of the Head Table. Before he closed the door though, he turned back to the 'still-staring-in-his- direction' Julianus and smirked.  
  
"Do enjoy first year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor though." He laughed as the Hogwarts Potions master threw a bread roll at him but closed the door before it had chance to hit him. As he walked away from the closed door he could hear the other Professors laughing at their colleague.  
  
It was well known throughout the faculty that the first year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor Potions group were walking disasters. All they had to do was set a cauldron over a burner and add their first potion ingredients and it would explode. It was the lesson Julianus hated most, and it was the lesson he had four times a week, which made it all the more amusing for the other Professor's to talk about.  
  
When Harry stepped into his classroom he set his tea down on the large desk at the front of the room then stood in front of it, facing the student's desks. With the flick of his wand and a short incantation, all the desks had been shrunk down to the size of match boxes. Checking the time, he decided to forgo the magic way of collecting them and walk around, picking them up as he went and then moving the stools to the side of the room along the walls.  
  
When he'd completed his task, he looked around to admire his work. His room was now bare and very spacious. With a few more 'swish and flick's of his wand, a number of mat's appeared on the floor, covering ever square inch bar the platform his own desk was on.  
  
He shrugged off his outer cloak and the navy blue shirt he'd put on this morning, leaving him in some comfortable, black pants he'd acquired when training with a Muggle Martial Art's teacher during the summer Holidays before his 7th year. He'd charmed them to alter their size when he grew so he wouldn't have to buy more. On the top half of his body, Harry just had on a simple black tank top.  
  
After tying a bandana around his head, he began some exercises he should have been doing every morning but neglected to result in him finding it a tad more strenuous than he'd been used to before. He continued though for the next 15 minutes.  
  
As he moved, he noticed his 6th years slowly but surely file into the classroom and sit themselves on the stools situated around the sides of the room. When he saw that the last student's that needed to be there had arrived, he finished off the series of kicks he was half way through then made his way to the space just in front of his desk. As he caught his breath, he looked around.  
  
"This is a bit awkward." He mused out lout. "Why don't you all come and sit in the middle." He eyed Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape picking up their stools and raised a hand to stop them. "Sit on the 'floor' boys. Come on, we don't have all day." The two Slytherin teens were now the only two standing out of the whole class. At the Professor's words, they both sent him a loot of pure venom along with their customary sneers. A small place in the far regions of Harry's mind wondered just how long Snape had had that look perfected, but he ignored it and focussed on the current situation.  
  
"You expect 'me', the heir to the Malfoy fortune," *and a kiss-ass seat at Voldemort's feet* Harry mentally added. "To sit on the floor? Like a mere commoner?" The blonde looked at his fellow 6th years in disgust as if simply being in the same room with any of them would infect him with some deadly disease.  
  
"Mr Malfoy, let us get one thing absolutely clear here, alright? No, look at me, not Mr Potter. Mr Potter isn't the one talking, I am!" Harry snapped and Malfoy turned his gaze quickly to his Professor, levelling him with a steady glare. The glare didn't faze the older wizard in the slightest, it just annoyed Harry that this arrogant fool would have so little respect for his superiors. Pushing the thought aside for a later date, the Defence Professor continued.  
  
"There you go." He congratulated Lucius on turning his attention to him in a far-too-cheerful tone to even start to sound sincere. "Now let me tell you just how much the name Malfoy means to me. It means precisely nothing. Nit! Nada! Zilch! As far as I'm concerned, Mr Malfoy, the name 'Malfoy', is just that; a name. What ever you think is right means nothing in this room. What matters in this room is what 'I' think.  
  
"What ever you may think is worthy of your magnificent splendour means nothing in this room. Because, this is my room. Not yours. I make the rules, not you. I say what is and what isn't, Not. You. Now," he laughed inwardly. He'd always wanted to say this to Lucius' face; ever since he'd first laid eyes on the fool. He just never imagined it would be in this kind of situation. "Either shut up and sit down 'on' the floor, or leave this room and fail your NEWT in Defence Against the Dark Arts." Towards the end of his speech Harry was shouting and Malfoy seemed to be trying to disappear into the wall he had his back too, wanting to get away from the hard, harsh tone of his Defence Professor's voice.  
  
"Do you wish to leave Mr Malfoy? I see Mr Snape has been smart enough to avoid point reduction for his house and a detention... Will you be?" The blonde started to glare again, and Harry met it coolly, but after a minute of silence and the Slytherin not moving the slightest of muscles, the Professor was beginning to get more than a little frustrated.  
  
"I don't know about you, Sir." Malfoy finally spoke up. "But I for one do not think sitting on the floor is in any way, shape or form, civilised behaviour." He ended his statement with another sneer.  
  
"Oh, really? Do you think that lying on the ground at the feet of Voldemort, screaming out in pain because he has you under the Cruciatus curse is in any way, shape or form civilised? Because rest assured Mr Malfoy, Voldemort wouldn't give the notion a second thought, nor would he care what is civilised and what isn't."  
  
"Well I am not at the feet of the Dark Lord under the Cruciatus curse; I am in a classroom being asked to sit on the floor like an uncivilised, poor, filthy commoner." Malfoy replied.  
  
"Civilised or not Mr Malfoy, your house mates will be glad to know that is was you that just cost their house a 25 point reduction for each minute you've refused to join the other students on the floor and delayed my class from getting underway.  
  
"So, that would be 3 minutes gone now... making Slytherin's point loss currently at 75. I can keep going all day Mr Malfoy, but I dread to think what Professor Austin will say when he arrives at the Great Hall at lunch time and sees his house's points significantly reduced." His student seemed to pale slightly at the mention of the school's Potions Master but kept quiet.  
  
Another minute passed.  
  
"100 points now and a week's detention with me." Yet still the teen refused to move from his position, still sat on his stool. Whispers broke out around the room.  
  
"MALFOY!" The enraged voices of James Potter, Sirius Black and surprisingly, Lily Evans could be heard throughout the whole Defence corridor, quite obviously beginning to get more than a little annoyed at being made to sit and wait for their Defence lesson to begin. So Harry couldn't really say anything.  
  
"Sit your gold-encrusted back side on this floor NOW!" James demanded in a loud voice.  
  
"This is NOT only YOUR lesson, Malfoy!" Lily managed to get in before Sirius. Whether it was to stop Sirius from saying something incredibly stupid in front of the Professor that he would most definitely regret later on, or purely coincidental, Harry wasn't sure but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was the former.  
  
"Shut your bloody face Potty! And shut your little Mudblood girl-"  
  
"MR MALFOY HOLD YOUR TONGUE!" Harry roared; his voice loud enough to be heard up in the Headmaster's office. He decided now was the best time to intervene. The students silenced abruptly and all eyes were staring at Harry, fear etched in each pair. But it was Lucius Malfoy that held all of Harry's attention.  
  
"How Dare you talk that way in my classroom! Did I not tell everyone earlier this term that I wanted NO ONE speaking like that? Much less in my presence. Well? Did I?" The Slytherin nodded shakily and Harry continued. "Then would you kindly explain to me just why you were referring to Miss Evans as a Mudblood? If I am not mistaken, which I very rarely am... Miss Evans is the one with Royal Blood flowing through her veins, Mr Malfoy. Not you!" He'd said it without meaning to and realising at the wrong possibly moment. He inwardly cursed his lack of self control.  
  
"Get the hell out of my classroom," He continued anyway. "Go to Professor Austin and explain to him 'exactly' why you have been sent to him 10 minutes into first period. I don't care id you feel it would humiliate you further to confess in front of the first year Hufflepuff and Gryffindor's he's teaching at the moment... GO!" The Professor pointed his finger at the door at the back of the classroom and it blew open, stopping before the inside door handle hit the back wall.  
  
Everyone watched as the Slytherin Prince ran from the fourth floor defence classroom faster than anyone could say 'Royal'.  
  
When everyone was sure Malfoy had gone, they turned their attention from the now closed door to their Professor, then the Gryffindor Prefect, Lily Evans. The teen herself was staring at Harry with a look of sheer disbelief on her face.  
  
"Miss Evans, would you mind stepping up here for a minute?" The teen's Professor asked in a calmer, softer tone than the one he'd been using with Malfoy. Lily eyed him warily and only when Harry had sent her a reassuring, doubt-easing smile, did she finally move.  
  
When the 6th year prefect had reached the front of the room and stood facing her Professor, she allowed Harry to lean over to whisper something in her ear.  
  
"Would you like me to Obliviate everyone here?" He asked quietly. "I should not have shouted out that information at all and I apologise. I can explain everything to you after class but I really don't think you need everyone knowing right now." He moved away from her and waited for her answer. The only indication that she'd heard anything he'd said to her was a small, hesitant nod. It was however, enough for him. Obviously the younger version of his mother was still in a slight state of shock; not that Harry could actually blame her.  
  
He instructed Lily to momentarily step into his office as he performed the necessary spell, then come out when he called her telling her it was done. The teen nodded, stepped into the Defence Office and waited thirty seconds before being allowed to rejoin her classmates. After a small smile sent her way from the Professor, the lesson finally began.  
  
*  
  
The class had an interesting lesson on the Shield Charms Harry had decided they'd work on. Sirius, it turned out was pretty advanced in that area and Harry realised, that this was the only the second time he'd ever underestimated someone. He made a point to mention the fact to the black- haired Gryffindor himself as the lesson was drawing to a close.  
  
The response he had received was a smug grin from Sirius himself, laughs that bordered on the hysterical line from James and Peter and a groan from Remus. When questioned on his reaction, the young werewolf had rolled his eyes in a playful manner then explaining with one simply sentence.  
  
"Sirius' ego is large enough as it is, Professor; you'll only inflate his head even more with your praise."  
  
The comment had provoked an appropriate response from Sirius... he had rather dramatically feigned hurt, clutched his heart and keeled over, playing a heartbroken lover dying at Remus' words for the following minute.  
  
*  
  
When the students had left, Harry replaced all the desks and stools to their rightful places and removed the mats from the floor. He conjured up a comfortable chair for Lily to sit in, and then conjured a similar one for himself. He had asked for James to inform the Transfiguration's Professor that Lily was in a very important meeting with him that could not and would not wait until later, and that he was extremely sorry for the disruption to her class.  
  
After offering her a drink and getting a shake of her head accompanied with a shakily spoken "No." in reply, Harry took a deep breath and tried to explain things the best he could to Lily.  
  
"You think yourself a muggleborn, yes?" he began, then figuring it was a stupid place to begin.  
  
"Well to be perfectly honest Professor, at the moment I don't think I know what to think about anything. But yes, I did think myself muggleborn." She answered him after a minute of thought.  
  
"Have you studied the Elven Royal Circle in History of Magic?" She shook her head in response. Harry expected as much. "Well the last Elven Prince to be recorded down in any form was named Prince Favian Marcellus. He'd died at the age of 87. And as Elves don't tend to age as humans do, he only looked like the average 20 year old would. Anyway, Favian had a sister. Her name was Lady Avariella-Caitlyn.  
  
"She had fallen in love with a muggle in the early Four Hundreds. Elven law states that an Elven Princess would have to marry a Noble, well respected Elf, or at best a Wizard. But Avariella fell in love with this muggle man she'd come across one day as she strolled the countryside. His name had been Marcus, his surname was unknown. Due to Avariella's refusal to marry the Noble-elf that her parents had chosen for her, Marcus had been executed on charges of 'Coercing a member of the Royal circle into... that's not really important. What is important is that before his execution, Marcus had, well; he'd gotten the Princess pregnant.  
  
"And as the thought of terminating pregnancies hadn't even been derived back then, she was forced to give birth to the child and then watch as it was taking from her and given to a muggle family. The intricate details of places, names and whatnot have been lost throughout time but Avariella and Marcus' child had grown, had children with his or her partner.  
  
"The sex of the child was not even recorded down so it's always been referred to as 'it'. To cut an incredibly long story short, over time, generation after generation, the line of the Elven Princess Avariella- Caitlyn and the Muggle names Marcus had gone from immensely gifted with magic to a line of Squibs. I think the last reported wizard in the line was a man called Viktor Letonius... Or something similar.  
  
"From then on, there've been squibs through the line; the line which is currently at a standing point at you, Lily Evans. You are the first witch in the Elven Royal line in well over 200 years." He finally reached his point, searching her face for some kind of reaction. When Harry had found out about his heritage, it had been by an actually Elf requesting him to take his place on the Elven Throne. Harry had almost killed the Elf, then apologised afterwards. In the end he'd decided that he would stay with the wizarding world.  
  
"Wh... I?" Lily finally stammered, unsure of what to make of the news. "I'm an... Elven Royal?" she asked in an extremely disbelieving tone.  
  
Harry spent the next 15 minutes getting Lily to believe him, and then trying to calm the teen down when she finally started to accept it. He explained to her that she wouldn't, well, at least he didn't think she would, be growing pointy ears or have to leave her family to join the Elves and take the throne. He told her that if that ever were to happen, a member of the Elven High Council would approach her and ask her to join them. And even at that point, she would still have the choice to either go or stay.  
  
What he neglected to tell her was that 'if' an Elven High Council member decided to approach her and ask her to join them and go back to head the Royal Circle once more, the elf in question wouldn't care whether or not Lily was sleeping, in a lesson, or in the Great Hall eating her dinner with the rest of Gryffindor table.  
  
He scowled at the memory that presented itself at that last thought.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Harry was sat in the Great Hall in his usual spot at the Gryffindor Table. His friends Ron and Hermione were sat opposite him, Ginny and Neville were sat to his right, and Dean Thomas was sat to his left. Next to Dean was his girlfriend, Sara Philips of Ravenclaw and across from them were Seamus Finnegan and Pavarti Patil. They were talking about the up and coming Hogwarts Quidditch inter-house championship final. The teams involved were Gryffindor and Slytherin, yet again.  
  
"Well Captain Potter." Seamus spoke up with a grin. "What do you reckon our chances are this time?" Harry looked up at his friend and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, I don't know Shay." He allowed a small smirk to play on his lips then rose from his seat and looked over to the Slytherin table, searching for his rival captain. When the Slytherin cap was found, Harry's smirk turned into a fully fledged grin.  
  
"Yo, Malfoy!" He called out, ultimately getting the full attention of all Slytherin table and in fact, the whole Great Hall. "What are our chances do you think? Saturday, the final?" He noticed a few of the Professors up at the Head table frowning at him but paid them no mind, keeping his eyes trained on the blond at the next table. "I want your professional opinion!"  
  
"Slim to none Potter!" Draco Malfoy replied with a cool smirk, much to the amusement of the Gryffindor table. "Prepare to get your arses handed to you."  
  
"Keep dreaming Malfoy and we'll get along just fine." With another grin, Harry retook his seat, picking up his Goblet and taking sip of the pumpkin juice.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud... very loud bang from directly behind Harry. The sudden noise caused Harry to choke on his juice earning a few laughs from his friends. He pulled a strangled looking face at them as he coughed, clearing his throat. With that done, he stood up and turned round to see what the commotion was about. What he saw however, shocked him free of any displeased thoughts.  
  
The figure before him stood tall and Harry saw immediately that the figure was a woman. She had long, dark blond hair cascading down her back. She was wearing a silver head dress that covered her forehead, followed the hair line down and cutting off at the jaw bone. The woman's eyes were a bright, crystallised blue colour and Harry noticed that they radiated the power the woman seemed to possess. She was wearing a gold and blue armoured suite and a pair of silver boots to complete the ensemble. She had a large sword strapped to her side and an archery bow and some arrows strapped to her back.  
  
The only thing Harry seemed to see as any kind of identification marker was the shape of her ears. They were longer than human ears and pointed slightly outwards. When he saw them, he knew the woman was an elf.  
  
The Elven woman took a confident step towards Harry, causing the Gryffindor to snap to his senses. He raised his right hand, ready to defend himself against her if the need arose. When the woman saw the moving hand, she stopped her own movement immediately.  
  
"I come in peace, My Lord." She spoke before bending down on one knee, grasping the handle on her sword to steady it as she did so and using her other hand to rest on the floor. She then bowed her head. "You need not fear me. I arrive here bearing news My Lord. Very important news." She spoke, still keeping her head down.  
  
"Stand up." Harry said and watched the kneeling elf hesitate before rising. Once in a standing position, the woman took the time to take in her surroundings realising for the first time that she was surrounded at all sides by wizards ranging from ages 11 to 17. "Who are you?" The Gryffindor asked, keeping a safe distance between him and the elf.  
  
"My name is Lady Feawen Nenharma." She eyed the students warily as they stared at her in shock. She then allowed her gaze to fall on the table that sat on a raised platform at the front of the hall. A frown came to her face as she saw a number of Professors stood up with their wands trained on her.  
  
"I am a member of the Elven High Council and Leader of a small training facility in my realm. It was decided that I would be the one to come here and inform the Elven Prince, Harry Potter of his heritage. As no one here saw fit to do so." Her eyes fell on the Headmaster and gazed at the old mage with contempt.  
  
Harry stared thunderstruck at the elf before him, unsure whether to believe her or to have her admitted to St.Mungo's. He turned to look at the head table and saw the Headmaster's even expression suddenly turn to one of beaming pride. The man smiled down at Harry and the Gryffindor managed a weak smile in return. He even noticed McGonagall smiling a little before turning back to the elf with the name he couldn't think he'd be able to pronounce.  
  
"There must have been some mistake." He said desperately. "You must have made a mistake... I'm not an elf. I can't be an elf! I've got enough bloody problems in my life without being an elf." He exclaimed. Lady Feawen smiled warmly at him before reaching over, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder then apparating them both out of the Great Hall.  
  
The pair had spent the next two hours talking... or rather, Feawen was explaining to Harry how he actually became who he was.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Professor Potter?" Harry shook his head and sent an apologetic smile at Lily.  
  
"My apologies Miss Evans. I lost myself in a memory." He rose from is seat then proceeded to banish the chair he'd previously conjured for himself. "Come, I don't have a lesson at this precise moment so I'll escort you to your Transfigurations lesson." She nodded, smiling weakly at her Professor and got up from her chair.  
  
The pair exited the fourth floor Defence room and walked side by side towards the 2nd floor Transfigurations room. On their way down, they passed the schools Potions Master and a scowling, not very happy at all, Lucius Malfoy. The two Professor's nodded to each other, both of them having to bite the inside's of their mouths to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
It wasn't what exactly had been said that made the situation amusing for, no doubt, all the faculty but the fact that 'the mouthy Malfoy kid' had been caught and not only that, but been talked 'down' to by a Professor.  
  
After spending only a few months with the Professors of this time, Harry had found out that almost all of them feared Lucius' father in some way, shape, or very strange form. All save for the Headmaster, Professor Austin and Harry himself that is.  
  
The Defence Professor figured that Malfoy senior would be barging into his office in the near future demanding a valid reason for his son being in detention for a week.  
  
And if truth be told, Harry was greatly looking forward to the event.  
  
Soon, the Professor and student duo were entering Transfiguration classroom one. All activity in the room ceased and everyone turned around to see what was going on.  
  
"I fail to see how our arriving gives any of you the right to stop your work. Continue please." Harry spoke sharply and the students carried on with their work again. Pushing Lily gently on the back, the Professor gestured her to go and join her friends at a near by table. As the teen went to sit, Harry walked over to the stern looking McGonagall. He leaned over, whispered something briefly in her ear then moved away when she'd nodded.  
  
"Again Professor." He spoke out loud. "I apologise for keeping your pupil away. It won't happen again." McGonagall nodded again and Harry left.  
  
*  
  
When he'd vacated the 2nd floor room, Harry headed down to the Greenhouses to share a few words with Professor Sprout. Then one by one he made his way through most of the Hogwarts staff, requesting they all meet him in the staff room at 11 sharp that same morning. He offered no explanation, simply saying it 'had' to be 11.  
  
*  
  
11 o'clock rolled around and the staff had all made their way to the staff room, waiting in confusion and anticipation for the man to show. About a minute after Professor Vector had arrived, Harry waltzed into the room with a huge smile on his face and a box in his arms.  
  
"Well Potter. What have you got there?" McGonagall questioned, but her curiosity bore through her curt attitude and she scooted closer to catch a better look.  
  
"Well my dear Minnie." He grinned at the scowl on her face in relation to the nickname he'd adopted for her. "Am I correct in assuming you didn't take too kindly to being charmed to look like a candy-floss saleswoman?" The woman flushed slightly at the memory.  
  
"How would you like it?" she snapped, choosing to completely ignore the chuckles coming from her colleagues.  
  
"Well to be honest, I've had worse done to me. But I'm not you... Now what I'm proposing here is a little," He removed the lid from the box he'd brought in with him. "Payback."  
  
~~~  
  
Now just a little, itsy, bitsy note here... I am an avid fan on SLASH PAIRINGS. If you people don't like my fics then don't read them. No one is forcing any of you to read anything.  
  
~~~  
  
Lily's Elven heritage bares no relevance to the story but then again, I may fall back on it at a later date. At the moment I'm just going with the flow. Not thinking particularly how I'm going to end it just yet. I guess it'll come to me in due time. Hope you're enjoying it. Review!  
  
Thank you!! 


	12. Like Father like son

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.  
  
Golden Opportunities – Like Father like son.  
  
~~~  
  
After the meeting with the faculty had been adjourned, Harry pulled Julianus to the side and proceeded to drag him towards a relatively secluded corner.  
  
"When Lucius came to you, what did he say exactly?" The professor spoke in a low tone so the passing staff members wouldn't hear him.  
  
"He interrupted my first year class!" exclaimed the Head of Slytherin. "For that alone I should have awarded him five points," He saw Harry's serious expression and sobered up immediately. "He told me that you told him to sit on the floor like, and I quote, 'a filthy commoner'. He then added some rather crude insults under his breath which he thought I hadn't heard... Anyway, he said he refused to sit on the floor with the rest of the class, he told of how you 'belittled' his family name, humiliated him in front of the entire 6th year Defence group. He then went on to say that he accidentally spoke ill of another student-'' at this Harry snorted but nodded for the man to continue. "And that you had then proceeded to shout at him as one would a house elf. You claimed that it was Miss Evans that had royal blood, not Mr Malfoy." A grin flickered over his mouth. "Mr Malfoy wasn't too happy about being outdone by the Gryffindor Prefect, oh no." The pair shared a smile.  
  
"Thank you. Do you know if he told anyone about what I said? About Lily being of Royal blood?" Julianus seemed to think it over a moment before answering.  
  
"I told him that it would be in his best interests not to go spreading such rumours around at this point in the war. They would only lead to safety of Hogwarts being compromised." Harry nodded, thinking on what he'd just heard.  
  
"It doesn't really matter anyway. Lily is not one to be outspoken, if the need arises, she will defend herself against the likes of the Malfoy's." He turned to leave but his friend caught his arm.  
  
"So the Evans girl is a royal?"  
  
"She is the descendant of the Last Elven Princess, ergo, a royal. Yes." The Potions Master stared wide-eyed at the man before him, not sure if he'd heard correctly.  
  
"You mean to tell me, we have an Elf... A real life, living, breathing, seeing, thinking, talking Elf here with us in Hogwarts?" Seeing Harry frown at his attitude towards the news, Julianus back-peddled. "I mean, for anyone to see an Elf outside of their own realm is one thing... but to have one under our noses all this time is another! I may be a Potions Master and I know all the magical elements that an Elf possesses, but I'm a human first; I'm not about to go cutting off her hair and amputating her limbs am I?" He tried to show his sincerity through his eyes, mentally pleading with his colleague to believe him.  
  
He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but his friendship with Harry meant a lot to Julianus. Before the young Potter Professor walked on to the scene, he was seen as the general outcast of the staff. He sat at the end of the Head table, engaged no one in conversation and more often than not, he overlooked incidents were his own Slytherin students were blatantly in the wrong and forced blame on one of the other three houses instead.  
  
And since Harry arrived at Hogwarts, Julianus had shown his true colours... so to speak. He'd shown fairness throughout all houses. This had caused some confusion with the Slytherin students and when they'd asked him about it once when he and Harry had supervised a Prefect meeting, he watched at the other house Prefects looked at him expectantly then answered that as a Professor he should show no favouritism at all.  
  
This of course, didn't sit too well with his house and all the Slytherin students seem to think Harry was to blame. In fact, they blamed almost everything bad that has happened since September on Harry and this latest stunt that Malfoy pulled being the most recent was all anyone was talking about.  
  
So having Harry angry with him was simply not an option for Julianus Austin.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry. The news just threw me a little." After a moment, the Defence Professor nodded with a small smile and Julianus mentally sighed in relief.  
  
"Alright. And although Lily can hold her own, I'd like kindly for Mr Malfoy 'not' to go bragging about this to his father. I'm already expecting him to shout, ball and other loud activities... I don't need a power trip adding onto that. Will you 'explain' to Lucius the severity of the punishment he will receive if Malfoy senior ever gets wind of this?" The Potions Professor nodded with a chuckle.  
  
"Very well, it shall be done." He turned to walk away but Harry stopped him by placing a hand on his upper arm.  
  
"Um... Julianus? Do you fancy sparring with me later on tonight? Physical combat, no magic. I haven't had a good spar the longest of whiles and need put through my paces." Harry grinned at the sceptical look on his friend's face. "Oh come on, Austin." He said in a louder voice, so it could be heard by some of the near by staff members. And as planned, Professors McGonagall, Sinistra and Baines turned their attention to the pair now emerging from their corner. "You're not afraid of little ol' me are you?"  
  
Professor Austin snorted at Harry's sudden juvenile attitude.  
  
"Afraid of you? Me? I think not Potter. We will spar then, tonight." The pair shook hands and dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. The three seated Professor's watched on in horror as their fames cold, secluded, Mr 'I-don't-like-anybody' laughed with the Defence Professor. They all wondered when the man had changed so much and why they hadn't realised.  
  
"See you later Julianus." Harry spoke through his laughs and he patted the other man on the back before vacating the room, still chuckling.  
  
*  
  
Lunch time rolled around a lesson later and the every member of the staff had huge smiles on their faces. The students were looking at them with almost fearful expression and Harry had to burst out laughing at their faces. It seemed his laughter caused the faces of a few first years to contort into pure terror and all but flee the room, which ultimately lead to him laughing harder and a few other Professors join in as well.  
  
When four particular Gryffindor boys walked into the hall Harry sobered up, motioning for the other Professors to do the same. Luckily for him, the Headmaster had waltzed in at the same time as the Gryffindor's so it didn't look too suspicious.  
  
"Good afternoon, I hope you have all had a glorious morning." Dumbledore smiled down at his students. "Well, let's eat." He clapped his hands together once and food appeared on all five tables. The Professors all directed their gazes to the four Marauders at the Gryffindor tables; discreetly of course and waited patiently.  
  
*  
  
Remus Lupin sat down next to Sirius, waiting for his and his friend's lunch to appear. He'd sat through Dumbledore's very short speech then as the food appeared, he noticed something. Almost all of the teaching staff had at least one eye on him and his friends.  
  
Without arousing suspicion, he glanced at each Professor in turn. They seemed to be paired up or in groups of three, all whispering to each other, chuckling lightly... but they all had one eye on the Marauder. This wouldn't have stuck Remus as very odd usually, as him and his friends were known for being kept under the watchful eyes of each and every Professor. But as the young werewolf gaze landed on his Defence and Potions Professor, it seemed that neither of them was looking in the direction of the Gryffindor table at all.  
  
From experience, Remus knew that if one Professor had his or her eye on the Marauders, they all did. So Potter and Austin's behaviour seemed a little out of sorts. He shook his head and concluded he was imagining things. He reached or his fork and was just about to pick it up when out of the corner of his eye he caught Professors Potter and Austin looking intently their way.  
  
Remus' eyes widened in realisation and he quickly moved his hand away from his fork. He looked quickly at his friends and saw all three of them already eating. He opened his mouth to tell them to stop but found he couldn't speak; so he tried again and a whole load of nothing came out.  
  
Looking around frantically for assistance he saw Professor Potter with his wand out and a grin on his face that stretched from ear to ear. After realising what was about to happen, the Gryffindor scowled, crossed his arms over his chest, then watched as the show unfolded.  
  
*  
  
"He's good." Harry said to Julianus in a low voice. He reached over to grasp his Goblet of Pumpkin juice, still watching the Marauders. He saw Remus' scowl and laughed, waving his wand cheerfully.  
  
"Too good. How long did it take him? Two minutes?" The man beside him smirked at the scowl.  
  
Suddenly, there was a great 'bang' at the Gryffindor table and half of it had been immediately covered completely with a thick fog of some kind.  
  
The Defence Professor rose from his seat, gaining the attention of most of the hall.  
  
"Calm down! It's only a little harmless fog, no harm will come to you!" and with a wave of his wand, the fog over Gryffindor table disappeared, leaving the hall in an almost deafening silence. That was until the sound of a chair falling backwards on the floor rung out over every square inch or the large room.  
  
Anyone who could had the correct view angle, could see Remus J Lupin sprawled out on the floor, clutching his sides with tears rolling down his face in a silent bout of laughter. The sight of him set off the first person laughing, and then the sight of his friends set everyone else off.  
  
Sirius Black was covered from head to toe in bright yellow feathers. His nose and mouth had somehow been transfigured into a short, stubby, orange beak. His beady little eyes were blinking in confusion as to why everyone was laughing at him instead of someone else.  
  
Peter Pettigrew had grown a small garden of mushrooms on the top of his head. His body had been transfigured into a tall... but short mushroom stalk and the mushrooms on his head were flashing all the colours of the rainbow whilst singing the British National Anthem. He too could not understand why the laughter was directed at him.  
  
James Potter no doubt got the worst out of all of them. He was decked out in the Slytherin's Quidditch uniform. His hair had been dyed bleach blond, straightened and lengthened to make him look a lot like Lucius Malfoy whilst being able to keep his defining Potter glasses at the same time. On the back of his green cloak was a short but direct message in large silver lettering. It read: "Revenge is sweet!" and was signed using the Hogwarts crest.  
  
The three affected Marauders laughed at one another's attire along with the rest of the school. Even though a great number of students were still reeling from the shock of seeing their usually stoic Potions Master having to lean on their Defence Professor for support because he was laughing so much he couldn't keep himself upright, lunch time was a joyous occasion.  
  
Before the end of lunch Remus had been restored to his less than talkative self. James, Peter and Sirius were all informed that their rather unfortunate accidents were time spelled and would last till the end of the day; midnight, if McGonagall's memory served her well. They were all require to go to class as usual... well, all except Sirius, as his hands had been turned into big, yellow, fluffy, feathered wings. It seemed though, that out of the four of them, that Remus was the most enthusiastic about the whole thing.  
  
Apparently, Sirius was a very comfortable pillow.  
  
And in Harry's own opinion, the best was yet to come. In the form of a sparring session that is.  
  
*  
  
When the clock in Harry's office struck 7, he set down his quill totally forgetting the 3rd year homework paper he'd just been marking, grabbed the bag of supplies he'd prepared earlier and headed out the door; closing, locking and warding it before setting off in the general direction of the Hogwarts Lake.  
  
As he entered the entrance hall via the staircase going down from a first floor landing, he literally bumped into his colleague, friend and temporary sparring partner, Julianus Austin.  
  
"Ready to go down Potter?" Austin smirked as the pair set off walking again. Harry threw his head back and laughed a full, hearty laugh.  
  
"Come now Julianus, we are sparring, not going for grand duellist of all time." The other man raised an eyebrow at the figure beside him and shook his head with a smile.  
  
"So, Harry. Why are you and the school's good Headmaster not on speaking terms?" Asked the older wizard after a minute of comfortable silence. Harry just shrugged nonchalantly. "Oh come on! He must have done 'something' to piss you off! I mean you left in a bit of a hurry and in a rather, outrageous manner. What did he do to get you so riled up?" Of course, Julianus has a pretty good idea as to what the little argument was about. However, his aim at the moment was to strike up a conversation, not throw the guy questions that can be answered with a yes, no or maybe so.  
  
"As you know, I was looking for a way to stabilise the potion... the enhanced Wolfsbane?" Austin nodded for him to continue. "Well, I found a way. I found out the ingredients I need, where to get them, when to get them and under what circumstances to get them." He threw the bag on the grass around 6 or 7 meters from the lake and removed his outer robe.  
  
"That day, in the hall. I got Remus because whoever the potion is for, they have to collect a certain ingredient themselves, on a certain date... blah blah. He 'had' to be there or the potion most definitely would not have worked. But the old coot refused to allow one of his staff members and one of his students to leave the castle. He condemned that boy to a lifetime of pain... Then had the audacity to tell me... he will survive!"  
  
The pair started their spar by circling one another at a relatively slow pace to begin with.  
  
"Well maybe the Lemon drop loving old man has a point. Remus is a very strong individual, he's had to be. He will survive, if not for anything else, but to prove to everyone that he can." He aimed a sharp kick to Harry's side but the younger wizard dodged it easily.  
  
"Maybe you're right."  
  
"Of course I'm right."  
  
"But I still can't get it out of my head that Dumbledore would so readily dismiss the idea."  
  
The next half an hour was spent sparring in many different styles using their hands, feet, bodies... Harry had brought out a few swords with him in his bag and the pair practised their sword fighting skilled for a further 15 minutes before they were interrupted by a very loud drawl.  
  
"Austin! Is that you?"  
  
Julianus faltered slightly, hesitating before making his move. The short lapse in concentration though was enough for Harry and he gained the upper hand, successfully knocking his opponent to the ground but not disarming him.  
  
"Ignore him till we're done." Was all Harry said before bowing his head slightly then re-entering his original stance. Austin nodded, got up from the floor, bowed and continued much the same as before.  
  
"Julianus Austin! Stop at once! I want to talk with you now!" The voice Harry heard before spoke up again, sounding particularly irritating. It was this thought that cause Harry to allow a smug grin to spread across his face. Austin was just about to answer the man but Harry managed to beat him to it.  
  
"It is not considered good form to step down in the middle of a sword fight. Now shut up a wait." He said, his pace, defence and attack pattern not wavering in the slightest. He heard the man behind him sputter in annoyance.  
  
"I'll have you know, a Malfoy waits for no one! Now Julianus I want to talk to you now about this new Professor... Potter or something." This was too much for Harry and he burst out laughing, his form still not faltering. Even Austin had a small smile on his face. "What is it that you find so amusing boy?" Demanded the Malfoy and Harry forced himself to calm down and attack Austin at the same time.  
  
"This new Professor... Potter or something." He dodged an attack sent his way and countered with a swift array of movements; almost too fast for Austin but it seemed the older man still had some spark left in him. "You just found him. Now you will kindly wait until we are done and you will have my undivided attention, Mr Malfoy."  
  
"I told you boy! A Malfoy waits for no one!"  
  
"Well its high time they started then isn't it? You will wait until I am done, or you will go back to your home and leave me in peace. Either way, I'm happy." He and Austin were circling one another again, looking directly into each others eye.  
  
"I don't have to take this from you! You're a child for Merlins sake!"  
  
Harry's eyes flashed and he conjured up another sword. In one swift and graceful movement, the Defence Professor had one sword point aimed at the Malfoy's throat and the still in its position, waiting for Austin's next attack.  
  
"I told you to shut up and wait. You would do well to heed my warning Mr Malfoy. I would hate to think you as arrogant and as simple minded as your son." He banished the sword away from Malfoy's throat and launched into a full scale attack on Austin. The other man was disarmed in two moves and on the ground with Harry's foot on his chest in three.  
  
"That was..." Julianus breathed. "Where did you learn techniques like that?" Harry grinned down at the man before removing his foot from the others chest and offering a hand in assistance. Austin took the hand and was pulled to his feet.  
  
"I'd tell you... but I've a pest to rid myself of." Smiling innocently, he turned around to the now red-with-rage Malfoy senior. "So, what can I do for you Mr Malfoy?" he asked cheerfully, removing a towel from his bag and running it over his face to rid himself of the sweat that had formed during the duel.  
  
"You can tell me why my son has been placed in detention for a full week! You can tell me why you think you are above the Malfoy name and you can tell me just what the HELL YOU THINK YOU JUST DID!" the man roared, inadvertently, or possibly purposely, spraying spit particles on Harry's face. The younger wizard grimaced and wiped his face clean again then walking towards Malfoy senior.  
  
"Your son is in detention because he disrupted my class, insulted one of his fellow students, wrongfully I might add and he caused me to miss out ten minutes of teaching MY 6th year students what I had planned!" He snapped, glaring at his students' aristocratic father. "I do not think I am above the Malfoy name." he saw the smug look on the man's face and aimed to wipe it straight back off. "I do not think the Malfoy name is above any other."  
  
"What!" Demanded the angered wizard. "Do you know what the name Malfoy Means?" Harry shrugged, seemingly not interested in anything the man had to say but answered none the less.  
  
"Sure I do. You have lots of money; you think you're superior to muggleborn's... You agree with Voldemort's ideals," *you've got the kiss-ass seat your son's going to inherit* oh how Harry wished he could say that out loud. "Did I miss anything? I don't think I did." He looked at Julianus who had hid his mouth from view with the towel to try and cover his smile, and then back to Malfoy.  
  
"I did not come here to get insulted boy!"  
  
"THAT'S IT! YOU listen, and you listen good Mister Malfoy." Bellowed Harry, stepping right up to the other man. "I am not a boy, I am not a child. I am a man, and a man that is far more powerful than you will ever hope to be." Malfoy snorted and looked down his nose at Harry.  
  
"I demand my son be relieved of his detention!"  
  
"You can demand all you wish. I say what happens regarding detention with your son, not you. He disrupted my class, not yours." The young Professor turned around to pick up his bag, dismissing any hope Malfoy had of further conversing with him. As he bent over, he heard muttering and immediately conjured up a shield wandlessly. He turned to see Malfoy stood there, wand out and sputtering.  
  
"H-how did you do that?" The aristocrat stammered and Harry glared.  
  
"I told you I am powerful. What in MERLINS NAME gives you the right to attack an unarmed man with his back turned?" he shouted, magic crackling in the air around him.  
  
"You were armed! You had yourself!" The man defended.  
  
"You didn't know that!" now it was Harry's turn to sneer and look down his nose at the arrogant Malfoy. Like father like son. "That spell you just used was illegal dark magic... an unforgivable. And yet, I'm going to allow you to leave here unscathed. Get out of my sight, no doubt Auror's are on their way." His student's father sneered once more before turning on his heel and walking to the apparition point outside Hogwarts grounds.  
  
"Well I'll say this for you..." Julianus said, stepping up to the side of Harry. "You don't take any crap."  
  
"Come on Julianus. I'm hungry and we smell bad. Shower first! Food after... Then bed!" the younger wizard announced with a huge smile.  
  
~~~  
  
An anti-climactic end. *sigh* Would you believe me if I said I had writers block? Well I did. With any hope that will explain why the chapter is so bad. I haven't decided whether or not I'll include Voldemort in this yet... but I suspect some activity will take place as the man has the oddest tendency to weasel his way into everything.  
  
Review!  
  
Thank you!! 


	13. Howlers and Thwarted Duels

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.  
  
Golden Opportunities - Howlers and Thwarted Duels.  
  
~~~  
  
In the weeks following Harry's meeting with Malfoy senior things had been relatively quiet at Hogwarts. He'd found Lucius Malfoy and erased any memory he had of Lily being the Elven royal at her request. The Gryffindor had explained that she didn't want her heritage being public knowledge and that until one of the Elven Council members approached her, she wouldn't be acting on any rights and privileges she may gain from being the last Princess or the Elven Royal Circle.  
  
He'd been to see the Headmaster and apologised for causing a number of the man's possessions to shatter but not for getting angry. The man had accepted the apology with a gracious nod and a smile then apologised himself for not allowing him to complete the potion and was deeply sorry for the pain Remus would undoubtedly have to endure in the future.  
  
He also asked if Harry would consider making the potion this month but Harry refused claiming that the time to brew it had come and gone. He offered no other explanation so Dumbledore let the matter slide and proceeded to ask him how he was finding Hogwarts in this time.  
  
It had been a month since the Malfoy incident and since then Harry had received several howlers during many breakfasts. The first one that had been sent had been a surprise to Harry.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Harry was sat at the Head table in his usual seat on the Saturday morning after his brief meeting with Malfoy senior. He was looking over some 3rd year assignments when Julianus Austin walked into the hall. The man looked as impassive as ever but when his eyes fell on Harry he allowed himself the slightest of smiles before continuing to his seat beside the other Professor.  
  
"G'morning Julianus." Harry said with a bright smile as he looked up from the paper in front of him. "You know, Julianus is a bit of a mouthful. You need a nickname." His face gained a thoughtful expression and the Potions Professor scowled, sitting down in the empty seat next to his friend.  
  
"I hold very little desire or need for a nickname." He said in a flat tone. He reached over to pick up the steaming cup of tea that had appeared when he'd sat down. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Harry's face showing no signs of giving up his latest task.  
  
"Do you have an animagus form?" The Defence Professor asked, running the soft feathered end of his quill over his lips. For a long moment, Julianus just stared at his friend. Or rather, at that feather but soon shook himself out of his daze.  
  
"Yes, I do." He replied curtly then smirked at the small frown that had found its way onto Harry's face.  
  
"What form?" the slightly annoyed tone of the younger wizard's voice made Julianus want to laugh.  
  
"My form is a black panther. Why is this necessary?" The potions master replied and Harry nodded, returning to his thoughtful stance. "Harry I don't want a nickname. My parents gave me a name-''  
  
"How about Shadow?" Harry cut the man's speech off before it began with the suggestion. Julianus' answer however was cut short when the first of the post had arrived. Whilst the pair had been talking most of the students had made their way into the hall for their breakfast so what was about to happen would be heard by all.  
  
A single owl swooped down through the masses of other owls and landed directly in front of Harry. The Professor recognised the owl as an Eagle owl; very beautiful in his opinion but this particular owl had a sour look on its face. Well, as sour a look an owl can have anyway. Harry relieved the bird of its burden and was rewarded by a sharp, painful peck on his hand from it before it flew away, seemingly very annoyed.  
  
He glared at the bird as it left the hall and finally looked down at the mail it had delivered. A red envelope lay on top of the 3rd year's assignment he'd been marking. He knew what a red envelope meant; he remembered the one his friend had received from his mother during their second year. He never however, thought he'd receive one.  
  
To his right, he heard Julianus snort and looked from the envelope to the man beside him and then back to the envelope. He then smirked. "Five Galleons says it's from our dear Mr Malfoy." He said to his friend and he held out a hand to seal the bet with a handshake. The other man chuckled and shook the offered hand.  
  
"You're on."  
  
With a mental prayer, Harry broke the wax seal on the red envelope and watched, and listened as the show unfolded. The paper tore itself from his hands and stationed itself in mid-air a few feet from his face, and then proceeded to shout.  
  
"PROFESSOR HARRY POTTER! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ANY MALFOY IN THAT MANNER!" The noise gained the attention of the whole hall and out of the corner of his eye Harry could see Lucius Malfoy grinning from ear to ear. "YOU MEAN NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT MY FAMILY MEANS! YOU'VE NO-'' Harry smirked and held out a hand to Julianus. The man scowled and withdrew a small money bag from the confines of his robes then handed it to Harry.  
  
Getting extremely bored with the egotistical Malfoy Senior's voice, Harry waved a hand and the shouting envelope disappeared from sight and hearing range. Closing his eyes he sighed at the silence, a look of pure bliss washing over his features.  
  
"Having a Malfoy with ones breakfast does nothing for ones appetite." He opened his eyes and looked over to the Slytherin table. Lucius Malfoy didn't look very happy at all at having his father's ramblings being cut off. Harry smiled and waved over to him cheerily.  
  
"Harry, what in the world was that all about?" A voice from his left asked. He turned round to see Minerva McGonagall's curious face.  
  
"Mr Malfoy's father and I had brief words the other day. It seemed that he didn't enjoy being told his surname meant nothing to me and decided to show his displeasure in the form of a howler." He gathered his things up and rose from his seat. "Pity really, I was quite hungry when I came here this morning. Now I don't think I'll be able to eat till dinner." He screwed up his face in mock-distaste and exited the still silent hall.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Four more howlers and four more wandless banishing charms later, Malfoy had decided not to bother anymore, thus leaving Harry's breakfast time in relative peace. And for that almost all of the student body was truly grateful.  
  
*  
  
At a quarter to 9 in the evening on the last Saturday of September, there was a frantic knock on the door of the Defence office. Inside the room, Harry and Julianus were sat down on large, comfortable chairs that had been stationed in front of the roaring fire. They each had a butterbeer in their hand and were talking and laughing happily. That was until the knock at the door.  
  
With a groan, Harry rose from his seat, deposited the butterbeer bottle on the coffee table and walked over to the door. When he opened it he came face to face with a worried looking Remus Lupin.  
  
"Mr Lupin what's the matter?" He stood to attention, concern tearing through him at the sight of his fathers' friend.  
  
"Sir, its Sirius and James... They," He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself over whether he should tell his professor or not. Harry must have seen this etched on Remus' face because he reached out and put a reassuring hand on the teenagers shoulder.  
  
"It's alright Remus. Just tell me what's wrong." He spoke softly, bending down so he was eye-level with his student. By now, Julianus had come to join the pair at the door to see what was going on. He was stood behind Harry leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest.  
  
"Well sir, they... Sirius and James... Snape and Malfoy asked them to have a duel with them. And as they'd be limited in their use of spells in the duelling club, they said they'd have it tonight on the Quidditch pitch. I told them not to go!" The Gryffindor looked an emotional wreck. "I told them that Snape and Malfoy would be using Dark spells! But they went anyway! Please sir," He pleaded. "You've got to go out there!"  
  
"Alright Remus, it's alright." He tried to calm the teen down. "Julianus come on. We need to sort this mess out." His friend nodded, grabbed the two cloaks on the hooks behind him and followed the pair as they walked down the corridor. Harry discreetly warded his office when Julianus had stepped out of it to keep anyone thinking about sneaking inside, out.  
  
"You said they were at the Quidditch Pitch Me Lupin?" The Potions Master asked, stepping up beside Harry and passing the man his cloak. His student nodded, worry clear on his face.  
  
"Yes sir, that's where they said they'd be."  
  
When they reached the entrance hall Harry turned to the Gryffindor 6th year while he clasped his cloak around his neck.  
  
"Remus you're going to have to go back to the tower. You aren't allowed to come outside with us now." He said regretfully knowing full well the werewolf would want to know if the members of his pack were alright.  
  
"No sir! I have to go out there! I have to see-''  
  
"Mr Lupin calm down. I realise you are worried for your friends safety but the more time we waste here debating the matter the more time it will take us to reach the Quidditch pitch!" Julianus reasoned from his position behind Harry.  
  
"Professors you don't understand! I have to see if they're alright!" Remus tried again almost at the point of tears.  
  
"Remus I know the position you are in and I'm sorry. The fact remains that you are not allowed to come outside with us." He left the sentence open, nodded to his student and turned on his heel. He and Julianus then ran around the back of the castle to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"You realise he's going to come out here don't you?"  
  
"Yes. But it's in his nature to do so. He can't help it." Harry cast a sideward glance at his friend. "When your family is in danger all thought goes out the window and all you want is for them to be safe." His tone matched the emotion in his eyes and Julianus had the feeling his friend had been in the same situation but hadn't emerged from his experience favourably.  
  
The pair turned the corner that would put them in full view of the pitch and saw the four 6th years partaking in what looked to be a full scale wizard's duel. And what's considered to be good form or not, Harry was going to stop this duel from continuing any further.  
  
"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" He roared as he and the Potions Professor came to a halt mere feet from where the spells were flying. When none of them reacted to his presence Harry became angered. Raising his hand, he flicked his wrist twice to his left and twice to his right so all four students were sprawled out on the grass.  
  
"ACCIO WANDS!" Julianus called and the four wands flew into his outstretched hand.  
  
"HOW DARE ANY OF YOU DEFY THE RULES I PUT IN PLACE!" The Defence Professor's voice was loud enough to be heard in Hogsmeade. He watched the teenagers get to their feet. "Get yourselves to the Headmasters Office NOW! ALL OF YOU!" They walked as fast as they could without running back up to the castle, their professors on their heels.  
  
"Mr Lupin, your friends are fine. You can go to the tower now." Julianus spoke quietly before he turned the corner to follow the others. Silence answered him but he knew the Gryffindor had heard.  
  
The group of six walked though the corridors of Hogwarts towards the Headmaster's office in total silence. The four 6th years were quiet because they didn't want to risk igniting their Defence Professor's temper and the Professors were silent because they felt that if they were to talk, sparks would well and truly fly.  
  
"Aniseed balls." Julianus said curtly and the gargoyles eyed the group in what seemed to the Professors as an accusing manner before they jumped aside and waited for them to pass through. "Up." Ordered the Potions master and the student led the way up the spiral staircase.  
  
The expected "Come in Gentlemen." Was heard from the other side of the door when Sirius had knocked and they all entered the office occupied only by the Headmaster.  
  
"Ah, good evening. What can I do for you all?" The old man's eyes were twinkling brightly, causing Harry to mentally scowl. How could one person be so easily amused?  
  
"These four students broke the rule I set in place on duelling!" He announced. "They completely disregarded everything I said at the beginning of the school year! Professor Austin and myself have just found them firing spells at one another on the Quidditch pitch, a number of which were dark in nature!" the man explained as the Headmaster conjured 6 chairs with 6 flicks of his wand. James, Sirius, Severus, Lucius and Julianus all took a seat but Harry chose to remain standing.  
  
"Is this true boys??" Dumbledore asked, looking at the four students individually – all of whom were apart of one of Hogwarts biggest rivalries known to date. They all kept their eyes downcast and mumbled something not quite coherent enough for anyone to understand. It seemed they were already regretting their actions.  
  
"I believe the Headmaster asked you all a question, gentlemen." Julianus' tone was forceful and sent shivers down the teenagers' spines. Harry grinned at the reaction his friends' voice had elicited and was reminded just why the man was head of Slytherin house.  
  
"Yes Professor." They all said in unison. Dumbledore nodded and leaned forward slightly resting his elbows on the desk in front of him and pressing the tips of his fingers together, not taking his eyes from his students.  
  
"Would you mind explaining to the Professors and myself just why you were found duelling on the Quidditch pitch at this time of night?" The man asked, eyes void of their customary twinkle.  
  
"Professor, they started it-''  
  
"Sir it was their fault-''  
  
"Headmaster they challenged us to-'' Lucius, Severus and James all spoke at one; each seemingly trying to get the member of the other house in trouble.  
  
"Silence!" Harry demanded and the room went so quiet that had a pin dropped, all seven inhabitants would have heard it. "Mr Black, please explain to the Headmaster what exactly happened." Sirius glanced at his Defence Professor for a split-second and then turned his attention back to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well Professor, we – meaning James, Remus, Peter and me – were on the charms corridor, um... talking when Snape and Malfoy came around the corner with those ditty cousins of mine-''  
  
"Please refrain from insulting any other students Mr Black." The Headmaster said as he raised a hand to momentarily halt Sirius' speech. The teen nodded and continued.  
  
"Sorry sir. Well, they came around the corner, words were spoken, the usual insults were traded and Malfoy challenged James to a Wizard's Duel." He paused for breath. "I offered to be James' second and Snape said he'd be Malfoy's. The rest is history."  
  
Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor for a long moment before nodding and then turning to the Slytherin pair. *These two seem to have mastered their Poker Faces.* the man thought with an inward chuckle. Their expressions were indeed void of any emotion; making it increasingly difficult for Dumbledore to read them... without, of course, entering their minds.  
  
"Is that what happened Mr Malfoy? Mr Snape?" The headmaster knew that no matter how much these two students voiced their dislike of him publicly, they'd not out-right lie to him directly to his face... Not while they remained students at least.  
  
"Yes Headmaster." Snape said finally after two minutes of rather uncomfortable silence. Malfoy merely confirmed the story with a curt nod, refusing to speak.  
  
"You all broke the number one rule of Professor Potter's duelling club and you were all out side the safety of the castle walls after the curfew given to 'all' students. Yes I am aware that you are 6th years and you're curfew is 9pm but all year groups must be at least inside the castle by 8:30. Now, what I am wondering..." His gaze fell on Sirius again. "Is why you chose to partake in an unsupervised duel so willing, especially after you unfortunate accident Mr Black."  
  
"Sir, I chose to be my best friend's second. I wasn't about to allow him to go out there alone, regardless of what injuries I'd previously sustained." The Gryffindor said without reserve, meeting the Headmasters gaze coolly.  
  
"Very well then." Dumbledore silently commended the young man in front of him for his loyalty to his friend. "All four of you will be serving detention all next week at 8:30pm. Monday, Wednesday and Friday you will serve it with Professor Potter. Then on Tuesday and Thursday you'll be with Professor Austin. Understood?" The four nodded solemnly. "Good, you may leave. Good evening." They rose from their seats and made for the door.  
  
"Mr Black, wait outside for me please. I would like a word with you before you return to Gryffindor Tower." Harry spoke from his position leaning up against the wall. Sirius glanced back, one foot already out the door.  
  
"Yes Professor." Then he disappeared from sight.  
  
When the door to the office closed Harry moved to stand in front of Dumbledore's desk. Julianus then rose from his own seat and moved so he was stood at his friend's side.  
  
"Was there anything else you would like to discuss gentlemen?" The Headmaster asked with his twinkle back in full swing.  
  
"Albus I was wondering if I could split the duelling club up into two different sessions: One for the more Advance students and one for the not so advanced. It would save me having to constantly switch from teaching the different levels and save a lot of confusion." The Professor spoke calmly.  
  
"Of course my boy, of course! Do as you wish!" The old man's jovial tone caused both Professors in front of him to shoot him worried looks but he just waved them off. "Now I'm sorry to cut this short but I'm rather busy and you have a certain 6th year waiting for you in the corridor. Good evening gentlemen." They both nodded their 'goodbye's' and left the office, closing the door behind them.  
  
"That man can switch moods with the blink of an eye!" Harry exclaimed. "He's so bloody infuriating!" He began to walk down the spiral staircase, Julianus still at his side. The other man laughed at Harry's irritation.  
  
"You get used to it my friend. The old coot kind of grows on you over time." He patted the other wizard's back in mock-sympathy and was rewarded with a scowl and a death threat to which he replied with laughter.  
  
They stepped out from the staircase and the gargoyles slid back to their original spots, still eyeing the humans in a scornful manner. Harry turned the student that he'd asked to wait for him with a small smile.  
  
"Mr Black, hold onto my arm please." The teenager clasped onto Harry's arm and the old wizard turned to his friend. "You don't plan on walking to my office do you?" He grinned at the wary glance Julianus had sent his way before grasping his other arm. The Defence Professor looked between his student and his friend with a sheepish look. "This may feel odd for a moment." And they all disappeared in a fountain of water, only to appear seconds later in Harry's office.  
  
"Woah..." Sirius gripped his Professor's arm tightly to keep his balance. "W-what the hell was that?"  
  
"That was me linking my elemental abilities and apparition together to bring us here; save us the walk in other words. Now Sirius. You know it was Remus who came to me with the news that you, James, Severus and Lucius, don't you?" Sirius' eyes flashed but he kept his temper in check. The surge of anger wasn't missed by Harry though. "Correct me if I'm wrong here... but I take it you've been marked." The Gryffindor nodded slowly, still not knowing where this line of questioning was leading to. "You know about Lycanthrope mating habits, don't you?"  
  
"Werewolves mate for life. I know that."  
  
"So Remus can't help being protective over you. You mustn't get angry with him because he came to me. He did what he did only because you refused to listen to him when he warned you away. When a werewolf mates, it really is for life. They become protective; they do anything to protect their pack members and the only reason Remus didn't go out there tonight and try to physically stop you was because he's human at the moment. He had control... I do not want to get up tomorrow, come to the Great Hall and find Remus in a depressed state because you've argued." Harry said sternly as if trying to drill the important information into the teens head.  
  
"Yes sir." Sirius spoke firmly.  
  
"I mean it Sirius. Remus goes through that back-breaking pain twice a month. Don't break his heart on top of it." The Professor added softly before putting a hand on his students shoulder. The pair disappeared in the same manner as they had before and appeared again at the Portrait of the Fat Lady. "Remember what I said." Harry said before he disappeared again only to appear a few seconds later in front of Julianus.  
  
"I didn't know he was the boys mate." The Potions Master said from his position sat back on his chair by the fire. Harry smiled at the man and sat back down in his chair also. Waving a hand, he re-heated the butterbeers and handed one to Austin.  
  
"You often miss what you don't open your mind to my friend." He said, sipping his drink.  
  
"A mere formality." He waved a hand in a dismissive manner. "So, where were we?" Harry thought a moment before brightening up considerably.  
  
"We were talking about... or rather, you were telling me about your passed loves." Julianus groaned out loud and Harry laughed. "Come now... I told you mine! Now it is your duty to tell me yours!" The Potions Professor threw a near by cushion at his friend's laughing form.  
  
"Can it Potter." He muttered. The other man stuck out his tongue in a very childish manner but remained quiet.  
  
The pair talked long into the night, moving from Harry's office to his chambers where they fell asleep on the sofa in front of the fire's dying embers.  
  
~~~  
  
Hey! I'm sorry for the late update! I'll try to update faster next time but I won't promise anything.  
  
Well, first of all... A huge thanks to Chris, again, as he is a darling and aids me in my grammar correcting and other things I may have missed – which I often do. Also, Happy 18th to him today. *sings terribly*  
  
Yes, well, thank you Chris.  
  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Review!  
  
Thank you!! 


	14. A Somber Moment

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.  
  
Golden Opportunities – A Somber Mood.  
  
Note: *text* indicates a person's thoughts.  
  
~text~ telepathic speech between two people.  
  
~~~  
  
The first thing Julianus noticed when he woke up was the incredible ache in his neck. He winced at the thought of what damage could have possibly been done to his bones sleeping in this position. The position, however, was yet to be discovered as his eyes were shut tightly and any hope of getting up in the near future was quashed by the incredibly comfortable, warm pillow his head was resting against.  
  
As he lay there with his eyes closed, he let his mind wander back to memories of the previous night. He remembered being in Harry's office and laughing at something the other man had just said when there was a knock at the door. Then there had been that whole duel fiasco and he realised just how angry Harry had been at the four teenagers. Sure, they were out of boundaries after hours but they'd broken the duelling club's number one rule... and Harry seemed to have taken it to heart. He'd speak with him later on.  
  
After the words with the Gryffindor teen were had, he and Harry had returned to their drinks and chat. A smile washed over Julianus' face as he thought about what they'd talked about and laughed at. Then he remembered that Harry had apparated them to his chambers where they'd fallen asleep with himself leaning on Harry's shoulder.  
  
At that particular thought, his eyes snapped open. He'd fallen asleep on Harry's shoulder. *Shit!* He cursed mentally. Without moving, he looked around as far as he could, trying to determine how far he was to the exit. Just as his eyes fell on the door stationed at the far end of the room, he heard Harry stir slightly and mumble something that sounded strangely like "Don't think too loud... Too early." Julianus frowned in confusion.  
  
*What the f-* his thoughts were cut off however by Harry's mumbling again leading to yet further confusion for the Potions Master.  
  
"Language..." Harry had muttered in a sleep-laden voice.  
  
*What the HELL is going on!* Julianus demanded in a very 'loud' mental voice. The man whose shoulder he was using for a pillow gave a startled 'yelp' and jumped near half a foot in the air then proceeded to fall off the sofa, landing with a heavy 'thump' on the floor. The Potions Professor stood up immediately and backed away until he was at a relatively safe distance; in his opinion.  
  
Harry looked up from the floor in his friend's direction and scowled. "What the HELL did you do that for you git!" He asked heatedly. He got up and rubbed his backside, still scowling at the man half way across the room.  
  
"What did I do WHAT for?" Julianus again demanded, staring at Harry as if he were crazy enough to be admitted into a high security mental institute. "I'm not the one listening to other people's thoughts!"  
  
"I sometimes allow my mind to be open as I sleep... My sleeping with someone resting their head on my shoulder is not a regular occurrence I assure you! I just 'happened' to catch a few of your stray thoughts and NOW I'll have your voice ringing in my ears all day!"  
  
"I'm going crazy! I swear it!" Julianus exclaimed as he re-took his seat on the sofa. "First, you are able to apparate 'inside' Hogwarts grounds, not only that but you can do it whilst sprouting water, you're an expert at wandless magic, telekinetic...and now you can read minds!" he looked up at Harry in disbelief. The other man just shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"What can I say? I'm a talented guy." He smiled down at his friend. "Well, that was certainly an effective wake up call." Julianus frowned at Harry's evasive tone but let the matter drop... for now anyway.  
  
"So Mr Potter. What occupies your time on Sunday mornings?" He asked, the question ending in a yawn. He quickly covered his mouth with his left hand and muttered an apology. Harry waved it off and stretched his arms up in the air to release the tension that had built over night in his bones. With a loud 'crack', he smiled happily... His elbow wouldn't be bothering him now.  
  
"Well, I get a wash, brush my teeth, grab some water and go for a run around the grounds. Fancy joining me?" Moving towards the bathroom Harry shed the robes he'd fallen asleep in until he was stood by the bathroom door in only a pair of trousers. His friend glanced up at him and grimaced.  
  
"No thank you. I think I'll meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast." The Potions Professor rose from his seat for the second time in 5 minutes. "Do you have a floo connection to the dungeons?" Harry merely raised an eyebrow at his colleague. "Of course, then will you please apparate me to my chambers? I don't think it's wise for me to be seen leaving your chambers at this time in the morning."  
  
"Why not? I see no reason for you not to be leaving here." Harry walked over to the man who'd spent the night leaning on his shoulder with a smirk. "You just don't want your reputation marred." Julianus stuck his nose in the air in a haughty manner.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He sniffed and Harry laughed as he took the other mans arm.  
  
"Yeah, sure." He then apparated them to The Potions Master's chambers in the dungeons this time minus the shower of water and chuckled as Julianus landed on the coffee table. Quickly letting go of the other's arm and ducking out of the way of the hand aiming for his head he waved his hand jovially and called out "Toodles." Then apparating back to his chambers, leaving behind a not very happy Head of Slytherin.  
  
*  
  
After his run Harry walked back to his room, showered, changed and headed towards the Great Hall via the long route. As he walked he nodded to a few passing students, smiled at the odd painting and he bowed his head slightly when St Nick, the Gryffindor ghost passed.  
  
Today he decided to yet again forgo any wizarding robes – not that he wore them often in the first place - and opted to wear a pair of simple black trousers and a dark red tank top. He had a plain black shirt on also but it hadn't been buttoned up.  
  
He mentally groaned at the many students he'd passed that had been female. They'd smiled him a 'hello' and then proceeded to giggle hysterically when he'd walked on. He was glad he only had his mind open to others thoughts for a few minutes in the morning... dealing with teenage giggles is one thing, but dealing with their thoughts would be enough to give anyone a headache. He should know; he was a teenager himself. Granted, he was an extremely mature teen for his age but still a teen.  
  
When he reached the doors of the Great Hall he stopped walking. Leaning against the door frame he folded his arms and looked at all the students. They were all talking happily to each other, eagerly exchanging the latest gossip, laughing at jokes and in the case of four 6th year gentlemen, planning their latest prank.  
  
*This is how Hogwarts should be.* he thought, slightly saddened at the fact that this would all change soon enough. Though the thought was enough to put anyone else in his position in a somber mood for the rest of the day, Harry knew that he couldn't allow it. He couldn't just slip into a mood at the slightest of thoughts.  
  
He shook his head... banishing those languishing thoughts to the far off regions of his brain then scanned the students. Smirking inwardly, he smiled at a group of 5th year girls that had stationed themselves at the end of Gryffindor table, coincidentally as close to their Professor as they could possibly get. The girls all blushed crimson and giggled, whispering to each other.  
  
"Good morning Professor Potter." A voice said from behind him, thus forcing him back to reality. Looking behind him, he saw the face of a smiling Minerva McGonagall. He smiled back at her then turned around to look at the students once more. He didn't cut the Transfiguration Professor off at all and the woman knew that so the gesture wasn't overly rude.  
  
"Minerva, do you ever think about how it will be in a few years?" He asked her in a soft tone. He didn't really want any of the students hearing his worries. The woman beside him thought a moment before answering.  
  
"I try not to see how it will be, but to see how it is now. I help keep the students safe now. I pray every day that I won't be attending any of their funerals any time soon." The last sentence was spoken with such sincerity it made Harry look up at his former Professor with new found respect. He of course, had respect for the McGonagall of his own time but this was different. She was a younger, very different person. It brought a stronger meaning to the saying Harry's kept hearing in the weeks leading up to Voldemort's defeat: "War changes people." People had told him constantly. McGonagall was living proof.  
  
"This is war." He stated, turning back to the main body of the hall. "People die; it's a harsh, sickening, unfair fact. We don't give up hope though do we?" The woman beside him sighed audibly, looking over her students with a saddened expression.  
  
"No... until you-know-who is gone... Hope is all we have; even he can't take that from us."  
  
"Good Morning Harry, Minerva." The unmistakable too-cheerful-for-the- present-mood voice of Albus Dumbledore was heard from behind the pair. Professor McGonagall turned around to greet the old man with a warm, yet forced smile.  
  
"Good Morning Albus." The wizard nodded with a smile and turned to his Defence Professor. The latter hadn't turned round at all and remained poised against the door frames of the large Great Hall doors with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"Good Morning Headmaster." Harry spoke up in the quiet tone he'd kept throughout his short conversation with McGonagall. He mentally scolded himself for allowing himself to get into this state. He stood up straight and turned to the two other Professors, nodding before walking down the isle between Gryffindor and Slytherin table.  
  
Halfway between his previous position and the Head table, Harry was stopped by the Gryffindor 6th year Lily Evans when the girl had stepped in front of him.  
  
"Professor?" she said in a timid voice.  
  
"Miss Evans?"  
  
"Um... I-ah... I was wondering if you could possibly help me with the assignment you set last week... It's just, with the material available I'm finding it hard to complete." Her eyes were looking anywhere but his it was beginning to make him dizzy so he held up a hand for her to stop a moment then shook his head to once again clear the cobwebs.  
  
"My apologies Miss Evans. My head went a little fuzzy... Alright then, is it just you who is finding the work difficult?" He noticed her open her mouth as if to answer but stop as a new voice came within hearing range.  
  
"Well actually sir... we were having a little trouble with it too." Harry looked over Lily's head and saw James Potter and his friends looking their way. The Professor smiled slightly then nodded as if reaching an internal decision.  
  
"Very well... Come see me in the Defence room at 2 o'clock this afternoon and I'll see what I can do for you." They all nodded their thanks; he said his good byes and walked the rest of the way to his chair by the already seated Julianus.  
  
"What was that about?" The Potions Professor asked, looking up from his mail as his friend sat down and picked up the cup of piping hot tea that appeared when he'd taken his seat. The other wizard looked at the man just as the cup touched his lips.  
  
"What about?" he said after the bliss-filled sip of tea worked its way down his throat.  
  
"You, standing at the doors just watching everyone." Harry shrugged after 10 seconds of silence.  
  
"I was thinking. Then Minerva decided to think with me and then Albus decided to interrupt the think-fest." He caught the concerned look sent his way by his friend and smile. "I'm fine Shadow." Smirking at Julianus' disgruntled splutter, Harry grabbed a slice of toast from the other man's plate.  
  
"I told you not to call me that." The Head of Slytherin reached over and plucked the slice of toast out of Harry's grasp just as he bit into it. "And there are other plates of toast you can steal slices from." The Defence Professor pouted; a few breadcrumbs still on his lips.  
  
"But yours is the closest!" He defended and Julianus raised an eyebrow. He picked up a near-by napkin and leaned over to wipe Harry's lips free of crumbs.  
  
"You're a sloppy eater Mr Potter." He admonished sitting back in his seat. It was then and only then that he noticed the whole hall had gone eerily silent. Slowly lowering his hand down to the table, he looked around and saw that everyone was looking at him and Harry in mixtures of horror, fear, surprise and down-right amusement. His eyes widened and he snapped his head around quickly so he was looking – or rather 'glaring' at Harry accusingly.  
  
Harry however, was looking extremely happy about something. He grinned widely at his friend's expression, knowing exactly what had happened, why the Potions Professor was angry at him and why an attempt at an assault was about to be made. And true to form, Julianus was raising the same hand that had held the napkin but before he could land any form of attack, Harry apparated out of the hall purposely using his elemental abilities to shower the other man with water.  
  
"POTTER!" The Head of Slytherin house yelled, his voice echoing throughout the huge room.  
  
*Now now Julianus. Your reputation must be maintained." Harry's voice echoed through Julianus' mind and the 'wet-wizard' scowled, drying himself with a simple charm.  
  
"Damn Potter." He muttered into his tea.  
  
*  
  
When 2 o'clock came around Harry was seen sat at his desk in the Defence room with a quill in hand and eyes focused on an essay one of his OWL students had completed. At one minute passed the hour there was a knock at the door causing Harry to look up from his task. With a sharp flick of his wand the door opened and in stepped the five Gryffindor's he'd told to come here earlier that morning.  
  
"Afternoon gentlemen, Miss Evans." He said with a warm smile, motioning them to sit on the round table he'd conjured half an hour previous. In the middle of it there was a large pile of books on the subject of the homework he'd set: Magical properties and significance of the Pegasus and Unicorn. "These are from my own personal library; they should be enough information there for you all to complete the work. I ask you not to take any of them out of this room because I treasure each of them. They were all gifts to me from my parents and I don't want any of them being lost. Understood?" They all nodded and he grinned happily. "Very well, take as long as you like with them... in this room."  
  
He saw them all get out their parchments, quills and ink then begin to work. He then turned his attention back to his pervious task of marking the OWL students' homework.  
  
An hour and a half after the five 6th years entered the classroom, Lily sighed out loud, looking over her work so far; it was as the assigned length already but she had so much more information she wanted to put on it. Looking around she noted with surprised James Potter and Sirius Black with a number of books open around them, quills in their hand and actually 'doing' the work.  
  
Sirius must have felt her eyes on him because he looked up to see her looking at him with a surprised expression. The Marauder grinned and waved his quill cheerfully causing her to shake her head slightly but have a small smile on her face.  
  
She then looked over at Remus Lupin; the other Marauder was furiously scratching his quill across the parchment only occasionally looking at one of the many books in front of him for reference. Lily's gaze then fell on the last of the male Gryffindor's there today. Though he wasn't working as fast as any of the others, Peter Pettigrew was working too and not copying from his friends.  
  
*At least the guy would get the marks for his 'own' work this time.* she mused.  
  
Sighing again she figured a little more information wouldn't hurt her case. She picked up her quill again and went to write more... then stopped. Upon closer inspection Lily realised her blank parchment had run out so she got up from her seat and proceeded to walk over to the Professor's desk. He looked caught up in his work but she'd be damned, literally, if she ever took parchment from the Marauders. They enjoyed their pranks and she'd been at the butt end of a number of their tricks before; not something she'd rather live through again thank you very much.  
  
"Professor Potter?" She said quietly and the Defence Professor turned his gaze from the parchment in front of him to his student.  
  
"Can I help you Miss Evans?" He smiled and she couldn't help but blush slightly.  
  
"Ah... yes. You don't happen to have any spare blank parchment do you? Only I've run out and the rest of my supplies are in my trunk in the tower." He seemed to think a moment before frowning slightly.  
  
"I'm not sure if I have any here with me. Don't the others have any?" He looked behind her towards the still working Marauder. She just raised an eyebrow at the man in answer and he laughed. "I see. Well I can take you up to the tower if you like."  
  
"Um... no sir. It's alright. I don't fancy travelling like that until I'm old enough." She said quickly. He nodded and rose from his seat.  
  
"Very well then, I won't be a minute." He then apparated out of the room, only to appear a moment later with a bound stack of blank parchment. He unbound it and handed a few pieces to Lily. "There you go Miss Evans." The student nodded gratefully and went to sit back down at the table to carry on with her assignment.  
  
Half an hour after Lily had asked for the parchment there was a frantic knock on the door. Harry looked up sharply.  
  
"Come in." He called out and the door opened revealing an out of breath Julianus Austin. Immediately Harry was on his feet and walking across the room in long strides. "Julianus, what's wrong?" He asked his friend.  
  
"Deatheaters... Hogsmeade... Dumbledore sent for you." The man said gasping for breath. Harry's eyes flashed in anger. He held out his hand and the wand he'd left on his desk flew into his hand.  
  
"Stay here with these four Julianus." He saw the man about to protest and stopped him before the words left his mouth. "I said stay here Shadow!" His voice left no room for discussion and Julianus was steered into the Defence room. Harry then left, closing and warding the door behind him. Then he apparated to the village outside Hogwarts, appearing mere seconds later face to mask with 50 Deatheaters.  
  
They all stopped what they were doing and stared at him in something akin to fear. Harry looked around and saw a number of the Hogwarts Professors standing with their wands out and aimed at a Deatheater. At the moment though, everyone had their eyes focused on him and he was utterly confused. He looked over at Dumbledore and raised an eyebrow.  
  
~What's going on? ~ He asked the old man through a mental link he'd just created. The Headmaster's face remained impassive.  
  
~The leader of them just put up an anti-apparition ward.~ He heard Dumbledore's mental chuckle and mentally scowled. ~I believe that is why they are all looking at you in what looks to be horror. ~  
  
~Fantastic. Now they're going to run to Voldie and he'll no doubt try to recruit me. It's just one quality event after another. ~ He let his eyes wonder around the masses of Deatheaters. They were all still staring at him and it was beginning to get boring. Weren't these people here to kill?  
  
"Boo." He said suddenly, causing most of them to jump. The word seemed to shake them out of their trance and they returned to their spell throwing.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
"Expelliarmus!"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus!" Three spells flew at him at once and he quickly conjured a strong shield with his wand causing all three jets of light to smash against a shimmering silver barrier. He sent three stunning spells in quick succession to each of the Deatheaters that had fired at him and they fell to the ground one after the other.  
  
He then saw six more masked men aiming their wands at him. Raising his hand then flexing his fingers at the knuckled slightly, all six wands flew into his hand. The men looked around dumbly for their wands and when they each saw Harry was holding them in his hand they charged at him.  
  
After stunning them all easily Harry walked around the outskirts of the proverbial battle field, assessing the current situation.  
  
~What's their purpose here at the moment Albus? ~ He asked through his and the Headmaster's temporary mental link. He saw the old man fire the disarming charm before he was granted an answer.  
  
~From what I can gather... A scare tactic? There is no viable reason for them to be attacking at this time. We hold nothing that could be valuable to them and Hogsmeade certainly doesn't. ~ He shot the body-bind spell at a Deatheater and watched as the man fell to the ground with a very uncomfortable 'thump'.  
  
~Voldemort must be bored. ~ Harry sighed in frustration. ~This is going no where. I've got four students in my room... Gryffindor no less with Shadow. If I don't get back they'll end up hexing each other. ~ He stepped out from the shade of a tree and raised both hands.  
  
~Shadow? ~ Dumbledore asked curiously and Harry granted him a small scowl.  
  
~Get back. ~ was all the warning the Headmaster of the Magic school had before he and everyone else saw Harry with his arms in the air and chanting something no one could hear or understand.  
  
"L'esilio ai quattro angoli. Partire adesso. Ritornare non!" He repeated this twice more and all the Deatheaters disappeared from sight. Not until he made sure all the Deatheater had well and truly gone, did Harry collapse exhausted from that one spell. He'd not used so much magic in just the one spell since He'd fought Voldemort in his own time so he wasn't used to the stress of using so much magic at once could cause.  
  
"Harry!" The combined voices of Professor's Canis, McGonagall, Silvian and Vector were heard by the Defence Professor as he fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm fine!" He insisted. "I just..." but before he could finish the sentence he fell in a dead faint.  
  
~~~  
  
Another chapter, another migraine relief tablet. Ah the fun that is had when writing. Yet again, I would like to thank Chris for his contribution! I honestly would not have done this without him. He has become my muse/almost-co author.  
  
Chris-the-muse: T'was my pleasure to be hounded every five minutes for grammatical advice by the crazed Harry Potter fan. P.S: I am uber- hardkore.  
  
[Italian Translation | L'esilio ai quattro angoli. Partire adesso. Ritornare non = I banish you to the four corners, leave now. Return not] Reason for Italian instead of Latin was that my Latin grammar sucks the proverbial big one and Italian has online translator tools. :]  
  
I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll try update soon I promise.  
  
Review!  
  
Thank you! 


	15. Unbalanced

Harry walked across the calm, scenic grounds of Hogwarts, taking in each and every detail of each and every significant area he saw. As he rounded a corner made up of Thistle bushes and a rosewire bush, he saw the Great Oak tree perched at the peek of a small hill. He smiled brightly at the image that caught his attention next - sat around the base of the tree was a fairly large group of people and as he came closer he began to recognise each of them in turn.  
  
The first one he could put a name to was Remus Lupin, his old Defence Professor, his father's best friend and one of the nicest people Harry had ever had the pleasure of meeting. Then one by one, the rest of the faces came into view, allowing Harry to put a name to every one.  
  
Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger; Harry's best friends. Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, the twins, Bill, Charlie; Harry's other friends. They were all sat down talking with each other, laughing at each other's jokes.  
  
When Harry was close enough, his friends all noticed him at once. They all shouted out his name and rushed up to hug him. Ron and Hermione came first and Harry simply basked in the feeling his friend's gave him. Ginny and Neville were next. The Gryffindor hugged them all sequentially, telling those he knew to be dead how much he missed them and how he wished everyday that they were all alive and well. The final person he came to hug was his Godfather, Sirius.  
  
The older wizard held him at arms length for a few seconds as if checking him over. He then grinned as Harry remembered the younger, teenage Sirius grinning and pulled him into the longest of all the hugs he'd received.  
  
"Sirius." Harry whispered into the other man's chest. He felt his Godfather's hand move to his head then a pair of lips kiss his hair affectionately. "I've missed you so much Sirius."  
  
"I've missed you too kid." He heard the man say before they both pulled away, but never let go of one another. The whole group then sat down again in the cooling shade of the Great Oak tree.  
  
"So Harry, how've you been?" Bill asked cheerfully laying on his front, propped up on his elbows. Harry looked at him and cocked his head, a small grin forming on his lips. The oldest Weasley child looked at him warily. "What?" He asked cautiously.  
  
"Do you remember when you were three?" Questioned Harry as he leaned back against the trunk of the huge tree. He saw Bill gain a thoughtful expression and smiled thinking This could be fun. After a minute or so the long-haired wizard shook his head in a negative gesture. "Well, when you were three... You had a visitor who came to your house and saved your mom from falling down the stairs when she had a baby in her arms." He laughed when he saw the realisation dawn on Bill and then the blush that formed over the redheads' cheeks.  
  
"What happened?" Charlie asked to the left of his older brother. "Was I the baby?" The man then shuddered slightly. "I think I'd make a horrible baby." He added as an after-thought and the others around him chuckled.  
  
"Well, Bill had answered the door when someone knocked. Molly was coming down the stairs with a baby - I'm assuming it was Charlie - and Bill had left his toys all over the place. Molly almost fell over them all... Did you ever learn your lesson Mr Weasley?" He grinned slightly as Bill scratched the back of his head in a nervous fashion.  
  
"Um... Not really." Everyone laughed, including the long-haired wizard.  
  
"Oh... Remus." Harry turned to the werewolf with a curious look.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Since when did you become so perceptive?" Remus looked at his former student in a confused manner. "Your sixth year." Harry began to explain. "You remember watch-your-back week?" Both Remus and Sirius grinned evilly before they nodded. "Your 6th year, the teachers decided to get some... Shall we say, payback?" The pair thought a moment before frowning and glaring at Harry. The latter merely smiled back innocently.  
  
"You were the Defence Professor!" Sirius exclaimed but Harry waved a dismissive hand.  
  
"A mere formality."  
  
"You deliberately turned me into a canary!" The man shouted in mock-anger and again everyone fell into peels of uncontrollable laughter.  
  
The group were enjoying themselves so much that they didn't notice the clear blue sky turn a dark, violent red until the winds began howling around them. At first they looked around, confused as to why this was happening. Harry searched frantically around for any possible explanation for the events but found none. He then allowed his eyes to rest on the small group in front of him, and what he saw made his eyes widen in horror.  
  
He watched as the faces of his friends distorted into blurred masses before him. Then suddenly, without warning, the faces began to change, though they weren't the faces he'd expected to see. Harry began to feel sick as he recognised the facial features of Julianus Austin, Hagrid, Minerva McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore; all in the forms he recognised from the past. And also the 16 year old forms of James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew and Lily Evans.  
  
Just as he was about to speak Harry saw something he thought he'd never have to see again. The Voldemort from his own time stood tall and proud behind his colleagues, friends and students. The 'creature' had a menacingly evil smirk on his. it's face. Harry sat frozen as the thing he thought dead and gone murdered each and every one of the people he held close to his heart in front of his very eyes. The last to be killed had been Julianus; the man had cried out Harry's name over and over but it was like Harry had been put under a body-bind. He couldn't move and had no choice but to watch.  
  
Back in the land of the conscious and living, Harry lay on a bed in the Hospital wing surrounded by faculty members and 5 concerned students. The Defence Professor had been in that same bed for 6 hours. He'd been brought there almost immediately from the small village outside Hogwarts and Madam Pomfrey had diagnosed his condition as a simple 'Magical Burn out'.  
  
Basically, he'd used far too much magic in one spell. He wasn't drained... no, far from it. He was in a sort of shocked state. He'd not done a spell wandlessly using such a magnitude of power. What the nurse didn't know was that had Harry tapped into his core magic, he wouldn't be out cold on the hospital bed right now. If the truth were to be told, the young Professor just hadn't thought of using the core magic. It hadn't occurred to him that it would have saved him from collapsing and saved him from the horrific dream he was currently in.  
  
"How long do you think he'll be out Madam Pomfrey?" A concerned sounding Lily asked standing a few feet from the bed. The nurse looked up from the parchment in her hand at the 6th year and then down at Professor Potter's unconscious form.  
  
"It's impossible to say Miss Evans. He will be waking up when he wants to wake up. I've done all I-'' Her words were cut short however when she spotted a faint glow radiating from her patient. The aura-like white light was slowly getting brighter and brighter and everyone stood rooted to theirs spots, watching in awe and fascination.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" The voice of Julianus Austin, Hogwarts Potions Professor echoed off the Hospital wing walls, successfully breaking everyone out of their trance-like state. They all turned around to see the fuming Professor storming towards them. "ARE YOU ALL INSANE? EVERYONE OUT!", He roared, but at first no one moved a muscle - including the Headmaster. "NOW! OR DO YOU ALL WANT TO DIE?!" The thought of dying caught their attention and there was a great rush for the Hospital wing doors.  
  
After making sure everyone had exited the ward, Julianus cast a few choice spells around Harry and the surrounding area before removing himself from the room also. Once he on the other side of the door he told all but Madam Pomfrey to leave and come back later. The Headmaster argued that he would stay but Julianus insisted that he not, claiming that Harry had specifically requested that 'when' he found himself in the hospital wing and if this very situation were to arise that only he - Julianus - and Madam Pomfrey were to be present.  
  
Dumbledore had wanted to argue further but had finally conceded defeat when Pomfrey yelled at him, ordering the wizard to leave and come back later with everyone else.  
  
Approximately two minutes after the Headmaster had been figuratively thrown from the area, Julianus opened the door to the ward once more and after checking that Harry wasn't glowing anymore and that the spell's he'd put in place had indeed done their job, he gestured for Madam Pomfrey to re-enter but stay close to him for the time being.  
  
He walked cautiously down to the far end of the room where Harry's bed was located and allowed himself a relieved smile as he saw that his friend was still in one piece. The bed-ridden Professor's eyes were open but unfocused. Julianus stepped up to the side of the bed and put a hand carefully on the man's forearm. There was a sudden shock of energy that shot up his arm violently but the Potions Master didn't let go. He bit his tongue and held his hand in place until the pain has dissipated.  
  
"Harry?" The Professor spoke quietly, getting the attention of the other wizard.  
  
"It was Sirius, Dad, and Remus, you... All over again." His tone was frantic and terror-stricken. His eyes were locked with Julianus', panic clearly evident in the thinned emerald iris around his dilated pupil. His breathing was irregular and it was starting to make him dizzy.  
  
"Harry, calm down." In an attempt to soothe his friend's fears, Austin spoke in a soft, quiet voice so as not to unintentionally startle Harry thus set off yet more of the younger wizard's magical alarms.  
  
"Sha. Shadow. You don't understand." Harry grasped tightly onto Julianus' arm. "They all died. again. Voldemort! He killed them all; you, Mom, Dad, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione. All of you - all over again." Hogwarts Defence Professor was so close to tears right now that Julianus didn't know what to say. His heart ached for the man before him. He quickly turned to face Madam Pomfrey who was at a complete loss as to what in Merlins name was going on, but at the site of Harry's upset state she too became agitated - demanding Julianus release the Defence Professor into her custody immediately.  
  
"Poppy. Calming Potion. Now!" The nurse scowled at his attitude before rushing to her potions cabinet to retrieve the specified potion. Meanwhile Julianus was still trying to ease Harry's near-hysterical condition. "Harry its ok! Whatever it was, it was just a dream. Please Phoenix." He whispered the last two words to his friend low enough so only he could hear. It was at that moment that Poppy returned with the Potion Julianus had requested.  
  
"Professor Austin, allow me to administer the potion!" The nurse demanded hotly. "I am the school nurse for Merlin's sake!" The man merely ignored her and took the vial from her hand. He removed the cork that sealed the contents inside then proceeded to put it to Harry's lips.  
  
"Come on Harry. Drink this for me please." He whispered words of comfort as Harry drank the potion. He watched his friend go from distraught to calm in a few short seconds and sighed in relief when the 18 year olds eyes opened revealing the familiar Harry Potter whom Julianus knew, and not the babbling, hysterical one he'd just faced. The green eyes focused properly and surveyed his surroundings as if only just finding out he'd ended up there.  
  
"W-what happened?" his voice was low, almost inaudible, but Julianus managed to catch what had been said and smiled.  
  
"You were brought here after the battle, if you can really call it a battle, at Hogsmeade." Harry groaned out loud and let his head fall back unceremoniously on the pillow.  
  
"Please tell me I didn't play hero..." He knew what had happened; he just didn't want to believe it. The man beside the bed chuckled and Harry scowled.  
  
"You protected Hogsmeade well. They village has much to thank you for." The Defence Professor rubbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance.  
  
"They have nothing to thank me for. I was doing what anyone else would have done in my position." He reasoned making what he'd just said seem like the most obvious thing on the planet. His friend raised an eyebrow mockingly and Harry suddenly had an overwhelming urge to slap him upside the head, but thought better of it.  
  
"From what I hear; what you did out there was no mere feat. Dumbledore said he himself would not have been able to do it." The wizard on the bed fought down the urge to snort out loud and settled for a loud, over dramatic sigh.  
  
"Alright! I'm powerful. Tell me something I don't know." Harry flung his arms in the air dramatically, rolling his eyes at the not so amused expression his friend had on his face.  
  
"Save the telling until later if you please." The voice of Madam Pomfrey - Harry's new saviour - spoke up from behind Julianus. "Professor Austin, can you step aside and let me examine my patient?" the woman asked before 'politely' moving the standing Professor out of the way and begun her examination.  
  
"Poppy, please. I am fine." Harry knew he was fighting a losing battle, but it wouldn't be right if he didn't try, would it? He heard the Head of Slytherin snort derisively and glared at those mocking features.  
  
"You'll be fine when I say your fine Mr Potter now lay back and be quiet." She pushed the man back down with a surprisingly strong hand when he'd tried to get up off the bed and continued her work.  
  
"Poppy I really am fine. I wouldn't be here if I'd concentrated on the amounts of magic I was using instead of jumping in head first and not balancing out my levels... Anyway, it's all ifs, buts and maybes. I'm fine now! All balanced out, restored to full magical potential." Madam Pomfrey sent the man a disapproving glance before looking over her examination results.  
  
"You are magically fine Mr Potter. But I will not allow you to teach tomorrow. AT all! Understood?" she gave him a pointed look and he stared dumbly back at her wondering if he'd heard right.  
  
"Poppy I have to teach tomorrow!" He tried to fight her decision but there was absolutely no arguing with her when she went into this mode; even in his own time.  
  
"Harry Potter you will NOT teach tomorrow!" her tone was sharp and abrasive. "If I find out you have been teaching tomorrow you'll be banned from the classroom for a week. Is that clear?" Her hands were on her hips and she was leaning slightly towards him in a threatening, frightening manner.  
  
"Crystal." He sulked and the nurse suddenly brightened up considerably.  
  
"Alright then. I want you to stay in here over night just in case anything may go wrong - no, don't argue Mr Potter." She then disappeared into her office, leaving the two Professors alone.  
  
"Meddling old bat." Harry muttered in what he thought was a low voice. Julianus had heard him though and started chuckling.  
  
"That kind of talk will only land you in yet more days lacking teaching. You realise this, don't you?" He asked and the younger wizard scowled the scowl he'd been scowling since he woke up.  
  
A few minutes of comfortable silence passed where Julianus sat on the chair at the side of the bed, looking at his companion; wondering if now would be the best time to start the topic of conversation he wanted or to wait until later on. Harry lay on the bed with his eyes closed but not asleep. How could he sleep when the man not 3 feet from him had multitudes of thoughts hounding him every second? Not that he'd sleep if he could; its just Julianus' thoughts were so loud. Especially in this quiet room. They rung in the backs of his ears, making his head spin.  
  
"Shadow please!" Harry growled out through gritted teeth. The Slytherin beside him blinked twice and shook his head to gain some of the focus he'd lost during the silence.  
  
"Huh?" the man said making Harry doubt his intelligence greatly.  
  
"Will you please, not think so. Damn. Loud?"  
  
"You heard?" Julianus asked in a somewhat panicked voice.  
  
"No. I didn't hear. I heard incoherent echoes; not complete words, nothing that made any sense. It's just driving me mad!" He snapped his head around to look at the cause of his current headache and didn't allow his gaze to waver. This ultimately caused the other wizard to start fidgeting frenziedly.  
  
"What?" Professor Austin asked after a minute of the unspoken exchange.  
  
"What's bothering you; that's what!" With Harry's eyes not looking as though they were moving from him any time soon, Julianus sighed.  
  
"I'm curious."  
  
Oh great. The Defence Professor's groan was fortunately a mental one. "Alright then, what sparked your curiosity?" he said out loud.  
  
"You did." Austin answered truthfully and Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "It's just. You've got all these special abilities, you can use your core magic, balance all your different magical areas out, you can apparate 'inside' Hogwarts; anti-apparition ward be damned in your case!" He ranted. "You're an expert duellist, you even surpass Dumbledore's magical level - and he's a mage! You can banish 50 Deatheaters with a single spell and come of with a partial magic drain and not any other scratch on you."  
  
"I told you I was talented." Harry gave an awfully feeble attempt at defending himself and the other wizard snorted.  
  
"You're a little bit more than talented Phoenix."  
  
Hogwart's Defence Professor scowled at his friend but whatever he was about to say next was cut short by someone cleaning their throat behind the seated Slytherin. Together, the men looked around to see the five Gryffindor's that had used Harry's books earlier that day looking anxiously at the two Professors before them. With a mental growl, Harry slapped the other Professor upside the head. The move had elicited cough-covered laughs from a few of the students and a glare from his friend.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Julianus demanded vehemently as he rubbed his head.  
  
"You made them nervous!" He all but stuck out his tongue at the man, he was acting so childish. Austin rolled his eyes and slumped in his seat. Harry smiled widely at the students and motioned them to come forward. "Come on, he doesn't bite."  
  
That's what you think. Julianus thought and Harry seemed to have heard it because the Potions Master was again nursing the back of his head. At their student's confused looks, the bed-ridden man had simply said "He thinks too loud for his own good." The words had made the 6th years laugh and caused Julianus to scowl once more.  
  
"So, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Well actually. We came to see if you were alright Professor." Lily spoke up first and the four other 6th years around her nodded in accord.  
  
"Ah, it's nice to see students worry about their Professor's these days." Harry joked lightly. "Thank you for checking up on me but I am quite alright now. I simply got a little magically unbalanced and ended up collapsing in Hogsmeade. But no harm done." His entire being radiated healthiness and happiness. The 5 student unconsciously released the uneasy breaths they'd been holding and smiled back at their Professor.  
  
"What did you mean when you said you were magically unbalanced?" Remus asked unexpectedly, a perplexed look on his face. "How can someone be unbalanced with their magic? I mean, using your wand ultimately balances out any unstable areas of your magic." Harry laughed at the young werewolf.  
  
"Don't worry about it Remus. It'll only give you a headache. I just meant that my core magic along with the other magical elements I have roaming around inside me were... How can I say it?" He looked at the ceiling briefly as he tried to think. "Ah yes. Say I have my core magic plus other elements on one end of a scale." Remus nodded him to continue. "And a small quantity of energy I keep for immediate use; in a sort of storage area. This magic I use every day. All the spells you see me do, when I apparate, it all takes a minute sum of magic from that small stored pile. So when I did the spell I did in Hogsmeade, wandlessly I might add, I made the mistake of using more than the limit I'd set." He thought over the words he'd just spoken and frowned thinking they were far too confusing to completely understand by a 6th year.  
  
"What I mean to say if that I knew the spell I was attempting needed a huge level of power and I'd forgotten to use all my magic collectively; not to use only the stored quantity I'd set aside. As a result, the scale of my magic tipped drastically to one side. This resulted in my collapsing and here we are."  
  
"I've read before of witches and wizards that can balance their power. They have to be extremely powerful and actually know how to, well, to organise it without damaging anything." Lily said more to herself than anyone else. "But, there hasn't been a reported wizard to do that since," she wracked her brain for the information she wanted. "Circe." Harry nodded his recognition.  
  
"You're correct of course. But I have managed to be the next one to do so and here we are." He smiled pleasantly. "Now, I will see you all on Wednesday for our lesson." At their stunned expressions Harry sighed dramatically. "I'm under bed arrest at the moment and tomorrow I've been told I'm not to teach. So I'll be missing the lesson. I'm sure you'll have a capable Professor to take my slot though."  
  
After the students had left the ward, Julianus carried on the conversation he'd started before they were interrupted.  
  
"You see! Miss Evans has just stated yet more of your abilities. Abilities that haven't been seen since Circe! How do you explain that?" The man looked smugly at the man on the bed; his arms folded across his chest.  
  
"I can't Shadow but please. Don't make a bigger deal out of this than there has to be. I'm powerful, yes. I worked hard for my power, I trained, battled many-a-foe, and I do not want this to be blow out of all proportion." His eyes bore into his friends pleading for the man to understand the position he was in. Harry was here to rest, not fight the same dark lord he'd defeated 20 years from now.  
  
"I hope I'm not interrupting anything gentlemen." The cheery voice of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sounded from behind Julianus. Both Professors looked back in the direction the voice came from; there stood Dumbledore, with a huge smile on his face and his eyes twinkling like crazy.  
  
"Of course not Headmaster. We were merely talking." Harry said in a mock- cheery tone. He scowled at Julianus when the other man snorted.  
  
"Ah well, I shan't stay long then. I came to see if our Defence Professor was alright." The old wizard stepped up beside Julianus. "Also, I wished to ask you a question." Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Shoot." He said.  
  
"Hmm, well. Before you performed that spell you made reference to, well, I'll assume it was a person, called 'Shadow'." The man on the bed smirked as he saw Julianus' eyes widen considerably.  
  
"Well, as you can see, I am perfectly fine. Madam Pomfrey saw fit to keep me from teaching tomorrow but other than that, I'm alright. And my good friend Shadow is our fine colleague Julianus Austin." Julianus' eyes narrowed in his direction but Harry paid no mind and smiled quite happily at the headmaster. The old man himself was laughing with gusto at the nickname.  
  
"Ah, the name is fitting I agree." Dumbledore wiped his eyes free of the tears of mirth that had gathered there. "Well, I'll speak more with you when you are allowed out of the hospital wing. Good evening gentlemen." He bowed his head and left the ward sill chuckling.  
  
"Was that completely necessary?" The Slytherin asked sourly. Harry just smiled innocently.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." But before the other man could counter that statement Madam Pomfrey bustled back into the ward and walked quickly over to the only occupied bed there.  
  
"Mr Potter would you like to explain to me why my ward had to be cleared out earlier when you started to glow?" Her face showed no room for argument and Harry sighed in defeat.  
  
"I started to glow because I was in the midst of a rather painful nightmare. My emotions were running amuck, and as my powers are linked with my emotions its only natural that they be affected too. This rarely happens to me anymore but when it does there are certain precautions I've asked Julianus to take if he's around me. If ever a situation arises and he isn't around, I want it known that no one must come near me and everyone 'must', and I mean 'must' get as far away from me as possible." The woman looked extremely shocked at his confession and to be perfectly honest; Harry just could not blame her at all.  
  
"Would perhaps I be able to implant some of these precautions you spoke of 'if' the situation were to arise?" she asked.  
  
"You could perhaps put in place the strongest magical shield you are capable of around me and then get as far away form me as possible. But that's it." Harry explained. "As I said though; what happened earlier was the first time that had happened in a long time. Usually my Occlumency aids me in my dream control but as I fell asleep how I did. I was unable to prepare myself. So it shouldn't happen again." He smiled at the nurse who was looking slightly more at ease with things now.  
  
"Very well then. I'll leave you to your conversation now but I want you," she looked pointedly at Julianus. "Out of here no later than 9. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Poppy." The Potions Professor nodded briskly and Pomfrey returned to her office muttering something about Professors and their total disregard for their own safety. Harry just chuckled at the nurses back.  
  
"Now, where were we?" 


	16. Trouble at the Willow

"Julianus stop. Please." Harry was sitting on the hospital bed he'd been sat in for the past 20 or so hours. He had his legs crossed and his hand resting on his knees in an 'Indian' style position as he listened to his friend talk.  
  
"What?" The Slytherin blinked and Harry sighed.  
  
"Will you stop trying to analyse me?" He asked, running a hand through his untidy mop of hair.  
  
"I'm just trying to get my head around it, you! How can you be so powerful?" The man looked up at Harry; pleading him to understand where he was coming from - to explain to him what he wanted to know. He was met with an apologetic smile and another sigh however. Julianus knew that continuously asking Harry about the nature of his abilities, about how he'd acquired such talent... about how he didn't just go out and destroy the worlds leading Dark Lord if he was indeed as powerful as he made out to be. He was confused. So he asked.  
  
"Shadow listen to me. I am as powerful as I am because while growing up I 'had' to be. That is all, ok? The only reason I agreed to take this position as the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor was because I wanted a rest. I wanted to be happy for once. And I am, so please don't blow this out of all proportion." Hogwarts Potions Master sat there for a long minute mulling over all he'd just heard Harry say.  
  
After a minute's silence the man seated in the chair beside the bed nodded, albeit reluctantly. He smiled a reassuring smile up at his friend and inwardly cheered as that smile was returned ten-fold.  
  
"Mr Potter." The voice of Madam Pomfrey reached the Defence Professor's ears and Harry mentally hoped she would be calling his name out to tell him he was free to leave and not for more tests. "I see no more problems with your magic or your physical state." The nurse spoke as she came to a halt at the end of his bed. The man before her grinned happily. "So I see no reason for you to take up more of my bed space."  
  
"Thank you Poppy!" He jumped up from the bed and hugged the school's nurse. Pomfrey gave a small yelp in surprise before patting the Professor on the shoulder and smiling.  
  
"You are most welcome Mr Potter. Now, if you would kindly release me, I have things to be getting along with." She chuckled at the abashed look on the young mans face and walked back to her office with a slight spring in her step.  
  
"Come on. I need some fresh air." Harry grabbed hold of Julianus' arm and dragged the Potions Professor from the Hospital ward and down the winding corridors until they were both standing side by side at the main entrance of the school.  
  
"You don't like hospital wings, Harry?" The Slytherin smirked at the face his friend pulled at the mention of the Hospital wing.  
  
"It is my belief that I spent almost half of my time during my school years in a Hospital Wing. You cannot blame me for detesting their very existence, can you?" The other man only laughed as the pair walked along the pathway defined by grey, gravel stones with grass on either side. "So, how were Monday's classes?"  
  
Both men walked around the grounds of Hogwarts talking about subjects ranging from Julianus' potions classes to the Quidditch league that year for the better part of two hours before they realised that Dinner was just starting. Though when they realised this, they were at the end of the lake opposite to that closest to Hogwarts herself.  
  
"Um..." Harry scratched the back of his head whilst grinning sheepishly at his companion. "Oops?" The other man merely grunted in response and started the long hike back. Behind him Harry rolled his eyes then moved to catch up. "You realise I can get us there a lot faster then just walking, don't you?" he asked.  
  
"I do recall the method, yes." He heard the reply from the older wizard.  
  
"Then do you want to walk all the way back and run the risk of missing dinner and having to go to the kitchens with the house-elves for something remotely decent to eat?" Harry asked in a teasing tone but his friend carried on walking, not answering. "Hmm, I can't help but think I've done something wrong to elicit this attitude from you Shadow." He spoke dejectedly, looking straight ahead. He inwardly smiled when they stopped and the other man sighed.  
  
"I apologise Harry."  
  
The Defence Professor looked up and met Julianus' apologetic gaze; he couldn't help but smile at the look presented to him and raised a hand to rest on the other wizards shoulder. In the blink of an eye both Julianus and Harry appeared in the entrance hall. A few passing students screamed at the sudden arrival but calmed down when they recognised their Professors.  
  
As for the two staff members themselves... well, it was all they could do not to burst out laughing there and then. Sure people weren't used to other people apparating inside the school but they were all aware that he actually could achieve such a thing; this being the very reason Harry and Julianus were biting their tongues to stop from laughing at the 4th year students.  
  
When they'd got themselves relatively under control, they walked towards the Great Hall for food. As the pair stepped over the threshold and people started to notice their - or rather Harry's - arrival, all activity in the large room ceased. Everyone turned to look at the Defence Professor in awe and Harry knew exactly what was about to come next. As discreetly as humanly possible, he took a step back towards the door, only to stop half a step later when his back came into contact with a strong chest. Frowning, he looked back and saw Julianus grinning back at him.  
  
Scowling at the man he reluctantly started his hike up to the head table. Before the first foot landed however, the hall erupted into applause making him stop dead in his tracks again. The scowl on his face deepened much to the amusement of the staff members at the Head Table and he was pushed from behind lightly to get him moving.  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He hissed at the Slytherin now walking beside him. The man just smirked.  
  
"Every minute, my friend."  
  
As dinner went on Harry was questioned incessantly on what happened when in Hogsmeade; how had he banished the Deatheaters, why he collapsed afterwards, was he alright... All he questions were driving him crazy. When he'd finally had enough he nodded a polite goodbye to Julianus and apparated out of the Great Hall, much to the surprise of Professor's Baines, McGonagall and Vector who had all been trying to get him to talk.  
  
When he reappeared again it was on a smooth rock face over looking the lake. He'd always hated praise, ever since he'd first started Hogwarts he'd hated being the centre of attention, he hated the limelight, he hated his fame and above all, he hated just 'how' he became famous. Anyone would if they'd gained fame how he had.  
  
Who wanted to be famous for bringing down a Dark Lord not five minutes after it's killed their parents? And at only one year old too.  
  
Sighing, he lay back on the rock and looked up into the clear, starry sky. He smiled at the full moon and her children, wishing he could have given Remus the potion when he planned to. He hated for anyone to go through such pain if it could be prevented. He'd not make it now though, not after what he'd said to Dumbledore. It was the old man's own fault.  
  
He let his eyes roam over the darkened skies; the millions of stars twinkling up there as if each was trying to be brighter than the rest, trying to gain his attention. However one star stood out among them all, the brightest star in the heavens that night. Sirius stood proud out over the rest seemingly mocking them with its brightness. The Dog Star; second place to the moon but no less important. Together, they rule supreme over the night skies.  
  
Harry lay on the cold surface of the rock, his eyes transfixed on the sparkling night sky. He had no idea how long he had been there, nor did he care. He felt peaceful in his surroundings - the tranquil blend of sounds and smells seemed to cleanse his thoughts, removing all concerns and memories from his mind.  
  
He lazily picked up a nearby stone, and cast it into the lake, causing a small splash to reverberate around his ears. He watched the birds flocking overhead, making strange and wonderful shapes for anyone below to admire, and for a short while he smiled at the state of complete bliss he found himself in. He stretched out his hands and placed them around the back of his head in order to cushion himself against the hard rock, and it wasn't long before he felt his vision merge into darkness.  
  
His bliss however, was short lived.  
  
His peace was disturbed by the sound of loud voices echoing around him and he quickly found himself upright and on his feet. After establishing that no one was in the immediate vicinity, he groaned and rubbed his head - unsure of whether or not he had slept. He then listened out for the voices again just in case it had been his imagination.  
  
When they sounded once more, he realized he'd not been imagining things and quickly set off in the direction the voices were originating from, trying to figure out why exactly they sounded so familiar to him. He moved swiftly, occasionally stumbling over loose stones and cursing his clumsiness. As he became closer the voices grew louder.  
  
He could now decipher some of the words being exchanged and after quickly turning a corner he spotted the memorable shape of the Whomping willow. Standing alongside it were two figures. As the distance between himself and the tree lessened more and more he found he could easily put names to the two individuals still stood a few feet out of its beating range.  
  
Upon confirming the identity of the pair Harry stopped dead, face pale and eyes emotionless. Standing there right in front of the tree that had almost killed him at the beginning of his second year was Severus Snape and James Potter.  
  
Seeing the two there, in this very situation, this location, this entire scene made Harry blood run cold.  
  
Sirius had just betrayed Remus to Snape; endangered Snape's life all because if an insignificant rivalry. The Gryffindor was going to pay dearly for this but first, Harry had to get his key motor skills working properly.  
  
"Mr Potter, Mr Snape." His tone was dangerously low and sent shivers down the startled students' spines. He could feel the fear emanating from the two 6th years in front of him but could not care in the slightest. "Walk silently to my office now. That means no smart remarks, no snide comments, no insults, no spells and under absolutely no circumstances are either of you to repeat anything to anybody other than myself just yet. If you see Mr Black on your travels, bring him along too." His expression was hard, no emotion showing what-so-ever.  
  
How could he feel anything when this turn of event happened whilst he was a teacher here? Why hadn't Dumbledore warned him? Why should Remus always be the one to be hurt?  
  
"Pro-Professor?" James stammered, fear lining his tone heavily - yet Harry made no move to acknowledge the Gryffindor had even spoken.  
  
"I am going to go take care of the frantic werewolf you two have just left pacing around that shack wondering what the hell was going on and why his pack aren't there!" towards the end of the statement Harry's voice had gained a furious tint to it; it was snappy, angry and above all, his tone of voice told both James and Snape that he was severely disappointed in them. And no matter how much the Slytherin had voiced his dislike for the Defence Professor; he still respected him and valued his opinion.  
  
"Sir, it's not... the werewolf is-'' James again spoke up but a sharp look from Harry shut him up.  
  
"I know who it is Mr Potter. I know what happened here, I know who is responsible. At the moment we have an enraged and very confused werewolf not half a mile away from us and believe me when I say that anger, confusion and a werewolf are three of the worst components you would ever wish to put together. Count yourself lucky you managed to get yourself and Mr Snape away from him when you did. Now do as I ask and go to my office. Do not forget Mr Black." Without waiting for an answer or a sign that they heard and understood him, Harry apparated from the scene reappearing a couple of seconds later inside the shrieking shack.  
  
The Professor had not been in the old house 10 seconds before he heard loud footsteps coming in his direction at an extremely fast pace. The distance Harry was from the door was far enough for the werewolf to enter then stop before coming into contact with him. He just hoped that the lycanthrope would recognise the higher power within him.  
  
Sure enough a millisecond later the door to the room he was standing in burst open and was almost knocked off its hinges. Before him stood the imposing figure of Remus Lupin in his Lycanthropic form breathing heavily, his eyes darting furiously around the room in an attempt to confirm visually the human scent he'd picked up when on the ground floor of the shack.  
  
It was not long before the werewolf's eyes were focused intently on Harry with an intense suspicion - he sniffed the air, hoping to get a better idea of the nature of his foe, and took what he hoped was an intimidating step forward. However, the Professor stood firm, looking deep into Moony's own golden eyes as if trying to gain access to his very soul.  
  
If the wolf was confused before, it was nothing compared to the amount of confusion he was going through at the moment. The man in front of him looked human; he had human scent all over him, he had the smell of the lake he passed every month when he was set free. So why didn't Moony want to attack? Where was the lust for human flesh? Human blood?  
  
This is no human the wolf came to the conclusion that this was no mere human, but still he did not let down his defences.  
  
Deep inside the wolf's subconscious, Remus J Lupin watched in an almost hysterical panic as perhaps his favourite Professor simply stood in front of Moony waiting to be ripped to shreds, bitten and perhaps turned into a werewolf himself.  
  
What set Remus into a state of utter perplexity was the fact that Moony wasn't attacking as expected. What Remus saw forced him to question just who his Defence Professor really was and what exactly was the extent of this man's magical abilities. The question that bugged the 6th year however was how Professor Potter could manage to stand in front of an almost fully grown werewolf and still be alive?  
  
Back in Moony's area of their shared mind, the wolf was no closer to understanding who or indeed what the strange man was or wanted so all he could do was occasionally growl in a threatening manner to try and keep him at bay.  
  
Harry wasn't getting intimidated though. In fact, the 18 year old was encouraged by the werewolf's actions towards him. He'd already made the first step towards calming the creature down but Moony was still confused; even if momentarily his mind was off the subject of his pack's whereabouts; it wasn't sure to last for long.  
  
So, feeling far braver than he thought he ought to be, he took a guarded step forward, making sure the wolf was sure to notice.  
  
And notice the wolf did. At the step towards him, Moony tensed. He bared his huge set of teeth and made the claws on his front two paws extremely noticeable. When Harry saw the reaction he paused in his step slightly but then continued by taking another, followed by another and another. He only stopped when he was an inch away from those knife-like claws.  
  
The Professor raised an eyebrow at the creature almost all would very probably fear upon site and cocked his head to the side.  
  
"Moony." He spoke in a firm yet soft tone. He saw the hyper-sensitive ears twitch and when he was absolutely sure he was being listened to, he smiled. "Your pack isn't here." Said Harry, not flinching once when the wolf's eyes turned from curious to murderous in a second. "Do you know who I am?" Moony huffed in an annoyed manner... meaning yes, he did. "Good. You know I am no enemy of yours and you are no enemy of mine. Understand?" Again, the wolf huffed.  
  
Pack! Moony mentally screamed at the strange man. Where is my pack!   
  
"Your pack is all fine Moony. I am going to speak with them all in due time." Harry said as if reading Moony's very thoughts. "Something has happened this night. Something very bad that I need to talk with them about." His words were spoken slow and clear enough for the wolf to understand but not enough for Moony to be insulted by his tone. That last thing he needed was an insulted werewolf too. Moony just huffed again in reply.  
  
"I'm going to ask you to do something for me, ok?" Harry saw the accusing eye the werewolf was sending him but ignored it and waited for the affirmative pant. When it came, he continued. "Your pack won't be coming here tonight. You will see them next month. I am going to ask you not to harm yourself in anyway, shape or form tonight, alright? Do you understand what I'm asking of you Moony?" To another human being, talking to any animal like this would seem totally pointless and perilous. Then again, having said that... Harry was willing to bet that no other human being had ever spoken to a werewolf or in fact, thought a werewolf intelligent enough to understand.  
  
The wolf looked hesitant to agree and Harry sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Please Moony. If you hurt yourself, Remus will be hurt also. I don't want either of you to be hurt, ok?" After a minute of silent thought, the wolf huffed a 'yes', causing Harry to smile brightly. "Thank you. I will come and see you next month if you like." He received an enthusiastic face-lick for his offer and following a last 'Goodbye', he dissapperated out of the shack.  
  
When he appeared again, it was in front of the desk in his office and to release some of the pent up fury inside him, he appeared in an angry shower of flames. It was an added bonus that all three 6th years he'd called to his office had been there to see the display.  
  
"Mr Snape. May I ask you how you came to be in that particular underground passage out of all the other secret passages the school has... and on this night of all nights?" Harry asked the 6th year, voice void of all emotion. He was not here to play favourites and despite what people may say about him, he never favoured one house over the other.  
  
Before Snape could answer his question however, there was a knock on the door of the office. With a discreet wave of his hand, Harry opened the door to allow the Headmaster access to the room. When the old man had entered, Harry closed, locked and warded the area once more.  
  
"Headmaster." The younger wizard nodded his head curtly before turning back to his students.  
  
"Good evening Professor Potter. I see you have visitors tonight." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling and Harry had to bite his tongue, hard, to stop himself from saying something he would almost definitely regret.  
  
"Clearly." He replied. "Mr Snape?" The Slytherin snapped to attention and answered.  
  
"I was curious as to why Lup- Remus Lupin was disappearing every month for two days. I have been for the past two years but before now I've not done anything to aid me in finding out. Anyway, tonight I decided I'd finally find out what's been up with him. I sneaked out of Slytherin common room and waited out by the entrance hall, out of site of anyone else." The face of a 16 year old Severus Snape was void of expression; a wise move in Harry's opinion. "At around half past 8, I saw Madam Pomfrey leaving the castle, her arm was wrapped around someone I assumed was Lupin underneath a blanket." He then stopped talking, as if waiting for permission to continue.  
  
"Go on Mr Snape." Harry said.  
  
"Well my main focus in being there was to find out where Lupin when every month so I waited until Madam Pomfrey returned without him with her and made to leave the castle. I don't know what I expected to find, especially after not seeing where she'd taken him but I went anyway. I got a few meters away from the steps leading from the castle entrance when I heard Black calling my name.  
  
"We traded our usual insults as we do every time we unfortunately meet up and then I asked him where Lupin was. At first he didn't answer me, so I asked him again. He threw me a scathing look before telling me to keep my nose out of Lupin's business.  
  
"When I refused to do so and asked him for the third time, he grabbed my robes and pulled me closer to him. He then told me yet again to leave Lupin alone and keep out of his business. So I taunted him; told him I knew where Lupin was, knew what he was, why he was away. He said I was bluffing - to which I had no reply to." After a short pause to collect his thoughts, Snape continued.  
  
"I told him I knew where Lupin goes every month one more time and he seemed to snap. He told me to go to the Whomping Willow and push the knot that is on its trunk to make the branches stop moving around. He then said 'Go down the passage till you reach a wooden trapdoor in the ceiling. Remus is behind that door.' Then threw me in the direction of the Willow before storming off back into the castle. I went to the tree, pushed the knot, walked down the passage until I'd arrived at the wooden trapdoor in the ceiling. I heard Potter shouting from behind me, warning me to get away from the door-way. But I didn't listen to him and went right on ahead and opened it.  
  
"The second I did I saw the werewolf charging at me then from behind me, Potter appeared, reached up past me, grabbed hold of the trapdoor handle and pulled it back shut. He then dragged me back down the passage way, back up through the entrance and that's where you found us arguing."  
  
"Thank you Mr Snape." The Professor said following 20 seconds of silence. "I must deduct 5 points from Slytherin because you were out of your common room after curfew." Snape nodded. "Despite your reasons, despite all outcome, students do not have the right to have their privacy violated by another student. Mr Lupin's condition was apart of his privacy; a part that he didn't share with you. I'm afraid I must deduct a further 15 points from Slytherin for violating the basic civil-rights of a fellow student." Snape nodded for a second time.  
  
"I'm sure you can imagine the implications of having people know of Mr Lupin's condition. There would be a wide-spread panic over the entire school. Mr Snape no one regrets what has happened more than I'm sure Remus will but it is imperative that you keep this a secret from 'anyone'. No other students can ever know, no parents outside the school, no one outside this room can hear about it from your lips. Understood?"  
  
For a long minute, Severus Snape was completely silent, unmoving and Harry could only guess what thoughts were running through the mind of his future Potions Professor.  
  
"Yes Professor." Were the only words Snape managed to come out with. The Defence Professor sighed.  
  
"Despite what you may think Mr Snape, I do not show favouritism to any of the houses. Rest assure, Mr Black will be duly punished for his part in tonight's events." The teen nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Mr Potter." He gained the Gryffindor's attention. "I commend you for your bravery tonight when coming to Mr Snape's aid. It is my understanding that had you not been there, Mr Snape would have almost certainly not survived his encounter. However, being out of the dorm at such a time is against the rules for any year.  
  
"I must deduct 5 points from Gryffindor for that offence, just as I did for Slytherin. But I would like to award you 20 points for your courage when going to do what you did... despite the obvious rivalry between both your respective houses." The teen nodded his acknowledgement but other than that, didn't move a muscle. "You may go back to your dorm now."  
  
"Yes Professor." James said before turning around and without even a second glance back at his best friend, he left the office.  
  
Once the door had been closed, locked and warded again Harry found he couldn't even look at his 16 year old Godfather without inwardly retching.  
  
"Sirius, do you know what you have done tonight?" asked the Professor in a fatigued tone. The Gryffindor nodded.  
  
"Yes Professor." The third 'Yes Professor' tonight and Harry found he was minding the title less and less with every passing second.  
  
"Is that so Sirius? Do you really have any comprehension of what you've done?" Silence answered him. "Well?" His voice raised a notch or two to get the teen's attention.  
  
"I-I almost got Snape killed." Sirius replied weakly, his eyes downcast, voice deep with regret.  
  
"Yes! You almost for Mr Snape killed but what you did caused much more damage than one more person knowing Remus' secret." The 6th year looked up at his Professor confused. Harry saw tear stains on his cheeks but ignored them; they weren't here to pity him. "You cannot tell me you don't know." Still, all Harry received was the confused gaze. "You are his mate Sirius! HIS MATE!" There were times like these you really had to hand it to the person that invented silencio.  
  
"In being his mate, he values your friendship, your love, your loyalty above all others in his pack! You betrayed him by telling Mr Snape how to enter that passage way! Do you not think Remus goes through enough pain Sirius?" By the end of his rant Harry was shouting and to be perfectly honest, he was too far gone to give a damn. "Can you imagine the pain he will be feeling when he finds out about what you did? He'd want to know about why I had to go down to that shack and calm Moony down? I had to ask that werewolf not to harm himself because I knew Remus would be going through enough tomorrow!"  
  
"You went down to that shack without authorisation?" Dumbledore suddenly spoke up, bringing Harry back to reality. The Defence Professor snapped his head in the direction of the old man and forced himself not to out-right glare at him.  
  
"Of course I did! He wouldn't have survived the night with those emotions running through him in that confined house, no one but himself for company. He would have torn himself limb from limb!" Harry Protested hotly.  
  
"People do NOT go near werewolves! They're likely to get themselves killed; I'm astonished that you managed to get away from him unharmed." The younger wizard snorted contemptuously before turning back to Sirius.  
  
"I am taking 5 points from Gryffindor for your being out of your common room after curfew, 40 points for each life you endangered this evening. That's Severus Snape, James Potter and Remus Lupin. A total of 125 house points lost from Gryffindor house because of your blatant stupidity! You are to attend two months worth of detention shared between myself, Professor Austin and Professor McGonagall! Is that in anyway unclear, Mr Black?"  
  
"No Professor." Sirius answered straight away, making a serious (pardon the pun) mental note never to piss off this teacher ever again.  
  
Harry's arm stretched out, aiming at the office door. The said door then burst open, stopping before the handle could hit the back wall. "Get out of my site!" He ordered then proceeded to watch the terrified 6th year Gryffindor fled as fast as his legs could physically manage.  
  
Two minutes after Sirius' departure, Harry slumped down on one of the chairs by the now lit fire in his office either conveniently forgetting or totally ignoring the presence of the Headmaster still behind him.  
  
Deciding a debate on whether or not he should have been in the shack with Moony wasn't something he wanted to live through at that point in time, he graced Dumbledore with a mental message telling him they would speak in the morning then apparated out of the office and onto his bed in his chambers.  
  
Within a minute, the Defence Professor fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep. 


	17. The Truth Hurts

The morning that followed the episode at the shack Harry found himself being – in his opinion – awakened very rudely when an unknown person decided that knocking loudly on the door to his chambers would be a positively perfect way to wake him up. The annoying rapping escalated to such an extent that the Defence Professor heard the Elven Prince that guarded his quarters call out for him to get his backside into gear and 'answer the bloody door'. Those words, coming from the coveted Royals' lips made Harry snort into his pillow before eventually succumbing to the inevitable and dragging himself from the warm, lush covers of his bed. Stepping onto the magically warmed floor was a pleasant but by no stretch of the imagination was it as warm as his bed had been.  
  
Sighing loudly, Harry cast one last, longing look back at the four-poster he was leaving behind and made his way out into the main living area of the chambers. When he stepped into the large room a small shiver passed through him. Frowning, the man waved his wand lazily in the direction of the huge fireplace causing the wood to roar to life and began to heat up the chilly air. Then looking down at his attire, he grimaced at the sight he made.  
  
He was still dressed in the clothes he'd arrived from his office in the night previous and that, topped with the bed-wear factor meant he was a wrinkled up mess. Groaning dramatically, Harry took his wand – not feeling as though he was awake enough to perform wandless magic just yet – and banished the clothes he had on back into the bedroom and onto the small pile of laundry in the corner. He then grabbed a pair of dark grey sweat pants from over the back of the sofa, pulled them up.  
  
The person outside his chambers knocked impatiently on the portrait/door, much to Prince Favian's displeasure.  
  
"Open up Favian." Harry called out to the portrait as he fixed a cup of strong coffee to wake himself up properly before he hit the shower. Even though his back was to the door he knew immediately who the person stood outside the portrait/door was, consequently making Harry groan inwardly.  
  
"Good morning Harry." The ever jovial tone of the Headmaster greeted as the man stepped over the threshold, allowing the portrait to close itself behind him.  
  
"Tea, Headmaster?" Harry offered, still not turning around to face the man he had every intention today of avoiding. He heard Dumbledore take a seat on one of the comfortable sofas by the fire and coffee table.  
  
"Yes thank you." The old man replied as he looked around his Defence Professor's chambers.  
  
The walls were uncharacteristically bare; no pictures of friends or family clearly visible as far as Albus could see from his immediate point of view. Minerva had informed him that Harry had once told her he'd buried four of his friends over the summer so the possible reason for the pictures, or lack there or, could be that the images of those specific people were particularly difficult for him to look at. Then again, it was entirely possible that Harry kept all non-essential items in his sleeping chambers and Albus could me making a bigger deal out of nothing simply because he let his mind wonder.  
  
"I like to keep my private life private, Headmaster." Harry said as he walked over to the sofas with two mugs occupying his hands. He set the mug of tea down on the coaster in front of Dumbledore then sat down on the opposite sofa, coffee in hand with his legs tucked underneath the blanket that had been haphazardly thrown over the said piece of furniture. The old man raised an innocent, questioning eyebrow in his Professor's direction. "You are by far the most skilled Occlumencist I've come across during my time here. Though I can barely hear them; little snippets of random thoughts slip past your defences... little pieces of the impossibly complicated nexus you have in your head." He took a sip of his drink.  
  
"As you wish young Harry. I was merely curious." Harry nodded with a polite smile and the older wizard moved on to the reason for his visit. "My reason for waking you up so early was because I knew you'd be doing your best to try and avoid any confrontation with me today." The younger Professor had the decency to look slightly abashed. "I appreciate your need for privacy; you have your secrets and as I am sure, you know, I have mine." He dutifully ignored the snort that emanated from the other man and continued. "What I want to know is why you blatantly ignored the safety rules regarding the correct way to handle young Mr Lupin in his werewolf form."  
  
Straight to the point. Harry mused. Why couldn't he have been this forthright in the future?  
  
"Headmaster-''  
  
"Harry we are on an equal level here. Call me Albus." The old man instructed and with a mental sigh, Harry nodded.  
  
"Albus," He began. "Last night I knew what I was doing. I knew the basic gist of what had happened concerning Mr Snape and Mr Potter out by the Whomping Willow. Simple guess work told me that Mr Snape had found his way into the passage way and had seen Remus in his transformed state." He paused, not sure whether to say what he had planned to say next. Should he tell Dumbledore? It may indeed ruin chances of future monthly outings for the four Gryffindor's, but how was he to explain?  
  
After a few more seconds of thought, Harry resolved to tell the Headmaster what he could without openly incriminating the Marauders animagus abilities (which Harry isn't supposed to even 'know' anyway).  
  
"After sending Mr's Potter and Snape up to my office last night I went down to the Shrieking Shack to calm that werewolf down."  
  
"You can't calm a werewolf Harry, they're sole purpose is to find humans and eat." This statement coming from the mouth of 'the' Albus Dumbledore shocked Harry so much; he didn't speak for the next minute. "Harry?" The old man's voice broke him from his stupor and he shook his head to overcome his disorientation.  
  
"You don't seriously, believe that... do you?" the Defence Professor asked, still reeling from the shock discovery he'd just come across.  
  
"The evidence is in the history books. Werewolves are known for killing humans or turning them into other werewolves. Never in the thousands of years since they first began walking this planet, has any werewolf been 'calmed down' in his transformed state." Harry could not believe this was Dumbledore speaking. The words he was sprouting were utter crap! Holding his temper in check, he calmly put his cup of coffee on the coffee table in front of him and regarded the Headmaster of the school coolly.  
  
"It's true that when a werewolf senses humans around, human blood... it becomes agitated and yes, it goes in for the kill. However, what have humans ever done for werewolves?" He couldn't help himself; once Harry got going, he couldn't stop. This was one subject he felt very strongly about and the attitude of this senile old coot wouldn't be tolerated. "At one point in history, humans went as far as enslaving werewolves. Them, along with Vampires were ridiculed by every wizard - hell! Every muggle and wizard! They were forced into manual labour in their human forms and when they transformed they were used in pointless rivalries between people! You cannot honestly and truthfully tell me that a werewolf's reaction to human is not justified!" He didn't care that he was out of line, shouting at the Headmaster how he was. He would not sit idly by and watch people be ridiculed because of something they hold no control over.  
  
"How do you know this?" That was it? That was all Albus had to ask. Even the Snape from his time would have sneered at the Headmaster's attitude.  
  
"One of my best friends is a werewolf. I've done extensive research on Lycanthropes and the curse they bare. Their history is horrific! You think Voldemort is bad?" he spat venomously. "You have no clue as to how humans! Yes! Humans were back when werewolves and vampires were enslaved." The old man met the harsh words with an even air about him but Harry could see the wheels turning in his head.  
  
"If a werewolf goes after humans at first sight or scent, why did Mr Lupin not attack you?" After seeing the rage build up in the usually happy Professor, Albus quickly moved the conversation back on its original track.  
  
"You don't understand a werewolf's mind Albus. When a person transforms into a werewolf, they loose complete control. There's another presence within their subconscious; another mind, another personality all together. Mr Lupin is no exception to this rule. Though I am in no doubt that Remus was aware of what was going on around him, he was not in control. The wolf, the Marauders have chosen to name Moony for obvious reasons, was in complete control. Because Severus Snape went down that tunnel and came face to face with him, Moony was confused! He was angry that someone had invaded his space, however small it was!"  
  
Harry didn't cover up the not-so-subtly dig at the confines Remus was forced to endure three times a month and their apparent lack of size. This was an almost-fully grown werewolf! How are you supposed to lock up such a creature in such a small space?  
  
"Harry I'm trying the best-'' Albus began to speak but the hand Harry had just raised shut him up.  
  
"No, I'm not finished. You wanted an explanation, well I'm explaining. Moony was angry, confused and if I hadn't of done anything to calm him down he would have hurt himself."  
  
"Then why weren't you attacked?"  
  
"I transformed into a werewolf." Harry lied easily, not wanting to go into detailed explanations about his heritage to the man he felt he didn't even know anymore. He saw the surprise written all over Albus' faced and cocked an eyebrow. "No, I am not a werewolf. A werewolf is one of my animagus forms. I transformed so I could communicate with him."  
  
Silence washed over the pair for the following five minutes. Albus spent the time thinking over what he had just been told, increasing the number of questions he still had concerning his Defence Professor. Harry was picking up stray thoughts from the man across the coffee table and would have found them almost laughable had he not thought the situation so serious.  
  
"So you managed to calm 'Moony'" The Headmaster spoke the werewolf's name with the slightest hint of contempt but Harry made passed no comment. "Down? You weren't harmed in anyway?" Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, I wasn't harmed. Now I apologise Headmaster," He rose from his seat, going back to the formalities he'd gotten used to over the past few months. "I have just woken up and have not yet showered. I want to go check up on Mr Lupin before my first lesson so if we've finished here..." He trailed off, not wanting to seem overly rude by out-right asking the man to get lost.  
  
When the door to his chambers had closed, Harry's shoulders slumped. Walking towards the bathroom he shed his sweat pants and deposited them on the back of the sofa he'd not half an hour before removed them from.  
  
"Favian let no one enter these rooms. I don't care who it is. If Julianus calls up tell him I will speak with him at breakfast." He called out to the portrait guarding his chambers.  
  
The Defence Professor of Hogwarts walked briskly towards the hospital wing, determined to speak to Remus before the headmaster had a chance to. The anger he felt the night before towards Sirius Black had subsided a little, but still he felt a great deal of pity for the boy he was about to speak with. He thought about his confrontation with the werewolf repeatedly, trying to get every detail straight; Remus would surely ask questions, and Harry felt it was his duty to be able to answer them.  
  
As his efforts in calming Moony played over in his head, he began to wonder if perhaps his pack's failure to turn up would have some sort of detrimental effect on Remus. Sighing to himself, he quickened his pace. He turned a corner and after politely acknowledging the passing ghost of Sir Nicholas, continued on his way to the hospital wing.  
  
When he reached the doors that separated the corridor from the school's medical ward he stopped, thinking about how he would handle the situation once he came face to face with the 16 year old werewolf. What would he say when asked why Moony didn't attack him like he would any other human? How would he answer the teen when he asked him how he could speak with the wolf? All these questions kept popping in his head and after a minute of just standing there he growled in frustration.  
  
Resolving to get this over with as soon as he possibly could, he stepped into the white ward. Immediately he could smell the stifling, 'clean' smell that one would normally associate with Hospitals. He eyed the familiar surroundings with nothing short of mild distaste. He hated being in the hospital wing, yet he seemingly spent most of his time in one. He began to walk further into the silent ward towards the sectioned-off area where he knew Remus was kept after he'd returned from his monthly outings.  
  
As he walked, his foot steps echoed off the crisp white walls, causing Harry to mentally flinch with each new stride. As he approached the curtains of Remus' completely enclosed bed, he slowed down slightly so he could think about what he could say. Taking a deep breath, he prepared himself to open the curtains, when suddenly; he spotted the familiar figure of Madam Pomfrey moving angrily towards him.  
  
Smiling innocently at the woman he came to a complete halt mere feet from the curtain – also a lovely shade of white – and awaited her irate admonishment.  
  
"Professor Potter, I sincerely hope you are not intending on disturbing my patient on this particular visit!" she said sternly, glaring at the wizard in front of her.  
  
Harry looked innocently back at her, and smiled  
  
"Why of course not, my dear Poppy. I just wanted a few words with Mr Lupin concerning the events of last night. I assure you, I won't take any longer than I need to. May I?" He spoke brightly, knowing full well the nurse's reluctance for her patients to have any visitors. She eyed him carefully, checking for any signs that he was being dishonest but found none. Of course, she expected as much. It wasn't that she didn't completely trust the Defence Professor; no... it was more a fact that this specific patient of hers required a lot of bed rest and required it during these hours of the day.  
  
As if sensing the nurse's internal dilemma, Harry sighed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Poppy please? I promise you I will not cause any distress to Mr Lupin during my stay. My visit won't be long anyway, but it is extremely important I speak with him, in private, this morning." Another moment of thought and the nurse begrudgingly allowed him access.  
  
When he stepped inside the confines of Remus' sectioned off area, he saw the resting form of his 6th year student. He remembered Moony's form and shuddered at the thought that this 16 year old boy could grown into such an imposing, intimidating, frightening werewolf once a month. Sighing audibly, he walked further towards the bed where Remus lay.  
  
"Mr Lupin?" Harry's tone was quiet, almost silent as he stood mere feet from the teen. No reply was heard so he tried again. "Remus? Can you hear me Remus?" The 6th on the bed stirred slightly and cracked open one his eyes.  
  
"Professor?" he said, voice hoarse.  
  
"Remus I wanted to speak with you about last night." Harry pulled up a chair and got straight to business.  
  
"Last night..."  
  
"Yes, last night. Do you remember me coming down to the shack?" When Remus nodded, looking more awake now than before, Harry continued. "Can you tell me exactly what you remember?" The Gryffindor pushed himself up with his hands so he was sat partially upright and could now clearly see his Professor.  
  
"Last night I went to the shack as usual," Harry nodded for him to go on. "I transformed and started pacing around waiting-'' but he stopped dead at that point as all colour drained from his face. The Professor must have noticed this because he smiled reassuringly at his student.  
  
"Remus its ok, I know about your activities. You were waiting... yes. Then what?" Remus eyed the man with something of an accusing eye and after a moment, he went on with his story.  
  
"I was waiting, pacing the whole shack. Then Moony, my werewolf side, caught the scent of a human. I franticly tried to get him not to go after the scent, but he... he wouldn't listen to me! I can't control him Professor! I just can't!" The teen was hysterical at this point and Harry did the only thing he thought he could do. He gathered Remus up in his arms and held him tightly.  
  
"Shh, it's alright Remus. No one is blaming you for anything, ok? You didn't do anything. You had no control over Moony. I understand that."  
  
It took Remus a further five minutes to calm down. He muttered a thanks and an apology to Harry and rested back against his pillows keeping his eyes downcast.  
  
"He... he moved throughout the shack, towards the living room area where the trapdoor to the tunnel was. He was waiting there as the scent of the human came closer and closer. I was panicking, I thought it was. Well, I thought it-''  
  
"I know Remus. Continue." Harry soothed.  
  
"I thought he'd hurt them! He couldn't hurt them! I wouldn't allow for them to hurt!" He paused, taking the glass of water that rested on his bedside table before putting it back down. "When it was Snape who opened the trapdoor I was so shocked I didn't register Moony going at him. Then Ja-... then someone else came and Moony stopped for a second to register then started moving again. The other person looked scared for a second then quickly pulled Snape out of the way and closed the trapdoor tightly. Moony clawed at the floorboards for a while after but as the scent of humans faded, he calmed down somewhat."  
  
Harry could see Remus was fighting to keep his emotions under control. He didn't think that the 6th year knew about Sirius' betrayal just yet and when he found out things weren't going to be pretty. He recalled an incident during the Christmas holidays in his 7th year when the werewolf had told him what had happened during that year.  
  
Flashback  
  
Harry walked out of the bathroom at number 12 Grimmauld Place on the morning of the Christmas Eve, 1997. It was early, around 6:00 and he had no intention of waking anyone else up at this time so he crept silently down the staircases, making sure to avoid the ones that had the nervous tendency to creak when walked upon. Once he was on the first landing, he made his way across it towards the next staircase then went on to walk carefully down those also.  
  
As he reached the last step or the last staircase he needed to go down, he had the kitchen door in sight. Smiling, he strolled casually over and entered the room. If he expected to find it empty at this time in a morning, he was sorely mistaken as sat down on one of the padded kitchen chairs at the longer than what can legally be called normal table, was Remus Lupin; Harry's former Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor.  
  
Overcoming his shock at seeing the man up at such an hour, Harry shook his head and smiled at the werewolf before him.  
  
"Good morning Remus." He said as he tested the heat of the water in the pot that sat on the table. The man looked up from the Prophet and smiled.  
  
"Morning Harry. Couldn't sleep?" He watched the teen tap the pot lightly with his index finger, causing steam to immediately rise up and out of the spout.  
  
"Actually I slept rather well." Harry replied as he poured the tea into a mug. "After the meeting last night I was beat so I went straight to bed and got a decent night's kip. Without interruptions from Ron this time." His eyes flickered up from his tea to the man across the table and he saw the raised, questioning eyebrow. Harry chuckled airily, taking a short sip of the hot liquid before explaining.  
  
"Since Ron hasn't been allowed in the extra meetings... the ones where only Dumbledore, you, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and I are present, he's been coming to me for information. Itching to find out something, anything about what goes on in them." He saw Remus about to speak up and raised a hand to halt him. "I don't mind it Remus." He chuckled. "I was merely saying that last night I warded my room so he couldn't come in and question me."  
  
"Yes, I expect that would do the trick." The pair laughed and as their laughter died, they sat in companionable silence.  
  
"Remus? Can I ask you something?" Harry asked after a few minutes. The other wizard looked up again with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I do believe you just did, but I suppose I'll allow you one more question." He teased playfully. Harry smiled weakly at the joke but no more. This fact alone had Remus worried.  
  
"It's nothing worrying." The Gryffindor said as he saw the blonde's face frown in concern. "I was just wondering about back when you were in school. When Sirius told Snape how to get into the tunnel below the Willow. I was curious as to how you handled it afterwards. I mean, I know about yours and Sirius' relationship... your both being mated and all. I just wanted to know how you reacted when you heard what he'd done."  
  
Remus sat staring at his former mate's godson for a long while, thinking on how he had reacted and how indeed, to word it.  
  
"I handled it badly." Were the first words that he uttered. "I found out when my Defence Professor, I don't remember his name... Parker or something. It's odd really; he was the best one we had. Anyway, my Professor came to me after the first of the Full Moon's surrounding nights. He asked me some questions on what I remembered and whatnot and then told me what Siri had done." He sighed loudly as if a terrible weight was on his shoulders.  
  
"At first, I was in denial. How could Sirius have betrayed me? Why would he have told Snape of all people how to get into that tunnel? Then as the Professor went on to explain to me just exactly what had taken place the night previous, it dawned upon me that he wasn't lying. His tone was laced with regret; his eyes were showing the sorrow he felt. It was then I knew for sure. I knew that my mate had betrayed my biggest secret to the person we all deemed at that time, our biggest rival."  
  
What followed proved to be the main reason Harry vowed never to piss off a werewolf, let alone betray him. It still bugged him that Sirius could even contemplate doing something like that to his mate but Harry figured that it was just a heat of the moment thing. And no matter how cheap that excuse was... even Remus said that was all it turned out to be.  
  
End Flashback  
  
"Professor Potter?" the 16 year old version of his old Professor brought him out of his reverie and he smiled at the teen apologetically. "Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm fine. I was lost there for a moment. Can you continue?" After another uneasy glance at the older wizard, the Gryffindor carried on with his tale.  
  
"When Moony stopped clawing at the floor, he huffed around the room, severely agitated and confused. He wondered where his pa..." Remus sighed and gave up trying to hide what the Professor clearly knew. "His pack." He said. "He kept pacing, hitting things, throwing himself against things. Then he stopped suddenly. He caught another scent, it was different though." The teen's eyes were slightly glazed over as he recalled the previous night's events. "The scent was, I'm not sure. It was sort of... rich? I don't know if that's the correct way to describe it but it's the closest I can think of. It was rich, new, fresh and above all, it was strong. Moony could smell human scent all over but the rich scent overpowered them all.  
  
"So he pounded up the stairs towards the origin of this new scent and when he stampeded through the door he stopped for some reason. It was then that I saw you, I was beseeching with Moony not to hurt you, not to kill you." The amber eyes flicked towards Harry. "I don't know whether he listened to my calls or ignored them. But he didn't attack you. You even started walking over to him. What shocked me the most was when you told him... no asked him, pleaded with him not to hurt himself, because it would end up hurting me. I screamed for you to get away before he attacked, but you didn't move. He didn't attack. I was so confused. Why didn't he attack you Professor?" This question wasn't meant to be rhetorical but it took Harry along time to answer.  
  
Before he opened his mouth to speak, he pointed a finger at one corner of the small rectangular area and flex it slightly, sending a small, short burst of energy that way. He then pointed the same finger at the corner to the right of the first, sent a similar wave of energy and then proceeded to do the same with the other too, still keeping that same clockwise direction. He then waved his right hand sharply 90 degrees, still in the clockwise motion before finally clicking his fingers to signal the end of whatever he was doing.  
  
Remus looked cagily at the man, having absolutely no idea as to what Professor Potter was trying to do; he had every right to be a tad apprehensive. When Harry caught his eye, he smiled a small but comforting smile.  
  
"I'm just warding this area. I'm about to tell you something I don't want anyone else to know. It will explain what happened between Moony and myself last night. Are you ok with that?" When Remus nodded, Harry waved his hand twice more then waited a few seconds for a final burst of energy before beaming at the teen facing him. "There, all done. Now what I am about to tell you I want you to keep a secret. I know you can, because you have been doing for the past 5 and a half years, but my secret could put me and everyone here at Hogwarts at risk if the wrong people find out, ok?"  
  
"Yes Professor. I promise I won't tell a soul." Remus said truthfully waiting anxiously for what the man had to say for himself.  
  
"Moony didn't attack me because in a sense, we are equal." The werewolf in front of him looked clueless. "I am an Elf, Remus." The Gryffindor's eyes widened to an almost comical size. "More to the point, I am an Elven Royal." If it was possible, Harry was sure Remus' eyes would pop out of their sockets. "I know this may come as quite a shock to you but-''  
  
"Quite a shock? Oh I think it's more than 'quite a shock' Profe..." He stopped half way through the title and thought about what he'd learned about Elven Royals.  
  
"Something wrong Remus?" Harry asked concerned at the pause in mid- sentence.  
  
"You're an Elven Royal?" The Professor nodded a confirmation. "I'm a werewolf. Elves are respected by all werewolves as they aided in the freedom of werewolf and vampire slavery. But an Elven Royal... that's amazing. By rights, I should be calling you 'My Lord' and be offering to do your every bidding." He spoke softly, not able to meet his Defence Professor's eyes.  
  
Harry groaned audibly and reached a hand out to cup Remus' chin, pushing it up slightly so the pair were looking into each others eyes. "Remus, I do not want to be called 'My Lord'. I do not want you to do my every bidding. No! I am not rejecting your friendship Remus Lupin! Do you understand that? I am not rejecting you!" Remus' eyes were wide and frightened. The man in front of him was blatantly contradicting everything he'd ever read on the subject of Elves and Werewolves alike.  
  
"But, you said you didn't want..."  
  
"I know! And I mean it. But hear me now, loud and clear. I am NOT rejecting your friendship. I am your Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor whilst at this school the status of Professor is the only status I want to be treated as. Not even Headmaster Dumbledore knows I am an Elf, let alone a member of the Royal circle." He could tell Remus was franticly worried now and sighed.  
  
"You said! You said you didn't want me to call you 'My Lord'!" The teen insisted.  
  
"And I don't because I am not at my throne and I won't be for a long time!" He almost shouted. He grasped Remus' shoulders tightly, moving so close that the pair were mere inches away from one another. "Remus, I am not rejecting you. I would never reject you. Understand?" The werewolf didn't respond. "On my Elven ancestors names, memories and triumphs; I swear to you, Remus J Lupin, on my throne that I am NOT rejecting your friendship!" He ground out, desperate to get the message through to him.  
  
Slowly, the Gryffindor began to regain his normal breath rate. He brought his golden eyes up to meet Harry's emerald orbs and nodded.  
  
"I believe you." He said quietly and Harry released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding.  
  
"Thank you. Can we speak as Professor and student?" When he saw the slight shake of his students head he took it as a 'yes' and released the teens shoulders. "Remus I have some bad news and you're not going to like it."  
  
"Bad news? What happened? Is Siri ok? James? Peter? What's wrong?!" the blonde demanded vehemently. His Professor raised his hands to quieten him.  
  
"Calm down Remus!" He ordered and the werewolf calmed slightly. "No one is hurt, ok? What I want to tell you concerns Mr Snape, Mr Black and Mr Potter." 


	18. Primal Law

"No!" Remus shouted, anger lacing his tone. He flinched away from Harry's touch then mentally cursed himself for doing such a thing.  
  
"Remus you have to believe me! Sirius told Severus how to get into that tunnel for whatever reason. I hate to be the one to tell you this, I truly am. But that IS what happened." The Professor sat on the edge of the hospital-ward bed and looked sadly at his student. He really did hate to be telling the werewolf this news but he was in serious doubt that the Headmaster would be more sympathetic.  
  
"No. Sirius would never betray me! He wouldn't! We're mated!" he started to hyperventilate, eyes darting around in every direction as if confused on where to settle.  
  
"Remus! Calm down!" Harry ordered. He moved to grasp hold of the teens shoulder and winced when they flinched away from him before he took hold.  
  
"NO! Why are you lying? Sirius would NOT do something like that! He wouldn't hurt me! He promised!" Remus shouted over and over. Harry locked his arms around his student and simply held him, waiting patiently for the werewolf to cry out his pain and frustration. "He promised..." he whispered.  
  
"How is he Professor?" The concerned voice of James Potter asked when Harry stepped out of the Hospital Wing, successfully startling the older wizard out of his morbid musings. He looked at the doors and then to his student.  
  
"He is physically fine Mr Potter. However he was betrayed by he whom he loved the most... That is not something you just get over in a hurry." He said irritably, then sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose showing that he was still a little tired despite the lengthy sleep he'd had the previous night. "My apologies, I don't mean to take my frustrations out on you."  
  
"It's fine Professor. I was wondering though... Moony, the," He looked around the general area to see if there was any sign of life before leaning towards his Defence Professor. "The wolf part of him; will he be out for, I don't know, revenge? Or something." He ran a hand through his hair nervously, mussing it up more so than it already was. He looked at Harry expectantly for the answers he sought. The problem was; Harry wasn't sure he had them.  
  
"Mr Potter the Alpha-wolf of a pack – albeit a rather unusual pack but a pack none the less – has just been betrayed by his mate. I'd say when he learns of this, Moony will be officially pissed off and Sirius, as much as I hate to condemn a student to this fate, will have to deal with the consequences." James looked positively horror-stricken at the thought of his best friend, however much a prick he'd acted, being mangled by an enraged Moony.  
  
As if sensing the unease, Harry rested a hand on the teens shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. This for Harry was not all that daunting; he spoke with students about their problems on a regular basis but when it's your own father at the age of 16... one does tend to get a little, overwhelmed by everything.  
  
"Moony won't kill his mate James." He addressed the Gryffindor by his first name, feeling that professional formalities had no place in a discussion like this. James seemed to calm down at the reassurance that lined the Professor's tone.  
  
"I know Sirius acted like the worlds biggest prat sir but... I don't know!" he ground out, turning away form the other wizard in a burst of frustration. He ran both hands through his hair and gripped on it tightly. "He has a big mouth, he lets it run and run and I 'know' he should NOT have told Snape how to get into that tunnel! I 'know' he should have remained in control of the words falling out of his mouth but he's Sirius! He doesn't think! I'm not trying to vouch for him, not at all but I don't want to see him hurt either. He is my best friend." Leaning his back against the cool wall of the corridor, James slid down to the floor with his head in his hands.  
  
"James, I know all that. I know everything you just pointed out but Sirius will have to face up to his crimes, so to speak. I don't want him hurt anyway, but you try standing between Moony in full rage-mode and Padfoot." He released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding and knelt down in front of his student, resting a hand on the teens knee. "Sirius knew what he was signing up for when he chose to become Moony's mate, he knew what it entailed. Last night might well have been an accident but the basic primal laws within the wolf's pack are at play and Sirius can't run away from that. He made a promise to Remus and he'll suffer the consequences that come with breaking it. I'm sorry, but that's the laws work."  
  
"Do... do you know when...um, when Moony will..." the Gryffindor trailed off, unable to say the words. Of course he didn't want his friend to be hurt but he wouldn't stand in the way of a bloody werewolf.  
  
"Moony will want it out and over with tonight." Harry explained as he got up then reached a hand out to help his student to his feet. "From experience with my own pack-''  
  
"You have a pack? How?" James interrupted.  
  
"I have a friend who is a werewolf; he is the Alpha and I am in his pack. I merely refer to it as my own pack for conversation purposes. Anyway, from experiences with my own pack, all of the members of the pack are to be present. It's almost ritualistic, but isn't. It isn't barbaric, it's simply the law that wolves have lived with since they started forming packs." He looked thoughtful for a moment before blinking himself back into reality. "I will be in attendance also to make sure Sirius is fine. I don't want anyone knowing of this, understood?" James nodded meekly. "Good, now when you go into the ward tell Madam Pomfrey to send Remus down to me during 3rd period. I have a rejuvenating potion that will aid him."  
  
"Yes Professor." Back to professional formalities again. Harry nodded to the student and walked down the corridor in the direction of the Great Hall.  
  
"He did 'what'?" The Hogwarts Potions Master exclaimed in outrage. He was staring wide-eyed at his friend as they both sat at the Head Table at breakfast. A few heads turned their way but no one passed comment. "How do you know this? And what do you mean, 'primal law'?" Harry sighed, fatigue showing clearly through his gradually slipping mask.  
  
"I will explain it all to you later on, right now... I have 4th year Ravenclaw and Gryffindor's to deal with." Not fancying the trek up to the fourth floor classroom, the Professor simply apparated into his room, abandoning the theatrics for that morning.  
  
Harry was waiting five minutes before the first of his 4th years arrived at the classroom. When he'd heard knocking, he flexed a few fingers in his right hand, successfully opening the door and granting the students access. It took a further three minutes for all of them to arrive and another one minute for them to settle down. Only when everyone was silent and ready to work did Harry move from his seat.  
  
He rose from the chair, walked around his desk and leaned against the front of it so he was stood facing the class. Before he could even get a word out however, a hand rose from a student on the third row that was sat beside one of the room's pillars. Harry motioned for the boy to speak.  
  
"Are you feeling alright Professor?" The question startled the older wizard for a few moments. He didn't really look that bad did he? Shaking off the uneasy feeling that had just appeared he straightened himself to answer.  
  
"I had an eventful night last night, I'm a little tired. But nothing serious. Thank you for your concern Mr Carter." The boy nodded. "Right, today I'm going to teach you something I don't think should be taught but is necessary." The students just looked up clueless as ever. "The unforgivable's."  
  
Gasps and whispers spread throughout the room like wildfire. Harry folded his arms over his chest and waited for the noise to die down. He was in no hurry, teaching this particular topic was not a pleasurable experience for him. It wasn't mandatory; he had to ask Dumbledore's permission before going ahead with it but he did it because he 'knew' these students would be the next generation of defence if the up and coming war.  
  
After a few minutes of the whispering, students started to notice their Professor was making no move to continue so they quietened down and listened to what the man had to say.  
  
"Thank you." Harry said. "There are three unforgivable curses in all; the Imperious curse, the Cruciatus curse and the Avada Kedavra. Who can tell me what the purpose of the Imperious curse is?" a few shaky hands made their way up into the air. "Miss Clayton?" The four year Ravenclaw took a deep breath before answering.  
  
"It's the curse that allows the caster to have full control of the victim; the victims will is taken from them they are completely powerless. Only those with the strongest will have ever been able to throw the curse off." Harry smiled.  
  
"Correct, 5 points to Ravenclaw. The Imperious curse is one of the Unforgivables because it renders the victim powerless against the caster. I have been given permission to cast the spell on each of you-'' Cries of outrage and fear burst out over the room and again Harry just stood there waiting for it to die down. Soon enough, the commotion died so the Professor could continue. "Thank you, now as I was saying. I have been given permission to perform the spell on each of you BUT before I won't be doing that until our next lesson which is... if my memory serves me correctly, tomorrow period four." A few students nodded a confirmation.  
  
"Before I cast any spell on any of you I'll be demonstrating it with the Good Potions Master Professor Austin." A few people grinned at the thought of the head of Slytherin under that particular curse. Harry frowned at the reaction. "Do you think that the curse is amusing?" He asked them. "Do you think that having your will ripped from you is in any way funny? Because I assure you; I don't. Voldemort – yes Voldemort could cast the spell on you and order you to kill your family and friends."  
  
The students were deathly pale now but they had to learn. "This is a learning experience for you all and I don't want any one of you thinking it's amusing. These curses are deadly serious. Trust me; you don't want to find yourself on the receiving end." His voice was dangerously low as he eyed each and every head in that room.  
  
His speech was cut off however when there was a knock at the door. Waving a hand impatiently in that direction and the wooden obstruction opened revealing the Headmaster stood behind it. Harry inwardly groaned at the intrusion but waved the man in.  
  
"What can I do for you Headmaster?" He asked curtly. The old wizard entered the room and walked with a purpose up to the front desk.  
  
"I apologise for interrupting your class Professor Potter but there is an urgent matter I wish to discuss with you."  
  
I bet he does. The Defence Professor thought. He knew exactly where this was going.  
  
"Urgent matter? Can it not wait until I have finished my lesson? I'm free next period so I could speak with you in your office then." The Headmaster looked, for the first time in his life, at indecision. He quickly shook himself out of it though.  
  
"Very well, I expect to see you in my office directly after your class. Use your apparition, it will be quicker. Good day." The man nodded his goodbye before exiting the room.  
  
"As I was saying... the Imperious curse is not to be taken lightly..."  
  
"Harry all I want to know is what you told Mr Lupin this morning... that is all! The boy seemed too petrified to tell me anything!" The headmaster of Hogwarts spoke sternly. Had Harry been a student, he would have withered under the gaze, trying his best to be invisible but as it were; he wasn't. So he stood in front of the large desk with his hands clenched into fists behind his back.  
  
"Headmaster my conversation with Remus Lupin has absolutely nothing to do with you." The Defence Professor ground out between clenched teeth. "What was said between us two will stay between us two! It concerns no one else." He snapped, clearly annoyed with the old man's meddling. Even the Dumbledore in his time wasn't this bad.  
  
"I am afraid it is Mr Potter. I want to know what happened last night as I am in serious doubt of your ability to transform into an animagus werewolf." Harry inwardly smirked. So 'that's' what's bothering the old coot. he mused.  
  
In the blink of an eye Harry had disappeared and in his place stood a huge werewolf. The creature had grown to almost 7ft; its eyes were emerald with flecks of amber. Its coat was thick, silky, black and looked extremely soft. The headmaster was in awe of the creature stood before him. He mentally cursed himself for not having enough trust in his staff and when Harry's angry human form returned, Dumbledore had put in place a deeply sorrowful expression.  
  
"Harry, I apologise. Truly I do, you must understand things from my point of view." Harry's eyes seemed to flash.  
  
"From your point of view? Oh, alright then. When I came for this job it wasn't because I wanted to be second guessed every time I helped a student – and Yes, I did help that student Albus, no matter what you may think!" He raised his voice and spoke right over the Headmaster's feeble protest.  
  
"I came to this job because believe it or not, I like working with children," and because a meddling old coot coerced me into it, but who's counting? he mentally growled. "Remus Lupin and Moony are two different entities all together. Of all people in the world, I though you would be sympathetic to his cause. He is SIXTEEN years old for Merlins sake! He doesn't need to go out three nights out of the month and turn into Moony; he shouldn't have to go through that back-breaking pain! He is a remarkable young man and his werewolf form is extremely intelligent." He drew his tirade to a close.  
  
"Whether you trust me or not Albus, I 'will' put my students before myself, I 'will' put my students before any order you dish out and I 'will not' tolerate anyone second-guessing my actions. I've been fighting a war since I was a year old; I know what I'm doing. Now if you don't mind, I have to go and meet Mr Lupin. I have a potion he would be most thankful for. Good day." HE said stiffly then dissapperated in a furious fountain of flames.  
  
Upon arriving back in his fourth floor classroom, Harry noticed he was not alone. Going immediately on the offensive, he slipped up his magical and mental guards and started walking slowly around the room. After finding nothing of use, he stood up straight in his position at the back of the room and cocked a slightly amused eyebrow.  
  
Accio invisibility cloak. He mentally spoke and sure enough, a shimmering silver cloak flew into his now-outstretched hand.  
  
"Mr Potter, is there any reason you saw fit to invade my classroom before your allotted lesson time?" He asked Gryffindor stood in the far corner of the room. The said teenager stepped out of the comforting shadows and into the light. Harry still stood at the back of the room with the cloak in his hands and his eyebrow raised. "Somehow, I don't think Professor Austin will like one of his NEWT level students skipping a no doubt very important class, do you?"  
  
"No sir." The messy-haired youth replied, his eyes downcast. Harry sighed.  
  
"You know, my father gave me a cloak just like this." He said in a conversational tone causing the boy to look up at him, question laced into his gaze. "It's true, well... a half truth. He died when I was a child; my old mentor passed the cloak to me during my first year at my old school. It was great." He chuckled as he remembered all the 'adventures' he, Ron and Hermione would get up to. "My friends and I used it in many-an-escapade."  
  
"Sir, not to be rude or extremely bad-mannered or anything... but why are you telling me this?" asked the 16 year old version of his father and Harry shook his head to clear away those rogue thoughts.  
  
"I am unsure. I guess I'm too mentally drained to bother punishing you just yet. So, would you like to tell me why you are in here and not in Potion's room two?" He moved towards the front of the class, stopping at the first row of desks and leaning against one.  
  
"I guess I wanted to know how exactly you managed to calm down a fully- grown werewolf."  
  
"Correction," Harry pointed out with a dry chuckle. "Moony is a teenage werewolf. What matters is that I calmed his down enough so he wouldn't harm himself." James didn't seem to buy the explanation, however truthful it seemed. The teen folded his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You calmed him down, I get that. If I could, I'd thank you over and over for eternity but that's not the reason I'm here. I wanted to know just 'how' you managed to calm down a 'teenage' werewolf without so much as a scratch." The hazel-eyed Gryffindor looked determined and Harry sighed in defeat.  
  
"Mr Potter." The Professor spoke. "I realise you have your friends best interests at heart. I admire your loyalty. But, the whys and what-nots of exactly how I did what I did are between Mr Lupin and myself. I ask that you not question him on the matter unless he himself brings it up. Do you understand?" Emerald iris' met hazel and stared with equal determination, unwavering.  
  
Reluctantly, James turned his gaze downcast and he let out a sigh.  
  
"Remus is our brother." He said, not looking up. "We're the Marauders. We're brothers; all four of us... even Sirius. If anything were to happen to Remus..." He trailed off, not wanting to say the words.  
  
Harry moved over to the younger version of his father and placed a hand on the teens shoulder.  
  
"Remus is strong James; he survived last night and he'll survive more." Before he could say more, the bell that signalled the end of period two and the beginning of the half-hour break rang out. James started to make his way towards the door.  
  
"Well, I best be off the Professor. I'll make sure Remus is here during next lesson." His hand reached out for the handle by stopped as he remembered something. He turned around and saw his Defence Professor with a large grin plastered on his face, his arm stretched out and James' cloak dangling from the clenched fist. Mentally scowling, the Gryffindor walked back to the front of the classroom to collect his cloak and then exited the classroom.  
  
"So, would you mind explaining it to me now?" Julianus sat with his arms folded firmly across his chest in one of the arm chairs stationed in front of the fire in Harry's Defence Office.  
  
"Ok, you want to know of Primal Law?" The Potions master nodded. "It's the law that wolves and werewolves alike all live by within their packs. In the case of Sirius, he unwittingly betrayed Moony – Remus' werewolf form – therefore he must pay the price. Moony won't kill Sirius because they are life-mates, bonded... so to speak. Anyway, I'll be there with them tonight just to make sure Sirius is safe." He saw his friend about to protest and raised a hand to silence him. "You will NOT be in attendance Shadow, do you understand? I will be able to handle this alone. You won't alert Dumbledore to what is happening as the man is so narrow-minded at the moment..." He trailed off and shook his head.  
  
"Why won't you tell Dumbledore?" asked Julianus confused.  
  
"Because 'Dumbledore' seems to have it in his head that a werewolf's sole purpose is to hunt humans and eat." The man growled.  
  
"Harry... their history speaks for itself. You can't blame him for thinking that way." The Slytherin spoke in a soft tone. The other man sighed, frustrated that his friend was right and that werewolves didn't exactly help their case, but also annoyed that their attitude was justified.  
  
"Julianus." Harry breathed, rubbing a hand over his tired face. "Never mind. Just... keep this to yourself. I'll make sure Sirius is fine."  
  
"You look knackered, Harry. Maybe you should just rest." But at this, the younger Professor simply shook his head.  
  
"No, it has to be done. I'll see you later."  
  
10:30 came around that same evening and it saw Harry waiting inside the shack with Moony, waiting for the rest of the werewolf's pack.  
  
"Moony will you stop pacing please?" Harry ground out, exasperated. The wolf merely sniffed at the man before continuing to pace. The wizard groaned and shook his head. "Fine, keep pacing you over-grown mutt." He muttered but the wolf seemed to have heard him because he stopped his striding and stared at Harry, eyes glinting mischievously.  
  
Harry noticed the sudden silence and looked up, his eyes widening at the site of the wolf before him. He knew that look; oh he knew it all too well. Slowly, he stood up and edged as far away from Moony as he could.  
  
"Now Moony... you know I didn't mean it- Ah!" he fell back laughing against Moony's chest. "Alright!" he gasped through the series of licks the werewolf was subjecting him to. His face, now covered in werewolf saliva, was alight with laughter. "I'm sorry!" he finally cried out and the wolf moved off him, sitting back on its heels with look on its face that Harry could only describe as a smug grin. This, in turn, caused the Professor to scowl playfully.  
  
In the far reaches of Moony's mind, Remus sat watching in amusement as his Professor was pounced on for referring to his alter-ego as a 'mutt'.   
  
Back inside the shack, Harry had worked his way back to a standing position, occasionally throwing scowls at his companion. "Bloody werewolf." He grumbled making sure this time he was too low for the wolf's heightened senses to pick up. Although Moony's ears perked up at the slight sound and turned around to face Harry once again. The Professor, having seen those ears twitch, put an innocent mask up on his face. Moony seemed to give him a sceptical look before turning away.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Harry could hear noises... the sound of hooves against wood. The wood in what would be the living room had the shack been inhabited by more than just a werewolf and his three companions. Harry noticed Moony become agitated. The wolf paced towards to closed door, clawed it and when it wouldn't open he turned to the Professor with what could only be described as a pleading gaze.  
  
The wizard cocked his head in curiosity before walking towards the door.  
  
"Stand back Moony. If you bound out of here I'll take them away." The wolf glared at him but huffed in agreement. He sat back on its hind legs and waited for the door to open. As Harry unlocked the rickety door and pulled at it's handle, he could see the distinct shape of 'Prongs' standing not five feet from him with the small rat known as 'Wormtail' perched idly on the stag's shoulder blades. What Harry didn't see was Padfoot. He narrowed his eyes dangerously before turning back to the werewolf. "Stay where you are. I'll be back." He then proceeded to close the door firmly. "James, transform back." He ordered. The stag looked warily at the closed door before morphing back to his human state. "Where is he?" Harry demanded.  
  
"He won't come down. He thinks Remus will reject him... cast him from the pack." Harry groaned and nodded.  
  
"Alright, change back into Prongs, keep Moony inside this room. I'll be back." He opened the door and stepped inside. "You!" he said sharply, gaining the wolf's attention. "Stay here with Prongs and Wormtail. I'm getting Padfoot. Don't hurt either of them, don't hurt yourself and don't leave this room. Got it?" he raised an eyebrow, daring the wolf to challenge the authority he held over him. After a moment of silence, the werewolf nodded and huffed before continuing to pace a hole in the floorboards. "I won't be long." Was all Harry said before apparating out of the shack.  
  
When he reappeared again, it was in front of the fat lady that guarded the Gryffindor tower. The Lady of the portrait gave a startled scream at the sudden visitor and Harry noticed three more yelps of shock coming from behind him. He spun around quickly, arms folded across his chest, and gazed down at the three 3rd years that were seemingly on their way out of the tower. He raised an eyebrow at them all in a silent question.  
  
"We were..." the first began.  
  
"We were going for a walk." The second inputted, slight confidence shining through.  
  
"A midnight stroll!" the third chimed in, bursting with that Gryffindor courage. Of course, Harry was buying none of it.  
  
"Inside." He said his voice flat but laced with suppressed mirth. He watched them all filter back into the common room sulkily, leaving him stood in the corridor facing a still shocked Lady. "My apologies Guinevere." He spoke, giving a small bow to the Lady. "I did not mean to frighten you." He lifted his eyes up, praying she hadn't taken the fright solely to heart.  
  
"That's quite alright Professor." The woman in the portrait spoke with a kind, understanding smile. "Did you want to get inside the tower my dear?" When Harry nodded Guinevere cocked her head slightly to the side. "Why did you not go through with those three?" she asked.  
  
"I wanted to apologise for startling you." He grinned at her faint blush. "Audentia Domus." He said the password and as she opened up to reveal the Gryffindor common room, Harry could see her fanning herself with her hand. Chuckling lightly, he stepped through the hole and into the warmly lit room.  
  
"Professor!" He heard a startled voice cry out to his left. The Defence Professor turned to see Richard Brown, 7th year Gryffindor and Head boy stood up. "What brings you down here, sir?" He asked, a little too nervously for comfort. Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked passed the 7th year to see what Mr Brown had been occupying his time with.  
  
"I'll just leave you too it." He smirked at the blush forming over Richards face. "Ms Jackson." He nodded politely before making his way towards the boy's dormitories. Taking two steps at a time, Harry made his way up to the 6th year dorm rooms and without so much as a warning knock; he waltzed into the room, eyes blazing with suppressed anger.  
  
"Sirius Black!" He roared after casting an impenetrable silencing charm around the room.  
  
"ARGH!" The startled cry of the only 16 year old left in the dorm room was heard from the bed stationed to the left of the rooms' sole window. "What the FUCK is going on!" The teen demanded, tearing the curtains around his bed apart in a fit of rage.  
  
"Hold your tongue!" Harry said in an unnaturally calm tone that sent chills down Sirius' spine.  
  
Never piss of this Professor. the Gryffindor chanted mentally. Sirius you prat, you complete and utter c-  
  
"Mr Black get out of that bed this instant!" Harry commanded firmly, a tint of harshness laced in his thick, silky voice. Hesitantly, the canine animagus removed himself from the confines of the four poster bed.  
  
"May I ask what this is about? Sir?" The student asked coolly.  
  
"Two words Padfoot." Harry drawled. "Primal law." He stepped up to his student and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "Come on. Moony's waiting." Before Sirius could even think about reacting to those words, the pair were stood inside the room of the shack.  
  
The werewolf growled at the scent of human and attempted to make a grab for his human mate only to be warned off with a look from Harry. "Transform Sirius." The Professor ordered and where the student once stood, a large, black, grim-like dog sat. The familiar scent of his mate did almost nothing to ease those snarling noises coming from the wolf and it seemed to Harry, that his future Godfather was quite rightly, in a state of horror.  
  
What Harry did next however, left the 6th year Gryffindor positively quaking in his animagus paws. He watched wide-eyed as his Defence Professor stepped away from the group all together, leaning back against the far wall with his arms crossed firmly across his chest and a hardened expression on his face.  
  
Moony's amber eyes flashed in a predatory leer as he began to circle Padfoot. The werewolf prowled silently, his gaze never once wavering in his movements; constantly at watch, waiting for the right moment. In the centre, Padfoot sat still, not so much fearing being killed, as fearing the wrath of a werewolf - following the Primal law's of all wolves before him. The way Moony was looking at him; something in those golden orbs that sent shivers down his spine. This, of course, didn't go unnoticed by the resident Alpha.  
  
In a second, Moony had Padfoot pinned down to the dusty floorboards. A low, dangerous growl rose up the wolf's throat as a warning for him not to move again. The Grim let out a pitiful whimper but remained stock-still. Moony pulled back slightly keeping a small snarl on his face, growling lowly in warning that should the dog move again, he'd surly regret it. When his quivering mate didn't move, the wolf let out a deep huff of air through his sensitive nose. Padfoot was in under no circumstances in any doubt as to who was 'boss'.  
  
Again, the beautiful creature was prowling, stalking Sirius as a predator would its prey. He stopped when he was directly in front of his 'prey' and growled, butting it's snout against the Grim, gesturing it to get up. When Padfoot hesitated, the wolf lashed out and Sirius was send sliding across the wooden floor, stopped unceremoniously at Harry's feet. His whimpers were audible to Harry but the Professor made no move to help his student.  
  
Moony howled sharply in Paddy's direction and the dog quickly scrambled to its feet, not wanting to risk another throw like that. He padded back across the room then stopped when he was stood before his werewolf-mate. The said wolf sniffed the air around the stock-still figure, growling with some perverse satisfaction when he sensed traces of apprehension, tension and the more prominent scent of unadulterated fear.  
  
The large wolf nudged his smaller mate with his snout, but Padfoot didn't move. This, however, seemed to activate the exact opposite reaction Sirius had been hoping for. He'd stayed still like he was meant to, he'd not moved at all! And he was now being thrown back across the room but not until the wolf had got in a few shallow scratches. The grim-like dog whined pitifully against the far wall.  
  
"Moony." Harry warned in a low voice. The wolf huffed in his direction before turning his attention back to Padfoot, who was once again, on his feet... only this time, his stance more secure than it had been before. This sudden attitude intrigued Moony. He bared his teeth, growling out another warning. The dog remained still but didn't lose its stance.  
  
This is going to be a long night. The Professor mused as he watched the two canine life mates lock gazes. 


	19. Disappointed

Moony stared at Padfoot; golden orbs hard, angry and hurt. He took one long step forward and noticed his mate flinch then back away no more than a cm before realizing his mistake. The wolf's eyes flashed, he bared his teeth and let out a thundering howl before lunging.

Sirius saw his mate take a step forward and fear automatically ran through his veins; he panicked. He knew it was a stupid thing to do at the time but it was reflex. He started to take a step back but stopped as soon as he realized his mistake. He only had time to widen his eyes before he was thrown against the far wall again.

The wolf growled a low, dangerous growl that would have made even Voldemort shudder. His jaws widened a few inches then snapped shut with intimidating force that had Sirius shaking with fear for the umpteenth time that night. And he'd only been there 10 minutes.

The dog whined not in pain, although his chest was stinging and his muscles aching, but in regret. He inwardly cursed himself for being so stupid, for taking Snape's bait and most of all, for hurting his mate. It was killing him inside, knowing that all this was his own fault.

One thing kept appearing in his mindseye. One thing he knew was completely ludicrous but couldn't help but feel it was the only way to go. That one thing made him do what he did next.

Maybe without me, Remus will finally be happy. Sirius mentally mused. I mean, I wouldn't be there. I couldn't fuck up his life, I couldn't betray him anymo- he was sent flying against the wooden wall not a meter from his Professor. He would be happy. I couldn't hurt him anymore. I cause too much pain. those were Sirius Black's last thoughts before he decided to do what he did next.

Harry looked on as Moony threw his mate around the small room. He knew this hurt Remus; the Gryffindor wouldn't admit it of course but Harry knew… he knew that Remus never wanted to hurt Sirius like Moony was doing now. But things had to be done. Sirius had to know tha-

His musings were cut drastically short as Padfoot was thrown a meter to his left against the wall he was leaning on. Harry watched wide-eyed and horrified as the 16 year old version of his Godfather transformed back into his human state. He saw Moony out of the corner of his eye sniff the air after watching Padfoot morph into Sirius. Harry saw the wolf bare its teeth, growl menacingly then proceed to stalk forward at an alarming speed.

"STOP!" The Professor demanded loudly but the wolf wouldn't halt so he did the only thing he could do. He stepped in front of the charging werewolf, taking the inevitable bite for Sirius.

He raised his left arm to take the full hit and when it came; when the strong, razor-sharp, curse laden teeth penetrated the measly line of defence the flesh on his arm could offer, the only reaction Harry gave that even indicated the pain he was in was the slight wince and the grimace on his face.

"NO!" Sirius shouted from behind him. He felt the Gryffindor teen grasp at his arm, trying to free him from the werewolf's jaws. With a fierce growl, he grabbed his student by the robes using his good arm and literally threw him back across the room where he landed at the feet of Wormtail and Prongs.

"Get out." He demanded, tone furious and leaving no room for argument. Padfoot looked like he was going to lunge at Moony but Prongs nudged him with his antlers towards the door. Not 10 seconds later, the room was devoid of the 16 year old animagus'. 

As soon as the door closed firmly behind Prongs' human form, Moony stopped his raging, suddenly realizing what he'd done. His amber eyes flashed with fear and he quickly but carefully, removed his curse-giving teeth from the man's arm and retreated to the other side of the room. The once imposing, intimidating figure that was Moony, the 16 year old werewolf cowered in the farthest corner away from Harry, its front legs covering its face and low whines emanating from his throat.

"Now I know I'm not the _wordiest_ of people Moony…" He spoke in a forced calm tone using words one just wouldn't use when speaking to a werewolf. The Professor knew the wolf could understand him though. "But I think, when I say "stop"… one generally tends to STOP!" he exclaimed loudly causing the wolf to wince.

Sighing out loud, Harry walked over to the corner there the wolf was cowering. He sat down on the dusty floorboards and reached his right hand out to grasp the wolf's snout gently before easing it around so amber eyes met brilliant green.

"Moony." He breathed morosely as he ran his hand over the fine fur that covered the snout. "I've been infected." He could almost _hear_ Remus screaming out in the back of Moony's mind and he could certainly see the look of complete regret in those golden orbs.

The wolf whined in sorrow. "I will be fine." The man chuckled softly causing him to receive an almost comical disbelieving look from his animalistic companion. "Well you know who I am. You know what I am. I know that you are certainly not stupid. You understand everything I'm saying. I know you find it hard to trust me." An almost fearful look washed over the wolf's face and Harry smiled. "You don't know me. It's understandable you're finding it difficult to trust me. A perfectly natural reaction. But, I will be fine. Ok?" Moony waited in silence for a minute before huffing in acceptance of Harry's words.

"Sirius will be frightened." Harry said wistfully. He noticed the werewolf to the side of him tense at the name of his mate. "He regrets his actions… He regretted them so much so that he was prepared to allow you to maul him; to kill him." He whispered more to himself than anyone else. "He never wanted to hurt you, he was just angry. I was angry at him for his stupidity but then I realized… Snape had goaded him. Picked at his last nerve and watched as it fried. Sirius didn't mean to tell Snape, of that I'm certain. He's just proved that by attempting to get himself killed because he doesn't want to hurt you anymore."

The Professor sighed. Moony knew all of what Harry was saying; deep in his heart of hearts, the werewolf knew his mate would never intentionally hurt him. The wolf whined in confusion. His head was beginning to hurt.

"I'm going to go see how Sirius is now, ok? Don't hurt yourself please. I'll see Remus in the hospital wing later on." He got up onto his knees, leaned over and kissed the wolf lightly on the forehead to try sooth whatever ache the creature obviously had. He then apparated out of the wooden room, appearing once again at the front Entrance doors of the castle and as luck would have it, just as he '_popped_' back into existence, the three teenagers he'd ordered out of the shack came walking up those old stone steps.

"Mr Potter, Mr Pettigrew." He said sharply. Holding out his right hand – palm facing skywards – he blinked discreetly and a small piece of parchment appeared. "A pass for both of you. Take it and go back to Gryffindor common room. I shall see you in tomorrow's class." After James deposited his friend on one of the steps so he was at least in a mild state of comfort, he grasped the parchment and took off into the warmth of the castle walls with Peter stumbling to keep up with his fast pace.

When the pair were out of earshot Harry descended the steps before him, only stopping when he was two below where Sirius sat. The teen was panting; out of breath and in obvious pain. He silently reached out a hand, waited for the canine animagus to take it and apparated them both to his personal chambers – or more precisely, the room Sirius had stayed in before school first began.

"Let me ask you one thing Sirius… just, one thing." Harry's tone was deadly low, sending fearful shivers throughout the Gryffindor's whole body. Meekly, the 16 year old nodded. "You are far from stupid. In fact, you're one of the top students here." The Professor paced. "So why, in the name of all things holy and sacred, did you transform back into your human state… In a room… with a WEREWOLF!" Towards the end of his question, Harry's voice had raised more than a few notches. The rage that lined it made Sirius flinch.

"I… I" The boy stammered pitifully.

"You what? What is going on in that head of yours Sirius Black? You think by allowing yourself to be killed Remus will be free of the hurt you may or may not cause him in the future? Am I correct?"  He demanded, not once faltering in his pacing.

After a minute of silence (save for the sound of footfalls) Sirius sighed out an affirmative "Yes", not bothering to look up.

"Well then. Why not go back there in human form and get ripped to pieces by a werewolf? I'm sure Moony will be positively delighted to see you. While you're there, be sure to ask him what cell in Azkaban he wants, won't you?" The Professor snapped refusing to care that his 16 year old godfather winced at the mere mention of the wizarding prison. It is a horrid place, to be sure. Sirius should know that.

The said student looked up sharply in mid-wince to gaze at the still-pacing man. "What?" He said dumbly.

"WHAT!" Harry roared, furious with the teen. "_What_ he says. What in Merlin's name do you think I mean Sirius? HAD I not intervened when I did… come tomorrow morn, Remus would be on his jolly way to Azkaban to have tea and bloody crumpets with the Dementors!" How could his student be so dim-witted? Yes, he'd defended him to the werewolf back in the shack not 10 minutes before, but that had to be done. Now Sirius needed to be told.

"Wha?" Harry growled in frustration.

"REMUS IS A WEREWOLF, SIRIUS!" He shouted. "Can you not get that through your skull! He is considered by the ministry as a DARK CREATURE! Had I not intervened and he HAD either killed or indeed, infected you with the curse, mark my words Mr. Black, he would be in Azkaban. For life! Now I don't know about you, but that boy does not need more heartache right now. He's lived with his curse for years dammit! He doesn't deserve this." He ranted. Stopping directly in front of his student, Harry narrowed his eyes. "You don't deserve his love." He let out a harsh, bitter laugh. "You know when I took this job I swore to myself I would never once feel disappointed in any of my students." 

Sirius dropped his eyes to the floor, ashamed.

"Thank you Mr. Black. I don't believe I've ever been so disappointed in anyone in all my life." The last statement was spoken with complete and utter tiredness seeping into the tone. "Go back to your dorm room. I will see you in class tomorrow."

Without a word, Sirius Black left Harry's chambers.

The Great Hall was bustling with activity the next morning. Harry almost felt inclined to take his breakfast to his classroom and save himself what would more than likely be a long and tedious start to the day. Almost. 

With a heavy sigh, the Defence Professor stepped through the large doors and entered the lively hall. His arm had been treated with a salve he and the Severus Snape from the future had created to at least aid in the cure for Lycanthropy. It had been bandaged heavily, wrapped in a sling so it cradled closely to his chest… and it hurt like hell. But Harry shifted his expression into an impassive one before walking down the far side of the Slytherin table and up to his seat at the Head Table.

As he took his seat he noticed the concerned looks he was getting form more than a few of the Professors at the table as well as a few students. He merely ignored them and picked up the readily poured cup of coffee that had appeared when he sat.

People were whispering behind their hands, stealing glances at him. He knew this. He expected it and therefore, he managed to deal with it accordingly. Meaning he sipped his coffee, ate his breakfast and refused to meet anybodies eyes. A job well done..in Harry's opinion.

He looked at his watch and inwardly cheered as he saw that there was only five more minutes till first period began. 

_Five minutes and I can get the hell out of here._ He thought with a small smile

"Harry."__

****

_Damn_ He knew he thought too soon. With a heavy sigh, he turned to look at his friend.

"Julianus." He said flatly. The other man frowned.

"What happened to your arm?" Austin asked as he sipped the last of his tea.

"Accident." Harry tone told Julianus he had nothing more to add on the matter.

"What kind of accident?" a new voice entered their not-so-conversing conversation making the Defence Professor have to bite his tongue to stop himself from snapping out a reply to the Headmaster.

"An accident I've taken care of. Now if you will both excuse me, I have first years that need teaching." And with that, he rose from his seat, and then stiffly made his way out of the hall opting to take the longer route.

As he walked through the corridors that lead him up to his fourth floor classroom, his mind went back to the 6th year Gryffindor, Remus Lupin. He truly hoped the boy was alright. Of course, he knew Remus would be alright but he was here now and the small semblance of hope refused to fade despite his knowledge.

On the outside… to others, Remus seemed fragile. He seemed permanently sick, shy and quiet. The only thing that kept him happy at the school was the small group of friends he had. And now that was crashing down around him and regardless to any of Harry's past experiences with friendships… he could only imagine what the teen must be feeling now. And to top it all off… his werewolf form had almost taken his arm clean off. That had to be bad for the boy.

"PROFESSOR!" The frantic voice of one James Potter called out from far down the corridor behind him. Harry had half the mind to ignore the call and carry on walking but restrained himself and stopped to hear what the teen wanted. It was only polite after all. No matter how mentally drained he seemed.

"Mr. Potter, can I help you?" He asked his student when the boy stopped running towards him and stood panting not three feet from him.

"Sir, how is your arm? Sirius didn't say anything when he got back last night. He was deathly pale, silent… That's not like him at all. Are you infected? How is your arm-'' the teenager's tirade was cut off when Harry raised his hand in a gesture for silence.

"My arm will heal Mr Potter. I am infected, yes, but I will be alright. I've been through far worse. I thank you for your concern though. Now I suggest you make your way to your first period." He nodded his good-bye and left the corridor and a dumbstruck James Potter behind him.

When he entered his classroom he immediately closed the door and sagged against it with a tired sigh. The affects of the salve he'd used were beginning to get to him. The drowsiness would subside within an hour and the stars that were doing a waltz in his eyes were sure to go soon… weren't they?

With aching joints, he manoeuvred his way to his desk and collapsed into its padded confines with yet another sigh. The comfort was sure to be short lived however as five minutes after he'd taken his seat, there was a loud, ear piercing knock at the door causing him to wince at the sound. In an attempt to cease the noise he waved a hand in the door's direction quickly and watched with barely suppressed glee as it opened.

The glee was also short lived as the knocking was merely replaced with excited chatter. Running his good hand over his face he groaned.

"Can you enter the room _quietly_, please?" the words were more a demand than a question and the class seemed to listen because they ceased talking aimlessly, speeding up their pace to get themselves seated. "Thank you." Harry breathed. 

"Professor Potter?" A dark haired Ravenclaw boy spoke up nervously. The Professor moved his gaze from his table-top to the said student.

"Yes?" 

"Sir, are you feeling alright? You look awfully pale." He asked, obviously concerned for the man. Harry smiled despite himself.

"Thank you for your concern but rest assured, I will be fine. The medication I took for my injured arm is leaving me a tad drowsy and susceptible to severe headaches." He explained, surprising himself at his honesty with the first years. "I'm fine." He pressed at the dubious look the boy sent him. "Now, I need someone to run a small errand for me." He conjured a pass with a flick of the wand he'd removed from its place on his person as the door had first opened.

The air filled with hands and he had to suppress a chuckle.

"Ms. Jacobs." A blond girl beamed at him as she got out of her seat and moved quickly towards his desk. "I would like you to go to the Hospital wing and tell Madam Pomfrey that I would like Remus Lupin in his third period class today. I am aware that he isn't too well at the moment but inform her I have a potion that will aid him through the class. Here is your pass." He handed the girl the pass and watched as she bustled out of the room.

"Alright then. Who can tell me what we were covering in our last lesson together?"

As Sally Jacobs rounded the corner that lead directly to the hospital wing, she slowed her pace to a brisk walk until she reached the doors. When her destination came into arms reach, she pushed open the brilliant white door and stepped inside the equally white ward.

"Madam Pomfrey?" She called out timidly and when she received no answer she began walking down the isle between the beds that had been lined up against opposite walls. The whole ward seemed to be empty save for the last bed at the far end of the room that had been curtained-off. 

As she walked down the isle silently, she allowed her gaze to roam over the crisp clean beds, white walls, tiled floor and the large cabinet attached to the wall that she assumed was there to keep potion supplies. She shuddered at the cleanliness of it all. She liked white… sure she did. But an eleven year old can only take so much before going completely off the colour – or lack of it, as it were.

The first year stepped up to the curtained section and stood there silently for a moment before finally deciding to allow her curiosity to get the better of her. She reached out her hand and gently pulled back the curtain (also white) a little, stepped inside the confines of the section and replaced it.

"Who are you?" A raspy male voice startled her, causing her to jump almost a foot in the air. Gasping for the breath she'd let out in her fright, she turned around slowly to come face to face with the wand of the 6th year Gryffindor Prefect she'd heard her Ravenclaw friends giggle about at night. She hadn't really seen the attraction though. Sure, he was handsome but she was eleven, still a child and she'd rather like to keep what was left of her childhood. Before hormones took over. 

Mentally rolling her eyes at the rather mature thought in her childish mind, she coughed nervously.

"I'm… I'm Sally Jacobs. Ravenclaw first year." She stammered. He raised an eyebrow and although his tired expression made him look less frightening, she knew not to get on the wrong side of a 6th year… especially a Marauder.

"Hello Sally Jacobs of Ravenclaw." He said, slowly lowering his wand but not putting it away just yet. "May I ask why one such as yourself should be in my cubicle when first period is in session?" He knew he sounded like a reprimanding teacher but he was prefect. It was his job.

"I um… I was sent here." she twiddled her thumbs, slightly nervous.

"You were sent here?" He asked and she nodded. "You wish to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"Yes… well, yes and no. My visit is more for you than her." She heard him groan slightly and scowled. "Hey, I'm not one of those love-sick firsties who practically worship you, you know!" She snapped, miffed at his behaviour.

Remus was shocked to say the least. He'd been expecting blushing, stammering and loss of general coherency; this had happened many-a-time before and he had little reason to think this time different. Her words shocked him into a short stupor though. 

Shaking his head slightly, he regained his focus and chuckled at his companion.

"My apologies Ms. Jacobs." He said sincerely. "At the risk of sounding terribly egotistical… you are not the first girl to come in here whilst I'm sick. Forgive me for presuming you were one of these girls." He bowed his head as far as he could without wincing and sat back up again. The girl before him sniffed indifferently, her arms folded across her chest.

"Apology accepted Mr. Lupin." She mock-bowed then laughed with the bed-ridden teen.

"Call me Remus. My friends do." He almost choked on the word _'friends'_ but covered it up with a cough and a forced smile. Sally didn't seem to notice.

"Ok Remus, call me Sally." He nodded. "Ok… my reason for being here. Professor Potter in Defence asked me to come up and tell you and Madam Pomfrey to make sure you were in your third period Defence Class." She explained. "He said something about him having a potion that will help you through the lesson."

Her words ran through Remus' head. He had to go to his Defence Class? With Sirius there? What the hell was the man thinking?

"I don't think I'll be able to make it there on my own." He voiced an excuse and watched at his new friend looked at him thoughtfully. "What?" he asked.

"I could come up here five minutes before third period is due to start if you like." She grinned happily. "I could help you up to the classroom!" He laughed at her enthusiasm and thought about it. 

He didn't really want to miss a lesson as important as DADA… especially in his NEWT years. But on the other hand, he wasn't looking forward to being in the same room as Sirius. Hell, he was positively dreading being in the same room as the Professor. Last night he'd bitten the man and as he could have done nothing about it at all, he still felt guilty.

Sighing, he faced the fact that he would have to face the music some time.

"Alright then. Meet me here five minutes before 3rd period. If the Professor thinks I should be in class, then I guess I should be." He saw the girl before him grin broadly.

"Great! I'll be back later Remus. Oh, don't forget to tell Madam Pomfrey. I've got to go now, got Defence still. Probably missed half of it." She called back as she ran from the ward.

"What in Merlin's name is all that shouting about?" Demanded the school nurse as she exited her office.

"Nothing Madam Pomfrey. I just had a visitor that carried a message from Professor Potter." The look on the nurses face told Remus she knew exactly what the message had been and that she planned to have quiet words with the said Professor very soon.

As the bell sounded throughout the entire castle signalling the beginning of the half hour break everyone had between second and third period, Harry groaned in relief as he watched his flamboyant fourth years exit his classroom. He walked around to the back of his desk and slumped heavily into the comfy seat. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh of pleasure at the silence that surrounded him.

This, of course, was short-lived as not two minutes after his silence had started; it was interrupted by a sharp knock at his classroom door. He growled in annoyance as he sat up straight and flicked his wrist in the door's direction causing it to open. As soon as he did he regretted it because on the other side stood a _very_ annoyed looking school nurse.

He groaned again, running his good hand over his face before 'facing the music', as they say.

"Madam Pomfrey, how can I help you?" He asked, false cheer immediately up and ready. The woman merely glared.

"I'll not have you bringing my patient out of class before the correct time!" she snapped. Unconsciously, he threw up a silencing charm around the room and conjured up a chair for her to sit in.

"Madam Pomfrey I have something that will help him for the duration of the lesson and afterwards I will bring him back to the hospital wing myself. He will be perfectly fine, trust me." The nurse glared at him some more then allowed her eyes to roam over his bandaged arm.

"What happened to your arm Mr. Potter?" The man barely resisted the urge roll his eyes.

"A small accident. I have it under control." She narrowed her eyes.

"Allow me to see."

"No. I told you I have it taken care of." Pomfrey didn't look too pleased about being refused access to his arm but didn't press the matter further. Instead, she rose from her seat.

"Be sure to have him back at the hospital wing at half past eleven on the dot! Make sure he isn't over worked, he's not put under any strain and for heavens sake, keep him away from Black." With that, the plump woman exited the room, leaving Harry all of twenty minutes before his next started.

Gryffindor/Slytherin.

Sixth years.

_Damn it._

"Where are you going Jacobs?" a dark haired girl questioned, a harshness tinting her voice. Sally Jacobs merely smiled at her dorm-mate (but by no means friend) and wagged her finger.

"Mind your own Knightly." She grinned, turning on her heal and heading towards the hospital wing.

She knew the girl '_Knightly'_ was following her with her usual hoard of giggling 'pals' and a that precise moment in time, she wasn't inclined to care. When she stepped into the disgustingly white ward she wrinkled her nose in distaste, earning a chuckle from the wards patient.

"You get used to it over time." Remus said as he straightened his school robes.

"I don't think I want to get used to it at all thank you very much. White doesn't become me… or so I've been told." She smiled sheepishly as Remus laughed.

"My dear white becomes everyone… save for myself of course." Sally raised a questioning eyebrow and the teen shrugged. "There has to be at least one exception to the rule."  He offered her his arm to latch onto and the pair started to walk from the ward.

"Mr. Lupin!" the school nurse called out suddenly. Remus resisted the urge to groan and turned his head. "Tell Professor Potter to heed my warning." He chuckled and bowed his head before leading his young companion out of the wing.

"So Sally, what class do you have next?" He asked in conversation.

"Well… I have Transfigurations next. I think I'm doing alright in it though one can't be too sure with Professor McGonagall." To her shock, Remus only laughed at the comment.

"Professor McGonagall is strict and runs a tight class but she's fair and just. She's a fantastic Professor to have."

"Hey Jacobs! Who you got there? Your _boyfriend_?"  the taunting jeer of Sally's dorm-mate was heard again and the first year felt her cheek warm. She didn't answer, only kept her eyes forward and remained walking at a steady pace.

"Jacobs! Don't ignore me dammit!" The voice called out again. Sally wouldn't have stopped had Remus not halted abruptly. The Prefect turned around sharply and noted with amusement and exasperation that the group of first years behind them were now staring at him mouths agape and faces flushed.

"Miss Jacobs is escorting me to my lesson. Now if there isn't anything else you four want, I suggest you leave the area before I take advantage of my Prefect status." He said, voice calm but firm. The girls took a few moments to register what had been said before nodding their heads and scuttling back the way they came. That distraction out of the way, Remus turned back to his escort. "Milady?" He offered her his arm again and the pair carried on walking.

As they walked, they talked about anything and everything that came to mind – leaving out personal details and the like for obvious reasons. Remus found out that Sally was from a small village on the south coast. Her parents were both witch and wizard. Though they were by no means as pure-blooded as say, the Potters, they have their own history.

Remus gave Sally a brief description of his family. His father had died when he was very young and his mother raised him alone. There wasn't much more he was willing to disclose so Sally opted to change the topic of conversation.

"Moony!" A loud voice called out from behind them as they were climbing the stairs that would lead them to the fourth floor defence corridor.

"Who's Moony?" Sally asked Remus, a confused expression playing on her features. Her new friend laughed lightly and stopped walking up to wait for his other friend.

"I'm Moony. It's my nickname." He explained. Suddenly, James Potter burst into the picture in a flurry of messy hair and flamboyant gestures.

"Mooonnnnyyyyy!" He crowed. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" James asked, eyeing his dorm-mate accusingly.

"Hey!" Sally suddenly cried out, startling both James and Remus. The messy-haired youth blinked, leaned over to Remus to whisper in his ear.

"Who's the bit?" he asked in a whisper he knew Sally could hear but made like he thought she couldn't. The girl glared at him.

"'_The Bit_', as you so flatteringly named me, has a name and can hear you loud and clear!" she snapped. Remus coughed to cover up the laugh that threatened to come out. James just blinked.

"I know you have a name little miss. I'm asking him what it is." He reasoned as if his logic was the logic that ruled the universe.

"James… don't spout off your logi-crap." Remus admonished. "James Potter, meet Sally Jacobs: Ravenclaw first year. Sally Jacobs, James Potter… though I have a feeling you have all the information on him you need."

"Potter? Hmm… Prankster, Marauder… pretty high marks all around. Nothing new there. Anyway, are you alright to class now? Only, I don't think McGonagall appreciates late-comers." James grinned and was just about to say something before Remus beat him to it.

"I'll be fine now Sally. James can protect me from the staircase's wrath." Said animagus blinked, causing the other two to laugh. The Prefect leaned over and pecked the first year on the cheek. "I'll see you later. Come up to the hospital wing tomorrow. Bring chocolate." He whispered then stood back up straight with an innocent look on his face.

"Ok! Bye Remus! Bye James!" with that, she bounded back down the staircase and rounded a corner.

"She's fiery." James commented as he and Remus started to walk upwards.

"She's sweet, she's not obsessed with me and she's easy to talk to." Remus added. "Come on, Defence awaits. I just hope Professor Potter's arm is alright." He spoke that last part more to himself that anyone else.

"Well, when I saw him he was alright. Anyway enough about that. Today's lesson should prove to be alright."

"Why's that?"

"He's telling us about the relationship between Elves and Werewolves."


	20. It's All About Trust

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.

Golden Opportunities – It's All About Trust.

Harry sat at his desk lazily filtering through the papers that had piled there. He really had a lot of marking to catch up on. Perhaps he could ask Julianus to help him. A friend in need and all that. He winced at the thought of his friend. He was really harsh this morning and the Potions Professor was only concerned for his welfare. Sighing, he resigned to apologise to the man at lunch time.

As that thought left him, the door to his classroom opened and his 6th year students entered. When he saw Remus walk in he motioned for the Gryffindor to come up to the front. He saw the 6th year smiled faintly at James before handing his friend his bag and walking up to the teacher's desk.

Harry pulled out a small vile filled with red liquid from the confines of his robes and handed it to Remus. The said student sent the glass vial a sceptical look and gingerly took it from his Professor.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's something I invented specifically for… well, for my friend with the condition." Harry explained in a low tone. "It's not permanent, the effects last for a few hours at most and it's addictive if you take it constantly. I've made it so the flavour is somewhat bearable." Remus uncorked the vial and took a quick sniff at the contents. His eyebrows rose in surprise at the scent. It was odourless. He looked up when his Professor chuckled. "When I made it, I was… well, I was looking for a potion for its exact purpose but I was also going to test one of my old Professors Potions skills with it." Harry grinned at the memory that presented itself then.

"What happened?" Remus curiosity got the better of him.

"Ah. My old Professor was a Master at the art of Potion making. He could tell the density of a potion just by holding it up to the light, he could tell me the ingredients of any potion by either smell or mere memory. He was a fine man, not so much a pleasure to be taught by but he knew his stuff. Anyway, I fooled him with this one. Which, let it be known, that I am immensely proud of." The man grinned triumphantly and Remus let out a low laugh.

"Go on, take it. It'll make you feel a lot better. At least for a couple of hours. But I warn you not to ask me for it again. I won't be giving out any more as I don't have any with me but I won't be giving you the recipe either." The Gryffindor nodded and downed the contents of the vial.

He scrunched up his face, preparing himself for the vile taste he'd been assured wasn't there. As the potion hit his tongue he was pleasantly surprised to find it tasting like raspberries. Inwardly cheering, he gulped down the rest of the red liquid.

"That tasted better than all the other Potions I've been given." He remarked, staring at the empty vial.

"If one takes the time, one can always make a potion more taste-friendly. Some may take longer than others but you can always make it work. Time is the only reason potions taste how they do. Anyway, take a seat and we'll begin the lesson." He rose from his own seat and waited for Remus to sit down next to James. He then walked around to the front of his desk, leaning back against it and scanning his Gryffindor/Slytherin group.

Inwardly smirking, he noticed that the class seemed to be split into two halves with the Gryffindor's on one side and the Slytherin's on the other. He saw James and Remus sitting where Remus and Sirius would usual sit together. Directly in front of James sat the fiery redhead Lily Evans. Next to her sat her friend Miss Ainsworth. He saw Peter Pettigrew sitting on the table next to James' with another Gryffindor sat next to him. As his gaze reached the back of the room he noticed Sirius sat on the very back row in the seat in the far corner and next to him sat a blushing blonde that continued to send him coy glances.

"Morning 6th years." He chirped in very convincing false cheer.

The class muttered an acceptable _"Morning Professor."  
  
_

"Well, today I felt the need to tell you about the relationships between Werewolves and Elves. First of all, what can you tell me about werewolves?" Immediately, over half the hands in the class went up. Most of which were from the Slytherin side. "Mr Malfoy?"

"A werewolf is a dark creature and will kill a human without a second thought." The blonde Slytherin answered confidently, a smug smile on his lips.

"Thank you. Anyone else? Miss Evans?"

"The werewolf transforms during the full moon and her surrounding nights." Harry nodded.

"With one bite they can turn any human into a werewolf." A Slytherin called out.

"Very well then. What can you tell me about Elves?" Lily's hand went up making Harry smile slightly. "Miss Evans?"

"The Elves tend to keep to themselves a lot. The last Elven Prince recorded was called Prince Favian Marcellus and he died when he was 87." She recited.

"Thank you. Anyone else?" No one moved and Harry nodded. "Alright. The point of today's lesson is to determine the relationship between Werewolf and Elf. Any thoughts on the subject?"

"A werewolf slaughtered the Prince?" Lucius Malfoy sneered and Harry's head snapped around, eyes narrowing.

"I'll warn you once Mr Malfoy, never _ever_ make presumptions about Werewolves and Elves. Both are extremely powerful and both are within their right to do whatever they wish to anyone they hear disrespecting their relationship. So I strongly suggest you keep your mouth shut." Malfoy just glared.

"Werewolves were at one very low point in Human history, enslaved." He explained. "Werewolves _and_ vampires were enslaved actually. Forced into manual labour when they were in their human forms and when they transformed, they were used in battle. I realise it's not a very pretty thing to picture but that it what happened. Werewolves and vampires alike were ridiculed and belittled… made to think they were worth nothing more than a slave."

"They aren't." Malfoy muttered under his breath but before Harry could say anything to reprimand him, Lily Evans was out of her seat and in front of the blonde. Without a word, she slapped him cleanly across his pale - now red - face.

"You will shut up and listen, and you will do it now." She ordered. Malfoy was reeling in post-slap shock. The _Mudblood_ had just slapped him! How dare she? He inwardly fumed.

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at the redhead. He raised a hand to strike her back but the voice of the Professor stopped him.

"You lay one finger on her and you'll be out of this school before you can utter the word Voldemort." Gasps rang out, but he paid them no mind. "Miss Evans, take your seat please. I'll have to deduct 5 points from Gryffindor for striking another student… however insensitive he was." The girl nodded and took her seat.

"Five points!" Malfoy exclaimed in outrage. "You condone this kind of behaviour? You'll be hearing from my father, mark my words!" he snarled.

"Mr Malfoy you threaten me again and I'll make sure your father comes into school. Now shut up and listen to the lesson." He watched as Malfoy straightened his back and stayed silent. "Thank you. Where was I? Oh yes. The relationship between Werewolves and Elves. You see, when the werewolves were enslaved, Elves were one of the four thriving races of intelligent, magical beings on earth. The other three, of course, being magical humans - wizards and witches… Werewolves and Vampires.

"When I say intelligent I mean they have a level of intelligence that pars and even surpasses our own level. There are plenty of intelligent, magical beings in the world but humans, werewolves and Elves were of more quantity. The elves were so dense in their numbers that the Elven High Council decided to move their population to a Realm especially for their race. To this day, Elves thrive still." A hand rose in the air. "Mr Potter?"

"You said the Elves made their own realm to live in… how did they manage it? It must take an enormous amount of power to even attempt to do it."

"Indeed it did Mr Potter. Elven power isn't like our own power. It is much more advanced, among the highest of all Magical levels. For their realm however, it took all of the high council and four members of the Elven Royal circle to open the door to the realm. It was a very complicated, very taxing piece of magic, but they got it done.

"Well, during their time in their own realm, the Elves were peaceful and content. They weren't disturbed, hunted for their magical _properties_ or anything else that posed a threat to their society. They had their own high council - obviously - they had their own Royal family; The Elven Royal Circle. And they were happy.

"It wasn't until a member of the High council came back to our own realm, the one we live in today, to… 'Check up on things', as it were. What they found horrified them beyond belief. Werewolves were being beaten in streets, Vampires were being tortured, slavery, starvation, depravity, even rape." The Professor paused in his speech to gather his wits again. Talking about this was hard.

"Since the Elves went out of the picture, humans thought they had free reign over the earth. When the Elves were living with us in our realm, they had a sort of alliance with werewolves and vampires. They protected each other but when the Elves left, the werewolves and vampires were overpowered by the sheer numbers of humans wanting to enslave them."

"If the Elves were so set on this alliance, why did they leave the Werewolves and Vampires? Why didn't they take them with them when they made their own realm?" It was Snape this time that interrupted. Harry had to fight down the urge to knock his student off his high horse. Of course, he was well within his right to but it wouldn't bode well for Professor/school board relations.

"First of all I want to issue a warning out to all here. If you insult an Elf, the Elven history, the Royal Circle or even the High Council, any Elf within hearing range has every right to seriously harm you. If you even _insinuate_ anything that could eventually lead to an insult… the consequences will be dire. You do NOT want to get on the bad side of an Elf." He paused a moment to gather his thoughts. "In answer to your question Mr Snape; the alliance between said races held strong for nigh on 250 years before the Elves decided to leave our realm. It was assumed that the Werewolves, Vampires and humans could co-exist without them being a peaceful force in the middle. And clearly they were mistaken." Whispers and murmurs spread like wild fire throughout the classroom and Harry sighed.

The salve he'd used on his arm had a temporary numbing agent laced into it and that agent was wearing off fast. He was getting sharp twinges up and down it at irregular intervals. His features remained schooled but the pain was definitely there.

"So what happened when that Elf saw how the humans were treating the Werewolves and Vampires?" Mr Pettigrew asked in genuine curiosity.

"The Elf returned to the Elven realm, consulted with the Royal circle and the High Council, a large number of Elves came back into our realm and aided in the freedom of Werewolves and Vampires alike. That reminds me… For your homework, I want you all to write me a 1 ½ ft essay on the intricate details of what went on. There is sufficient data available in the library for your research so I see no problem in it." He ignored the groans emanating from his students.

"What happened after the freedom?" Lily Evans asked once the class had calmed down. Harry thought about his response for a couple of minutes before answering.

"Elves are highly respected beings, Miss Evans." He began. "By Werewolves and Vampires more so than humans because of what we did to aid them." His eyes widened in horror at his slip-up. No one seemed to notice however, save for Remus, but he already knew about Harry so that wasn't a major concern. "Vampires are tight-lipped about their past. They are extremely proud individuals. However, if a vampire and an Elf ever cross paths with one another, the utmost level of respect is given by the Vampire to the Elf because without the Elf the Vampire would more than likely still be serving humans." He explained.

"And what of Werewolves?" A Gryffindor spoke up.

"Werewolves are tricky. Each one is different; yes, they are all bound by their history. They respect Elves and are at peace with Vampires. But as a Werewolf is created when a human is bitten, when the curse is transmitted from saliva to blood, it's difficult to keep as strict-an-order. I mean, as the Vampires do. There are covens of Vampires, families… but there are only individual Werewolves.

"When a werewolf is created however, along with the curse of Lycanthropy, a stream of common sense is figuratively _'Transferred'_ into the victim. It informs the afflicted human that Elves and Werewolves are allies - but that is all. It would be up to the victim whether or not he or she wished to delve into their history.

"Anyway, I'm getting off track. When a werewolf meets an Elf, respect is automatically given. But, if say… a Werewolf were to meet a member of the Elven Royal Circle, their instinct - and research if the research had been done - would tell them to immediately offer their services to the Elf. I know it seems rather far-fetched with today's standards but that reaction has been imprinted in the blood of every Werewolf since their freedom was granted." He shifted slightly.

"What if the Elven Royal didn't want the Werewolf's _services_?" A Slytherin asked, a hint of a sneer lacing into their voice.

"Then the Elf would tell the Werewolf so. They wouldn't be cruel about it; they wouldn't be harsh, use belittling words or anything like that. They would simply tell the werewolf that as members of an alliance, they are equals. And they are. Elves, Vampires and Werewolves together still, to this very day, hold a subconscious alliance with each other. No harm befalls one at the hands of another. And if in any rare case that harm is actually cause to one by the other… death is the immediate penalty. That is why Vampires, Werewolves nor Elves instigate themselves in our wars. They are what people call "Neutral parties" regardless of their upbringing." He finished with a wince as a sharp jolt of pain shot up his injured arm.

"Sir, are you alright?" A concerned Gryffindor in the first row asked. Harry looked at the student with a forced smile, though it wasn't noticed by anyone.

"I'm fine, just a small twinge." That time, everyone knew he was lying through his teeth but wisely no one passed comment.

"Sir, what would happen if… a Werewolf were to accidentally bite an Elf?" Remus asked quietly, expressionless mask in place but the dread in the younger wizard's voice was obvious to Harry.

"There are certain treatments Elves have. They were made in the off chance that such a thing happened. As rare as such an occasion may be, accidents happen. When a Werewolf is in their animalistic state, the rational thought of the human host goes out the window and is replaced with the wolf. Anyone who studied Werewolves extensively would know this… but as no one I've yet to meet actually _has_ studied them in detail… I was far from expecting anyone in this school to know about the intricacies." He stopped a moment before starting again. "My apologies, I'm getting off track. The treatments the Elves created are designed only for their own race. Only Elves have access to them and whether anyone believes me or not, Elves continuously try to find a cure for Lycanthropy. The closest they've come is a… well, it's a sort of semi-cure.

"In short, it can cure an infected Elf but it must be applied to the bite within hours of it being inflicted. If the bite is made on the first or second moon of the three-night-cycle, the Elf won't transform the following evening but they will experience the pain of the transformation. It's only when the sun rises that the cure takes effect. The treatment works though. After that second night, the curse is no longer within the Elf's system." Harry caught the relief that shone in Remus' eye and couldn't help but smile.

He didn't exactly lie to them… in actual fact, he told the absolute truth. He just neglected to mention that said treatment could be manipulated to be used in human cases in his own time.

"How do you know so much about Elves, Werewolves and Vampires?" A dark haired Slytherin girl asked him.

"I have friends in high and low places." He explained vaguely, not wishing to go into extensive detail.

At that moment, the bell signalling the start of lunch sounded. _Saved by the bell_ He thought with a smile. "Don't forget your homework. I expect it back in one week. Mr Lupin, stay behind."

James told Remus he'd be down to see him at the Hospital Wing later on before leaving with the rest of the 6th years. When the class was gone and the door closed and locked, the Gryffindor made his way up to his Professor's desk.

"Are you alright sir?" He asked when he saw the pained expression on the man's face. The Professor looked up and smiled weakly.

"I'm fine. The numbing agent in the salve I used is wearing off. A few odd twinges of pain here and there but nothing life threatening. Come on, we need to get you back to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey already has it in for me." He chuckled lightly before standing up and resting his hand on his student's shoulder. In the blink of an eye, the pair were transported to the white ward of the Hospital wing.

Their arrival shocked the school nurse causing the woman to give a startled yelp.

"Professor Potter!" She exclaimed, leaving the patient she was working on to storm over to the new arrivals. The Professor gulped audibly and started backing away.

"Now Poppy." He raised his good hand in surrender. "You wanted him back straight after the lesson! I brought him!" he defended himself. The nurse didn't look impressed.

"There are such things as Staircases Professor Potter." She snapped.

"I know but I thought you-'' He was cut off however when an extremely sharp jolt of pain shot up his injured arm. Surprised, he let out a pained cry and grasped his arm in a futile attempt at soothing the ache.

"Professor Potter, allow me to look at that arm this instant!" Pomfrey ordered, advancing further on the man.

"No!" he ground out between clenched teeth. "You're not seeing this injury. I told you I have it under control and I do. This is meant to happen now leave it alone!" the nurse was shocked at the harsh tone of Harry's voice and stopped walking towards him. The Professor sighed. "I apologise Poppy. I did not mean to snap but I do have it under control. I'll be fine tomorrow." He turned to Remus who looked extremely worried. "Good day Mr Lupin. Get some rest." And with that, he disappeared, reappearing in his office a moment later.

Sirius sat with his back resting as comfortably as he could get against the trunk of the Great Oak tree that stood proudly on the school grounds. His eyes weren't focused on anything in particular; he simply allowed them wonder aimlessly, not caring where they landed and not paying attention to anything.

If he had of been paying attention to what was going on around him, he would have noticed a fairly large group of Slytherin's cornering his friend Peter… or rather, surrounding the teen. Had he been paying attention he would have noticed that Peter didn't seem to be as shaky around them as he usually was and had he been paying extra close attention to what was going on in that particular direction, he would have seen the leader of the Slytherin's group - Lucius Malfoy - handing Peter a piece of parchment, giving the Gryffindor a pointed, expectant look and then leaving.

But Sirius wasn't paying attention. He was staring off into space, not noticing that the scene not far to his left was the very scene that would ultimately destroy his livelihood.

An hour passed and the 16 year old had yet to move. He had another half hour before his fourth class of the day and he wasn't sure he wanted to go to it.

Growling in frustration, he rose from his position at the tree and stalked back to the castle, ignoring all attempts to grab his attention from the groups of students that littered the lawns.

"See I figured you'd be here with your nose in a book." A voice said as its owner stepped through the curtain barrier.

Remus looked up from the book in his lap and smiled at his knew first year friend. "Am I that predictable?" he asked dryly.

"Every morning you have a book in front of you at breakfast." The girl started to explain. "Every lunchtime you have a book in front of you and if it weren't for your friend's persistence I'm pretty sure you wouldn't eat then. Every dinner time you have a book in front of you… Need I go on?" The Ravenclaw sounded all too smug. Remus mock-scowled.

"Fine, fine. Maybe I should have been in Ravenclaw." He mused jokingly.

"You wouldn't have been happy." His friend reasoned causing him to raise an eyebrow at her. "I mean, I've seen you and your friend together. It's like you're bound together by blood." She said as she took a seat. "You and that guy… the one most of the higher year girls… or most of the girls in the entire school have a crush on. Um, Black? Something Black." The thoughtful look on her face made Remus smile.

"Sirius Black." He corrected her.

"Aha! That's it! Sirius and you. I'm not sure if I'm the only one that sees it, but with how blind some girls are, I think I am. Anyway, the two of you look like you're meant to be together."

"Has Sirius been talking to you?" He asked eyes narrowed slightly. The gesture startled the first year.

"No. I didn't even know his name. I was merely commenting on your relationship." She defended herself. "Hey! I may be a first year but I know what I'm talking about." She sniffed.

"My apologies Sally. Sirius and I are having a hard time at the moment, that's all. I did not mean to insult you." Sally nodded her acceptance and sighed.

"So, how did your lesson go?" she asked in an attempt to change the subject onto one she knew Remus would enjoy talking about… at least she hoped he would. And from the way Remus brightened all of a sudden, she was correct.

"Professor Potter explained to us the relationship between Werewolves and Elves. And somehow roped Vampires in to the mix too."

"Really? God I can't wait till my 6th year." She gushed. "I know a Werewolf." Her eyes widened as soon as she said it. Her hand clamped over her mouth, effectively silencing her and she looked up fearfully at the 6th year before her.

"You what?" he asked quietly, shocked at this new revelation. He watched fear wash over the girls face. She was horrified that she'd let that information slip.

"I… I should go." She started to get up but Remus stopped her.

"Tell me." He ordered; face set in a schooled, expressionless mask. The girl fidgeted under his calmed face. She didn't want to tell him the information he'd asked for but she could see there would be no point in refusing to answer. Sighing loudly, her shoulders slumped and she stared at the floor.

"My Uncle was bitten two years ago." She said in a flat tone and Remus automatically softened his hardened expression.

"Oh Sally. I'm sorry." He tried. "I'm sorry for prying, I had no right." The girl looked up at him in quite obvious false cheer and shrugged his apology off.

"It's fine. He's dealing…well, dealing the best he can. I asked him about the transformation. He said, and I quote: _'You are too young to know the horrors I face. However, I will live.'_ He thinks I am far too young, but I'm not. I want to know what he feels. I want to know, I want to help him…. Find a cure, anything. I just… I hate not knowing. I ask and ask but he never talks." She took a deep breath to calm herself. "I want to know what it's like for him."

"Gut-wrenching." A new voice from behind Sally spoke up, startling the first year into a standing position. She turned around quickly to face the owner of that voice and was met by the pale form of Sirius Black.

"P-pardon?" she stammered, the emotions surrounding her uncle still whirling around within the confines of her skin.

"What your Uncle feels like." Sirius went on, face blank, eyes un-blinking. "His insides feel like they're being re-shaped, re-positioned… and they are. His bones break and reform. His back twists and break. The pain is excruciating. Like the Cruciatus curse, only worse." Sally gasped at the comparison. "White hot pokers probing inside, knives seemingly tearing at the skin. It's a fate no man, woman or child should bear, yet it's one many do. Respect your Uncle's wishes and do not question him further, he has his reasons: they _are_ good reasons." The Gryffindor finished quietly, his own eyes attempting to bore a hole through the floor now.

"Sally, maybe you should go now. Come back tomorrow and we'll have lunch again." Remus patted his young friend on the shoulder. She looked from Remus to Sirius and back again before nodding and making a silent retreat.

When the pair were alone, it was Remus who broke the uncomfortable silence.

"You just told her what her Uncle was trying to keep her from finding out." He stated flatly.

"You were hurting just talking about it." Sirius reasoned. "I could see it in your face. You may be able to hide it from everyone else, even Dumbledore, but I can read you like an open book Remus J Lupin." He moved to take the seat Sally had vacated and sighed.

"Why are you here?" The bedridden werewolf questioned.

"Believe it or not, I came to apologise. But I can't apologise enough for the hurt I've cause you. I deserved everything I got last night and more." His voice cracked, becoming no more than a whisper that made Remus force his hearing to heighten. "I thought that my death would bring you some kind of peace; I wouldn't be able to hurt you any more. I can't stand seeing you hurt. It aches, deep down. I ache because you hurt. I cry when you cry, I'm in pain when you're in pain. I just can't stand it. If I were gone, you'd be free. You'd be able to live happily without my hurting you again."

"You honestly believe that don't you?" The other wizard asked after a minute's silence. At the short nod from Sirius, he continued. "Sirius you and I are part of one whole. Without you I would go mad and be sent to St.Mungo's with their silver lined rooms and _'treatment'_. If you died, I'd loose half of myself. We are mated, Sirius. Bonded together, as one. You betrayed me yes, and I'm still frustratingly angry at you but in time I'll forgive… we'll forgive you. Professor Potter talked to Moony last night. He mentioned the fact that you were willing to sacrifice yourself for my happiness.

"Well I don't want that Sirius. God help me I love you will all my heart but when you did what you did you crossed a line that will take you a hell of a long time to get back over. The simple fact is Sirius… I love you, but I don't trust you. You have to earn the trust you threw away." The 16 year old sighed and ran a hand over fatigued features. "This kind of trust doesn't come cheap. I trust you with my life." He stated. "But I cannot trust you to handle my heart as you once did. If you betray me again, Moony will do more than throw you across a wooden room."

Sirius sat motionless in the chair, his eyes fixed solely on the floor. After a minute of silence passed between the pair, Remus sighed and ran a hand tiredly over his face once again.

"Sirius I think you should leave. Think about my words, I will see you soon I expect." With that, Remus shifted in the bed to lie on his side facing away from the teen not 5ft from him. He heard the soft scraping of the chair legs against the floor as Sirius rose from his seated position. They were followed by light footsteps, fading more and more out of his hearing range the farther away they got.

He released a breath he just realised he'd been holding and closed his eyes, allowing himself to slip into a peaceful state of unconsciousness.

Slightly shorter than previous chapters but not by much. I'm pretty happy with this one I think. The lesson, in my opinion, worked well. Surprisingly, the actual lesson itself didn't take too long to write it was the text afterward that took the time from a day after the last chapter was posted and now… if that makes any sense to anyone.

Yes well, thank you to Chris for editing. Your skills are greatly appreciated. I would also like to thank the many reviewers I have. Your kind words mean a lot to me, I thank you. bows graciously

[[-Small side-note here... I apologize profusely for posting that less than appropriate formatted version of chapter 20. I re-posted it to this... so I hope it's satisfactory. If it isn't, I apologise again and shall attempt to rectify the mistake immediately.-]]

Well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review!

Thank you!!


	21. A Bit of Light

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognize in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.

Golden Opportunities – A Bit of Light.

* * *

"So Harry, how are you feeling today?" Julianus asked as he looked up from the paper he was marking to see his colleague take the seat beside him. The two Professors were scheduled to supervise the Study Hall for a two hour slot. Of course, normally it would be one Professor alone to watch over the students whilst they work but with the Hall full to the brim, plus a total of two extra conjured tables that sat 6 students each, two Professors seemed all the more necessary.

"With a week till the majority of students vacate the grounds for Yule tide fun and frolicking, I'm feeling fan-bloody-tastic." Harry replied, not in the least bit sarcastic though if his tone of voice were to falter slightly one could almost say it were 'too' sarcastic.

Julianus raised an eyebrow but Harry was already into his pile of papers to-be-marked.

"What are you doing for the festive season my friend?" The Potions Master questioned, he too going back to marking. Harry thought for a moment before answering.

"To be perfectly honest with you my friend, I do not have the slightest idea." He grinned ruefully at his companion and continued with his work.

Half way through the two hour slot, a total of 10 students had left, leaving tha table nearest the Professor's desk completely clear and ready for use as well as four extra seats on the next table down. Since the students left, three more entered, taking the seats at the semi-occupied table instead of the one near the Professor's desk.

Harry had noticed this and shook his head with a wry smile gracing his lips.

Fifteen minutes after the half-way point of the session, the doors to the study hall opened once more and in stalked an uncharacteristically quiet Sirius Black. The teen walked towards the empty table and stopped. He cast the table a glance before taking his seat in the spare chair at the end of the table that had been almost full.

The three fifth year Ravenclaw girls and two sixth year Gryffindor's that were in attendance sent the new-comer flirtatious leers but were dutifully ignored as Sirius removed several books, a wad of parchment and some necessary writing tools before starting work.

Harry could hear the less than subtle whispers coming from the girls at Sirius' table from where he sat so he had no doubt in his mind that Sirius himself could hear them. The Defence Professor felt a pang of sympathy going out to his student. The comments the girls were making would normally give Sirius' ego a firm boost but at the moment, they were more likely to slowly kill him inside than up the scale on his ego-meter.

A bout of giggling erupted from said table and Harry frowned.

"Would you care to share with the rest of the hall, Miss Ainsworth, why you and your friends deem it necessary to interrupt students when they are studying?" He asked curtly, a slight snap to his tone that did not go un-notice by the girl or her friends.

The Gryffindor 6th year turned beat red and spluttered a non-existent reply.

"As I thought." He drawled. "May I remind you that there are students here who, believe it or not, want to pass their NEWT, OWL and end of year exams? You may not want to do so but I'll be damned to the feet of Morgana before I let you spoil things for them. Let Mr Black alone, he does not need you leering at him constantly. Now be quite!" he locked gazes with all the girls at the table. "That goes for all of you, not just Miss Ainsworth!" He snapped.

When the girls decided that he was serious, they threw themselves into their work. As Harry transferred his gaze from the group back down to the papers in front of him, he saw the unmistakable sight of Sirius' lips twitching ever-so-slightly.

Not ten minutes after Harry's words had been spoken, the five girls that had bore the brunt of the blow dealt by the Professor packed up their things and moved swiftly from the room. This time, Harry saw the full-blown smirk on Sirius' lips and couldn't help but smile slightly too.

Half an hour before the two-hour slot was to end, the door to the hall opened, revealing the head girl and boy. The pair walked silently down to Sirius' able and sat across from one another. They each took out their books and began to do their work.

This in itself didn't seem at all out of the ordinary and anyone else wouldn't look twice at the table that seated three of the schools advanced students. Harry, of course, knew better.

His eyes narrowed as he watched Sirius' quill stop moving. He was even more suspicious when the 6th year abruptly stood up, cleared away his things and made for the door.

Harry's eyes followed his movements carefully before he turned to his colleague.

"I'll be back in a minute, Shadow." He whispered. When his friend raised an eyebrow in question, Harry's eye flickered towards the opening door and the student walking through it. "Just checking on something." He slipped out of his seat and made for the door that Sirius had just disappeared behind.

When he was through it and in the corridor, he could see the Gryffindor walking away from him. With an amused grin, he held out his hand and said clear and loud enough for anyone in the corridor to hear. "Accio Cloak." He watched with growing glee as James Potter came into view and his invisibility cloak landing itself in Harry's out-stretched palm.

The pair spun around, wide-eyed and more than a little peeved at being discovered. James was just about to say something when he realised it had been Harry who'd taken his cloak.

The Professor strolled lazily towards the sixth years, cloak still in hand and donning an oh-so-amused expression on his face.

"Would yo like to tell me why you are sneaking around with a cloak such as this Mr Potter?" He raised an eyebrow and watched as the teen fidgeted.

"I… well, um…"

"He came to get me, didn't want to disturb the study hall…" Sirius answered for his friend before smirking at Harry. "You didn't seem to like that much." Harry inclined his head in acceptance and turned to go back to the hall.

"Um… sir?" He stopped and looked back at James.

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"Well, can I have my cloak back… please?" The Professor glanced down at the cloak still in his hands then back to its owner.

"I shall give it back to you this evening when Sirius, Remus, Peter and yourself meet me in my classroom straight after dinner." With that, he left the gaping teenagers standing in the corridor.

**##**

At 7:15 in the evening later that day, the entire school was in the Great Hall sitting down to their dinner. The nights seating arrangements didn't go unnoticed by many and those who saw – practically the entire student and staff body – marked the day as a positive step closer to regaining their daily laughter fix at meal times.

Sirius, who, for the past few weeks had sat away from his three best friends, was seen sitting back beside James once more. The Marauders were back together and there was a collective thought running through all save the Gryffindor four and one DADA Professor's mind: _'Thank Merlin they made up.'_

"I know their victims are more often than not, members of my own house…" Julianus said to Harry as he lifted his Goblet of wine from its perch on the table. "But by Merlin do I miss the laughs." There were a few murmurs of agreement coming from a few of the surrounding Staff members and a smug smile forming on Harry's lips. The Potions Professor eyes his friend warily and noticed that those green eyes were locked on said quartet. "You're planning something, aren't you?"

Harry turned his attention from the teenagers to his friend and put up a mock-affronted look on his face. That, however, backfired when it was met with a raised eyebrow and an expression that clearly stated 'I'm not one of your teenage fans.' He sighed dramatically and grinned at his companion.

"Planning, is such a strong word." said Harry in a tone that confirmed to the Slytherin that planning was precisely what he was doing.

"What would be the 'correct' word then?" Julianus drawled.

"Detention." With one last smirk to his friend, Harry rose from his seat, nodded his Goodnight to the Headmaster and the surrounding staff members before walking around the Head Table and heading towards the Gryffindor table; more precisely, the Marauders. When he reached them, he grinned down at their confused faces. "Half past Seven gentlemen, my Classroom." He saw Remus' eyebrows raise in silent question and Peter's worried expression. "I wouldn't fret. Do try not to be late." And then he left.

**##**

Harry heard a knock at his classroom door and allowed himself a brief grin before schooling his features and calling for whoever was outside the door to enter. When the door was open, four Gryffindor's strolled in, each with a different look about his face.

James, quite obviously, was anxious to get his cloak back – his face a mask of anxiety. Sirius wasn't sure why exactly he was here but he figured that it was better than homework on his bed – his face a mask of boredom with a pinch of confusion. Remus was eyeing his two friends dangerously, obviously thinking that they had something to do with the fact that he wasn't going to get any homework done this evening – his face a mask of smartly schooled anger. And Peter, well, Peter was terrified he'd done something wrong – his face a complete and utter mask of fear.

"Welcome welcome gentlemen of the Lion's den." Harry said in an uncharacteristic sing-song voice. He grinned at their half confused, half fearful looks. "I brought you here for a reason, obviously. Well, two reasons if I'm being perfectly and truly honest." He motioned for them to take the seats in the front row of desks. "First of all, I want to know if any of you can paint." He paused. "Paint, draw… whatever."

The four teenagers looked at each other in turn before turning back to the Professor.

"Well?"

"Sir, well…" Remus started to speak but trailed off, transferring his gaze from Harry to the table.

"Remus can do charcoal drawings really well sir." Sirius chirped with a grin: a grin that only widened with the glare that was sent in his direction from said werewolf.

"Well sir," Remus ground out. "Sirius is a multi-talented character." He smirked as the grin wiped itself from Sirius' face. "He can draw with ink, graphite, charcoal, pastels… you name it; he can draw with it. He's also quite a good painter." James snorted at Sirius' angered face, effectively drawing Harry's attention to him.

"So Mr Potter? Do you have an artistic talent?" Harry raised a questioning yet knowing eyebrow at the young version of his father. Said Gryffindor grinned triumphantly.

"Of course I do Professor." He exclaimed gleefully. "Why, give me a broom and a pitch I can write my name in the sky." At this, Remus, Sirius and Peter burst out laughing and Harry stood chuckling at his antics.

"An admirable talent, I'm sure, but not exactly what I'm looking for. Can either you or Peter draw?" He asked, looking at both sixth years in turn.

"Peter is good with a pencil." James says after a moment's silence. "He can draw surprisingly well and as for me. I paint when I'm at home and not playing Quidditch." Harry nodded at his new discoveries and thought. After a minute of that exercise, he grinned brightly, making the four in front of him extremely regard him fearfully. To this, his grin merely broadened.

"Well, ok. Now that that's out of the way I can tell you why you're here." They all nodded. "I have two tasks I thought would be perfect for the four of you. The first task I have will be to paint a mural on the wall in a room I stumbled over last week. I've spoken with the Headmaster and he has agreed to allow this. The room is circular, approximately 6.5 meters diameter and 4 meters high. The room will be yours to do as you wish after you finish but I wanted to get yo to do something special for it. You know… have a room only you four know of so you can pass what you know onto future generations. You get my meaning?" Again, they nod, completely dumbfounded by his revelation. Harry smiled.

"The second task is more… 'booky'." Sirius, James and Peter groaned out loud. "Now now, no need for that reaction. Look, let me be frank with you here." He was glad he had the foresight to erect a silencing ward around the room before he started speaking. "I know that you three-'' he pointed to Sirius, James and Peter. "Are animagus." They nod. "What I want you do to is write a book."

"You WHAT?" Sirius exclaimed.

"You can't be serious."

"Well, no, I would imagine I can't be…" Harry smirked at his meaning of the word. Sirius groaned at the joke.

"Bad timing." The Gryffindor muttered.

"But I am serious about you four writing the book. I want you to write it about the event that took place leading up to becoming what you are. Your incentives for becoming one, how you found out, what potions you used, what spells, the time it took you… like that. This book, I would like to keep when it is finished."

"Wait a minute." Remus said. "You want US to write a book so YOU can keep it yourself?"

"You make it sound like a bad thing. What I'm saying is, YES I want you to write the book so I can keep it myself but that isn't the only reason I want you to write it." The Professor sighed. "You are four of my best students, yes Peter, you too. I won't be here next year as I'm leaving. I only came here to rest for a year, so when the year is through, I'm off back home. I wanted something that I can look at and remind myself what a fantastic set of students I have."

Inside, Harry was hoping that his decision to divulge this information would grant him what he wanted. The words that flowed from his lips were not untrue; he did want to keep something to remember the four Marauders. He hadn't planned on telling the boys that. Motive being genuine enough, he also wanted it so he could make a copy of it and send it to the Remus from his own time as a Christmas gift. Time-delayed, of course.

The four teenagers looked at one another, silently conversing, deciding whether or not they should embark on such a task. After a long two minutes of eyeing, raised eyebrows and discrete nods, they all turned back to the Professor.

"We've decided," James began. "that making a book about it could be beneficial in the long run. I mean, we could make copies for ourselves-"

"No!" Harry blurted out, causing the marauders to jump slightly.

"Pardon?" Remus said.

"I mean, no. No copies. You see, I wanted the original one to be the only copy. You'll get it back one day, of this I promise you. But, I would like to be the proud owner of the singular copy in existence."

It took Harry another half an hour of convincing but he finally managed to get all four to agree to the tasks he'd set.

"Well. Now that that's settled. I want to split you into two groups. I want Sirius and Peter to do the Mural and I was Remus and James to do the book. Any questions?" James raised his hand. "James?"

"Can I have my cloak back now?"

* * *

Gods! I'm so sorry for making you wait. But lengthy has been my break and now I'm back. I am also sorry for the shortness of this here chapter. Not as long as previous but it's better than nothing I suppose.

I hope enjoyed it! Review!!

Thank you!


	22. Headache's, Anyone?

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.  
  
Golden Opportunities - Headaches, Anyone?  
  


* * *

"What do you think we should do then?" Peter asked Sirius five minutes after they had entered the room Professor Potter said they were to do their mural in. The room was just as the Professor had described it to be. Though the diameter of it was a little less than what the Professor has said, the height was indeed four meters and there didn't seem to be much difference at all. Still, it was going to be a trial to do a mural on a wall the size of this one.

Sirius spared his friend a glance before turning his attention back to the wall. He had absolutely no clue about what he and Peter could possibly do for a mural. "Not a clue mate." He said. "The Professor told us to only cover half the wall and leave the other half." Shrugging, he added, "Can't think why though."

"Maybe it's so Remus and James can work on the other half." Peter said offhandedly, causing Sirius to turn his full attention onto him – though he himself didn't notice. "I mean, when it's our turn to put our two knuts worth into the book, maybe they are going to come in here and work on the other half." His friend grinned and patted him appraisingly on the shoulder.

"You know, I think you might be onto something there my friend." He said with a warm smile. "Any ideas for what to do with this?" Peter stared at the blank wall for a long, silent minute before allowing his lips to curve upwards into a satisfied smile.

Taking out his wand he aimed it at the wall and began to chant. "Ätzen Sie das Bildnis das ich stelle in mein Gemüt auf der Oberfläche bevor mich." A mist like substance sprung from the tip of his wand and hit the wall. From the point of impact, faint black lines began to spread outwards. Lines appeared, shapes emerged and soon, an image could be seen taking form.

It took a total of two minutes for the lines to stop spreading and when they did, the two Gryffindor's stood in awe of the illustration printed there.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked, mouth agape and an expression of amazement planted squarely on his face. Peter couldn't help but smile proudly at his work and at Sirius' reaction to it. Never before would he have thought that he could make his friend speechless, but now he had done and he was lapping up every ounce of it. So much so, that he almost didn't answer Sirius' question... Almost.

"A spell." The smaller wizard answered with a grin. The canine animagus frowned slightly before turning to face his companion. When he saw the smile on Peter's face, he rolled his eyes.

"What language was it in?" He asked in curiosity.

"It's German." Peter answered proudly.

"With the utmost respect my friend," Sirius began. "How in Merlin's name did you come across, let alone perform a German based spell? I mean, their pronunciations have to be correct down to the last accented I to even begin to work. How did you manage it?" He asked, truly shocked at this new revelation. His friend blushed lightly but his smile never left his face.

"I have family in Germany. My parents decided that we don't see much of them so we spent half of the summer over there and my Aunt Annabel decided to show me a few spells she thought I'd appreciate." The Gryffindor explained. "Until today, I didn't know what the hell I would use that one for but I guess it turned out ok. It's only the third time I've done it: the first being actually in Germany and the second being in my room at home."

Sirius just stared at the teen beside him, disbelief written all over his face. After a few seconds of staring, he got bored and started laughing. He slapped his friend on the back affectionately and rested his arm around the other's shoulder.

"I suppose it's up to our imaginations to provide colour then?" The taller of the two asked after minute's comfortable silence. Peter cocked his head to the side and thought.

"I'm sure there's a spell that colours things in but ultimately yes, we would have to pick and choose each colour... Of course, the mood and shading can be altered by a perfecting spell. But that's only after everything's done." After a moment, both teens groaned out loud.

"Where's Lily when you need her girlish expertise?" Muttered Sirius.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

Harry sighed as he sat down in his seat at the freshly transfigured meeting table in the Staff room in between Julianus and Minerva. He leaned forward so his elbowed rested on the table top and began to massage his temples using the tips of his fingers in slow, circular motions in an attempt to rid himself of the ache that had been building in his head all day.

Julianus glanced at his friend and frowned when he saw the man nursing an obvious headache. Reaching into his

robes, the Potion's Master pulled a small phial from on of the many pockets woven into them; a phial he then held out in front of Harry's face, waving it back and forth until the other wizard decided to notice.

Feeling the short waves of air rush over is face, Harry frowned, wondering why is was windy inside the castle. He raised his eyes and when saw the moving phial his frown turned into a scowl. He then snatched the item right out of the hand that was holding it in front of his face. He turned to the owner of said hand, eyebrow raised and an accusing expression set on his features. Julianus just smiled and held up his hands defensively.

"You looked like you needed a little help." The Slytherin said before gesturing the phial in Harry's hand. "A headache relief, of rather, a general pain relief potion I had on a final simmer over night. Taste's pleasantly of lemon if I'm not mistaken. Take it."

Harry eyed the potion with mock-distrust causing his friend to scowl slightly. With a pained grin at the look on the other man's face, he downed the liquid, preparing himself for the possibility that his friend lied about the taste only to find the potion was indeed lemon in flavour, though not the bitter, sour taste... more of a subtle tang.

He figured Julianus used the citric acid as an ingredient at some point in the process of making it and the lemon just so happens to have that additive in its juices. As if reading his mind, the Slytherin beside him grinned.

"It's all in the preparation my friend." He said, taking the empty phial from the other's hand. After depositing the phial in a pocket in his robes, Julianus turned back just in time to see Harry roll his eyes. He ignored the gesture and continued

speaking. "What caused you to have such an ache?" He asked. "Rare is the occasion when you are ill, and even rarer it is that you need pain relief for a headache." He finished, concern in his eyes and compassion in his voice.

"Perhaps my schedule is finally getting to me." Harry explained. "I have heard it tell that many of the staff members think me quite insane to take on as many tasks as I have, in my first and only year no less." The few members of staff within hearing distance turned their heads away quickly, mild guilt marring their faces. Harry simply shook his head with a smile. "Don't worry Julianus, I have faced far worse than a headache in my time." The Slytherin raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Define 'worse'." He said but Harry grinned and shook his head. With an exaggerated sigh, Julianus nodded, defeated once again.

"Ah, now that we are all here, the meeting can begin." The voice of the Headmaster cut through every thought

and conversation in the room and all attention turned to him. "Thank you." The old wizard smiled. "The main item on the agenda today is Christmas. Over the passed couple of years there was been a decline in students staying over the holidays, therefore Yule tide activities have been at a low. This year, even a large number of students go home, I would like something to happen. An event to keep them occupied and out of trouble. Do any of you have a suggestion as to what could be possible?" He finished his speech, looking at each member of his staff in turn.

"A competition for the remaining students? The prize being... well, anything." Professor Canis spoke up after a moments thought. The Headmaster smiled and conjured himself a piece of parchment, ink and a quill. He then wrote the idea at the top of the page.

"Is there more ideas?"

"An outing? A special one to Hogsmeade?" Minerva suggested but the Muggles Studies Professor, Kathleen Baines shook her head from side to side.

"They have the Hogsmeade weekends for that during the year and there is another scheduled for this weekend." She rationalized, receiving an inclination of the head from the Transfiguration Professor. "We need something fun and exciting." She ended her speech.

"A party for each house?" Professor Sinistra suggested. "Each set in their own common room and provided with food, drink and music.

Throughout the discussion, Harry had begun to gradually feel his headache returning. Though, due to the potion that he has just swallowed, the pain was more a psychological thing than a physical. He had heard all of the suggestions put forward, especially the one regarding the parties for each house... that is, each individual house. He rolled his eyes at the sheer absurdity of the idea and almost laughed out loud when the Headmaster decided that it was the better idea they had had so far.

He just couldn't have that.

"Excuse me." The Defence Professor spoke up for the first time since the meeting had commenced. All eyes turned to him. "Can I just ask... the houses in this school are some what... divided. I mean that although there 'are' inter-house friendships, there aren't as many as we would like... correct?" He looked at them all and each one nodded their heads slowly. He continued, "If that is the case why is your main suggestion for keeping students occupied and out of trouble... come to think about it, why are you even thinking of this as something to keep them out of trouble anyway? Most of the students don't openly cause trouble to begin with."

"Mr's Black, Potter and Lupin are staying at the school over Christmas so the need for such an event would be helpful to the few members of staff that are remaining here also." Minerva interrupted her colleague, seeming to think her explanation would appease Harry's concern. She was wrong.

"Be that as it may, it is Christmas. Children, teenagers and even adults are supposed to have fun, laugh with each other and open presents on Christmas morning. And that is what I remember Christmas' at school to be like. What I want to suggest to you is something that will promote school unity, keep certain members of the student body... occupied at least for a time, and allow the members of staff that are here over the holidays to have fun also." They all looked confused, even the Headmaster. Julianus simply sat back in his seat with his hands clasped in his lap and his eyes closed; the small smile on his face was the only thing that told the others around him that he was awake.

"I am suggesting that we should hold our own Masquerade Ball." They all looked at him with blank expressions – well, all save the man beside him. The green eyed Professor could practically hear the members of staff around him thinking the same five words, the same question over and over.

A Ball for each house?

"You people think too loud." He remarked blithely causing a few staff members to frown. "I don't mean a ball for each house, that would be stupid. It would mean more work for us and more work for the house elves. I mean, a Ball for all students. The entire student body as a whole, in the great hall, with a dancing competition if you like. I don't care! I simply want all the students together, promoting this inter-house unity this school so drastically needs." By the end of his tirade, Harry was standing up with his hands planted firmly on the tale top before him and his eyes were passing from one Professor to the next.

"Why is this so important to you, Harry?" The Headmaster asked him, momentarily catching him off guard.

"It isn't only important for me, it is important for the school as a whole. You of all people should know that. With Voldemort running rampant over the country, sending a depressing air over Muggles, wizards and witches alike... we need something fun. We need something cheerful and why can't we add a little unity in the mix while we're at it?" He stopped for a second, thinking. "When was the last time the school had a Ball where all four houses were in attendance?"

"Not once in my entire career here, nor my education at the school has there been one." Julianus spoke up for the first time since the Headmaster called the meeting to order. Harry raised an eyebrow at his friend but the effect was completely lost on the Slytherin as Austin still had his eyes shut.

"And you wonder why the students act as they do." The Defence Professor muttered tiredly, resigning himself for a lengthy debate.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Finished your introduction?" Remus asked James from across the table they were sharing. The pair were sat at one of the two corner window booths in the Gryffindor Common room. All other Gryffindor's were either out on the grounds enjoying what free time they had at school before Christmas or sat in small groups talking quietly with one another.

Both James and Remus had noticed on more than one occasion a group of six 2nd year girls were huddled by the large fireplace giggling, occasionally pointing to the pair in the corner booth. Both 6th years had looked at one another after a particular loud giggle fit was heard and rolled their eyes, each donning an indulgent smile.

"That I have." James announced cheerfully. He cleared his throat dramatically before opening his mouth with the intention of reading the text out loud. That was, however, before Remus kicked him under the table. "Ow!" The dark haired Gryffindor yelped before leaning down to rub his now sore ankle under the table. "What did you do that for?" He winced as his fingers touched the sensitive area.

"You are not going to read that work out loud!" Remus snapped, eyes narrowed. "Are you trying to create school-wide panic?" For a moment, James looked confused but as he realised what his friend actually meant, he sent a guilty look across the table.

"Sorry mate." He said. "Wasn't thinking." The other wizards just rolled his eyes and begun gathering the papers that had managed to get strewn across the entire table surface. "Where are you going?" James asked, sitting up straight again.

"We," Remus corrected, "are going up into the dorm." The pair both stood up at the same time, each gathering his own work. A 2nd year girl from the group near the fireplace approached them just as James picked up his final piece of parchment. Both 6th years looked down at the girl, each noting that this girl not only seemed bored, but she wasn't blushing and giggling in their presence. Both 6th years had the same thought running through their minds.

Thank Merlin.

"Can we help you... um...?" James began and the girl looked up at him.

"My name is Olivia, but people tend to call me Olly, or not. It's really up to you." The girl said. She had long, straight hair, dark skin – tanned – and she seemed to be the tallest out of all the 2nd year, and a few of the 3rd year girls.

"Ok, Olly," Remus said with a smile. "How can we help you?" The girl in front of him cast a withering look at the girls behind her and rolled her eyes.

"You're my only hope." She said dramatically and the boy's lips quirked slightly. "If I sat there for another minute, I was sure to do something I'd regret. Seriously. I mean," she babbled, completely uncaring. "there is only so much one girl can take." Her voice took on a strong mocking tone... so to speak. "James Potter is so handsome! Sirius is just dreamy! Remus is so sweet! Peter is so cute!" She then made a face and her voice returned to normal. "Not that I'm saying you guys aren't all that... it just gets... old." She looked at the 6th year's faces and raised an eyebrow. James was grinning and Remus was blushing slightly.

"Hey Rem, sweety, honeybun..." James cooed and was rewarded with a slap upside the head from his friend.

"Can it." Remus growled, causing his friend to laugh. He shook his head and turned back to Olly. "So what do you want us to do about it?" He asked her and she grinned.

"Let me hang out with the two of you for half an hour, just until they go down for food. Then I can go back to my room and bask in the blissful quiet." She batted her eyelashes. Remus and James looked at each other. James shrugged, unconcerned with having another in their dorm room.

"Sure, ok." Remus said. He handed James all his work. "Take those up to the dorm, I'll be there in a minute." His friend nodded and headed toward the staircase that lead up to the dormitories. But before he disappeared, he turned around and winked at the group of girls. Remus rolled his eyes and put a hand on Olly's shoulder. "You have any work to do?" He asked her and smiled as she scrunched up her face. "Go get it from your room, I'll wait for you." She nodded and bounded up to her dorm, completely bypassing the eager looks from the other girls.

Within half a minute, Olly was back in the common room and making her way over to Remus with her backpack in hand. Before she could reach the 6th year however, the girls she had left stepped out in front of her, effectively blocking her path.

"Where are you going?" One girl asked, obviously the leader of the group, as all the others stood a little back from her. Olly looked unfazed by the attention.

"I'm going to actually study up in James and Remus' dorm room with them, seeing as I can't get anything done around here." She answered shortly and made to move passed the group. She was stopped though, when a hand grasped hold of her arm. Before anything else was said, the voice of Remus Lupin was heard.

"Is there a problem?" the 6th year Prefect asked them all and most shook their head no save for the girl who spoke to Olly.

"Why is she allowed to go into your dorm room to work? Why can't she work in here?" The girl demanded, seemingly forgetting who she was talking to for that moment.

"Olly is allowed up there because both myself and James have said she could. Down here she can't get the peace she can up there or in her own dorm. Plus, I am a Prefect and I can watch over her to make sure she does study." He said calmly, face expressionless. "She asked me and James personally and at the time I was not obliged to refuse her. Now if you all do not mind, I myself have work to be getting on with. Good day to you all. Olly?" The girl in question nodded and tugged her arm free of the other girls grasp. She then walked with Remus to the entrance of the boy's dormitory staircase.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked her when he knew the other girls were well out of ear shot. Olly looked up at him and then down at the stone steps they were climbing.

"Yeah." She said in a voice that didn't convince the wizard in the slightest but he didn't push the matter.

"How old are you by the way?" The Prefect asked after a moment's awkward silence.

"I'm actually 13." She answered cheerfully and Remus sent her a confused look.

"But aren't you in your second year?" He queried.

"Yes, I am." She said smiling. "When my letter came, I was unable to start Hogwarts due to personal reasons. I learned all the first year work though, setting me up for when I eventually started. Hogwarts doesn't allow later starters though. I don't know why, but I had to go through the first year classes before this year. Though, seeing as my first year here was easy, I concentrated on second year work, so this year everything is easy too so I'm concentrating on third year work." After ending her explanation, she realised Remus had stopped them in front a door marked 'Black', directly underneath it was the name 'Lupin', directly underneath that came 'Pettigrew' and the final name marked upon the 6th year dorm door was 'Potter'. At the very top of the door was the number '6'.

"Here we are." Remus said with a warm smile. He pushed on the door as it to open it, but it wouldn't open. He sent a confused look to the wooden surface, not knowing why he was bothering but doing it anyway. "James?" He called out.

"Yeah?" came the muffled answer.

"Care to tell me why you locked the door?" Footsteps were heard coming towards the door followed closely by the distinct sound of a lock clicking into the 'unlocked' position.

"Um... I was tidying up?" James offered pitifully. Remus rolled his eyes and pushed the door wide open, motioning for Olly to enter.

As she entered, the 2nd year looked around the room, noticing with mild amusement that the only made bed and tidy bed space area had a trunk at the foot of the bed with the name 'Lupin' engraved on it. The other three areas as well as the space in the centre of the room all were in various states of disarray. Clothes were on the floor and books had been haphazardly pushed under beds.

"Remind me never to ask you to tidy up for me." The girl quipped as she turned to James. The latter scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I'd like to see you do a better job!" He retorted. Olly shrugged her shoulder and took out her wand. "Without magic." He added and she looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"You're crazy my friend." She said before she started casting carious spells around the room. All the beds began to make themselves, books were piled up neatly on various shelves, and dirty clothes were set aside in a basket ready for the house elves to come pick up. By the time she was done a mere minute had passed and the room was spotless.

Remus cast his eye around the room before turning back to their guest, his expression was praising. "I'm impressed." He said and she smiled brightly.

"Great!" She looked at James again. "That's how it's done." She grinned as he waved her off. Remus laughed at the childish attitudes and motioned for Olly to take a seat on a bed with name 'Black' engraved on the Trunk at the foot of it.

"You can sit there, I don't think Sirius and Peter will be back for a while so he won't mind." She nodded her head and took a seat in the center of the bed. She then proceeded to pull out various pieces of parchment and text books.

"Remus, come on, she'll be fine." James called from his position on Remus' bed. With one last glance at the now working Olly, the teen joined James on his bed. Though having noticed it was indeed his bed, he cast an accusing eye at his friend.

"Why mine?" He asked and the other wizard grinned.

"Well, at the time, yours was the only one suitable as mine was a mess, Sirius wouldn't appreciate work being done on his bed, by the way why did you put Olly on his bed when you know he won't like it?" He paused for Remus to answer and when he did, James wished he didn't.

"So when he gets back he won't go straight to his bed." The werewolf grinned, motioning for James to continue... after groaning.

"And Peter's bed was too far away. Anyway, moving on to work things. Do you want to hear this or not?" Laughing, Remus shook his head. He held out his hand, gesturing for James to hand the work over.

"I'll read it through, you read mine." Scowling at his friend, the dark haired teen handed over his work.

"I thought we came up here to recite it masterfully!" James said, pouting. "I was looking forward to acting it out."

"You can't act a piece of writing out Prongs. You can speak it and add in all the hand gestures and voice tone variations you want, but it'll never be acting." Remus smiled as he looked at the work. James clucked his tongue before turning his attention to the work that had been handed to him to read over.

The room descended into a comfortable silence, save for the occasional scratching of Olly's quill against her parchment. The trio sat working for ten minutes peacefully before the door to the dorm burst open making way for a laughing Peter and Sirius.

"Close the door behind you!" James called out to them not looking up from the words on the parchment.

"Prongs, what the hell are you doing?" Sirius laughed as he went to sit on the bed behind its owner. He wound his arms around said owners waist and proceeded to kiss down the neck of the object of his affection. "I thought all homework was done." He added, allowing Remus to lean back against him.

"It's the book Potter asked us to do. We've been writing out introductions for the past hour." This time when he spoke, he graced his best friend with eye contact and a grin.

"On the subject, Pete had a fancy spell that helped us with the mural thing. I have to learn it, the end result was amazing." The teen turned his head to praise his friend once again but found the other wizard staring in the direction of the bed that had the name 'Black' engraved in its owners trunk. "Pete, what's up?" He asked.

"Uh... Why is there a girl on your bed Sirius?" Peter asked and Sirius' eyes widened.

"What!" He yelled, almost deafening Remus in the process. He jumped up from his place behind his partner and stared at his bed in a mixture of confusion, curiosity and at the sight of the books surrounding her, the merest glimmer of outrage. "What, pray tell, are you doing on my bed?" He asked her, arms folded over his chest, eyebrow raised.

"Well, Remus and James let me come up to work because I was tired of hearing just how handsome James is, and how sweet Remus is, how cute Peter is and how totally and utterly dreamy, the famed Sirius Black is." Came the 2nd year's reply.

"They think I'm cute?" Peter asked in a dramatic fashion. "Ah why do all the girls that think I'm cute belong in lower years?" He muttered. James stood up and clapped him on the back.

"It's the height mate, you're too short." Peter scowled and elbowed his friend in the side to which James replied by ruffling his fellow Marauder's hair.

"So what's your name?" Sirius ended what could possibly become a mock-wrestling match between his two dorm-mates with his question refocusing the attention back onto Olly.

"Olivia, or Olly... I prefer Olly." She answered.

"Why-" Sirius was stopped from talking anymore by Remus' hand covering his mouth.

"Just live with the knowledge that 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th and a few of the 6th years find you dreamy, sexy, hot, completely and utterly gorgeous. And leave Olly alone, she's working."

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

It had taken a long... very long hour and a half to get the other staff members on board with his idea, to decide on a theme but then to dismiss the theme and have a few select students – namely the head boy and girl – to select the theme, sort the decorations and collect a few helpers along the way. And by the end of the meeting, Harry was about ready for another one of Julianus' headache relief potions.

It had been settled though, there was going to be a Masquerade Ball in the Christmas holidays.

Now all he had to do was find a date.

Correction, he had found a date, all he had to do now... was ask his date if in fact, they wanted to be his date.

* * *

I'm sorry so have to spoil the run of the story with these notes but it must be spoken!

**x-x-x-x**

MaPai34 – Regarding your oh so pleasant review: "I'll say this once, all song fics suck, your 'GO' story is good so update it."

First and foremost let me just get this out of the way... If you don't like my song fic, then fair enough... no one is making you read it. Hell, you could have sent a bad review, and I would have been fine with it. But Why in the name of all things holy, magical and that bit in between did you request I update 'G O' on a review for 'Survivor'? It was a rhetorical question by the way. You'll have to pardon my anger but how the hell would you feel if it happened to you? You wouldn't feel very good! That's how you would feel. You'd feel like shit! I did! For all of ten seconds before I realised how shallow you were for doing what you did. I'd ask you not to do it again but then it'd be like talking to a brick wall.

**x-x-x-x**

A number of other reviewers also take heed the words that follow. Please.

x-x

I like receiving reviewers as much as the next author but although a review is pleasant and a thoughtful gesture from the reader to the author, using the review system to complain about the lack of updates recently isn't as nice.

People read my story 'Golden Opportunities', wait a few weeks and start adding reviews saying things like "please update" and "update soon". It irritates me that folk would use the system to say things like that instead of... perhaps constructive criticism; pointing out things that I may have gotten wrong, pointing out punctuation, grammar or spelling errors (though I know I should have them all sorted by the time I post the chapters), telling me that in their opinion some of my paragraphs are too long or too short, saying what they liked and disliked about it... hell, even the reviews that exclaim rather heatedly that I made a few of my characters homosexual... which, by the way, is quite obvious. I mean, I did write it and people did read it. If anything, you folks – you know who you are – are simply stating the obvious?

Anyway, my point! I will update when I update. The longer I take to update, generally the better quality the chapter is. At least, I hope it is. It so happens that I have been busy, only writing every so often. I have an original story in progress, so I've been working on that quite a bit. I have other fanfics in the making on another website... You'll get your updates when the chapter is ready to update! And not before!

Now I've spoken my argument, I hope you'll respect my wishes and keep the reviews you 'do' send, void of the words "update please"; in that order, side by side. It wastes my time reading it, and your time writing it out only to have me delete the review with a frown on my face, muttering under my breath about pointless reviews impatient people send when they have nothing better to do!

If you want to read a story that updates every day... then go out and read a low quality, plotless, five-paragraph-to-a-chapter fic that people tend to post on here. I write with what I hope is a good quality. I know it's not as high as some, but I think it's a reasonable attempt.

**x-x-x-x**

Now I am sorry about the delayed updates but I've got too much on to be dealing with reviewers who think they can demand updates and get them at the tap of a key. Any author out there knows the system doesn't work like that. Be patient with me and I'll have your updates... or should I say my updates? This is my story after all. [[no copyright infringements intended]]

x-x-x-x

One final note: maybe can get off their proverbial backsides and sort out the formatting for uploaded fics? I mean look... I'm using "x-x-x-x-x-x" here. I do not use "x-x-x-x-x-x" It ruins the flow of the story and makes it look untidy. Sort it out PLEASE!!!

x-x-x-x-x-x

Written by Messrmarauder.


	23. Temperamental Urges

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.

Golden Opportunities – Temperamental Urges.  


* * *

  


Remus smiled cheerfully as he saw Olly step through the doors of the Great Hall.

Not slightly as planned, Olly had returned to her own dorm room over an hour after she had entered the 6th year boys room. The five of them had been talking and laughing about anything and everything. The simple fact that they could all get along with one another without her breaking into a frantic blush was comforting, although Sirius pouted about her holding no interest in him.

He waved the Second year over but when she didn't make a move forward, he frowned. He noticed that she seemed to be trying her hardest not to look at him and found her behaviour odd. Had they not spent the previous night becoming fast friends? He realised that there must be something wrong so he rose from his seat, only to have a hand rest upon his arm, stopping him from moving further.

"What's wrong Moony?" Sirius asked from his right. The Prefect looked back at his mate and jerked his head towards the direction he knew Olly to be in. The Canine animagus raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl. He too noticed her trying desperately to avoid contact with anyone as she took a seat at the very end of the Gryffindor table.

Their focus of attention didn't go unnoticed by the their friends who were sat opposite them. James and Peter also looked at the end of the table, both frowning when they saw Olly.

"Something's wrong with her." Peter said, true concern in his voice.

"I know. I'm going down to talk to her. You guys stay here, I won't be long." Remus spoke again and proceeded to rise fully from his seat.

"I'm going with you." James sent a pointed look at the other two that were just about to stand up themselves. "You two stay here." The seated pair nodded slowly and watched as their friends walked down the isles.

Olly seemed to be so immersed in playing with her food that she didn't notice Remus and James approach. But she noticed when Remus sat beside her and James sat opposite her, each had a worried look on their face.

"Olly?" Remus spoke quietly but the girl didn't turn to look at him. After a 'really' worried glance at James, he slowly reached out a hand, making to grasp Olly's chin but when she flinched, he recoiled as if struck. "Olly look at me." She didn't move so he moved a hand forward again, though this time more slowly. He ignored the flinch and took a firm but gentle hold on her chin. She didn't pull away when he turned her face towards him; she just kept her eyes downcast.

When the 6th year could fully see the 2nd year's face he gasped. Her right eye was completely covered with a large bruise. The skin around the eye was swollen and looked incredibly painful. He could hear James walking around the end of the table and gasping at the sight himself.

"Who did this?" He asked nearly whispering. But Olly didn't answer, instead she jerked her head out of Remus' grasp and lowered it, making her hair fall like a curtain around her face, covering the black eye.

"Olly you have to tell us who hurt you." When silence was the only answer Remus got, he sighed. He mouthed 'Stay here' to James and rose from his seat. He walked back top Sirius and Peter, told them quietly to go sit with Olly and that he would be right back. He then went across to the Ravenclaw table to where the first year girl Sally Jacobs was sat.

He smiled at the enquiring looks he was getting. "May I sit down for a minute?" He asked the girl beside Sally. Nodding nervously, the first year shuffled over as far as the person at the other side of her would permit. As Remus' luck would have it, that person, and the next few onwards all moved up slightly so he wasn't squashed in when he sat down. "Thank you." He said to all that moved, throwing in an extra smile for good measure. He then turned to Sally.

"Remus." She exclaimed with a beaming grin. She peered closely at him and felt his forehead. "You're not sick again are you? Because I've got Herbology first lesson and I can't keep you company." Remus laughed and pulled the girl into a short but meaningful hug.

"No Sally, I'm not sick again. But when I am, I'll be knocking on your door. I need looking after and between you and me…" His voice changed in tone to a stage whisper. "Sirius doesn't exactly have the best bedside manner." The girls around giggled and Sally sent a mock-frown towards the end of Gryffindor table.

"I'll just have to have a word with a certain Mr Black now, won't I?" She grinned at the Prefect next to her.

"It would be appreciated." Remus' smile faltered slightly. "Listen Sally, the reason I'm here. I need you to do something for me. Or rather, keep your ears open with the gossip and such of the younger years." The Ravenclaw frowned, but this time in curiosity. "A friend of mine has been hurt, she's a second year Gryffindor but she's not saying who hurt her. I wanted to know if you'll listen out for any information." As he spoke, he made sure none of the others heard his request.

"Is she alright?" Sally asked.

"She needs a little help from Madam Pomfrey but otherwise she'll be fine. Will you do as I asked?"

"Sure. I'll tell you if I hear anything." The girl said sincerely and Remus smiled.

"Thank you. It means a lot." He patted her shoulder and stood up. "I'll talk to you later. 'Morning ladies." He addressed the last two words to the girls around Sally. As he turned to walk up to the Head table he heard whispers from the girls on how cute he was up close and that Sally was so lucky to be friends with him. He inwardly chuckled at the absurdity of it all.

When he reached the platform the Head table was situated on, he had the attention of the entire staff. He caught Professor Potter's eye and motioned towards Olly before going to Madam Pomfrey.

"Madam Pomfrey, a student needs your help, healing wise. She had an… accident." He said to the nurse quietly.

"Take her up to the Infirmary, I will be there waiting." Nodding, Remus turned to walk back to the Gryffindor table. As he was walking down the isle towards Olly and his friends, he passed Olly's dorm-mates and heard them snickering under their breaths at something. He stopped and turned to look at them. He noticed they shifted their gazes to the end of the table every few seconds and inwardly fumed.

He realised they had hurt her. But of course, he had no proof and to shout it out in front of the entire hall at this moment in time would be pointless and only succeed in embarrassing Olly more so than she was. So he stepped up behind the girl that had grabbed his friend's arm the night previous, causing a shadow to loom over her and her breakfast.

Startled, the girl jumped and looked round, only calming down when she saw Remus. And when she realised it was in fact Remus, she, along with her friends, began to blush to their roots.

"Would you mind telling me what is so amusing about your dorm-mates predicament?" He asked, his tone was as cold and as biting as ice, causing the girls to shudder in partial fear.

"We weren't laughing at her." The leader said, her tone clipped.

Remus was about to say something that he would have more than likely regretted at a later date but he was stopped when a hand rested itself on his shoulder. He knew who it was but didn't turn around. Instead he sent the girls in front of him stern looks that McGonagall would have been proud of had she known he situation.

"Do not go near her again, or you will regret it. Do you understand me?" They mutely nodded and watched as Remus pulled his shoulder from the grasp of the hand and walk down towards Olly.

When he reached her he put a hand on her shoulder, turning her to face him. "Olly come on." He said in a tone that was both gentle and left no room for argument at the same time. Not bothering to fight, she nodded and rose from her seat. As she stood up to her full height, she grasped Remus' hand tightly and attached herself to his waist. Smiling slightly, Remus bent down to whisper in the girl's ear. "I think Sirius is a little jealous." The comment made her smile, but it was very slight and disappeared as soon as it arrived.

"Remus, come on." James said as he and Peter began moving towards the door. The Werewolf led his charge out of the hall, his mate in tow and the party of five made their way to the infirmary.

"Remus." A voice called out when they were a few corridors away from their destination. The groups stopped and looked around to see their Defence Professor striding towards them. "A word, if you will."

The Prefect felt Olly's grasp on him tighten and sent pleading eyes to his Professor. "Can this wait sir? Just until we get to the Infirmary?" He asked. Harry sighed and nodded before joining them in their journey.

When they reached the ward Madam Pomfrey was already there. She was stood at the foot of a bed and had a number of phials out ready. "Miss Burton, come and take a seat on the bed here." The Matron instructed gently and after a little hesitation, the second year moved away from Remus' side and up onto the bed.

"I won't be a minute Olly." The 6th year said before he and the Professor present stepped away from the group, out of earshot.

"Would you mind explaining to me just what you were saying and why you were saying it to those girls in the hall?" Harry asked; his eyebrow raised and arms folded over his chest. Remus sighed, leaning against the wall.

"They hurt her." He answered. "Her dorm-mates were the ones who did that to her! What was I supposed to do?" The Professor shook his head and ran a hand through his loose hair.

"Remus you're a Prefect. You simply can't go around threatening 2nd years without any proof of their guilt." Remus nodded absent-mindedly.

"I know that but I knew… I know they were the ones that hurt her! I could practically smell the satisfaction they got from seeing her hurt. And so could you, so don't deny it."

"I could sense it, yes. But I could also sense the fear they had for you after you said what you did. And no matter which way you look at it Remus, the lower years look up to you and those above you. Had it been any other staff member that hear you, your position would surely be in jeopardy." Harry paused. He hated to say this to his student but the rules were rules… no matter how many times he himself had broken them. "As it is, I heard you. And I'm not going to report the incident. Their guilt was as plain as day, true enough. But you still should not have done what you did."

"I know Sir. It won't happen again Sir." Remus said with his head lowered and eyes closed. Harry smiled lightly and reached out a hand to grasp the teen's chin. Then moving it up so he could look into the others eyes, he sighed.

"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty, I'm just trying to be the responsible Professor… as it were. Hell, had I been in your place then I would have done more than threaten them." The 6th year cracked a smile at this. "But you're smarter than I was at your age. Just, be careful."

"I will Professor."

"Good." Harry clapped his hands together. "Now, to give a certain young lady a small gift." After thinking for a moment the Professor broke into a wide grin. He clicked his fingers and a bar of chocolate appeared in the palm of his hand(the bar being the entire length of the hand at least). "Finest in Britain, even if I do say so myself." He explained to the gaping Remus.

The pair made their way back to the group surrounding the bed and found Olly leaning back against the headboard and Poppy Pomfrey dabbing something on the bruise around the 2nd year's eye with something that could pass for a cotton-wool ball.

"Mi' Lady." Harry spoke dramatically, successfully capturing the attention of the entire party. "A small gift for yourself." He handed the chocolate over to the bedded girl. "Chocolate, cure for all ails in my opinion." Poppy bristled lightly but couldn't keep the amused glint from her eye.

"Professor Potter do you not have a class to get to?" She asked him and he glanced idly at his watch.

"Oh! So I have! Well, I must be going. Have a nice day." And with those final words, he turned on his heel and exited the ward. Back at Olly's bed, Poppy Pomfrey clucked her tongue.

"That man would lose his head if it weren't screwed on."

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Is she alright?" a concerned Julianus Austin asked his friend and colleague about the 2nd year Gryffindor. Harry smiled at the Slytherin.

"She'll be fine. She's a Gryffindor, she's tough." His face suddenly darkened. "Which brings me to the question of what the hell those girls were thinking when they did that?" The Potions Master sighed.

"Jealousy?" He offered. "The 6th year Gryffindor boys are popular. It would seem only natural that anyone given the chance to be friend with them would be subject to envy. Though, this does seem a little farfetched." Harry growled low in his throat as he and his friend walked towards his Second year class.

"How can they be so stupid? I detest bullies and all they stand for." He declared vehemently.

"As do I, but they are children and it's what they do."

"No, it's not. When I was at school there were a handful of kids that had a shot at bullying, and sometimes they succeeded. They teased lower years, insulted various Professors… it was wrong. I saw what their teasing did to some kids and it isn't anything to be proud of. They were terrified! They didn't want to go to their lessons for fear that the bullies would pick on them again and I'll be damned to the depths of an ice cold hell before I allow that to happen in this school." By the time Harry had ended his tirade he and Julianus were on the forth floor corridor and walking towards Harry's second year class.

"I both understand and agree with you Harry, but what is it you think you can do to stop it?" The Slytherin rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Julianus that girl did not deserve what she got!" The pair were now stood at the door of Harry's classroom and his students for that period were all lined up ready to enter. After the Professor finished, that is. "She's friends with James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. What kind of person would hit someone just for being friend with the popular kids?"

"A shallow person." The Potion's Master answered. "But you did not answer my question. What do you plan on doing about it? You can't approach anyone, as you have no proof as to who did it; she has not said who it was, the boys have not been able to get her to speak. How do you wish to proceed with this?" Harry opened the classroom door and motioned for his class to step inside and take their seats. When the last student had entered, both Professors followed suit.

"I don't know. I'll think of something. Today I've arranged for her to stay with Remus. She trusts him a lot and he won't do anything to hurt her." He let his eyes roam over the class and frowned deeply. "What year do you have for first lesson? And what are you teaching them?" His voice was strained, but quiet enough so the students wouldn't hear him speak.

"6th year, NEWT first year. Today I was just going to get them to make an easy truth potion, then ask them to write the properties for that potion and compare it to Veritaserum. Why?"

"I was going to get this class to take notes on section 5 of chapter 2 in their text books. Can you take over this one for me please? I don't think I can face them right now. I'll take yours." He heard his friend sigh. "Please? I won't ask it of you again."

"Very well. But they are your students, no matter how they behave out of the classroom." Harry clenched and unclenched his fists in an effort to keep himself calm. His friend must have noticed because he Defence Professor felt a hand on his shoulder. "I will take care of this class. You go to mine."

"Thank you." And with that, Harry disappeared from the forth floor room in a burst of very safe- but no less hot flames.

When he appeared again, he did so in the same style – flames – but this time they burst from his form like fireworks, hitting the walls behind him and before him… and scaring the 6th years into high-pitched screams. He knew the flames had touched each pupil, but he also knew that they wouldn't harm anyone unless he specifically wanted them to. They were more for show and to help calm him down.

"You had no right to do that!" The fear-laden voice of Lucius Malfoy reached Harry's ears. "I'm complaining about you!" There was a chorus of Slytherin agreements until the Professor snapped his head around to look at them.

"Keep your tongue where it belongs, Mr Malfoy, inside your mouth behind your pearly whites." Undisguised hatred blazed in Malfoy's eyes as he glared at the Professor.

Harry turned away from the Slytherin and focused on the class as a whole. "I will be taking your lesson this morning as Professor Austin has kindly agreed to relieve me of mine. So I will ask you all to step inside the class and take your seats." The class filed into the dungeons, the Professor following suit.

He gave them the instructions Julianus had gave him and watched as they set about collecting the various tools needed. Harry noticed Olly sitting beside Remus on one of the back tables, an empty seat he knew belonged to Sirius, sat at her other side. He caught her eye and smiled. She returned the smile until Sirius returned two seconds after eye contact commenced. The boy really was bothersome.

35 minutes into the lesson with 45 minutes to go saw the class sitting in silence, save for the scratching of quills to parchment. They had all completed the simple truth potion and were now completing the final part of the day's assignment.

Harry was marking a few papers he hadn't had chance to mark the night before when he heard whispering. He knew no body else heard it, but he heard it loud and clear. His eyes rose and noticed Remus' quill was stock still. The whispering continued and Harry saw the knuckles on Remus' hand turn white with blood restriction.

"Black's little whore." The whispers said. "Can't believe Potter let her into the class. Filthy whore."

"Class cease your writing this instant." Harry suddenly said as he rose from his seat, walked around to the front of the desk and leaned casually on it with his legs crossed at the ankles and his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes roamed over the class piercingly, his face expressionless but no less threatening.

"Can anyone tell me, just to remind everyone, just what exactly I specifically said to all years in all of their first classes with me? And the lessons following!" No one spoke or raised a hand. "Miss Black, would you care to enlighten us on what was said?" the teen stared at the Professor as if he had grown another head.

"Not particularly."

"I'm not bothered. Answer the question." He demanded. Bellatrix Black remained silent for a minute before answering.

"I don't know." She said.

"I'm shocked." He deadpanned, causing her to scowl – a scowl he dutifully ignored. "I said I wanted no snide remarks about other students, no name calling, no nothing! I detest bullies and all their worth, and if you refer to anyone as you have just done so in my presence again Miss Black, you will be out of this school so fast you won't have time to breathe. Is that in anyway unclear?" He waited for the expected smart remark to follow and was not disappointed.

"Yes." Bellatrix said. "You have no proof I said anything and you do not have the authority to exclude me from the school. Only my head of house and the Headmaster can do that." Her voice was smug. His expression was smugger.

"Miss Black I want you to listen to me, and listen closely. The proof I have of your guilt is up here," he tapped his temple lightly. "I got the information through these," he waved his hands over his ears before folding them again. Gasps rang out over the classroom but he didn't bat an eyelid. "I have all the proof I need. And believe me when I say it little girl, play with fire and you'll get burned. Test my patience and disobey everything I have just said, and you WILL be thrown not only from the NEWT courses you take, but from the school." The Slytherin rose from her seat, face alight with fury.

"You don't have the power to do it, freak!" she snarled and Harry's eyes flashed red.

"I have power the Ancients of the Noble house of Black were terrified of. I have power of the Elven realms, Hogwarts four and Hogwarts herself inside the core of my very soul… plus some extra. Do not tell me what I have and do not have. I am a Master of Defence in the magical, Muggle and the in between sense. I am a Master at Potions, Transfiguration, healing and I have Unspeakable experience under my belt. I have a second sight; I am an elf, friend to the Phoenix, the Griffin, and every other magical creature in existence.

"I am all of this and more. Do NOT cross me!" The girl wasn't backing down but Harry could see the fear in her eyes. He took a deep breath to calm himself and his eyes returned to their normal colour. "Now I will ask you again. Is that in anyway unclear?" She opened her mouth to speak again but he beat her to it. "Just sit down!" He very nearly shouted, and she sat. "Keep your mouth zipped shut for the rest of the lesson and I'll not deduct any house points for your blatant disrespect for your Professor."

For the first time since the year began, Bellatrix Black sat still with her mouth closed and her cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

Across the room, Remus looked on with a small smile. After all, Bellatrix deserved every inch of what Harry had dished out, plus a lot more.

Written by Messrmarauder.


	24. Meditation and Worries

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.  
  
Golden Opportunities: Meditation and Worries.  
  


* * *

_"It will be all over the school." A soft voice muttered._

_"How can you be so sure?" Another asked._

_"I cannot. 'Tis but guesswork, along with thinking in the literal sense." The first voice added._

_"I suppose it would seem obvious to someone that is used to thinking on a plane that would make the average man light-headed." The second said with a low laugh._

_"Do not joke on such things." The first chided._

_"I apologise but think on the matter. Would I jeopardise my future by revealing my true self to a class of students?" There was a long pause before a reply was spoken._

_"I used to think that. Though now I merely think you are losing what mind you were left with after the war." The voice sounded tired, almost withdrawn._

_"You must calm yourself Nahdeá. You know me better than that." The tone was near pleading. "I did something I am not proud of today, but do not use it against me. Do not fault my intentions and do not think me ignorant of certain rules. Because I assure you, I have followed each and every one of those rules!" The voice declared vehemently._

_"I know! I know! Now it is my turn to ask that you calm yourself. The purpose of your current state is not to become agitated and irritable; you enter the state as that, Mihjo!"_

_"Then do not attempt to discard my every word! Trust me as I trust you, as I trust your teachings and as I trust your guidance. I know what I am doing, what I have done and what I am going to do. End of discussion." _

_The slight sound of a peaceful breeze flowing around two beings whistled on the edge of the hearing range. The mere whisper of a sound seemed to aid in calming both parties._

_"You are not alone in this place." The first voice said after a short while._

_"I know I am not. And it helps me to know you are here for me when I need guidance or just your company." The second sighed with a smile. The sound of laughter rang out loud through the space both beings were occupying and the owner of the second voice glanced at the owner of the laughter. "What amuses you so?"_

_"Nothing!__ Nothing Harry!" Nahdeá gasped through her fit of laughs. "'Tis but…" she got that far before her laughing started anew with renew strength. Harry raised an elegant eyebrow._

_"I think it would be best for me to leave you with your humour, Nahdeá." He said, the corner of his lips quirking upwards a touch. He received no reply save another dose of melodic giggling from his companion and nodded to himself. "Aye, I will speak with you the next time I enter this state. Be sure to tell your firstborn I wished her well." He waited for a few seconds longer before concentrating on removing himself from his meditation. _

**x-x-x-x-x-x******

He blinked.

When he regained his focus he found no longer was he in the place he was when he entered his meditation mind.

He blinked again.

His focus full and senses alert, his eyes saw white walls which could only mean one thing. They saw a woman fussing frantically over him. He saw an amused man leaning against a far wall as well as five concerned teenagers stationed closer, but not overly so. Another man and woman stood side-by-side looking somewhat dazed and worried.

He blinked a third time.

He suddenly felt very chilled. He resisted the urge to look down at himself but could feel he had no clothes on and only a thin blanket covered his dignity. So moving was not an option. He figured he would have to speak to get them to notice he was focussed and terribly uncomfortable.

"Would someone wish to inform me as to why I am sitting devoid of my garb on a hospital wing bed?" He said, startling all but the man leaning against the wall.

"Merlin!" The bustling woman grasped her chest and breathed in deeply, obviously shocked at the question. "Professor Potter do not ever do that again." She waved a finger at him in a 'telling off' motion.

"Poppy," he started. "Headmaster, Minerva, boys, Miss Evans, Julianus… What is going on here?" Nahde's laugh came quickly back to him and he bit back a groan. He felt the school nurse prod him and batted her hands away gently. "I am quite alright Poppy." Ignoring the fact that he was naked, he un-crossed his legs and swung them over the edge of the bed. He adjusted the blanket slightly after catching Miss Evan's reddened cheeks out of the corner of his eye.

"Professor Potter an examination is mandatory! Lie back this instant!" Poppy demanded but Harry was not to be told what to do at this time. In fact, he completely ignored the nurse's order.

"Tell me why I am here. Where are my clothes?" He repeated himself, looking at them all in turn. He saw James and Remus (two of the 'boys' – obviously) open and close their mouths, both trying to answer but neither having one.

"They found you." Julianus' voice registered in Harry's brain and he turned around to see his friend approaching his bed. "Out by the lake, they found you in the state you were in before you regained…. Focus." He grinned then. "So naturally, you were brought here."

It took Harry a moment to process what Julianus had just said but when he did he groaned out loud – much to the amusement of his friend and much to the confusion of the other people in the room.

"Your heart rate was at a low I have never seen above a patient deep in a coma!" Poppy exclaimed. "You were cool to the touch, you were unresponsive to all means and the spells we attempted merely bounced back off you and into us!"

"Stop Poppy!" The Defence Professor suddenly jumped from the bed, whilst keeping a firm hold of the blanket. "I do not need, nor desire any examination at this time!" He wrapped the blanket tightly around his waist but never leg go of the hem. "Did it not occur to any of you that I may be meditating? That my slow heart rate was in fact, the result of a self-induced meditation technique I'd perfected over years of training?" All looked at him with blank expressions. Well, all save Julianus who was donning a smug 'I told you so' look.

"I tried to tell them what you were doing." The Potions Professor said as he stopped his approach and leaned against the bed Harry had just vacated. "But they were sure you were dying, that you could not hold yourself in meditation and keep your bodily functions stable." The man folded his arms over his chest. "You know they moved you using a spell." He added for good measure, all amusement faded from his now hardened gaze that was levelling on the Headmaster.

"Who moved me?" Harry asked them all and all eyes turned to join Julianus' on the Headmaster. "Oh for Merlin's sake. The rules are so simple that first years are taught them!" The Defence Professor exclaimed. "Never move a person should he/she be deep in a meditative state of mind because one wrong move could send the mind off balance – never to return to the body again. Never fire spells at a person should he/she be deep in a meditative state of mind because one wrong move could result in the loss of a person's mind and possibly the soul. Do you people know nothing of basic magic? Or am I the only one present who seems to have that information?"

"Harry-" Dumbledore began but Harry held a hand up to stop him.

"No. You have heard the rumours fluttering around the students about me. About the class of Julianus' I took and my outburst. And for the most part, they are all true. I have seen the future old man and yes, you become an even greater wizard than you are now. Though at the moment you are but an infant compared to your future self." In an angered rush Harry transfigured the blanket around him into a pair of black slacks and then without so much as a backwards glance he stalked out of the ward bare-foot and shirtless.

Julianus stood glaring at the forlorn look on Dumbledore's face for another moment of two before he set off after his friend in the vague hope that he'll calm the other down before damage was done to the school. He ushered the five students in the ward out as he made his own way from the ward, knowing that Harry would not want for them to feel guilt over being the ones who found him in the state he was in and alerting staff members.

"He isn't angry with us is he sir?" An almost hyperventilating Lily Evans asked her Potions Professor.

"No, Miss Evans, he isn't angry with any of you. His anger is aimed at the Headmaster not without just cause- the cause being the reason you have just heard. Mr Lupin and yourself warned Professor Dumbledore as well as myself but he ignored our warnings and did what he did. The Headmaster has all of Professor Potter's anger, not you five. Now I'd like for you just went about your business while I go after your esteemed Defence tutor." With those words spoken, Julianus took off at a dead run down the corridor in the direction he guessed Harry had gone.

He turned a few corners, ran up a few flights of stairs and travelled down a few corridors – stopping briefly at one point to ask a group of giggling students whether they had seen Harry before continuing. He soon found himself standing at the portrait of Prince Favian, doubled over and panting.

"Dear lord my boy, are you well?" The prince gasped in mild horror at the sight Julianus made. A few moments later had the Potions Professor standing upright but still inhaling deeply.

"I am alright Lord Favian." The Professor said stiffly. "Is Harry inside at all?" He asked.

"Why yes, he came storming through not 2 minutes ago. He looked rather angered but didn't answer me when I enquired." Julianus contemplated telling the portrait what had happened but decided against it.

"Could you get him for me please?" With only mild hesitation, the elf in the painting stepped behind the frame only to return a moment later with a pained expression donning his inked face.

"Do sort him out Julianus, he does not look his best at all." The portrait opened and Julianus stepped through. He did not find his friend in the living area so walked slowly with an air of extreme caution around various items of furniture towards an opened door that he knew led to Harry's bedroom.

"Do you fear me Julianus?" the soft voice that belonged to the Defence Professor crept on the edge of the Potions Master's hearing – originating from inside the bedroom. The Slytherin reached a hand out tentatively to push open the door fully. He saw Harry sat cross-legged in the centre of his bed, his eyes were unseeing as they stared at the wall the seated man was opposite.

"I do not fear for my safety when in your company." Julianus admitted truthfully. Silence washed over the pair for a minute or two as the Slytherin toed off his shoes and climbed up onto the bed, sitting opposite his friend. He held in a flinch as he saw how glazed those green eyes were. "Never have you harmed me, never have you given me reason not to trust you"

**x-x-x-x-x-x******

"Do you think he's alright?" Lily Evans asked her companions as they all strolled through the grounds Of Hogwarts dressed in thick winter cloaks. Her cloak was a faux-fir-lined ivory and she had a hat in the same colour as her cloak perched upon her head also. On each of her hands were black woollen gloves.

"He'll be fine, Lily." Remus said, attempting to ease the red-head's worries for now. "At least I hope he will." He muttered to himself and felt an arm wind its way around his waist. He looked up and saw Sirius smiling reassuringly at him.

"You know Potter." The canine animagus whispered lightly. "He's tough." The words were comforting to the teenage werewolf but even he could sense the slight waver in his partner's voice. They were all worried about their Defence Professor and until the aforementioned Professor sat himself at the Head Table and laughed with the Potion's Master again, they wouldn't be satisfied he was alright.

**x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Hey, are you alright?" Sally Jacobs came up behind Olly Burton, a second year Gryffindor. When the first year Ravenclaw received no answer, she shrugged her shoulders and sat down (on a stone seat with no back) beside her silent companion anyway. "Are you staying at the school over Christmas?" Again, she got no answer for her troubles. She smiled a little and continued her talking despite getting no verbal or physical response. "I am, we were going to visit my Uncle but it isn't really that safe. So Mom decided it would be better for me to stay here with my friends. I think I almost bust a vein when I got the news.

"You see my friends are what one might call - should one be brutally honest and realistic – superficial. Before an incident a couple of month's ago, I was labelled an outcast, in my dorm, no one would speak to me. I was forced to spend free time with the older years that didn't seem to mind me all that much. Anyway, going off track. The incident of my sudden rise to popularity was when I was asked by Professor Potter to go to the Hospital Wing and give one of his Sixth years a message. So I did, me being the helpful soul that I am. I went up to the Hospital Wing to deliver the message.

"I met Remus for the first time then. That wasn't a lie per se. I really hadn't spoken to either him or his friends before. But the message I had was for him so a face to face verbal meeting was inevitable. I gave him the message and we talked a little. He thought I was another love-sick school girl with a little crush. I soon fired that notion down." She snorted a laugh, amused at the memory. "Once it was settled that I was purely a neutral party, we talked. I forget what we talked about but we soon got onto the subject of my Uncle.

"Then Sirius Black came into the ward and into Remus' cubicle. I left after that, telling Remus I'd be back at the end of break to escort him to his Defence lesson. So I arrived at the ward and we were off. Half way there my dorm-mates called me to stop. We ignored them obviously. Remus wasn't feeling too good and I was getting pretty annoyed at their jeering in the common room. They called me again and we stopped. I don't know why, we just did. One of the girls said something and Remus turned around to face them." She chuckled lightly at the look on their faces.

"They were shocked it was Remus I was walking with as they had just asked me if my companion was my boyfriend. It was an amusing concept I must say. Anyway, after that whole palaver, my dorm-mates started talking to me. Which is why I think they are superficial." She announced triumphantly and grinned at the small smile working its way across Olly's face.

"I am staying over for the Holidays." The Gryffindor said quietly, causing Sally's grin to widen.

"Oh that's great! I won't have to put up with the endless prank-talk with those four Dixy-mooks." Both girls looked at each other and burst out laughing at the name.

The laughter ceased immediately with the clearing of a voice directly in front of them. Both girls looked up and saw the four 'Dixy-mooks' in question as well as Lily Evans. The lower year girls' faces immediately donned almost-too-innocent-but-not-quite-making-it smiles that made Lily hide a giggle behind her hand.

"And just who, pray tell, are you referring to when you say 'Dixy-mooks'? Hmm?" Sirius Black asked with his arms crossed over his chest and an eyebrow elegantly raised. Olly and Sally looked at Sirius, then at each other and back to the 6th year. The pair were slowly sliding back in their seat and when their hands touched the lip on the other side, their movement stopped – each knowing that with one movement they could jump over the back and run away.

"Um…" Sally offered. Now all four 'Dixy-mooks' had their arms folded over their chest and each had an eyebrow raised.

"Dixy-mooks?" Olly said before both lower year girls slid all the way over the back of the seat and proceeded to run away from the Marauders.

"Hey! Get back here!" James mock shouted before him, Sirius, Peter and Remus took off after the girls while Lily followed for the amusement of it all.

"Ah! No!" Sally cried out, laughing at the absurdity.

* * *

**Word acknowledgments: **Nahdeá – name – a being Harry speaks with whilst in a meditative state.

Mihjo – exasperated reference – a variation of _'for Merlin's sake'/'for god's sake' _with 'Mihjo' being the 'Merlin' and 'God' aspect of the terms.

* * *

Written by Messrmarauder.


	25. Troubled Sleep

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.

Golden Opportunities: Troubled Sleep.

* * *

For the inhabitants of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the days following the episode with the Defence Professor and his meditation interruption passed uneventfully. The young Professor returned to his lessons after calming himself down and soothing his soul… so to speak.

He had spoken with the Gryffindor second year, Olly, about her attack but the girl hadn't been forthcoming with any names so he had been forced to leave it. He wouldn't, however, allow the matter to drop without a word. So on the last Friday of term (with the students returning home for the Christmas holidays on the following Monday), the Defence Professor rose from his seat at the Heat Table in the Great Hall at the end of the evening meal and cleared his throat loudly.

The noise in the hall immediately ceased and silence reigned, ready and waiting for the teacher to speak.

"The announcement I'm about to make isn't of any future event or anything related to neither classes nor the duelling club. I didn't plan it, but after dealing with certain events lately, I believe it to be a necessary speech. You have the choice to take heed my words or completely disregard them; it's really up to you.

"You are all students at Hogwarts. You sleep here during the term. You have your friends, your dorm-mates, your house-mates and year-mates. To me, the names of your houses are simply the names of two witches and two wizards that had a dream to make a school for the magically gifted so children could grow and learn safely. And I think that dream has been accomplished well. However, despite certain traits of certain founders, they each wished for the school to be united.

"Allowances can be made, true enough, you're growing up. It's natural for you to tease, play and even taunt one another. I think most will agree with me that two set of Hogwarts greatest rivals are seated in the hall this evening." A few wry chuckles were drawn from near-by staff members and most of the school body turned to eye James Potter, Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape.

"That's natural, there's history in those arguments and while I'm not saying I'm completely happy with the justification for most of the pranking going on in this school, I understand the reason behind it. But that's another speech for another time; what I want to voice this evening is an issue of bullying." Whispers were drawn from the students but a raised hand from the Headmaster silenced them. "I get that you're growing up, finding your feet… I'm 18 years old! Not long ago I was in the same situation!

"Kids can be cruel. Teenagers can be crueller. They can be vindictive, envious, just plain bone idle sometimes. And I get it. Honestly, I do. But if there is one thing I won't tolerate in a school, no matter how old you are or who the hell you think you are, it's bullying. It's horrible. It's degrading, demeaning, belittling, frightening… it can lead a child, a teenager or even an adult to suicide. They feel like there isn't any other way out; that no one cares.

"And I don't know about any of you, but in my books, that's wrong. No, wrong isn't a strong enough word for it… but it fits. Taunt each other all you like, have slanging matches… do all that and more, and face punishments for it like loss of house points or detentions with Mr Filch, but nothing, and I mean absolutely nothing will grant you leave to bully a person. If I catch even a whiff of something that leads me to believe a student is being bullied, I swear to the depths of Dante's nine rings the bully will be out of this school with the freshly snapped wand so fast their feet won't touch the ground.

"These methods are not for my sick pleasure, but for the safety of you all. My sixth year defence class knows I mean business and will follow through with my threat so I warn you all not to even attempt it." He locked eyes with almost all the students in the hall and bowed his head. "Thank you for listening." With that, he re-took his seat and brought his goblet of wine to his lips. The noise in the hall immediately rose again and the students were once more, conversing with enthusiasm, most about what the Professor had spoke about.

"That was an admiral speech Harry." Minerva McGonagall commented beside him. Harry turned to the Transfiguration Professor and grinned weakly.

"It needed to be said." He shrugged and the woman nodded her head firmly.

"That it did." McGonagall smiled before returning to her meal.

Dinner passed from that point relatively uneventful. Harry traded words of wisdom, humour and mild sarcasm with the Potion's Master and answered the odd question asked by several near-by Professors. It was at the stage in the evening when the students were leaving the hall to make their way to their dormitories that something 'big' happened.

Harry had just rose from his seat himself when cries of exclamation, shock and horror rang out over the bustling hall from the direction of the Gryffindor house table. The Defence Professor's attention was immediately on the table and its inhabitants and his eyes widened at the sight.

The four Marauders, Lily Evans and the second year girl, Olly, were all slumped over the table, seemingly in a sleeping state. Their house-mates were shaking them, trying to wake them up without having any luck.

It was then that Harry realised he actually would have to move, so he stalked quickly around the back of the Head table and down the centre isle towards the crowd of students that had gathered there.

"Make way!" He demanded in a loud voice and not surprisingly, the crowd parted for him so he was fast in getting to the sleeping teens. "Does anyone know what happened?" He asked no one in particular as he pressed his fore and middle fingers to each of the pulse-point of James Potter's throat, followed closely by Peter and the others.

"They were just talking together, laughing at something James said when they all let their heads fall on the table." A seventh year that had been sitting next to James but not close to him said shakily.

"They're all alive, so that's a start." Harry muttered more to himself than anyone else.

"Prefects, lead your house-mates to your common rooms as quickly as you can. The Professor's will patrol the halls tonight so you are all relieved of duty." The Headmaster spoke loudly and with authority; no one dared defy him and the hall soon cleared, leaving a number of Professors, Madam Pomfrey and the six teenagers.

"We need to get them to the Hospital Wing." Pomfrey declared after she'd cast a number of spells over the teen closest to her position, Lily. The Professor's all nodded their agreement and conjured six stretchers. With the students loaded on the conjured boards, Pomfrey led them and the Professor's to the hospital wing (the students on the stretchers were floating between the nurse and the teachers).

Harry, being the last one in the room, shut the door behind him and quickly hurried over to the beds with his students on them. He could guess what had happened, but he couldn't even begin to guess who had been responsible. He sat silently beside Albus as Poppy Pomfrey ran a magical scan over them and he watched as they each twitched, their faces screwed up in a mixture of emotions.

Remus Lupin was twitching constantly in obvious pain and Harry worried his bottom lip through his teeth, pondering what to do even though he had already decided.

"It's the '_Pessimus Monumentum_' potion." Poppy said suddenly and Harry closed his eyes briefly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They had a rather large dose; they won't wake until they have relieved all of their worst memories,"

"Am I correct when I say that they also feel any pain they may have felt during said memories?" Harry asked softly, ignoring the looks he was receiving from most of the staff. He received a nod from Julianus and then he sighed and turned to Albus.

"Would it be possible for you to cover my lessons for the rest of the day, and perhaps tomorrow morning too?" he asked, pointedly not answering the questions he could see in the headmasters eyes, even as Albus nodded his accent. After another deep sigh, Harry stood up and then closed his eyes when he was in the middle of the room.

"_Turn the spell and reflect to me_  
_Leave their memories, set them free_  
_My pain is more, my strife is vast_  
_Use my mind for as long as you last_  
_Remind me of pain, of turmoil, of strife_  
_Show me the meaning again for this life_  
_I offer myself if you leave them be_  
_Turn the spell and reflect to me"_

He spoke so softly that the other teachers had to strain to hear them and then before they could do anything to even attempt to stop him, beams of light shot from the six student's chests and slammed forcibly into Harry's mind. He staggered backwards and then fell to the floor, his eyes closed as his entire body tensed with his fists clenched at his sides.

"Albus? What did he just do?" Minerva asked, unable to move to tear her eyes away from the obviously pained Defence Professor.

"I'm not sure," came the cautious reply, and everyone had to look over at him then. Never did Albus Dumbledore actually, willingly, admit to not knowing something. "As far as I can see, and from what I gathered from his incantation, he's drawn the six curses into himself and is now reliving _his_ painful memories," he added as an afterthought.

"Professor?" a confused voice came from the beds and Albus looked to see the six students were blinking awake and looking from the teachers to Harry and back again with obvious confusion. "What are we doing here? What's the matter with Professor Potter? Why are you just stood there watching him?" James asked again, pushing himself up into a sitting position and was about to throw the covers back and go to his Defence Professor when Dumbledore stopped him.

"You, along with your friends, were given the '_Pessimus Monumentum_' potion at dinner. Do you know what that is?" Albus asked carefully and both Lily and Remus nodded while the others looked blank.

"Yes sir, it makes one relive their worst memories again and they can't wake up until it's over," Lily replied eventually and Albus nodded again.

"That's right… now it seems our Professor Potter here has somehow managed to turn the curse around so that it hits him instead of you lot."

"Why would he do something like that?" James asked in disbelief and Remus smiled sadly before averting his eyes.

"Because, he knew that if I were to relive every single transformation one after the other in my mind, then I would most likely have been insane when I woke," he offered and looked down at his hands as this news seemed to startle the rest of the staff.

Without a word, Poppy flicked her wand and levitated Harry carefully onto one of the ready beds, watching as he remained rigid in obvious pain. His skin had paled drastically and Poppy tucked him in, knowing there was nothing she could do, but to wait.

**x-x-x**

_Harry's life flicked before his eyes, images he had long forgotten, or had attempted to forget at least. His body exploded with pain as his uncle beat him again, and again, and again. Then it went to when he was at Hogwarts, his meetings with Voldemort, his summer once more, the chamber of secrets, finding out he was a parseltongue in front of the whole school. Then was his fourth year and the end of the Triwizard tournament, the rise of Voldemort, the duel, Cedric. _

_Every pain Harry had ever felt, be it heartache or physical, he felt again now…albeit in a slightly lesser degree. He watched each and every memory unfold, his mind felt more open now than it had in years. He watched Sirius fall beyond the veil. All of these were bad enough; these were things he had hoped never to have to think about again. His stomach twisted into a knot but then came the one memory out of all these terrible ones, that he had been dreading and he couldn't do anything to stop it. _

**x**

_Harry struggled against the hands that held him, his eyes wide with fear for his friends as he watched Ron roll around screaming under the Cruciatus curse. Two deatheaters held his arms behind his back forcefully and another hand was clamped over his mouth to stop him from saying anything. Hermione was on the floor beside Ron, trying to regain some strength from the bout of curses she had suffered. _

_Finally, Ron's screams died down and Harry allowed himself to breathe a small sigh of relief but that was short lived as Voldemort stepped forward with a dagger in his hand. Four deatheaters moved in front of him and two held Ron's arms above his head while the other two held his legs still. Voldemort then tore Ron's shirt from his body and crouched down next to him, never taking his eyes off Harry._

"_If you want me to sssstop, all you have to do isss sssstop fighting me. Sssay you'll wear my mark and that you will obey my every command," Voldemort hissed and Harry closed his eyes, trying to turn his head away but the deatheaters holding him wouldn't let him. He could put an end to this now, Ron and Hermione would still die, yes, but they wouldn't suffer anymore. _

_All he had to do was take the mark, he could always go back to Hogwarts the minute he was able to break free, he could even break free now and go back, but he wouldn't leave his brother and sister alone. He could say yes, he could wear that foul mark but it didn't mean he would have to actually turn to the Dark, and Voldemort knew that. The hand over his mouth was brought away and inch so that he could speak and he opened his mouth to reply, to agree, when he was stopped._

"_No," Ron managed to bite out through the pain. His head tilted back and his eyes locked with Harry's, pleading. "Don't. He – he can man-manipulate the mark. He can force you – to – to obey. Don't." he choked out again, blood pooling out of his mouth; Harry snapped his mouth closed and tried to plead with his friends eyes. But he knew Ron was right._

_Voldemort couldn't force the mark on an unwilling participant; the word yes has to leave their mouth, of their own free will, even if they are under torture. Ron was right though, if he took the mark then he could be manipulated and the world would be destroyed by his own hand. There was more at stake here than the lives of his two friends… but that didn't mean it was easy. _

_Ron was asking him to turn his back on them, to stand here and do nothing when he could end their pain and their suffering. Just one word had to leave his lips and it would be over with, his brother and sister would be in peace and he – and he would be destroying the world he loved. He lowered his eyes and in that one act, agreed with Ron and infuriated Voldemort. _

_His head was forced up again and held straight so that he could look nowhere else but at Ron. He watched, tears in his eyes, as Voldemort gripped onto the dagger he held and sank it deep into his brothers chest. Ron took a shuddering breath but it seemed like he had no more screams left now, he kept his eyes locked on Harry, actually trying to reassure him that everything would be fine._

_Harry could have laughed at that_

_Instead, his tears fell and slid down his cheeks silently, watching as Hermione was held at wand point so that she couldn't do anything either. The knife was dragged in deeper and then pulled down, tearing Ron's flesh open. Voldemort was smiling as he worked, his eyes flickering from Ron to Harry and back again as a skull was carefully engraved into the chest._

_Harry could feel his magic reaching out, trying to help his brother and sister, but he was forced to hold it inside him. Knowing that as soon as he released it, he would trigger his best friend's death, and he couldn't be responsible for it like that. The Dark Mark was finally finished and Ron's eyes had flickered open and closed but he released no tears nor did he make a sound. _

_Blood was pouring from the corners of his mouth and from the wound in his chest now and his breathing was laboured, but just as he was about to fall unconscious, an enervate was placed on him once more. Forcing him to feel each and every bit of pain that he was subjected too. _

_Harry then watched as Voldemort pulled away and held out his hand, a phial was placed into it and the dark lord nodded over to Hermione before he pulled the stopper off the potion and poured it down Ron's throat. Another one of the same was forced down Hermione's and she was thrown until she was lying in a heap over Ron. _

"_Funny thing, thissss potion," Voldemort spoke again as he stood up in one graceful movement and watched the two teens on the floor lazily. "It doesssn't allow the taker to die from any injuriesss sssave the onesss that would kill anything, until the time it hasss worked completely. Sssay for example a knife through the heart or decapitation." He said again and then walked closer to Harry and cupped his cheek, running a finger down it with that smug grin of his. _

"_They will not die of blood lossss or much of anything elsssse, besssidess what I mentioned. But the potion inssself isss a terrible thing, it causssses pain beyond that of the Cruciatusss Curssse. It sssslowly turnsss the blood into ice and takesss about twelve hoursss to kill and by then, the victimsss have lossst all form of insssanity and-" he paused again, his hand trailing down Harry's chest now. _

"_When they losssse what ssssanity they may have had, they will go to any lengthsss to obey the one they think can help them. Your pretty mudblood will make an active whore for my deatheaterssss… and ssssooo will Weasley. It provessss to be amussssing asss it alwaysss isss." He hissed again and Harry closed his eyes, watching as his two friends tensed completely and started writhing, their faces screwed up in pain. _

"_I will give you the chance to sssstop thissss. Sssave them from sssshaming themssselvess and their familiesss… Let them die with honour. I have alwaysss valued bravery and they were brave. Kill them yoursssself. Drive the dagger through their heartsss and sssave them from pain and humiliation." _

_Harry stared at him in horror and then looked at the two who were now screaming. They both managed to keep their eyes locked on Harry's and he could see them pleading, could see the fear and the pain in their eyes. He didn't even notice when the deatheaters released him and a dagger was pressed into his hands. Didn't even notice himself walking up to them and falling to his knees in between them._

"_Please Harry," Hermione gasped as she grabbed his shirt to hold herself up for a minute, her eyes locked with his. "We love you, we forgive you, please do this." She managed to whisper before she clutched her stomach and curled up again. Harry closed his eyes, his tears falling freely now as he grasped the dagger with both hands. _

_He looked at Ron then as he knelt over him, really looked at him and then he swallowed hard and pressed the point of the dagger over his heart. Ron gripped onto Harry's hands and never once looked away as they both moved as one and pushed down. Ron jerked against it but then after a minute, he lay still as his head fell to the side. _

_Harry leant over, ignoring everything and everyone… ignoring the laughs. He ran shaking fingers over Ron's eyes and closed them before pressing a kiss to his forehead and silently begging for forgiveness. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled his attention over to her and Harry swallowed thickly, brushing his tears away as he repeated the same process for her. _

_When she too lay as still as Ron, Harry's knelt there with his head bowed and he heard the mocking laughter of those around him. He lifted his head and climbed to his feet shakily, his chin up in defiance. He locked eyes with Voldemort and a cold smirk tugged at his lips as his eyes hardened. _

"_You, Voldemort, will regret you were ever born. I will kill you, I will torture you more so than you did my family, and I will rip that smirk from your face. Heed my words, listen to my warnings for I promise you now, I will not stop until you are dead." He said in a deathly calm voice and then he finally released the magic he had been holding, wrapped it gently around his friends bodies and apparated out of there._

_He could have done that before he killed them, aye, but he knew that the poison was without an antidote, and he knew this because Snape had been trying to find one for weeks now. An apparation with them, while they were still in pain, would only have made it worse._

**x-x-x**

Lily sat holding her professors hand, no longer wincing under the tight grip he held as she reached over and pushed a bang of his hair out of his face. She, along with the four Marauders and Olly had demanded to be allowed to stay with him, considering it was for them that he was doing this. Madame Pomfrey had refused outright, but the headmaster had overruled her with a gentle smile and a twinkle in his eye.

She couldn't help but wonder how someone as young as her professor was could have suffered so much. Already, the day had ended and it was halfway through the night and yet his obvious pain never once seemed to fade or get any better nor did his features relax. She looked across at James, Remus and Sirius who were now the only ones still awake, none of them had taken their eyes off him all night.

"Remus?" she asked hesitantly when she saw how pale he looked. He glanced up at her and she tried to offer him a reassuring smile. "What – what do you sense-?"

"Pain," Remus whispered in reply after a long silence. "So much pain, his heart – it's like it bleeds with the grief that now rolls off him." He said again, not realising that James and Sirius were looking at him now as he stared down at his Professor. "But – this is how he is, this grief, this pain, its what he carries with him day after day, behind his smile…"

He trailed off when all four of them notice Harry sag completely against the mattress, they had thought, hoped, that it was over, but his face now showed such raw grief that it made _them_ ache. A lone tear trickled down his cheek but then as Lily wiped it away unconsciously, more followed.

"I wonder what hurts him…?" James said softly, uncomfortably. Sirius remained silent for a minute and then he remembered something he had heard at the start of the year.

"He said something, to McGonagall when he first brought me back here, something about burying four life-long friends in the space of three weeks." He replied suddenly and the four friends looked at each other before looking back down at their Professor, lost in their own thoughts.

**x-x-x-x**

Harry snapped his eyes open as he tried to clear his head of the dreams he had suffered and tried to remember just where he was and why. He recognised the hospital wing immediately and he blinked rapidly to clear his vision before kicking his legs over the side of the bed. It was only then that he noticed his hand being held loosely and he glanced around quickly.

Julianus was sat in the chair besides him, and he was the one who had been holding his hand. But then four more chairs had been dragged around him and in them slept Lily, James and Sirius, but Remus Lupin was wide awake and had his eyes fixed on Harry the entire time. He remembered the _Pessimus Monumentum _then and he barely concealed a groan before he buried his head in his hands.

He took a minute to pull himself together and to push the images of his dreams away, he didn't want to go there now, he couldn't. When he sat back up again, he looked merely exhausted. He offered a weak smile to his friend and to Remus before he glanced around at the sleeping students again, noticing that Peter and Olly were asleep in the beds as well.

"Good morning, Harry. How are you?" Julianus asked quietly and Harry smiled dryly.

"Ironically, I'm exhausted. Other than that fine, now I need to wash and dress before relieving the headmaster from my lessons though." He said as he pushed himself to his feet. Both Julianus and Remus looked at him incredulously and Harry wondered whether he would be able to get out of this without too many questions. He doubted it.

"I think not. You can you to your chambers and straight back to bed – with a dreamless sleep potion. I will take over what classes of yours I can, and the ones I cant teach I will work out with the other teachers." Julianus said curtly and Harry stared at him, he opened his mouth to argue but then closed it again with a sigh.

"I think I shall actually, thank you." He said quietly, smiling softly at the looks of disbelief he received again, though this time for not arguing. He couldn't teach like this, he was too tired, and his heart was too weary. Not to mention the fact that his mind was a complete and utter mess and he needed time to clear it again.

"Please inform the headmaster than I shall be meditating and thus am not to be moved," he said dryly and smiled at the chuckles he received. He accepted the potion his friend pulled out from one of his many pockets and he closed his hand around it. He glanced at the sleeping students once more, before looking at Remus. He could see all the questions forming in those eyes and so he sighed.

"I'll speak with you – all of you – when I awake." He offered and then walked from the room with his eyes downcast.

* * *

**Authors note**: Some of you might notice that the description of Ron and Hermione's deaths may have contradicted what I wrote back in chapter five, however, I have altered chapter five because I honestly thought that the memories in this chapter sounded better than the ones I wrote about before. If any of my readers manage to find other parts of this story that I have overlooked when searching for other tidbits of information regarding Ron and Hermione's deaths, could you email me about them? What chapter they're on and whatnot… I'm afraid I don't have time to go through every chapter and I am extremely afraid to say that I don't know my story as well as some of you might.

I would like to thank you all for your wait… however impatient you may have been, it's appreciated and I hope this at least 'helps' in alleviating some of your anger at my lack of updates. sheepish grin I'll try get the next update up sooner but what with exams at the moment and yet more A-level work in the coming months, lord only knows when it'll happen.

If anything else comes up to delay work on this story, look to my bio page… that's where I post important notes regarding my stories.

Thanks for waiting.

Written by **Messrmarauder** – with the pure magical aid of **Becca**. You're a God-send darling.


	26. Propositions from multiple Parties

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.

**Word Count: 4,986**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six – Propositions from multiple Parties**

Harry snapped his eyes open with a sigh; his legs tucked up in front of him as he lowered his head and stared at the floor, trying to clear his thoughts this way. The last three times he had attempted this, he had failed something terrible. The painful memories had been dragged up too close now and he didn't seem able to let them go, perhaps he just needed sleep, but that would be impossible unless he wanted to fall straight back into his memories.

He glanced over at the dreamless sleep potion that Julianus had left for him and snorted softly, it was useless. That had stopped working for him when he was in his sixth year at Hogwarts in his own time. He straightened out his legs and ran his hands over his knees, adding a little pressure as he tried to soften the ache. He would sleep now, whether he dreamt or not, and then when he woke, he would attempt to meditate once more before taking his classes.

There were some things he needed to do today though...

Fuck sleep.

No sooner had that though passed from his lips that a hesitant knock came on his office door. He pushed his legs straight again and then heaved himself to his feet, stretching his muscles as he did so. Whispers followed yet more knocking and Harry glanced over his shoulder, only to lose his footing and stumble when he saw what time it was. He had been there for much longer than he had realised… much, much longer.

If he remembered correctly, it had been around ten in the evening when he awoke from the _Pessimus Monumentum _curse and now it was five in the morning. There really was no point in sleep. Julianus must have thought that he would sleep the day away tomorrow when he offered to take his classes, Harry smiled softly at that and wrenched the door open quickly before his visitors woke up the whole corridor, Favian was already glowering at the guests.

"We're sorry to bother you professor… I tried to tell them that you needed to rest and were probably asleep…" Remus Lupin stammered apologetically and Harry arched an eyebrow before motioning for them to enter.

"You did not wake me; I was simply coming out of my meditation."

"Oh, well, shouldn't you be getting some sleep now then sir? You look exhausted…" Remus continued after a small pause. Harry rolled his eyes inwardly as he crossed the room to his desk and then he eyed the four teens in front of him neutrally.

"It is early; may I ask what brings you here before the sun has even started to rise?" he prodded gently after a while, tilting his head to the side questioningly at the grins that washed across the marauders faces, even Remus looked pleased.

"Aye sir, we wanted to show you something." Sirius said this time as he rushed forward and grabbed Harry's arm, James grabbed the other and Harry arched an eyebrow before allowing himself to be led from the office and up onto the fifth floor. Halfway there, he remembered what he had asked of them and so realised what it was they wanted.

All previous irritation was put aside now and he smiled as they led him into the room he had given to them weeks ago. It was out of the way and next to nobody knew exactly where it was until they were specifically looking for it. Not that it was like the Room of Requirement, but because there appeared to be warding around it that made it unnoticeable. It also helped that it was right at the end of an unused corridor, of course.

With time, the marauders would add to the enchantments surrounding it so that it is just as hard to find as the secret passages, as Harry knew from his own time at Hogwarts. Now though, they hadn't done anything to the wards and he wondered perhaps whether he should give them a little help there and set them off with a little warding of his own.

"Professor Potter. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs would like to present to you; The Marauders Den!" Sirius said cheerfully and he waited until he had Harry's complete attention before he, much to Harry's amusement, pulled a pair of scissors from his pocket and cut a line of ribbon that had been stretched across the door.

Chuckling gently, Harry stepped forward and pushed the door open before he stepped inside. The circular wall had been decorated quite well actually and had paintings of a dog, a wolf, a rat and a stag chasing each other on it. The main background was that of a forest full of greens, browns and golds. The leaves had quite a bit of detail on them but other than that, the four animals had had the most attention as they stood out expertly now.

The stone floor itself had been cleaned thoroughly, at the opposite side of the room to the door was a huge fireplace that had been cleaned as well as the floor and had a fire lit in it already. In front of the fire was a large rug that also had a picture of four animals in a forest, but had been charmed so that said animals actually looked to be moving. It was impressive. Around that there was a settee directly facing the fire and then an armchair either side.

Pressed flat against the middle of the right side of the room, well, the only bit of the circular wall that was straight anyway, there was large desk and a chair, the desk itself was full of papers and, undoubtedly, prank plans. A large banner had been strung up across the chimneybreast that read "Marauders Den" but that was as far as they had come so far.

He smiled, it was astounding to see this and then know how much junk and bits and pieces that were left here to collect over the years. When he first found it in his seventh year, it had taken him weeks to sort through everything, but he found then that he learned more about his father and his friends than he could have dreamed.

"It looks wonderful!" he said when he realised that the four boys were waiting for him to say something. The grins that spread over all four faces then were amusing indeed, but he didn't comment. He watched as Remus crossed over to the desk and picked up a pile of papers.

"Its not quite finished yet sir, we still need to read through it and do the corrections as well as add a bit here or there, but other than that, we thought you would like to know that its nearly done." The werewolf said as he gestured vaguely to the papers in his hand and Harry's smile widened, his eyes lighting up for the first time in, well, ages.

"Excellent! I had not expected you to work so swiftly." He admitted and then rolled his eyes as James and Sirius exchanged smirks.

"Well, if it was to please our most favourite professor ever, then why not?" Sirius asked innocently, even going so far as to clasp his hands in front of him and then rock backwards and forwards on his balls of his feet. Harry eyed him cautiously, he had, admittedly, been waiting for something like this ever since he asked them.

"What do you want?" he asked bluntly, and Sirius clutched a hand over his chest, pouting.

"You wound us with your lack of faith!"

"You insult my intelligence." Harry retorted, though not without amusement, and he watched as the one aptly named Padfoot grinned and relented.

"Well… you see… there's a tad bit of a war going on out there, you know…"

"Understatement of the year, Sirius." Remus interrupted with a roll of his eyes but Sirius merely continued as if he hadn't heard him.

"…and Hogsmeade visits have been postponed for a while. We were hoping that you would-"

"-Should you have time-" James cut in smoothly

"-Aye, should you have time, we were hoping that when you next went to the village, you'd make an extra stop for his in Zonko's…" Sirius continued again and Harry arched an eyebrow, not bothering to conceal his amusement now.

"-should we give you a list of what we need and some gold, of course." James finished and Harry snorted, unable to stop himself. All of that, just to ask him to go to Zonko's for them? Well, he certainly couldn't think of a reason not too, unless, of course, he found himself subject to prank with the items he retrieved for them.

"I will." He replied after a few minutes silence and smiled as they all grinned once more, clearly, they had expected him to say no straight away. "Providing, of course…" he continued, laughing inwardly when the smiles faded and the boys turned to look at him nervously. "Providing you give me your word that you will leave me out of your pranking."

"Oh! Of course!" Sirius said with a laugh, relaxing again. "We hadn't even considered using them against you, don't worry Professor. We reserve that for people we don't like so much."

"That reminds me… one other condition, if you will." Harry said sternly, looking pointedly at Sirius now. "Leave Severus Snape out of it this time. I most certainly don't want to be the one to purchase items that would serve to humiliate another like you would use them on Mr. Snape."

It took him another ten minutes to extract their promises on that particular condition, but when he managed it, he slipped back out of the room and left them to their plotting. He had lessons to prepare for now.

------

Over the next couple of days, only a hand full of student had left for the Christmas holidays, choosing to forgo the ball for more familial festivities. Harry himself had accompanied the eight homeward bound students to the Hogsmeade platform and had paid a visit to Zonko's to retrieve the list of many (and there were many) items for the four Hogwarts stationed boys he'd grown fond of.

When he'd returned to the castle, he'd visited the deputy-Headmistress to confirm that the students had boarded the train and were away safely before leaving her to whatever duties she might have been attending to and meandering his way around the corridors, keeping an eye out for rule-breakers and all that rot that Professors used to threaten _him_ with. As he walked, he remembered that he had a bag of items for James and his band of merry Marauders, so made his way up towards Gryffindor Tower. On his way he passed two Prefects that had been walking around hand in hand, paying more attention to each other rather than the corridors they were patrolling. When they had see Harry, they immediately drew apart and flushed at the raised eyebrow sent their way.

Telling the pair that there was a time for fraternisation and patrolling the corridors at night wasn't it, Harry figured he'd be rumoured to be another stick in the mud for night-time student trysts within the week. Being a Professor, he decided, was rather fun.

When he arrived at Gryffindor tower, he stood in the corridor and conversed idly with the lady in the portrait for a few minutes before they were interrupted by the opening of the portrait hole, much to the lady's annoyance. He stood leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest and waited for whoever was coming out, came out.

As it happened, it turned out to be Sirius and Remus, only they hadn't exactly paid much attention to the corridor or any perspective audience as Sirius pinned Remus against the wall and attacked the boy's mouth fiercely. Harry and the lady in the portrait shared an amused look before they both rolled their eyes and watched the scene unfold.

Sirius released one of Remus' hands in favour of moving it downward over his boyfriend's body and stopping when it hit its desired mark, earning a throaty groan from the semi-pinned boy. Harry raised an eyebrow slowly, shared another look with the lady in the portrait and opened his mouth.

"I hope that's lint you are trying to get off Mr Lupin's trousers, Mr Black," he smirked when the young couple froze and kept smirking until the boys were looking straight at him, wide-eyed and more than a little fear in their startled expressions. "Mr Lupin your rounds were finished at nine; it is now a quarter to ten, and I do not believe Mr Black is Prefect enough to accompany you on your rounds _anyway_," the boys gulped.

"Um, well…" Sirius began, and trailed off, flushing and looking at the floor.

"The lint has been properly removed from Mr Lupin's trousers then?" Harry blinked innocently, but not excessively so. The Professor was barely refraining from keeping his laughter inside as well as the urge to 'check' for lint on Mr Lupin's trousers. Sirius nodded his head jerkily and Harry beamed. "So I do not have to check for lint then, very good Mr Black." Both Sirius _and_ Remus flushed this time and it was all Harry could do not to smirk. "For your dedication in holding up the standards of Hogwarts uniform; of which you are not wearing at the moment but I do think that _all_ clothing worn at Hogwarts reflects on the school itself – I think I should award you a prize."

Remus blinked at the same time Sirius did.

Harry pulled a small item out of hit pocket and with a wave of his want, enlarged it and handed it over.

"Your purchases," he smiled benignly. "Mr Black, Mr Lupin," he inclined his head to them both and took off down the corridor.

Harry's next stop that night was the dungeons; he passed the Bloody Baron on his way and bowed his head respectfully before the ghost moved on, obviously pleased. He had noticed that Julianus hadn't been at dinner that night and wanted to see if the Potions Master was alright; so when he got to the door of the man's chambers and knocked, he hadn't quite known what to expect.

He hadn't expected though, to be left standing in the corridor for a full five minutes waiting in silence for the man to answer his door.

But he had waited, and no answer came.

So sighing, he made quick work of penetrating the wards undetected and slipped silently into the room. What he saw there made him blink.

Julianus was sleeping amidst a pile of scrolls in front of a dwindling fire.

The man was obviously bone-tired, so carefully, Harry levitated his friend from the floor, across the room and into the bedroom where he then removed all clothing save the man's underwear and slipped him in beneath the covers, taking note of the site before the blanket was down. He could see the bags under Julianus' eyes; he'd noticed them slowly growing darker as the days passed during the last week but it was a sight to see in the moonlight without the glamours Harry knows the Potions Master had in place.

Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to Julianus' forehead and left the chambers, moving the scrolls away from the fireplace only a table at the back of the room.

------

The following evening, Harry's first chance to speak with his friend came in the evening during patrols after dinner, so he cornered Julianus in a corridor, and gave him a swift but thorough look over, glaring at the man when he tried to protest. When he was done, he stared his friend straight in the eye and waited.

"What?" the Slytherin exclaimed hotly.

"Why did I find you crashing in front of your fireplace last night? Why, for the last week, have I seen you with bags under your eyes? What the _fuck_ is wrong with you!" Harry demanded to know, glaring at the gaping Potions Master. With a growl, Harry grasped the other man tightly around the arm and pulled him towards an unused classroom, closing the door, locking it and erecting silencing charms around the room before turning another glare at his friend.

"Wha-"

"Julianus; you might be able to fool Dumbledore, but I'm your friend; and a completely different party. I can see _through_ your little glamour, no matter how strong you think it is, I'll see through it. I always will now I want to know what's wrong with you. Why aren't you sleeping? Why are you so bloody tense?" It took the Slytherin a good few minutes before he could voice a reply to his friend, not quite believing Harry could actually see through his glamours.

But then, how had he known that Julianus _used_ glamours?

"I…" the man hesitated, looking for the first time since Harry had met him, _scared_. He watched at his friend made near-numb movements as he slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled it out again, only with something grasped in his clenched fist. Julianus seemed to hesitate before handing over a crumpled envelope.

Cautiously, Harry took a moment to see if there was any enchantments on the parchment before taking it from his friends hands and removing the letter from within.

'_Mr J.L. Austin,_

_Your talents have been known to me for a while…'_

"Dear Merlin," Harry breathed, not needing to read any further. He had had a similar letter sent to him during his fifth year. Without another word, he pulled his unresisting companion into an embrace.

------

On the third day of the holidays, Harry and Julianus were sitting side by side in the Great Hall for breakfast. The pair had talked long into the night about Julianus' letter and the implications it could have. The man had out-right said that he most certainly did _not_ want to be involved with the war in such a way, or at all. All he wanted to do was teach Potions. Harry told him to make his own choice, and thought the man wasn't '_asking for trouble', _as Julianus had thought; rather that he was brave in acknowledging what he wanted.

They had spoke too about Harry himself, about how Harry's recent spree of injuries – self induced or accidental – were affecting Julianus. There was also silly things, he called them, such as with exams up at the end of the year for all years, and importantly for fifth, sixth and seventh years, the work he was doing for not just his own subject, but for healing potions that were used in the Hospital Wing also… the man had been collapsing inwardly under the immense strain.

They had been talking for so long leaning against one another on the rug in front of the fireplace in Julianus' rooms that they hadn't bothered with getting up and going to bed, they just let themselves fall asleep there.

"Evans! My darling! My love! My one and only!" James Potter's voice exclaimed loud enough for the entire hall to hear and certainly loud enough to grab the attention of the seated Professors up at the Head table. All action in the hall ceased as everyone turned to watch the besotted Gryffindor sixth year extracted himself from his group of friends and walked with a purpose towards his red-head house and year mate.

"Potter!" she snapped, glaring at the approaching 'threat'. "What the hell do you want _this _time?" She didn't receive an answer straight away though and had to watch in growing horror as one James Potter finally reached her and dropped to his knees before he, took both her hands in his own and looked up at her with the hugest 'Puppy-dog' eyes she had ever seen.

He looked downright pitiful.

But even _she_ couldn't deny that he looked cute.

"Please, my fairest of all ladies, will you do me the greatest honour of accompanying me to the ball?" He finally asked her – well, he had actually asked her a grand total of six times since the announcement about the ball was made. But he hadn't done it so… elaborately before. Still, she took her place and gave the expected reply.

"Potter, grow up," she tugged her hands free and went to sit with her waiting friends, leaving James on his knees in the middle of the Great Hall, staring at her retreating back with a dopey grin on his face.

Sirius, who had come up behind his best friend, slapped the kneeling teen on the shoulder and crouched down beside him before following his gaze to the spot where Evans was chatting happily with her entourage. "Tough luck, mate," Sirius grinned at his grinning (but for a different reason entirely) friend. "What made you so happy, Prongs? She just rejected you, _again_." James just sighed.

"She didn't say _no_, for definite Paddy," the stag animagus pointed out with a smug look and tackled the other boy to the floor, proceeding to mock-wrestle for dominance.

"Gentlemen!" Professor Potter called out above the laughing students, making the writhing boys stop immediately and turn innocent expressions up to their favourite teacher. The man looked amused down at them. "Do I need to come down there and separate you?" They opened their mouths to say that yes, that option would be welcome when a shadow fell over them.

The next thing they knew, they were being hauled up to a kneeling position by hands (one to each teen) attached to the backs of their necks. Snickers flew around the hall as two of the most popular boys in school were made to kneel like obedient puppies in front of their master.

"Don't worry sir," Remus Lupin grinned cheerfully up at the man. "I've got them well trained," the snickers in the hall turned to full blown laughter. James and Sirius caught each other's eye and both shrugged helplessly, choosing to play along rather than argue. So when Remus let their necks go, they remained kneeling and when the boy walked back to his seat, James and Sirius crawled on their hands and knees behind him until they reached their own seats.

They wouldn't eat unless Remus hand-fed them.

Up at the Head table, Harry and Julianus laughed at the display, mock-saluting Remus with their raised goblets when the teen turned to look at them.

At that moment, the post arrived.

Not expecting anything for himself, Harry brought his goblet to his lips and drank the juice inside.

Juice he almost spat out when a letter in a black envelope landed in front of him.

Beside him, he felt Julianus tense.

Slowly, he set down his goblet and tested the envelope and the letter inside for enchantments and when he found none, he picked it up and turned it over, breaking the wax seal and removing the parchment within.

_Mr H. Potter,_

_Your exploits in Hogsmeade months ago lead me to believe you hold a great power within you that thus far, has been left untapped and unused for purposes of any great importance. You waste you talents by teaching for Dumbledore but it is my opinion that should you join me and my cause, they will be doubled and you will thrive where before you were simply mediocre._

_So I ask you to join with me, and fight for our cause. _

_Lord Voldemort_.

After reading it again, he folded it back up and set it down on the desk before turning to his friend. They stared into one another's eyes for a long moment and smiled.

Harry waved his wand, and the letter was banished. But in the back of his mind, he was trying to think of a way to send a message back that would really leave a lasting impression. With no one none-the-wiser to the tense moment shared between the Defence and Potions Professors, the pair continued with breakfast.

------

At breakfast the next morning there was a spectacle to be seen indeed.

_Someone_ had laced the drinks in the hall earlier in the week with something that made only _certain_ guys _ask_ who they truly wanted to, to accompany them (the guys) to the ball; Dumbledore was one, Harry another, a seventh year from all four houses and Professor Flitwick.

The site of Filius Flitwick asking Pomona Sprout to be his date for the dance was an amusing one; even Professor Spout thought so as she accepted the tiny man's offer graciously and the hall erupted with laughter and applause. Flitwick had blinked owlishly and laughed right along side them all, commending whoever was responsible on their charm work and/or Potion work.

The seventh year selected from Slytherin had 'formally' asked his girlfriend to the ball on bended knee, a bouquet of roses in one hand and an expensive looking chocolate box in the other. The girl had giggled and 'officially' said that yes, she would love to go to the ball will her boyfriend. A few of their friends had gagged but the hall mainly snickered at the display.

There were similar acts being put on by seventh years from the other three houses too and everyone had a good laugh about it.

Then at dinner two days before the ball was due to commence, Dumbledore made a spectacle of himself by asking Professor McGonagall to be his 'date' for the ball. The occurrence wouldn't have been all that strange had it not been the old man asking in a surprisingly form fitting formal dress robe, a single rose in one hand and his wand in the other, with him flicking it every once in a while to shower the hall in tiny stars.

McGonagall had agreed, and had then rounded on her Gryffindor's; in particularly, the three remaining (Peter had gone home for the holidays) troublemaking sixth years. They all protested quite hotly that they were innocent of all crimes. And as the woman had no proof whatsoever, they could not be punished. But that didn't stop her from glaring and keeping 'extra' close eyes on the boys.

The final guy to ask his date was one Professor Harry Potter.

------

Harry had entered the hall during dinner on the Wednesday (the ball being on the Friday with Christmas being on the Sunday) evening dressed in dress robes of old, rich and ridiculously expensive tastes.

His hair was down and had a slight wave to it; with every step he took the light caught it at different angles giving it a shine most _Veela_ would be jealous of. His robes were deep forest green lined with black silk. His clothes underneath his robes weren't anything to laugh at either; top was their quality, made by the finest of tailors designed for upper society men of old.

Of course, Harry pulled off the look _perfectly_.

When he entered the hall, its inhabitants had gone silent and stared, awed at the magnificent creature before them. Harry had smiled at them before focusing his gaze on someone at the Head Table.

By now, most people had figured out what was happening and quite a few eyes flickered over to a few certain Gryffindors with amusement – even some of the teachers. Harry paid no attention to them though as he walked forward gracefully and sensually, moving between the two tables. His eyes glittered in the light as they remained locked on the darkened ones that widened slightly.

A predatory gleam lit Harry's face as he crossed the final gap, swaying his hips more than necessary but not excessively so.

Professor Julianus Austin opened his mouth to perhaps warn Harry what he was about to do, maybe even trying to 'snap' him out of whatever haze he was in … but he never got the chance.

Harry's fingers fisted in the man's robes and he pulled him out of his seat and swung him around to hit the wall, not too hard though. Gasps spread around the hall at this, but still Harry wasn't paying any attention. He closed into the Head of Slytherin's personal space until their bodies were pressed together and then crushed his lips to the other man's.

Harry ran his tongue lightly over Julianus' bottom lip, pressing their bodies together even closer as he did so, and then slipped his tongue inside the waiting mouth when his friend gasped. He purred low in the back of his throat as he flicked his tongue lightly against the other and then twisted it playfully so that they tangled.

He could literally feel the tension melting with each passing second and he slid his hands up and down Julianus' side before they slid around to his arse and pulled him closer, pressing their groins together. He moaned softly when he felt his friend responding as his tongue was chased back into his own mouth before Harry finally pulled back.

With that gleam still in his eye, Harry stroked his hands back up to his friend's shoulders and then slid down to his knees, right in front of him. His hands moved down over the firm chest, ghosted over the hips and then smoothed down the inside of his thighs before they finally dropped to the floor.

Harry slid his eyes back up the body obviously, following the same path that his hands had just fallen, and then finally met the slightly glazed over eyes of the Potions Master.

"Julianus Austin, would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Ball?" he asked, his voice low and sultry even as his eyes flickered. Julianus swallowed hard and opened and closed his mouth several times before he cleared his throat and tried again.

"Yes."

* * *

Written by Messrmarauder. 

I won't apologise for my extremely late update because you're probably getting tired of hearing it. Nor will I say I'll try and update quicker. But I will say that I have a chapter plan for the chapters I wish to do up until the very end of the story. I do have other stories and one epic I'm working on but I'm trying my best to write on Golden as and when I can. Thank you for your patience. Feedblack is _Always_ welcome :)


	27. Let's dance the night away

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.

**Word Count; 3,655 (discounting section dividers)

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Let's Dance the Night Away.**

Olly blinked up at the scene playing out in front of her and most of Gryffindor itself, in the middle of the Lion-house's common room an hour after Professor Potter's _display_ in the Great Hall. Admittedly, Olly found the Potter-Evans spats amusing, and didn't hide the small smile on her face at this particular 'spat' either. But those two just _wouldn't _stop.

James had made the mistake of asking Lily to the ball, _again_, half an hour previous and at Lily's once-again refusal, the wizard just hadn't given up.

The second year sighed and leaned back, cocking her head to the side and resting it on Sirius' knees as the sixth year and his boyfriend sat on the sofa Olly was leaning against. She felt finger4s toying with her hair and looked back at the smiling culprit. Sirius grinned down at the girl that had quickly become an integral part of the Marauders group.

He gestured her up and she manoeuvred herself into the spot between the two sixth years. Giggling silently at the number of jealous glares shot her way right then, Olly leaned into Sirius, resting her head this time on his chest when his arm went around her shoulders and the hand attached to it reached over the play with his boyfriend's hair.

"Doesn't he know when to give up?" the second year asked her sixth year companions and heard snorts as replies.

"This is _Jamie_ we're talking about squirt," Sirius was pinned so he couldn't avoid the elbow to his gut and grunted uncomfortably before continuing. "I think that James is starting to really care about her though, which is weird for him but still…"

"If I've told you once, Potter, I've told you a _thousand_ times! I'm not going to the damn ball with you!" Lily exclaimed, growing angrier by the second at Potter's constant hounding.

"But Lily!" Potter whined pitifully and backed away suddenly when the fiery red-head spun around and glared at him.

"Leave. Me. Alone!" she ground out between clenched teeth. But instead of leaving her alone, Potter brightened.

"I'll leave you alone…" Lily's expression turned hopeful for a split-second before James continued. "_If_ you agree to go to the ball with me." His grin was smug as Evans blinked owlishly at him. Then after a minute of complete silence in the Gryffindor Common Room; Lily Evans, sixth year Gryffindor Prefect growled low in her throat, stepped up to the significantly _taller_ James Potter and said for all the room to hear-

"Fine!"

-before stomping off to the girls dormitories.

Silence reigned for another few seconds before James whooped loudly and the Gryffindor's cheered, glad to have the dispute between Evans and Potter finally _over_… at least for the time being.

-----

"It's tonight," Harry murmured softly as he watched the last of the decorations being prepared and put up in the Great Hall, his _date _stood beside him. "No second thoughts?"

Julianus rolled his eyes. "It's just a ball," the man said, a grin quirking at his lips. "Why are you so hesitant? Can you not dance? If not, then why were you so forceful in asking me? Not that I was complaining mind you…" Harry rolled his own eyes and inched closer to his 'date', toying with the man's robes.

"I didn't think you'd mind the display. Though I think some of your Slytherin's are annoyed at you for submitting to my 'force' so readily." Julianus snorted, leaning into his friend. "And as for your comment on my dancing skills, I will have you know that until I was 16, I could not dance to save my pathetic little feet," his tone was quite proud, forcing the Slytherin to shoot him an odd look accompanied with an arched eyebrow. Harry just shrugged, watching the proceedings.

"While dancing isn't one of my preferred exercising methods, I am well-versed in many aspects of the art." Shooting the man an amused smile, Harry shook his head, laughing lightly.

"Only you could make something as mundane as dancing sound as though it were an art-form that could rival the grace of the High Elves," the man brought his fingers up and idly traced them over the contours of his lips. His attention was on the Head Boy and Head Girl as they surveyed the proceedings with critical eyes, pointing out bits and bats every now and then.

"I did not mind the display, per se…" Julianus trailed, casting Harry a side-long look. "It was the situation in which you _left_ me in that I minded." His friend grinned behind his fingers. "Was it your intention? To work me up to a point where I would have vowed you all the gold in my account if you would grant me release and then trot off as if nothing out of the ordinary happened?" the man growled, pointedly ignoring Harry's amused expression.

"Of course not, you know as well as I that I was under the affects of whatever the Marauders used a few days ago," Julianus said nothing. "Come now, Shadow, I would have granted you your release, you had to naught but ask for it." The Slytherin felt a finger run down his neck and disappear beneath the collar of his robes.

"And I would have spent myself with the entire student body _and_ the staff… thanks, but I think I would rather hold till a more private moment came up," beside him, Harry chuckled and pressed a small kiss to the side of the Slytherin's jaw.

"The benefits, ultimately out-weight the means by which they were achieved though, would you not say?" The younger wizard blinked innocently at the incredulous expression his companion suddenly donned. "Well, you have a date for the ball… that is all that really matters," he dodged the arm that was aiming for his gut and laughed, pressing his lips to the other man's cheek before turning on his heel and heading over to speak with one of the other professors.

------

Harry smiled at the sight of his students dancing to music ranging from fast and upbeat to slow, mellow and calm, bordering on romantic. The couples each took advantage of the slow ones, obviously. Who wouldn't have?

The defence professor's smile widened a little when his gaze landed on the couple of James Potter and Lily Evans. They were dancing, just like everyone else, to a slow song. Lily's head was resting on James' broad shoulder, her arms were around his neck while his were properly place around her waist, clasping loosely at the small of her back. They were swaying in time with the soothing sounds and had sweetly satisfied looks adorning their faces.

Harry couldn't help but be somewhat emotional. These were his _parents_. It was probably the first time they had ever been together in such away and Harry was able to witness it. Words couldn't describe his inward elation, it simply wasn't possible. He was glad that he'd commissioned the school's photographer, a Gryffindor forth year, to take pictures of the night. He spotted the young girl out of the corner of his eye and winked at her, pointing discreetly to the young couple he'd had his eye on. A flash later, Harry had an image he would have killed to have throughout his school years.

He sensed movement beside him and turned to see his date smiling at him. Returning the smile, he wrapped an arm loosely around Julianus' waist and rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"I think you were right to suggest an event like this," Julianus murmured in Harry's ear and the man smiled.

"It has done wondered for inter house relations," the headmaster spoke up from Harry's left, not startling him, but surprising Julianus a little by his sudden appearance. Not showing his annoyance at being interrupted in his time with Julianus, Harry nodded respectfully to the old wizard before putting his head back on his date's shoulder.

"It shocked me that there has never been such an attempt before," Harry mused, idly playing with the rings adorning the hand clasped in his own. Beside him, the headmaster sighed, and moved along with Professor McGonagall.

"You do not have to be so cold towards him," Julianus pointed out but Harry rolled his eyes and began to pull the other man towards the dance floor, completely ignoring the feeble protests. "Harry, I do not dance!" the Slytherin's protest was pitiful at best.

"You were boasting that you could most certainly dance not a few hours ago," Harry reasoned with a grin and Julianus sighed.

"I do not dance," the Potions Professor mutter sulkily.

"You will tonight," Harry grinned and pulled Julianus into position, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck and smiling softly at him. Unable to do anything else, Julianus wrapped his own arms around Harry's back and pulled them closer together. They had been dancing for around two minutes when the song they'd been dancing too ended and another slow track was put on. They'd dance a minute of the new one when they were interrupted by a tap on Julianus' shoulder.

They split apart and saw the grinning couple of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"We apologise for splitting up such a wonderful pair," Sirius began and Remus rolled his eyes. "But James won't dance with me or let Remus dance with Lily, so I thought that I could steal your date away from you for a song and Remy could steal you." Julianus suddenly looked quite worried and Sirius laughed. "No pranks, Professor, Marauders honour." Julianus' worry was not in the least abated.

"Julianus go; I will be plenty protected in Mr. Lupin's capable hands," Harry grinned at his now _terrified_ date before turning to the young werewolf, holding out his arms in a formal dancing stance. Grinning, Remus stepped up and they began to dance. When they were a few feet away, Harry shot a look back at his and his dance partners dates, and chewed his bottom lip. The pair were dancing as he and Remus were and looked to be talking amicably.

"Relax, Professor," Remus chuckled, earning himself a scowl from the man. "We just wanted to dance, that's all."

"You, Mr. Lupin, are more trouble than you're worth," Harry laughed as they danced.

A few dances later, Harry and Julianus we back together again after having been passed around most of the upperclassmen (and women). When they finally managed to get a rest, they headed straight for the drinks table where James and Lily were smiling shyly at one another. As they approached, the Professor's shared a look and nodded to each other. They reached the table and retrieved drinks for themselves before moving over to James and Lily.

"And how are you two finding the dance so far?" Julianus asked them and hid a grin as they snapped their gazes to him and Harry simultaneously before flushing hotly. James seemed to get over his embarrassment quick though and he grinned widely.

"It's fantastic. I don't know why we never had something like this before," he said, his words ringing true in both Harry and Julianus' mind. They traded more small talk while they finished their drinks, after which, Julianus stepped up to the very beautiful redhead Gryffindor and held out his hand, bowing his head respectfully.

"May I have this dance, Miss Evans?" he asked the young lady, who blushed and nodded with a smile, slipping her hand into his and allowing him to lead her onto the floor where their stance was the more comfortable side of formal. Smiling at the pair, Harry turned to James and grinned, holding out his own hand.

"Come Mr Potter, if my date has commandeered your date, then I shall commandeer you for at least this dance," he said reasonably and the sixth year eyed the outstretched hand cautiously at first, but gradually moved closer and allowed Harry to lead him back out onto the floor where they held onto one another just as comfortably as Julianus and Lily, and danced. "Truthfully, Mr Potter, how are you finding your time spent with Miss Evans?" Harry asked.

"Not anything like I imagined to be quite honest, sir," James confessed with a thoughtful frown and Harry raised an eyebrow. "It's much better than I imagined," he finished with a grin. "She's funny, smart… I mean, we knew she was smart but… you know," he shrugged his shoulders. "I think her and my dad could get along. They have the same sense of humour. Well, me, my mother and my father have the same sense of humour only with slight variances. Lily could fit right in," he said before he could stop himself and flushed heatedly when he saw Harry's amused smile.

"Do not be embarrassed of your feelings, Mr Potter. Miss Evans is a fine young woman and you would do well to keep a hold of her hand. I think she is realising what a kind person you actually are," he laughed at the mock-offended James sent him. "You have a mask, as do we all. Your mask ties into your persona so it's much easier for you to slip it on. You hide your true, deep emotions from all but those you trust wholly, Lily is one of those people and I'm not sure, but I think Sirius is another. He also has his mask by the way," he added half-heartedly. "And so do I, but you knew that already, didn't you?" James nodded. "My point is, that if you stick with Lily, try to tone down your… _boisterous_ nature a little, but not so much that you lose sight of who you actually are, then I think you will have no trouble in keeping Lily for the rest of your life," he smiled gently at James' shocked but pleased expression and stepped back. The pair bowed to one another and walked towards the laughing pair of Julianus and Lily Evans.

As they walked, James tilted his head to the side and looked at hid Defence Professor shrewdly.

"_Why_, in Merlin's name, did you dance with Snape?" he asked in all seriousness, so much so that Harry thought he might laugh, but held himself together and managed to look as stern as he could be. He was well aware that Mr Snape himself was near by and could hear their every word.

"Because James, Severus and I are what you might call, friend' that are a touch outside the actual barrier. He does not fully trust me, but I have done nothing substantial to gain his trust. However, he is incredibly smart, he is quite witty and has an aptitude for duelling as well as Potions. Now Mr Potter, I will hand you back to your leading lady with well wishes for a fine evening," he smiled at James to show that any possible hardness that might have been in his tone was not meant, and James nodded, leading Lily away when she had curtsied to Julianus' bow.

"Do you think they will last?" Julianus asked him as they watched the young will-be-couple dance together again, bumping into Sirius and Remus and laughing about it after. Harry stared at his young parents and smiled, his mask hiding the longing he felt.

"I think they'll be together forever," he turned to his own date when the man raised a questioning eyebrow. "One gets a feeling about these things," he grinned and kissed the Slytherin softly on the lips. "May I have this dance, my prince?" he whispered softly and Julianus smiled.

------

It had been a few days since the Yule ball and the holidays were in full swing. Well, as swinging as a holiday can get in a boarding school.

Harry was curled up in front of the fire place in his chambers reading a book when the door burst open and Julianus came storming in, a proverbial storm cloud following close over head. With the resounding 'slam' of the door, Harry patiently closed his book, marking the page and turned over to watch his _good friend_ pace back and forth a bit away from where Harry was laying. He waited until the man was sufficiently _less_ annoyed before gesturing him over. Julianus, seeing the gesture, sighed and removed his outer robe before slipping into a seated position between Harry's legs and the fire.

"What has you so riled up?" Harry asked and the man growled low in his throat. This had to be serious to get Julianus worked up this much and the implications cause Harry more than a slight concern, so frowning, he sat up and shuffled over until he was sat directly in front of his companion. "Julianus if something is wrong then I would have you tell me rather than hear it through whistle blowers and Chinese whispers…" he said softly, taking the man's hand in his own and squeezing, receiving an answering pressure in return.

"I have just come back from Knockturn Alley, yes?" Harry nodded. "While I was there I visited the Apothecary, but I also made a trip to a few other shops down the alley. I was just coming out of an equipment shop when I heard men in dark robes speaking to one another. Curious, but not being so obvious about it, I listened in. I know it wasn't the most moralistic thing to do but-"

"Julianus," Harry said firmly. "Morals be damned, tell me what you heard that has you so worried."

"I heard speak of Voldemort. Of Voldemort and his latest 'interest'. They spoke of him having this great 'interest but would not say by name at first who or what the interest was. So I waited, and while I waited they spoke of the measures they had gone to, to gather information on this particular interest, what the information was, his reaction when it was presented. It seemed nothing was quite satisfactory, but they were spared the Cruciatus curse. The interest… they finally named and…" he trailed off, breathing a deep breath in and exhaling.

"It was me," Harry said, his voice flat and Julianus closed his eyes, leaning forward so their foreheads rested together before nodded. "His interest lies with me. And if that is so, then it lies with you also. Those Death Eaters you most likely saw," Harry said softly. "were no doubt planted there to give you the information so you would bring it back here to me. It means that he is aware of you and that he is interested in us both." Julianus opened his eyes.

"I do not wish to join him," he said vehemently and Harry nodded.

"I understand, truly I do. I want to join him no more than you do but the fact remains that he is interested in us. Perhaps…" he trailed off into thought for a few moments. "Perhaps we should give him confirmation of our allegiance? Where it lies? What our decisions are with regard to his 'letter'?" Julianus frowned at his friend come lover.

"You wish to script him a letter?" the man deadpanned and Harry laughed.

"No, dearest, no. I wish to scrip a letter that the Daily Prophet can publish so all know of our choices and especially Voldemort." He smiled, running his finger tips over Julianus' cheek. "What say you to that?" he grinned. And after a moment, Julianus returned the grin.

"We shall _both_, script the letter. After all, everyone knows I am the better writer," the man sighed a very 'put-upon' sigh and laughed as he had to duck out of the way of the hand that aimed for his head. Ten minutes later saw them still sat in front of the fire, only this time they had a quill, ink and a few pieces of parchment before them. With Harry dictating, Julianus writing and making a few corrections to his other half's wording a long the way, the pair created their letter to the _Daily Prophet_ and ultimately, Voldemort.

'_To the editor at the Daily Prophet; based at Diagon Alley, London England._

_My name is Julianus Austin; I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft  
and Wizardry. My companion is so called Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts;  
Harry Potter. We are writing this letter in the hopes that you will publish it in your next  
issue. It is extremely important and we would be grateful if you would comply. Thank you._

_Voldemort, or to most of the wizarding community 'You know Who',_

_We stand here in our rooms amused and annoyed men. Amused because you would think  
that we could be tempted by your offers and annoyed that you would even try. However,  
you would not be you if you did not try so we will not begrudge you your choice of actions.  
On that note, we, Julianus Austin and Harry Potter, would like to make it clear to you that  
'no', we will not like to join your forces and 'no', you cannot do anything to change our minds._

_We are neither light, nor are we dark, we are neutral. I refuse to fight in a war that doesn't  
concern me. If this castle was to be attacked then I would defend it to the best of my abilities,  
my companion is right there with me. So we would both thank you not to send anymore letters  
to us during breakfast._

_Again, we would like to make it clear that we will NOT join you._

_Julianus Austin; Potions Master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Harry Potter; Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and  
Wizardry.'_

"Do you think that this should suffice?" Harry asked and Julianus hummed in the back of his throat.

"Sufficient enough to get our message to where we want it to go."

* * *

Written by Messrmarauder.

A warning; I have mock exams, coursework, actual exams, a birthday, my mum's birthday, my grandma's birthday _and_ wedding anniversary as well as Christmas. I'll try my best and write when I can. I can't say much more than that. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, but sorry for the shortness.


	28. What a Difference a Day Makes

Disclaimer: I own nothing you may recognise in any of my fics. I simply borrow the odd character and play with them a little.

**Word Count; 3,839 (discounting section dividers)**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: What a Difference a Day Makes…**

"It is Christmas, are you not happy?" Harry asked Julianus as they walked over the snow-covered grounds of Hogwarts on Christmas eve. His partner smiled but didn't answer. "It is Voldemort you fear," Harry said after a moment.

"Not he, his anger. It is what could hurt you that I fear," Julianus finally spoke and Harry nodded.

"Voldemort will not hurt me. He will not hurt you, of this I promise you." His words were as final as the tone that spoke them and Julianus was silent for a long moment.

"Who are you to be so sure of this?" he asked quietly, making Harry smile ruefully.

"I am only one man. Just one man resting. This war is not my own; mine has been and gone," he said just as quietly and they were silent until they arrived back inside the castle confines.

* * *

Christmas morning brought smiles-a-plenty in Harry's chambers as when he awoke, he did so to the most delightful sensation of a mouth trailing across his chest. Smiling sleepily, he raked his fingers through Julianus' hair, gaining the man's attention, forcing their eyes to meet. "Good morning," he said softly, pulling his lover up so their lips could meet and near fuse in a slow, searing 'good-morning' kiss, one of quite a few they'd shared. 

"Happy Christmas," Julianus corrected with a chuckle and rested his forehead against Harry's.

"Happy Christmas indeed," the defence professor snickered and leaned up into the heat that was his companion's body. "We are expected to be present at breakfast, are we not?" he asked lazily and pressed his lips to Julianus' collar bone.

"I think the good headmaster will grant us this morn to be with ourselves." The Slytherin said and Harry stopped his kissing and looked up, an eyebrow elegantly raised. Julianus rolled his eyes. "You're right, nothing is certain," they shared a low laugh and sighed. "Come, let me give you your gift before we go to breakfast." Harry was reluctantly forced to extricate himself from the lovely warm bed he just happened to be quite comfortable in and donned a robe before he followed the similarly adorned Slytherin into the living room.

"I love Christmas," Harry sighed happily, sitting on the thick rug in front of the blazing fire. He was sat so he was facing the tree they had both put up and decorated… without magic… a week before. He waited until Julianus had gathered a small box from beneath the festive tree before silently summoning the gift he had for the other man.

"It is generally a holiday to gather with and catch up with _friends_ in high places at parties in pureblood society. I've never been too fond of that side of things though. My family were thankfully, and I'm loathe to say it, among the minority of purebloods whose face of the happy family wasn't a face, but a reality." He joined Harry on the rug and handed him the small box he'd picked up. "So to speak," he grinned sheepishly as Harry took the gift and handed his own over.

Harry smiled at the elegant script that spelt his name on the box lid and gently lifted it off. He moved the thin tissue paper from the top and picked up the pendant that sat on a bed of silken fabric. It was silver and judging from the letters present, it had been custom made.

"Forgive me if I seemed presumptuous…" Julianus said hesitantly but Harry shook his head.

"It's beautiful, thank you." The pendant wasn't big by any means, it was small, light and elegantly formed. It sat on a thin almost 'prince of Wales' chain and it was a simple 'J' and 'H' overlapping slightly. He unclipped the clasp and handed the two ends to his partner, who reached over to clip it back together around Harry's own neck. "Not too presumptuous at all," he said, smiling, fingering the gift before gesturing to the unopened gift lying on the rug next to Julianus' knee. "Go on, open yours."

The Slytherin rolled his eyes fondly at Harry's child-like enthusiasm and opened his own gift, his breath catching as its contents were revealed. Sat on a bed of again, silken fabric, were a pair of personalised cuff-links and… well… one could say it was a bangle. Both were silver and both had Julianus' initials on them in black obsidian. The bangle wasn't at all feminine either.

"They're… perfect," he said and the two shared a long, slow kiss. "Thank you."

* * *

Before they had left for breakfast, they opened a few other gifts that they had received. They had received one as a couple from the Marauders as… well… a group; a surprisingly thoughtful gift, though a gag would as it was, in the form of a bottle of heated lubricant and a rather explicit letter on what possible ways said lubricant might be used. From the Headmaster, both Harry and Julianus received a pair of stripy socks in all the colours of the rainbow… quite literally. 

After breakfast, Julianus was whisked away for a nice 'chat' by Minerva and Professor Flitwick, leaving Harry alone and thankful for it. It gave him time to visit the Weasleys. He had come to realise his possible mistake in actually telling Molly about the future of her children… her life. It was reckless and stupid of him and no doubt Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny… the twins, Percy… and Charlie and very probably and most probably of all Bill would laugh at him and call him random names referring to his lack of forethought. And they'd be right of course. He was a complete idiot and acting without a brain at all. Though his visit did server a purpose other than that of making a prat out of himself. He _had_ saved Molly and baby Charlie from a nasty fall by way of abandoned toy on the stairs.

Anyway, he needed to put things right, or as near as he can get it without having to actually obliviate them. Things, he decided, were getting out of hand. If he'd thought that keeping his mouth shut would save him problems before… he probably would have opened it anyway. He was an 'open mouth insert foot' kind of guy he guessed. It had taken some time, but he finally decided to put his name under a secrecy charm and wind that charm in with a alternative thinking hex; it would hide his name Harry Potter and make it… Harry Darwen or whatever he wanted. Ok, Darwen might bring a coven of vampires on his back so maybe not Darwen. Pensan maybe… ah he'd worry about it later.

When he was stood just looking at the scene of the Burrow covered in a layer of snow, it made him a little sad to think that he hadn't really had any Christmas' there at all and the one or two times he'd actually been at the home during Christmas, it was all business and hectic planning. One really hadn't had the time to dawdle and check out just what a beautiful scene it was. Of course, the Burrow on this day, in the past, wasn't as ostentatious as the one he'd visited in his own youth but it was still an odd little home. The thought made him smile.

He took a deep breath before approaching and knocking on the kitchen door where he knew from the smells alone that Molly was hard at work in the kitchen.

Repressing a chuckle at the mad rush of movement behind the closed door, Harry waited patiently for it to be opened by the woman of the house. Then when she did, it took a few moments of intense staring for recognition to hit her. She smiled widely and ushered him inside, pulling him into a brief, but warm hug.

Already knowing he wasn't planning on staying long, he accepted a cup of tea anyway and eased himself into an offered dining table chair. He listened to Molly with a smile as she spoke of how her family was doing lately; Arthur in his job at the Ministry, young Bill beginning to show little jolts of magic here and there and Charlie being… well… all that a baby can be. Time consuming, tiring, rewarding and being just as cute as they can possibly be.

Harry sat and listened and talked with the woman for a small while until Arthur had returned from his walk with Bill, it was then that Harry grew serious and got to his point of visiting.

"Mr Weasley, I know your wife has told you just who I am and where I come from," the man nodded, expression intent. "Then as a member of the ministry, I am sure you are aware of the possible implications of such information being held," again, Mr Weasley nodded. "Then you are aware of what I must do."

"If a person gets themselves into such a situation, you are required by Ministry law to erase the memory of anyone you have affected." Harry smiled and nodded.

"I admit that I was rather stupid in handling my position; I came to the house of my best friend… before my best friend was even born. Talk about wishful thinking," he snickered and the Weasleys smiled. "I also have to ask you if you have spoke of me to anyone else," he was serious again and when they answered a negative to his question, he sensed the truth in their voices and nodded his head. "If you collect young William, then I will cast a spell on you all. It won't erase your memories of me, but will repress them to such a depth that only the caster, me, will be the only one to retrieve them… and I will do so when I return home."

When Bill was brought in by Arthur and Molly had Charlie in her arms, Harry positioned them so they were stood close together. With the correct timing and the correct level of power applied, he would be able to do the spell only once. The spelt itself could actually only be spoken in Italian and when Harry was learning it, he figured it would be a good opportunity to learn another language so now as well as being fluent in Latin, French, German, Greek, Russian, Sumerian, Portuguese… and a fair few others, he was fluent in Italian also… which he thought was a plus. He'd found it in an old tome in his family manor library and had always wondered if he'd every actually have an opportunity to use it. He figured now was the perfect time.

Steadying himself, he cast a ring of light and set it to surround the small family he was facing. When taking a deep breath, he began the quite long incantation that roughly translated to;

"_To lose these memories of me, let this man, woman and children be. Forgotten but never gone till caster wishes it to be remembered."_

When the incantation was complete, the ring of light that had surrounded them closed in around them until it disappeared within them all. Their eyes closed as the memories were repressed. While they were distracted, Harry removed all trace that he had been there from sight and after making sure the spell had no adverse affects on Charlie, he left silently.

* * *

When he returned to the castle his low mood was significantly brightened when a group of students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff practically forced him into taking part in a snowball fight by… well… throwing snowballs at him, the first one having hit him in the face. 

As the fight was winding down some time later, he noticed Lily Evans standing on the main steps leading up to the entrance of the castle with a smile on her face. He jogged quickly up to the girl, withstanding a number of snowballs for his departure showing him exactly what the students thought of it and when he reached her finally she expressed a desire to speak with him in private.

"Of course, if you don't mind I think we'll go to my chambers. I think I need a change of clothing." The Gryffindor agreed and she walked while he trudged to the chambers that he and Julianus shared the night before… which technically weren't his own but the Slytherin's… and well… it wasn't exactly hurting anyone now, was it? They passed Sirius and Remus on their travels and Harry thanked them for their 'thoughtful' gift and said that for proprieties sake, he wasn't exactly permitted to give each student gifts unless he gave all students gifts. The young couple understood and wished him and Professor Austin a good time with their present before saying hi to Lily and going on their way.

"May I ask what gift they gave you?" she asked and Harry smirked a little.

"You may," he answered and waited, biting back a chuckle when she rolled her eyes at him.

"What did they give you?" she asked again a little impatiently.

"A gag gift as only the four of them can… but one that will prove useful in the future I expect. Ah, here we are." They stopped in front of the door of Julianus' chambers and Harry spent a moment keying in his entrance signature. "Please, come in." he gestured her inside, closing and locking the door behind her. "Have a seat, I'll just be a moment. There are drinks on the coffee table if you'd like one but I'd stay away from the eggnog, unless you want to ingest fire whiskey," he grinned at her grimace and went into the bedroom where he quickly undressed and put on some comfortable trousers, a shirt, and a simple robe, not bothering to button it up before returning to his guest.

"Now, Lily, what would you like to talk to me about?" he took a seat on the couch she was on, wanting to but not sitting on the rug by the still roaring fire.

"The Elven Royal line that I seem to be a part of," she began and Harry nodded, gesturing her to go on. "I've spoken about it to… well… James, of all people," she said sheepishly and her professor smiled.

"James is a very trustworthy young man, despite his shortcomings, that is." They shared a laugh.

"He voluntarily swore an oath to never speak of it to anyone other than me, so I'm beginning to see that he has a good heart in there somewhere." Her tone was pleased. "Anyway, we've talked and talked long into many nights and I've decided that I _don't_ want anything to do with my Elven heritage. I've thought long and hard and I decided that I have enough to deal with at the moment; I've got home, school and magic, then a career after school. I don't think I can take on a Royal position in another realm-" at this, Harry raised an amused eyebrow. "Ok, so I read a bit too," the girl admitted and Harry grinned. She reached into her pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I wrote a letter to the elves… I wasn't sure what was appropriate or even if they are aware that I exist-"

"Oh they're aware; trust me. It isn't common for an elf mother to be parted with her child but… as with what happened with yourself, it does happened and the child is forever protected." Lily nodded and stared into the fire.

"It just says that I don't want to be approached at school or at home and if it is absolutely necessary to contact me, then I am to be contacted via owl… post, so to speak. And… well… here, will you read it for me, Professor?" she handed him the envelope and he unfolded the parchment that had yet to be wax-sealed.

_To whom it may concern, _

_My name is Lily Anne Evans, I am 16 years old and currently in attendance at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It has been brought to my attention that I am indeed  
an elf and that in my veins flows Royal blood. Whether or not I believe this is not any  
matter, the facts are there. I am writing this letter to express my wish for no one from the  
Elven community to approach me at home in London, at school in Hogwarts or anywhere.  
If contact is imperative then I am to be contact via a letter. I do not want my human family  
to be contacted with any information regarding elves or the elven realm or my heritage, I  
simply want to live my life how I see fit._

_Understand that I am not turning my back on the elves as if I am needed, I will come. But  
I want to make it known that I will not leave my life here._

_Thank you, _

_Lily Anne Evans.  
_

"The letter is as fine as any letter, Lily but…" Harry made a quick correction with his wand and handed the letter back to her. The top line now read '_Dear High Lady and her council.'_ "It is a more appropriate beginning to a letter addressed to the elves, but the rest is fine; solid and straight and unmistakable in its words. They make contact you but do not be worried, for they will never pressure you into a position you have no wish to be in." Lily thanked him and wax-sealed the parchment with the seal that she had designed herself; her initials within a coat of arms along with a wand and a crossed pair of… what looked like to Harry as fighting knives. He hid a smile at the traditionally elven weapons.

The pair spoke for a while longer, but were interrupted when Julianus returned from his lengthy 'chat' with Minerva and Filius.

"That woman will be the death of me to be sure," the Slytherin muttered as he removed his outer robe and gave an exaggerated shudder. "She had plenty of remarks to make about our relationship and didn't shut up until I told her to, well, shut up… and _then_ she just laughed and said it didn't take me as long to snap as she had expected." He walked to the fire and sat himself down in front of it, his lip jutting out in a pout. Lily giggled behind a hand but Harry just had a faintly amused expression on his face. "Miss Evans," Julianus was her Professor for three seconds again but returned to being a petulant child straight away.

"Poor baby," Harry cooed, earning himself a scowl from his lover.

"Oh, Professor, before I forget…" Lily dove into her pocket for the second time and pulled out a small box. "James and I were bored so we decided to make a few of these. You're the lucky one who has the pleasure of being given one outside the circle that I am now a part of." She sounded very proud when she said that and it made Harry happy. He took the box and lifted the lid, his eyes creasing at the corners immediately.

Sitting on a bed of fabric that had the school coat of arms on was a lapel pin. It was a coat of arms but it was a personalised one; personal to the Marauders anyway. The crest had been divided into five by two wands crossing forming an actually cross shape and a circle of what looked like leaves in the centre. In the four corners were a stag, a dog, a wolf and a rat and in the centre was a water lily. Across the top of the crest was a delicate design that discreetly denoted Lily's Royal status, at least to her and James. The others may just think that it was a tribute to their greatness. Ok, Sirius would think that.

It was nice though, and he said as much to the girl, who said she had to leave and meet her friends soon after. Harry promised to send the letter and sent her on her way.

"Cute," Julianus said, pointing at the pin that was still sitting on the fabric in the gift box.

Harry just looked at him and smiled a slow smile that sent shivers down the Slytherin's spine.

* * *

Just after midnight, Harry rose from the bed and padded out over charmed-warm stone floor and settled in living room in front of the fire, still going strong. Sitting there, he wondered if his power had any limitations at all. It was a truly odd thing; he was immensely powerful and could very probably rule over the entire world if he so wished it. But he didn't really wish it at all. Hell, he had enough of a time ruling over himself that the world wouldn't have a chance. No, he'd reasoned with himself countless times before that while his power limitations are practically none existent, his personal limitations are in abundance. His morals are plentiful and his beliefs are ingrained. 

He supposed that the world was pretty safe then.

Taking a deep breath, he relaxed his posture and closed his eyes, then in his mind, the chanting began.

_From all minds but mine may my name be hidden,  
For the Potter I used, let Prydis be known in place,  
Thoughts once of my Harry Potter be forbidden,  
Think Harry Prydis when one looks on this face._

When the words had been chanted three times, Harry released his magic, pushed through all the barriers of all the minds of all the people he'd come into contact with silently, unnoticed and altered memories slightly. He left Dumbledore until last and tweaked a few things, repressed others just because he could. It was needed anyway, it didn't hurt that he enjoyed actually doing it.

Fifteen minutes after he'd sat down, he opened his eyes and quirked an eyebrow at the doused fire. Magic could be weird sometimes he supposed.

When he returned to bed and to Julianus, he was pulled into a warm embrace and slowly, drifted off to sleep. In the back of his mind he felt an odd sense of understanding coming from his lover which confused him, but intrigued him more. He sighed, it could wait till another day.

Julianus lay beside Harry as the other man fell into a deep sleep and smiled.

He couldn't explain what had just happened but he knew something had. Reasoning told him that the fact that he was aware that something had happened was due to his close proximity to Harry… it must be. Not thinking anymore on it, he followed his companion into sleep.

* * *

Miles away sitting in a comfortable study with a glass of whiskey in one finely sculptured hand, the dark lord of the time frowned and re-read the letter in front of him again… and again. 

Prydis would learn that no one says no to Voldemort.

* * *

Written by Messrmarauder 

I hope you enjoy the chapter.


	29. A New Day, A New Beginning

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing you may recognise in any my stories.

**Word Count; 3,716**

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: A New Day, A New Beginning.**

New Year came and went with a flurry of house parties for which the staff had been split into four groups to supervise… which went down well with the students. Harry and Julianus were particularly peeved when Dumbledore split them up; Julianus to be with his Slytherins and Harry to supervise the good old Gryffindors. Ok, so Harry didn't mind being with the Gryffindors and maybe Julianus didn't mind being with the Slytherins… it was the principle of the matter, that's all.

As it stood though, the pair couldn't decide which house they wanted to be at together enough to complain to Dumbledore, so they left it and did their duty. Harry had smirked though when he thought about just how big of a party the Slytherins could actually throw. If the few he went to were anything to go by, then he certainly wouldn't have objected to being placed as supervisor of Slytherin. He just about thought he could scrape through chaperoning Gryffindor though.

Just about.

Of course, in true Gryffindor fashion, the night was talked about for days… weeks after.

The party had been a good party even before McGonagall had gone to bed after being assured that yes, Harry would stay there until the last student was in bed. If wasn't his fault if no one heard him when he said "Right, parties over folks." It wasn't his fault no one was in the bathroom when he said it. Not his fault at all. When the Gryffindor head of house left, a silencing ward was placed on the walls of the entire tower and the party really started. The music was turned up and Harry managed to slip in a few muggle tunes that had Lily and other muggleborns giggling and dancing while the purebloods and magic reared of the students merely danced anyway because the tune was danceable.

Harry was forced to break up Sirius and Remus when they were just about to get closer than clothes would allow on the padded bench of one of the study tables. He broke up a number of couples before they publicly copulated their relationships, apologising and rationalising after each time of course. Sirius and Remus just snickered while Harry rolled his eyes and turned back to the party.

Around an hour after McGonagall left, Julianus made an appearance at the common room door, dressed quite sexily if Harry said so himself. He had long _incredibly_ form-fitting robes that hugged all the importance places _just_ right. A few of the Gryffindors… namely Sirius and James… wolf-whistled. Harry sauntered over to the modestly smug Slytherin and pulled him into a long slow kiss.

"I've wanted to do that for hours," he whispered when his lips weren't engaged any longer.

It turned out that the Slytherin students had ordered their head of house to leave and with an amused laugh and a bow to his students, Julianus did just that. His students may not be the favourite of the school, but he trusted them not to destroy it, and they in turn, never betrayed his trust.

So he stayed in Gryffindor with Harry and chaperoned.

The party itself wound down around three. Julianus and Harry carried Sirius and Remus up to bed as they'd fallen asleep on the sofa. The stairway leading up to the 6th year dorms was wide enough so it wasn't too difficult to manoeuvre the young couple in their unconscious state. When they arrived at the dormitory, they bypassed the war zone that evidently was Sirius' bed and moved to the immaculate one that was Remus'. Harry wandlessly moved the covers and settled Sirius down on the mattress. He carefully removed the boy's outer robe while Julianus repeated the process with Remus. The boy's shoes and socks were soon gone too. Almost immediately, the two boys seemed to seek one another out and pull as close as they possibly could.

Smiling, Harry conjured a camera quickly and snapped of a picture developing it straight away and leaving it on the night stand along with two bottles of hangover cure, a note saying 'Just in case' next to them. The two professors covered the boys up and went back down to the common room, thankful that James and Lily had rather conveniently fallen asleep in one another's arms on James' bed. They saw the last few students off to bed and called up the house elves, who were thankful that the party had finally finished. Harry gave one of the elves a jug of hangover potion and asked her to leave it on the coffee table with a few cups and a note saying 'just in case' for the rest of the house when they wake up in the morning.

Harry and Julianus then made their way to bed.

Three days later, the rest of the school returned from the Christmas holidays, lessons were on the verge of staring again and Harry was stuck in a staff meeting, listening, or partially listening to Dumbledore as he spoke about the goals for the term. The defence professor himself was filling in a few spots and altering random class topics, moving things around in his schedule.

"Professor Prydis," Harry hid a pleased smile but didn't look up yet. "Do you have anything to add on the matter?"

"Indeed," he spoke up, surprising a fair few of the surrounding staff members who were under the impression that he wasn't listening to the Headmaster at all. Harry finished off a notation and looked up. "The Hogsmeade visits should be reinstated." He waited, and wasn't surprised at the level of opposition his blunt statement had brought. Waiting patiently for people to see that he was actually waiting for them to shut up and them actually doing so, Harry felt his lovers hand rest on his knee. Smiling a little half-smile in acknowledgment, the room had finally silenced. "Thank you. Anyway, as I was saying, Hogsmeade; I propose only the top three years be allowed to attend, only stay in groups of 5 or more and have 1 professor to a group. But, as we're talking about teenagers, then I suggest they be left to their own devices for one and a half hours to two hours. Professors would remain on the streets in pairs or threes and not in the Three Broomsticks." He looked around and raised an eyebrow at everyone. "I'll leave you to think on this, but I have schedules to touch up, I'll see you at lunch." He inclined his head to them all and left the room, slipping a note into Julianus' hand before he did so telling him he'd meet him later.

When he arrived at his office he sighed and set his papers on the desk. He removed his outer robe and rolled his head, getting rid of the kinks in his neck.

"Martayn, my Lady, I've neither the time nor the patience for sneak attacks, so don't bother trying," he said, pouring himself a drink and sitting on one of the chairs near the fireplace. He watched as a tall being with long hair that was the colour of liquid silver, eyes a striking blue that were accentuated by arched eyebrows. The being was dressed as Harry remembered the High Lady of the elven realm to dress; a long dress that just hung beautifully on every curve of her body. She carried a pair of concealed fighting knives, a pair of concealed throwing knives as well as a long sword that would have been strapped to her back had she not been planning to sneak attack Harry with it.

"You know your title, young Harry, and it is far above my own." The elf lady inclined her head when he gestured the seat across from him.

"Of course I know my title, just as you know _when_ exactly I am."

"Indeed."

"I still don't understand how you know me now, but we have yet to me-" he cursed and downed his drink. "Why am I always caught out on that one?" When an elf is born, all other elves in the elven realm are immediately aware of the new birth. With Harry, it was when he arrived that he was brought to the attention to the elves. They no doubt had picked up on stray thoughts of his regarding his being an elf and his history. "Halance will never let me live it down." The High Lady chuckled and shook her head.

"You know that while it is a pleasure to meet you in person for the first time, despite having been presented a number of your memories, it is not you that I have come to discuss." Harry nodded.

"Lily Evans does not want to be a part of the elven world right now. She is happy here, she's content." The elf nodded.

"I am required to come despite this, you know this."

"I do, but she specifically asked not to be approached at school or at home."

"She is of the Royal line, just as you are…" Harry just rolled his eyes.

"I join the elven realm, you have seen this, I accepted my role but I would not be taken from my home… no matter how dire things became. Lily Evans does not want to be separated either and I know for a fact that nothing outstanding is happening in the elven realm at the moment. I'm just wondering why you are here in person. I had Feawen to introduce me into the world… why did you not come then?"

"I had, will have, a meeting," she deadpanned smoothly and Harry snorted none-too-elegantly.

"In any case, Lily has expressed her wishes to you and as the only one in the school who knows of her heritage, she has asked me to speak for her while I am here." Martayn sighed but nodded her head.

"Very well. Then I will leave you. It has been a pleasure to meet the future of our realm, Harry Potter," she smiled and he was thankful that he had a silencing ward up in his office. A second later, she had disappeared.

-----

"Welcome back…" the first day of lessons in the New Year was full of 'Welcome Back's and recaps on material learned the previous term. By the first break he was positively shattered. Being back at work after a holiday and having things so full on really took it out of him and by Lunch time, he was about ready to drop. He supposed he was lucky enough to have an extended lunch due to no lesson after it and so made his way rather sluggishly from the dining room where he and Julianus spoke over lunch, to his office where a mass of homework essays awaited marking.

He'd just sat down and picked up a quill when there was a knock at his office door. Not bothering to get up to answer it, he waved his wand and the door opened, revealing Remus and Lily. "You will have to forgive me for not standing as etiquette demands," he said, gesturing the pair inside and closing the door behind them with magic. "I'm a tad shattered right now I don't think I could get my leg muscles to work at all." Remus and Lily smiled and each took a chair and sat down on the other side of Harry's desk. "So, what can I do for you two, today?"

"Well, Professor… we noticed your fatigue at lunch and decided that as we have a free period now, we'd come and offer our help with the younger years homework marking." Harry just looked at them as Remus stopped talking, sitting back in his chair and clasping his hand together with his elbows resting on the chair arms.

"Remus, you're a good liar, I'm a better lie detector," he said with a small smile and Remus shook his head, amused. "There's that, and there's the fact that I know that you currently have a lesson with my meddlesome partner. Am I to assume that it was he that sent you to me?"

"He suggested it, Professor," Lily spoke up for the first time since entering the room. "But we _did_ notice you didn't look right through lunch. James and Sirius wanted to come but Professor Austin had the distinct impression that they just wanted to get out of doing their work." Harry chuckled and ran a hand down over his face, sighing heavily.

"I don't know what's wrong," he admitted quietly. "I'm never sick, but I feel oddly lethargic and that doesn't suit me at all."

"Have you been to Madam Pomfrey yet?" Remus asked curiously.

"No, why?"

"Professor Austin was mumbling something about 'calling Poppy to straighten you out'," the young werewolf said easily and this time, Harry groaned.

"Ah," Harry mumbled, looking back up at his students. "Remus, you can mark 2nd year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff holiday homework," he handed over the pile of parchment that sat at the very edge of his desk and picked up another one. "Lily, you can mark 1st year Gryffindor/Slytherin. I've done 1st year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff and am just starting 2nd year Gryffindor/Slytherin. Are you two sure you are alright to miss a NEWT Potions lesson?" The pair nodded before they all got to work with the marking.

As luck would have it, when the bell went for the beginning of the second afternoon lesson, Remus and Lily had their piles completed while Harry was half way through 3rd year Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw. The Defence Professor idly wondered if Dumbledore would _ever_ change the class arrangements. A few minutes after the bell had actually sounded, Harry heard his classroom door open and frowned, wondering just which student was presumptuous enough to let themselves in. His answer came in the form of his frowning Slytherin lover as the Potions Professor opened the door to his office.

"Remus, Lily, thank you for your help. Can you wait with your classmates for me to come through shortly?" The two students nodded silently, set their papers down neatly, gathered their things and left the office, closing the door softly behind them. Harry got up and walked up to Julianus. "You worry too much," he smiled gently, his smile widening a little when it was returned.

"Do not give me cause to worry and I won't. It's simple really," the Slytherin shrugged, pulling Harry into his arms. "Though this time I do think something is wrong. You have not tired so quickly once this school year; what makes now so special?" He pulled back and looked at Harry.

"Give me a anti-poison potion, just in case…" Harry grinned but Julianus frowned in serious thought. "There really is nothing wrong with me, honestly. I'm completely fine. Now, don't you have students to terrorise?" he asked pointedly and the other man sighed, shaking his head.

"You're no doubt correct, but I can't-"

"I know, you can't help but being concerned. And for that, I thank you. You are a wonderful, kind man Julianus Austin, Potions Master at Hogwarts School of the Psychotic and clinically insane." They shared a laugh and exited the office via the door connecting to the classroom where the students had all taken their seats. The sight of this made Harry raise an eyebrow at them all; Lily and Remus had an excuse but the rest of them…

He walked Julianus up to the still open door and whispered a few words into the man's ear before letting his go. He then proceeded to stand at the door, still open, and simply wait silently. He waited for five whole minutes before he heard a sigh, the scraping of a chair, the rustle of a book bag and feet walking towards him. He saw Peter Pettigrew pass in and out of his field of vision and stop just outside the door. A few seconds later, a few more students followed his example, then a few more and so on until the entire class was lined up outside the classroom door as they _should_ have done in the first place.

After another few seconds, he turned and addressed the students. "I hope you had an enthusiastic start to this New Year now, please enter and take your seats." When everyone was back inside and sat down, wands set on the desks before them along with text books, Harry stepped inside himself and closed the door. "Today, instead of a recap as I've been doing all morning, we will be attempting none-verbal magic…" The class went on to be rather interesting. It turned out that most of the pureblood students excelled at none-verbal magic. James, Lucius Malfoy and Peter managed to get a full spell to work correctly after a few tries. James confessed that his parents had explained that the skill may be important in the coming years, an explanation that was mirrored by Peter. Lucius just said it was natural for a pureblood to excel in such areas. Then a few seconds later, Lily managed to charm the hair on the stuffed animal she'd been given from brown to neon pink.

The class was an over all success and Harry demanded a foot on how none-verbal magic works and what its advantages and disadvantages may be. When the end of lesson bell chimed, Harry said bye to his students and waited for the next lot; 7th year Hufflepuff/Gryffindors. At the thought, he shrugged. Maybe Dumbledore deems them trustworthy when they grow up. Rolling his eyes, he waited for the day to end.

-----

January passed with relative ease. Harry had managed to convince Dumbledore and the rest of the faculty to continue the Hogsmeade visits and was subsequently cheered when Dumbledore announced that the reason for the continuation was in fact, the Defence Professor. Hell, even the Slytherin upperclassmen cheered. The 3rd and 4th years pouted but understood the risks in the world at the moment. The first visit of the year was to take place on February 12th, just in time for Valentines Day. Dumbledore had refused the request made by the Head boy and girl to have a Valentines dance for the whole school but agreed to have house parties that ended precisely at 12 midnight. Realising they would only hit a brick wall if they continued bugging the old man, the Head boy and head girl thanked the man and went to deliver the news to each house via a notice on the notice board in each common room.

The atmosphere in the school was relatively carefree; lessons continued as normal and new skills were mastered. Homework was done and handed in, detentions were served… life went on.

Harry couldn't help but feel that something was wrong, a sense of dread building inside him. Things were too quiet, even for Hogwarts _without_ Harry Potter at the centre of attention. It reminded him of the calm before a storm. There had to be a catch somewhere; the good times just couldn't last.

And last they didn't, as on February 10th, Voldemort and his Death Eaters struck a mixed village (where both magical and muggles lived) in North Yorkshire, demolishing all the houses that had no wards and even a few that did. The magic residents were forced to watch as Death Eaters and Voldemort himself tortured and killed every muggle man, woman and child of the area. A few witches and wizards managed to escape, but the rest were killed; either burned alive or simply given a quick Avada death.

Harry remembered reading about the atrocity when he was in his 6th year. It made him want to throw up.

The survivors were questioned and released to loved ones with orders to receive special counselling from the Minister himself, on his bill. Those without loved ones were offered beds at St. Mungos and while a few took the offer, others returned home, their lives a mess.

Harry was reminded once again of how much he hated Voldemort. The only thing that saved him from going out and killing the bastard was the knowledge that he would get him in the end. He'd lose everything in the process, but life had dealt him his hand and he couldn't request a better one. This was his and he'd live with it.

On the morning of the 11th, Harry received a letter during breakfast, which he had decided to take in his rooms that day. Staring down at the black envelope that lay in stark contrast on the white table cloth, he waved a hand over it, searching for any hex, jinx, curse, spell or dangerous substance. When he found none, he spelled the letter open, thanking Merlin that Dumbledore had requested a morning meeting with Julianus regarding his position at Hogwarts in the next school year.

_Dearest Professor Prydis,_

_Did you enjoy the show? Your little bed mate is lucky he has no family   
left to speak of and you… well you're an enigma I'd like to break wide  
open. But I have a proposition for you; it is quite simple. You do not get  
involved with me, and I will not get involved with you._

_Think on it a while, _

_Lord Voldemort_

Bastard. Harry glared at the elegant script and tore the parchment into mere fibres before disposing it on the fire.

He decided not to answer; just to ignore, which in reality he knew to be a pretty stupid move and he knew that it would be someone else that would pay the price for his ignorance. He sighed, running both hands through his hand and fisting tightly until the pain began to give him a headache.

After the letter, it was a surprise to Harry, a pleasant one though, that nothing untoward happened on the Hogsmeade visit. Girls bought frocks, guys bought small tokens of affection, a few bought gifts with genuine love behind them. Harry and Julianus decided not to get anything for each other, having themselves to give was gift enough for them. Besides, they had been selected to supervise the house parties again.

This time, Harry had no excuse he could use to break up snogging sessions. He was just glad it was over at midnight.

-------

Written by _Messrmarauder_


	30. AUTHORS NOTE

**THIS IS NOT A FIC**

**THIS IS A NOTICE TO ANY AND ALL READERS**

**I'll not give you excuses, you deserve better for putting up with my crap.**

**I'll just say that yes, things are going on hold until further notice.**

**Yes, I feel like crap about this decision.**

**Yes, I know I have readers that truly wanted to read more of my fics.**

**And yes, I know I'm a prat for depriving said folk of their fanfic desires.**

**There's an extended note on my bio for those that don't look there.**

**But as of right now, I'm concentrating on my studies and my life.**

**Would you believe it… I became somewhat of a hermit these last few years… go figure :)**

**Love and thanks to you all,**

_**Messrmarauder xx**_


End file.
